Diamond: A Dawn to Remember
by ToyHaunter
Summary: IMPORTANT UPDATE! Diamond has a new chapter in Hentai Foundry. I am no longer able to update because that would be a violation and could terminate my account here. Go to the other site to find me. I'm going to be deleting this from Fanfiction by the end of the month. I am continuing Diamond elsewhere so this account won't be kicked.
1. Getting Started

In this world, Dawn has not joined up with Ash and Brock. Instead, she has gone of on her own adventure through the world of Pokemon Diamond. My insperation came to me when I read a lemon from Goombario Jr. I don't know him (or her, probably her), but I couldn't help myself but start writing. This is my first lemon, so I hope I can get it right.

Also, I wanted to use Platinum but I couldn't find my game. I did find my Diamond so I went with that. Who knows, if I can find my other game, maybe I could use an OC or earlier character? Wish me luck.

*WARNING*

This story has a little thing known as a fucking PLOT! You don't have to excuse my language, you're going to see more of it. The main character is a slut, just because I want to get it out of my system, but there will still be pokemon battles and maybe character development...and a plot. Blame Mask of Two Sides for teaching me how to write. At least I got to put the sex in it. Not sure if you'll be able to get your rocks off with this, but if you do, send your reviews, and if you don't, send your reviews if you liked the story at least. And if you don't like pokemon/human girl sex, what the fuck are you still doing here?

x

As I flicked through the channels of my TV, I came across something that said that researchers spotted a red Gyarados, but couldn't find it afterwards. How lame could you be if you lost something that was so big and red? I almost had to laugh because I never had that problem.

I had been hoping to find my favorite show, Pokemon Battle Girls. It was about these women who would fight pokemon with their bare hands, and win on many occasions. It was always interesting to watch because the pokemon they would fight would usually be Fighting, Rock, or even Steel types. Now these were some powerful fucking pokemon to go toe-to-toe with. I just loved to watch the Machoke because of their hard muscles that just didn't quit as they battled women in leotards. I would always imaging what it would look like if one desided it wanted to 'wrestle' her in another way.

Unfortunately, today seemed like it there was nothing on, so I just turned it off and laid on my back to think. I looked over to my PC, only to remember that it got dropped on the floor after a wild night with Barry, my 'rival', as he thinks of himself. He was useful, a bit dim, but man, did he have the stamina of a champion. I couldn't sit down for nearly three days afterwards. Problem was that it was uncomfortable to sit with my legs closed.

But neither of us could do anything about my damn computer. I was out of cash and like he could ever find a job, much less keep one, in this small town. To make matters worse, there were nobody with any level of stamina besides Barry. All the boys would blow themself in their pants as quickly as I could lift my skirt. They were good for a few cheap laughs, but I had usually had to be desperately bored. I didn't make it a habit of lifting my skirt of just anybody, but I did like to do it for anybody who could actually last long enough to satisfy me. I just wish Barry didn't fuck like he downed ten energy drinks. I could never walk afterwards and he had such a bad habit of running off. How the fuck does he do it?

While I lay on my back, my fingers slowly started to inch down between my legs. I was bored, and when I got bored, all I could start thinking about was how horny I was making myself. I didn't even get near my panties when a voice downstairs called.

"Dawn, could you come down for a moment?"

Shit, her timing could not be worse. I don't know how she did it, but she had such a habit of being a bother whenever I was horny. This was almost as bad as the time she came home while I was giving Barry his first blowjob. If it wasn't for the fact that we were behind the counter, she might have realized that he didn't have any pants on and I had his cock was in my mouth. He nearly caught himself in the zipper that day.

Now, even if I don't have the 'equipment' as some of the boys would say, thinking they were being smart, I could understand the feeling. I once got tackled by a Bidoof with a bitch attitude and nearly pissed myself from the pain. I later found that Bidoof sticking up her ass up in the air for another and gave her such a swift kick there and sent her back into the forest. My reward was a tough and horny Bidoof who was more than happy to have a go with a human.

I still remembered that Bidoof because at least he could last and didn't leave me all sore like Barry did. But then some punk goes off and captures him when I was seriously horny. I mean, come on, I had him first. I tried looking for another, but it didn't help that I could be as fierce as a horny dragon pokemon. I had to settle with a fucking Magikarp in the lake, only to find that, though they licked like they had a golden tongue, they didn't let go easily.

Then it began to dawn on me, no pun intended, that I've been lying here, on my back, thinking to myself. Damn it, I should have been-

"Dawn, are you there?"

Fuck, I was hoping that she'd go away long enough for me to-

"Dawn?"

"Alright!" I cried and got up. Jeeze, what's important that I couldn't masterbate? Just a little bit would have been nice.

As I came down, my mom walked up to me, her usual bright smile on her face, "Barry called for you a little while ago. I don't know what it was about, but he said it was an emergency."

Great, he found his dad's stash of porn again and needed my help. That was just...wait...that was a good thing! What was I complaining about? As mom went back to watch TV, I was about to step out when she called my name. With her bad timing, I turned to look back just in time to hit the door.

"Don't go into the tall grass. Wild pokemon might attack you. It would be ok if you had your own pokemon, but you don't, so..."

That wouldn't have been a problem if that ass hadn't gone and caught _my_ Bidoof. Just because I didn't have any pokeballs didn't mean...I stopped, sighed and got out of the door before she could distract me again. I enjoyed hard wood, just not the kind that made up doors.

Outside, I found one of the chubby boys who hung out by the house next to mine. There were only four houses in Twinleaf Town, so it wasn't surprising. As I walked past, I couldn't help but hear him talking to himsef.

"Technology just blows me away."

I didn't know what he was talking about, so I said, "Want to know what else blows you away?" I watched as his hands went to the buldge in his pants before he fell over. "Huh, you actually lasted long enough to get hard. I'm almost impressed, almost. You might want to clean that up, though." I put my skirt down and left him where he lay with the wet spot between his legs. Such a reaction to pink panties. I mean, come on. I was only wearing them because the wind that came off the lake was fucking cold sometimes.

It was a short walk up to Barry's house and I was just about to grab the door knob when it suddenly opened and the other knob slammed right into me. I was knocked to the ground, my legs wide open for him to see my panties in all their glory. Just about all the guys in town have seen my panties at least once in their lives, so this was nothing out of the ordinary.

Barry took several seconds trying to decide whether to help me up or to come down on me. I was hoping for the latter, but then he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"What was that about?" he finally cried, like it was my fault or something. It only took one look and he changed his tone, "Oh, hey Dawn! I'm going to the lake! You come too! And be quick about it! Ok Dawn? I'm fining you 1 million pokeyen if you're late!"

With that he shot off, only to stop and turn back, "Oh, jeez! Forgot something." Ya, me. But then he ran back inside. I didn't even stop to see his mom, who was wondering why he ran back inside so fast. I found him looking through his stuff.

He was muttering to himself, "...I'd better take my bag and journal, too..." Then he realized that I was watching him. His mom had hearing problems, so I didn't have to worry too much about her hearing us while we had sex. But just as I was about to lift my skirt, he cried, "Oh, hey, Dawn! We're going to the lake! I'll be waiting on the road! It's a ten million pokeyen fine if you're late!" He ran by me so fast that I barely knew what just happened. So, we were going to have sex by the lake? Fine by me, maybe the cold air would help me keep my ability to walk after he had his way with me. I was almost getting wet just thinking about it as ran downstairs.

His mom was wondering just who he took after while as I followed after Barry. My thoughts were that it had to be his dad, because she was nowhere as fast as her son. Along the way out of town, one of the other boys called to me.

"Hiya, Dawn. You're looking for Barry? He just went tearing off a little while ago. He's probably not gone too far. Why not go chase after him?"

"As if I could," I replied. "I've seen Doduo on TV who ran slower than he does."

"I hear that."

I almost ran down the path, the though of finally getting it on working through my mind. Just as I neared him, he walked up to me with a look that didn't quite assure me of his intentions. I mean, this wasn't the look he got when he wanted sex.

"Hey, you saw that news report that was on TV, right?" Oh shit, was that why we were out here? "You know, 'Search for the Red Gyarados! The mysterious appearance of the furious pokemon in a lake!' That show got me thinking." This would be good, he could barely take the time to tie his own shoes sometimes. "I'll bet our local lake has a pokemon like that in it, too! So, that's what we are gonna do. We'll go find a pokemon like that!"

Great, this was just great, now we were after pokemon? I'm horny and he wants to go on a wild goose-pokemon chase. I sighed, not wanting to argue. Once he got his mind set on something, it was almost impossible to get him off it. Even my charms and the promise of sex didn't work on him. My plans were screwed; unlike me, the one who actually needed it.

As we walked to Lake Verity, the Lake of Emotion, I could feel his presence behind me. There was nobody around, so I was hoping that he would just push me down and fuck me right on the spot. If he wanted, he could pound the daylights out of me and still have the energy to go look for the pokemon on his own. Out in the distance, I could hear something going on. I recognized the sounds of a pokemon getting it on and getting it hard. If I got any wetter, I would need a water pokemon who could use Surf just to stay afloat. Of course, if I had that pokemon with me right now, I'd have simply ditched Barry and fuck the pokemon to my heart's content. But once we were at the enterance to the lake, I knew things weren't going to go my way.

"All right! To the lake! Let's find us a red Gyarados!" This was a crazy idea because Gyarados was a massive pokemon with a temper to match. I was starting to feel that way too from how horny I was getting. And we didn't have any pokemon to begin with! "What's going on...?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see two men at the edge of the lake, staring out across the water. If they started holding hands, I was out of there faster than I could shed my panties. I guess I was already leaving because Barry grabbed my chest. He wasn't paying any attention and it actually felt good, so I let it go, at least until he did. He wasn't expecting the smack to the back of the head.

"Professor, there's nothing out of the ordinary on the other side, either!" I heard the smaller of the two say.

"Hmm...I may have been mistaken..." he just stood there, thinking. "Something appears to be different than it was before, but..." he trailed off again. "Fine! It's enough that we have seen the lake. Lucas, we're leaving."

"Professor, you've been gone for four years now. How are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh?"

The professor rubbed his beard, "...Hm. There is one thing I can say. There are many rare kinds of pokemon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies."

If he kept talking any longer, I was going to have to jump into the lake and cool off. It didn't look like I was going to get any relief any time soon. A cold bath would help. And if I was really lucky, maybe I'd find a Magikarp. Those fish pokemon could suck the paint of my house with those powerful lips. Just because they were weak fighters didn't mean they were useless until they evolved.

"Excuse me. Let us pass, please." At least the old fart was polite. He was too old for me though. He'd probably have a heart attack before I could ever come close to a climax.

"Sorry, folks." The boy on the other hand looked cute, but he quickly left before I could try anything.

"What was that about? Those two..." Barry seemed stuck in a thought, so I took this as my chance. "Um, Dawn, what are you...!"

"Sorry Barry, but I need this." I pushed him against a tree, sliding his belt off in one smooth motion. With his pants at his ankles, I slipped his underwear off and found his member was already getting hard. I couldn't believe just how horny I was now. He wasn't the most impressive, but he certainly had the energy.

As I licked at the shaft, he started to moan with pleasure. But when I put his dick in my mouth, he nearly choked on it. While I sucked, I slipped two fingers into my pussy, which had already soaked my panties through. I moaned as I was finally starting to feel good while Barry's knees began to shake. This was a good sign as I could taste precum. I sucked harder, knowing that he was man enough to take it.

He put his hands on the back of my head, hoping to put himself deeper down my throat. I accepted and rubbed myself even harder while he pumped his cock in my mouth. Because I lacked a gag reflex, he forced himself all the way down to his balls. I used my now-free hand to grab my breast and played with my nipple for a bit. This felt so good, but I needed more. After a couple minutes, it was just too much for him as I wrapped my tongue around his dick and sucked as hard as I could.

Just as his legs started to shake, I knew it was time and pulled off him. He looked at me like I had just betrayed him at his moment of glory. I've done this before, but I knew what made him happy. I gave him a sloppy kiss on the tip, which was all it took to push him over the edge. I popped his member back in my mouth and sucked with all I could muster. He let out a loud groan as he shot hot cum down my throat. I swallowed all I could and licked my lips as he slipped to the ground. Sweat was dripping from his face and he was breathing heavily, but he would live.

"Wow, Dawn, that was-"

"Oh no you don't, I'm not done just yet." I slipped my wet panties off and tossed them into his face. The smell woke him while I was busy stroking him. He didn't resist as I pumped his dick until he was hard again. It didn't take long because he had so much energy still left in him. One just had to know how to tap into it. Once he was ready, I turned my back to him and lowered myself down.

I tried my best to hold back a moan as I felt him enter my waiting pussy, but let it out when he reached under my shirt and grabbed my breast. He pinched my nipple and I moaned even louder. Then he put his hands on my hips and pulled me down. I gasped as the sensation hit me. Once again, I let him do all the work as he started to fuck me. I gasped again when he slapped my ass; this was why I kept him around, his instincts knew what excited me. He lifted my shirt and took both of my tits into his hands. He grabbed hold and kept thrusting up inside me. When he pinched my nipples again, my legs gave out and I fell forward before I knew it. I somehow managed to slip off him without hurting him and my face hit the ground while my ass was up in the air.

Barry wasn't undeterred as he grabbed hold of my hips and shoved himself back inside. I almost screamed as he thrust himself inside me. "Harder, please Barry, fuck me harder! As hard as you can!" He slammed into me with all he had, sending wave after wave of pleasure through my body. I didn't care if my face was on the ground, he was pounding me so hard right now. I could feel my tits bouncing while he fucked me with such determination.

"Dawn, I'm gonna..." I could feel him getting hotter and it was putting me over the edge too.

"I'm cumming!" I didn't care who heard as he thrust one last time and unloaded into my pussy. Then he did the unthinkable, he kept thrusting while he was cumming inside me! With how tight I was while my orgasm was ripping through me, I came again. It was too much, it was all too much! I was almost hurting when I came a third time.

It was only when he was finally empty that he fell on my back and sighed. I was doing my best not to drool but it was a losing battle. I could barely even think, much less move right now. I could feel his hot cum still inside my pussy as he pulled out, but I was so happy that I didn't care. My pussy hurt, but I was happy.

"Huh? Dawn, let's go check this out!" Barry pulled his pants back up and was about to go ahead when I grabbed his leg. I barely had any grip, much less any energy to get up with.

"Don't...go into the...tall grass." That was all I managed. I'd be damned if I let him get attacked by a wild pokemon. If they hit his dick, he'd never be able to fuck me that way ever again. At least not until he healed. But that would be too long.

"No problem! No problem! We won't be in there long enough for a wild pokemon to come out." With that, he pulled me up on his back and carried me into the tall grass. I could feel his cum dripping out onto the ground with each careful step. I was on the pill, so I wasn't worried at all. "It's...a briefcase? Those people forgot it here. What are we supposed to do with it?" Like I knew. "We can try to deliver it, but who are they? I heard them say professor..."

Out of nowhere, two Starly came out and started to swoop down at us. Barry dropped me on my ass as he tried to swat at them.

"Waaah! Po-pokemon? What's going on?"

"They're probably jealous when they heard us having sex!" I told him. The fear was helping me get my senses back rather quickly. Barry stepped back as a Starly swooped at him and he bumped into the briefcase, popping it open. Inside it was some notes, a book, and-

"Look! These are pokeballs! Let's battle using these! Eh...?" He suddenly realized that there were three of them inside. "Which one do you want, then?"

Gee, how generous, he was going to be a gentleman while our lives were in danger. I chose the one with the water symbol and threw the pokeball out before me. It opened and there was a flash of light from it, leaving a small, blue penguin pokemon before me. I recognized it immediatly from TV as the water pokemon known as Piplup. I was reminded that we were under attack when a Starly passed by, flicking up my skirt just in time for the wing tip of the other to graze my bare ass.

"Ow! That's it! Piplup, attack!" The pokemon jumped as the Starly came down for another swoop and slapped the bird pokemon out of the air. The Starly shook itself off and growled at Piplup, who lost some of its will to fight. It was a good thing I knew a few basics about pokemon. "You're not going to scare us that easily. Piplup, use Growl too!"

"Piplup!" the blue pokemon cried. The Starly hopped back, unsure if this was a good idea anymore.

"Use Pound!" Piplup ran up to the Starly and slammed it with its flipper. The Starly was knocked flat and fluttered off back into the forest. "Ya, take that you little bitch!"

"Fwaaah!" Barry cried after winning his own battle. "You're Piplup totally rocked! But my Turtwig was way tougher than yours!"

Wait, what? Was that why he wanted me to choose first? So he could choose the one that was effective against mine? I would have been pissed if it didn't look like he actually thought something through. And this time, it actually worked!

"I know, we were just awsome. Return!" I pointed my pokeball at the Piplup and it emitted a red beam. The ball opened and the pokemon dissapeared back inside before it clicked closed.

"...They were other people's pokemon, though..."

"Oh shit, that's right!" I couldn't believe this. Was that near-death experience enough to jumpstart his brain?

"But we had to use them. They won't mind, will they?"

Before I could answer, the boy from before came running back. "Whew! You found the briefcase? The professor would've gone through the roof if he knew I forgot it here." Then the boy started looking at us and the pokeballs we held. "Hunh? Whaaaat? Did you guys...did you use these pokemon?" He looked like he was going to flip out. "Oh, man...how am I gonna explain this to the professor? This briefcase is the professor's, so I'll take it, ok?" The boy grabbed the briefcase and ran off, leaving us with the pokeballs.

"What was that about?" Barry asked.

"Personally, I have no idea." I went to grab my panties, which were still wet and really cold now. I slipped them on anyways and realized that I _really_ had to get some new ones on soon before I catch a cold. It did help cool me off and get me moving again.

"I don't know what's going on. Dawn, let's get out of here. My pokemon got hurt from that battle. If we get attacked by another pokemon, we might be in trouble."

That was for sure. Now, I've had my way with a pokemon before. But from my experience, those Starly wanted nothing more than a fight and didn't look like they would stop until we were gone. Barry led me out of the forest and stopped at the enterance.

"You go ahead...I know we have to go return these pokemon. They're not ours. But I want to spend just a little more time with this little guy..." That was sweet of him, enough so that I was beginning to think that I was going to get a cavity. I let him follow me as he went back home, only to find out that the old man and the boy were waiting for us down the road.

Barry nearly poked me in the back when he said, "Hey, it's those people! Is that old guy staring at us?"

The professor looked at both of us, noticing the pokeballs we still held, "Hmm, I heard from Lucas that you used our pokemon?" Oh, oh, busted. "Let me see them, please." With both held out the pokeballs and he examined them both. "Hmm...Piplup and Tirtwig...hmm..." He looked at us again, still in thought. "I see...that's how it is..." Then he turned to the boy behind him, "Lucas! I'm going back to my lab!"

"Uh...yeah, of course! Professor, wait for me!" Lucas turned back at me and Barry. "You should visit us at our lab later, I think. We'll be seeing you!" With that, he left us with the pokemon.

"What was all that craziness about?"

"Personally, Barry, I have no clue. If he was angry, he could've yelled at us, or whatever. But they didn't want their pokemon back, so I think we just scored. Oh ya, and I hope your glad that you got to score with me again. I sure am." I winked at him and headed back to town. I had to hurry because I wasn't sure if he was going to need my ass-istance again. I was in no condition for another pounding, at least not for another hour.

Once I got home, changed my panties, and had some dinner, I explained everything that happened to my mom about how I got the pokemon. I left out the part about me getting my brains fucked out by Barry because she really didn't need to know that.

"Wow. I can't believe that happened to you. Am I ever glad that both you and Barry are unharmed." She had bad timing, but at least she cared about me. "The professor you mentioned is most likely Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town. I've heard that he is well known for his studies on pokemon."

Oh, that would explain why he had the three starter pokemon with him. It was common knowledge that pokemon professors had starter pokemon on them to give to new trainers. Did that mean that I was now a trainer? Cool!

"I hear he's also quite intimidating..." my mom continued. That halted the little party going on in my head. Damn, and I was about to give a Machop a blowjob, too. Sorry dream-Machop, maybe next time. "Dawn, I think you need to visit him in Sandgem Town. You need to properly explain why you had no choice but to use his pokemon."

"But mom!"

"But, nothing. Don't worry! I'm sure he will understand. Oh, I know! Dawn, put these on. She grabbed a shoe box from under the TV and opened it to reveal a set of running shoes. "Going to Sandgem Town is like an adventure in itself, right? With those running shoes, you can get to faraway places much faster."

Actually, if I had these, I didn't have to worry so much about losing traction next time Barry fucks me from behind. I slipped the shoes on, which were surprisingly comfy and warm. I felt like I could run as fast as Barry now!

After thinking of him, I was reminded about my new Piplup. I had to find out its gender, and quick, so I could plan out what I could do with the little champ. From what I heard, there was a chance of them being female, but they were typically male. That was what I was hoping for.

"Hey, I'm going to my room for a bit, call me if Barry comes around." I was hoping he was done for the day, cause right now, I wanted to check something out. I ran up stairs, locked my door, and tossed up my pokeball. There was a flash and Piplup stood before me.

"Piplup?" Oh, he was just so adorable with the way he was looking at me. I could just hug him and squeeze him all night long. But first things first; discovery time.

"Hey, would you mind helping me with something?" I knelt down and lifted my skirt, only to be knocked over when Piplup suddenly ran between my legs. Just because he was small didn't change the fact that he just headbutted me in a very sensitive area. There was also the matter of his beak. It was small and hard, but that didn't mean that it felt good getting hit this way. I was still a little worn from Barry just two hours earlier.

Piplup didn't care though, it was trying his best to pull my panties off, with little luck. His little arms were just too short to do very much. I knew the pokemon was a 'he' after feeling something warm between my legs that wasn't my fingers for once. He was eager and I was happy to please and be pleased.

"Here, let me help." In one motion, my panties were off and Piplup was looking like he was raring to go. "Hold on, first things first." I bent over and grabbed his member in my hands. He was smaller than Barry, no surprise there, and was a shade of purple. As I stroked the pokemon, I was almost dissapointed to find precum already. Was he already about to blow? Piplup looked like he was enjoying himself, but could he handle another go if he blew now? For some reason, his dick didn't feel quite as warm as Barry's.

I threw those thoughts aside as I licked the precum off my hands. He tasted different than Barry, not quite as thick, but that could have easily been because he was a water pokemon. I couldn't go any farther when Piplup jumped me.

He was small, but he packed a punch. It was like trying to catch a fuzzy cannonball with your gut. Now I was on my back with him caught between my legs. He was looking at me like he was standing at the gates of heaven with his erection being the only key that would fit the lock. Ok, that was stupid, but like I knew what else to think. He was making me horny, so don't expect me to be funny all the time. "Go ahead, but make it quick before my mom can interupt us."

Puplup nodded and thrust himself inside. He was smaller than Barry, but he was furious in the way he pumped away. For some reason, he was wetter than I was, which only helped him fuck faster than I could imagine.

I pulled up my shirt and squeezed my breasts, only to suddenly find out that Piplup was getting harder and faster, if that was even possible. When I looked at him, pumping away between my legs, I could see the love in his eyes. Oh, so he liked what he saw. I was proud of my breasts, and it appeared that Piplup absolutely loved them too.

Now he was pounding he harder. For a pokemon of his size, he was proving just how much strength he really had. I tried to grab something to brace myself, but all I could do was fall back to the floor and try and hold back a moan. I didn't want my mom to hear or else she would get in the way. But Piplup was doing so good right now. His hips were hitting me so hard with each thrust.

"H-hold on..." I told him and it took a good minute before he realized what I said. I was breathing hard as I forced myself up to my feet. "W-wow!" I was a little off-blance, but I was able to make it to my bed without falling over first. I removed everything and laid myself belly-down. "Here, let's change things a little."

"Pip, piplup!" Piplup didn't object as he jumped up on my bed and I spread my ass wide.

"Here, let's do this one now. Be gentle, it's my first time." It was true, for all I've done with Barry and other pokemon, I still had a virgin asshole. But after experiencing Piplup's member, I was certain that it wouldn't be too bad. I could feel my face heating up from the thought of having anal sex for the first time. And with such a cute little pokemon, no less! I couldn't believe that I was actually blushing right now! The pokemon was still dripping wet, because of me or himself was still up in the air, but that only helped when he pushed himself inside.

I had to cover my face with my pillow as the pokemon pumped away inside my ass, my anal virginity finally taken. As small as he was, I was tighter than either of us had originally thought. My hips shook each time Piplup shoved himself inside me, my mind a blur as I screamed into my pillow. Then I felt a strange cooling sensation coming from Piplup. I don't know how, but while my ass got hotter, he got cooler. It helped to banish any pain and I could feel nothing but how good it felt to have him inside my ass.

After what felt like a lifetime, I came harder than I ever did in my entire life as Piplup injected me with a steady stream of cum. Not even Barry had this much to spend all at once; it had to be a water pokemon trait or something. It was cool, almost cold, which only made my body twitch with ecstacy as Piplup collapsed onto my back, both of us completely spent. When I checked my clock, I realized that he had been fucking me in the ass for nearly half an hour. The cool sensation must have held him and me off from orgasm, letting us fuck as long as we wanted.

I scooped up the exausted pokemon and snuck away into the bathroom so we could take a shower together while my mom was busy watching TV. I could still feel how cool my insides felt and actually liked it. Normally I would be so hot at the end that I could barely think or function. But right now my mind was crisp and clear, and completely satisfied, at least for now.

In the shower, it was difficult trying to wash myself while holding the pokemon to my chest with one arm. Even as tired as he was after his first time, he was busy buring his head in my breasts. I even had to cover my mouth at one point when he bit at my nipple. I almost ate the soap doing that and he slipped out of my grip.

"Piplup!" he squeaked when he hit the floor.

"Oops, sorry about that! I picked him up and hugged him, only to have him go at my chest like nothing happened. "You're easy to please." Piplup just looked at me, smiled, and went back to groping at my breasts. He liked where he was and there was nothing I could do that would to stop him.

So I dropped him after he bit me again.

"Trust me, you'll have plenty of time for that later. But right now, I have to go meet someone. And you're coming with me." Once I was out of the shower and back into my clothes, I grabbed my bag, threw on my shoes, and was almost out the door when my mom stopped me when I saw the strange look on her face.

"Dawn, before you leave, there's something else I need to give you." She handed me a little green book about berries and a blue spray bottle, not unlike a potion bottle. "You'll want these while you're out. You would be amazed by what you can do with berries these days. Most people only thought they were good for eating and cooking. There's one in particular that came in handy when my pokemon evolved." She pulled out a pokeball and opened it.

When the flash of light faded, before me stood the biggest, buffest-looking Blastoise I had ever seen. "Oh, what fun we used to have with a couple Leppa berries. Before your father helped me bring you into my life, this big guy was the best pokemon I ever did. We could fuck anywhere we wanted and nobody thought twice about interupting us for a battle. Remember when that young man who wanted to be a professor found us? Oh, the fun we had. Not as good as you or my husband, but he did well enough that day I'd say."

The Blastoise smiled and chuckled. I didn't know who she was talking about, but I knew _what_ she was talking about.

"Mom!" I was shocked, truly shocked, but only because I never thought of her being such a horny slut. I never denied the fact that I was one, but to learn that my own mother was one back in her day was almost...impressive. I was even more impressed with her pokemon. I mean, my Piplup was barely any bigger than his forearm. And I was starting to wonder just what he was packing underneath all that shell of his. Probably something hard and heavy, like him.

"I'm not going to say anything more. If you want details, ask around the gyms about the Blue Tulip. I'm sure you'll find them facinating. Just make sure Barry isn't around when you do, who knows what that boy could do with that information. You probably wouldn't be able to sit for a month. Blastoise here sure did a few times."

"Mom!" I cried again. She knew about me and Barry? Damn, of course she did, it took a slut to know a slut.

"Oops, I said too much. I love you so much, but now it's your turn. Go out there and make the boys cry!" She gave me a bag with a some travelling essentials, along with a few berries and potions, and had Blastoise carry me out the door. "Don't get yourself hurt out there. Oh, there's plenty of money inside your bag, so you don't have to worry about coming back home any times soon." Blastoise put me down gently and closed the door behind him. "And don't forget to have fun! If you ever have a problem, remember your pokemon or give Barry a call on your phone. Bye sweety!"

What just happened? Did I just get kicked out of my own house to go on my own adventure? I didn't have to wait long before I could hear grunting inside. I peeked through the window to see mom lying back on the kitchen counter, Blastoise pounding away at her like there was no tomorrow. Her legs were up on the pokemon's chest while he held onto the counter for balance. She was moaning like a pokemon in heat and looked like she was having the time of her life. Her breasts had burst out of her bra as he hit into her with all he had. Neither noticed me, but when the pokemon's face started to turn a shade of violet, I figured it was time to duck. Because when the Blastoise came, he shot off one of his water cannons and blew out the window above my head.

Oh holy fuck of all that was fucked, of all the fuck that could be fucking around, just...FUCK! Too close...

"Whoops, you haven't done that since I met my husband. I guess you've been saving up for quite some time, haven't you? Fhew, what a rush. Blastoise, honey, let get me get the ball gag and we can go again. It's been too long for the both of us. Maybe later we can have Venusaur join us. I'll bet he can still whip up a good time after all these years."

I almost ran out of town as fast as my running shoes would take me, not wanting to tempt fate a second time. If Blastoise's Hydro Cannon was that powerful during climax, I didn't want to see the damage done by an orgasmic Solar Beam. The rest of the kids in town figured it was best to run for cover too as they ran for either their houses or for the lake.

During all the confusion and panic, I could have sworn I saw Barry's mom running _towards_ my house, a ball gag in her hand. I didn't stop to ask questions as another window was blown out by a jet of water. My guess was he was the reason the woman had hearing problems. I was surprised that she was still alive after taking a water cannon blast to the head.

To think, my own mother had a Blastoise _and _a Venusaur during her journey. Just what, who, and how many did she do when she was my age? And how many times, and still be a respected woman in town, hell, on this island?

She told me to ask the gym leaders about the Blue Tulip. Damn, there had to be a great story behind that silly name. I looked to the sky and blushed when I heard the two women screaming at the top of their lungs.

If there was a pokemon god out there, he probably heard that one.


	2. Sparks of Passion

REVIEWS! *Cough* Sorry, I got a little carried away there. But I LOVE reviews already. Mask did say that he enjoyed them, but I can't believe someone actually reviewed my work just hours after I posted it! Someone even sent me a reminder to use Yuri too, I will remember that. How could I have forgotten? I don't do Yaoi, sorry fangirls, but this pokedoll doesn't write that stuff. I think I scared Mask off when I asked him about it.

I wonder what it would it be called if I hooked up with another pokedoll? Maybe a nice psychic type, *Drool*. Wait, I'm still on? AHH, MY KEYBOARD!

x

So, here I was, standing at the edge of town, ready to start my journey. I just wished that I wasn't soaking wet right now. If it was just my panties, I wouldn't have had any problems. But just as I was leaving town, after running for my life, mom's Blastoise blew out the back window. Even at this distance, he got a bull-pokemon's eye when he blasted me in the ass and knocked me to the ground. Now I was soaking wet, and not in the good kind of wet either. To top it off, a cold wind just blew in from across the lake and I was in a skirt with wet panties. Damn it, I was so happy to finally be leaving here.

The first boy I found in the tall grass was too busy staring at my chest to see the pokeball flying towards his face. The swift kick to the two between his legs was just for good measure. I really wasn't in the mood right now to be gawked at. After I brought Piplup out of his pokeball, he looked around and surprised me by running in on his own. He used Pound without me having to say anything and a Starly was sent packing.

"Nice hit, but watch your back." I watched as Piplup turned around and slammed a Bidoof in the face with Pound. I almost had to laugh when he started running around, throwing his flippers all over the place, using Pound on anything that moved. A Starly here, a few Bidoof over there, and the boy I kicked earier, who had been attempting to get back up. Got him right in the nuts too, which had to feel even worse than what I did to him.

Once I was out of the tall grass, I waited as Piplup just went wild. Another few Bidoof and a couple Starly came running out in a panic; he was a regular pokemon version of Rambo. I jumped when another Bidoof came rolling out. One swift punt and the Bidoof was back in the grass for round two. Piplup came out five minutes later, worn out and all happy with himself. It was only when a pissed-off Bidoof tackled him from behind that he looked angry.

"Bidoof! Bid, bid, Bidoof!" the pokemon barked.

"Piplup!" my pokemon opened his mouth and breathed several speeding bubbles that sent the Bidoof rolling back into the grass.

"Bid, bidoof!"

"Starly!"

"Those aren't for eating! Those're my-AHH!"

Both me and Piplup flinched when we heard that. I don't know how, but the boy came wobbling past at high speeds. That. Had. To. Hurt. Jokes were funnier in threes, but that was taking it a little too far.

"So, you've learned Bubble now, you're getting stronger already." Piplup jumped into my arms and was pleased to find out that my shirt was still wet. "Hey, not now. It's getting late and we still have to get to Sandgem Town. After a good night sleep, we can have lots of fun then." Piplup didn't seem interested in waiting. "Let me make it up to you and find a nice girl pokemon. That way there will always be a hole waiting for you." Piplup looked like he was going to cry from pure joy. Down the road, he was blowing bubbles with his new attack while I carried him in my arms.

I only stopped when I thought I heard something in another patch of tall grass. But when the Starly flew off, I realized that it was coming from inside the forest. My Piplup knew what was going on before I did and jumped out of my arms to lead me to a small clearing.

I was about to ask what was up when I heard, "Ah, ah, ah! Yes, harder, harder! Fuck me as hard as you can!" Someone was getting nasty over here. I poked my head in and was shocked. Not because of what I was seeing, but because I took some static from a stray bolt of electricity. As if getting hit with Hydro Pump earlier wasn't bad enough, I nearly turned into a lightning rod.

In the clearing, a naked woman with pink hair was taking it from behind by an impressive pokemon with blue fur and a spikey black mane. The woman was moaning constantly each time the pokemon thrust into her, barely able to catch her breath. Somehow, the woman was untouched by all the electricity coming off his body. Either that, or it was just making things better.

This was a famous pokemon I'd seen on TV before; it was an electric-type known as Luxray. While I was busy watching and rubbing myself like crazy, I started to feel like I was being watched myself. It was a strange feeling, because Piplup didn't seem to notice anyone else. Then again, he wasn't paying much attention beyond the woman. Then I realized that Luxray was looking right at me. There was nothing around me but some trees that I was hiding behind, so he couldn't be looking at anything but me.

I froze on the spot, not sure what he might do now that he knew he had an audience. But the pokemon went at the woman harder than before, sending her into a frenzy with each thrust. I would have asked to join her, but from the way the Luxray was pounding into her, I was starting to feel a little intimidated. Neither Barry or Piplup had that kind of power.

"Yes, that-t feels-s s-so g-good!" the woman panted. "I-I-I'm going to cum!" her face hit the ground as her arms went limp, but the Luxray kept going. He kept fucking her like she was his bitch, not caring how much she screamed. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she cried, but Luxray just ignored her as he thrust inside her again and again while she was lost in her orgasm.

"Luxray!" he threw his head back and roared at the top of his own lungs, sending all pokemon in the area running before he unloaded into the woman. Somehow, she must have lost her breath because she didn't scream at all while he finished. I almost shivered as he pulled himself out and shook a few sparks off his mane. The woman flopped onto the ground as Luxray slowly began to approach me, his yellow and red eyes holding me on the spot. What was I supposed to do, run? Fat chance, this was an electric pokemon, many of them were built for speed, and this one fit the bill. And my legs were not moving so I didn't have any options right now.

"Piplup!" I looked down to see my Piplup put himself between me and the Luxray, who was still approaching. All I wanted to do was put him back into his pokeball and hope that I could get out of this in one piece. No matter how many Starly and Bidoof he had just taken out, this was a foe way beyond his capabilities.

"Lux," Luxray let off a small bolt, zapping the pokemon, which was still powerful enough to knock him out. Piplup was down and now I was defenseless against this pokemon. I barely stood a chance against a Bidoof, much less this pokemon. I could barley bat an eye when he put his nose under my skirt and started sniffing at my wet pussy. Just listening to the woman's moaning was enough to make me hot and horny, but I was ready to piss myself now. This was a powerful pokemon between my legs while I was just barely starting out.

Luxray must have smelled my fear, because he turned, swatting my ass with the four-point star on the end of his tail. He walked off towards a pokeball I hadn't noticed before and looked back at me. I could have sworn that he was smiling before tapping it with his paw and disappeared inside.

I fell to my knees, shocked and amazed that I came out of this with my panties still on. Any other time and I would have had them off in a flash. But that pokemon proved to me that I had no real experience outside of my town.

"Pip?" I suddenly remembered that my Piplup was hurt and picked him up.

"Hold on, here." I took out a potion and gave him a good spray with it. Piplup looked up at me and slipped off my lap to think about what happened to him. He couldn't believe that Luxray had let him go with minor injury, even though he easily had the power to overwhelm Piplup. "Pip, piplup."

"I know what you mean," I replied. That was certainly freaky. Then I remembered the woman and went over to check her as she was coming around. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, ya, I'm ok, I just need a moment to...oh!" her body shook and Luxray's cum was unloaded from her pussy. The look on Piplup's face was a mix of shock, horror, and jealousy that eh didn't have balls as big as Luxray's. "Oh, that's better. I'm sorry if he frightened you. Luxray was being quite irritable, so he needed to release some stress."

"I think he released quite a bit. How could you hold that much?"

"Practice?" she told me and tried to put on a cute smile. She still looked like someone who just got fucked silly. "One of my sisters holds the record with an Aggron."

I looked at her like she was crazy, only to remember that she did just have a wild ride with a Luxray. "Will you be alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be able to walk again in a couple minutes. Luxray scared off all the wild pokemon, so I don't think I'll have any issues with them. And I have Luxray with me if I do."

"Alright, if you say so." Fuck, she was quite the trooper. She just had her brains fucked out by a powerful pokemon and here she was, still conscious and quite happy with herself. I left the clearing and headed for the main path again.

"Hi! I work at the pokemon mart," a young man called as I passed.

I whispered into Piplup's ear as I approached the man, "That's good, could you hold my pokemon for a second? I just need to get something from my bag."

"Oh, um, certainly." I handed Piplup over to him and bent down to reach into my bag, pretending to get Piplup's pokeball. "I hope he isn't any trouble for you." I peeked back to see that the man's eyes were glued to my ass. My panties were soaking wet after watching the Luxray, which must have been giving him some naughty thoughts. I had to chuckle to myself when he started to wobble a bit as his pants started getting tighter. Piplup shook himself free and ran off ahead. The man didn't even notice as his attention was still on my ass.

"Here we are...oh, my pokemon ran off!" I pretended to pout and cry. The man recoiled, realizing what he had done. "If my pokemon gets hurt, I don't know what I would do!"

"Here, take these! These should help when you find your pokemon!" the man gave my several potions and bowed his head in apology.

"Oh, thank you! I appreciate this so much! Piplup, come back Piplup!" I ran off after my pokemon, who was waiting for me beside a familiar face. "Oh, hey Lucas! I see you found Piplup!" A sudden wind blew up from behind me, blowing my skirt up to reveal my wet panties.

The boy turned as red as his hat as he spoke, "Hi! I've been waiting for you! P-please, come with me." He almost tripped over Piplup as he turned around. "The prof's waiting to see you." I picked up Piplup and followed him to the entrance of a building. "See? This is our Pokemon Research Lab. We'll just go ahead and-"

*Thud!*

"Ow! Barry!" I cried as the stupid blond knocked me on my back again for the second time in one day. Piplup had fallen between my legs, not a pleasant feeling this time. He took one look at Barry and used himself to shield my panties from his sight. It was cute how he wanted to keep me to himself, but I wasn't about to choose between the two.

"What the...oh, it's you, Dawn! That old guy...he's not scary so much as he is totally out there! Aww, it doesn't matter, Dawn. I'm out of here. See you later!" With that, he was gone.

"Barry, get back here so I can kick that stupid blond ass of yours!"

"What was that?" Lucas asked as he grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet. "Your friend always seems to be in such a rush."

Once I calmed down, I muttered, "You should see him when he's in bed."

"You say something?"

"You should see him when he's well fed."

"Oh." Lucas tried to figure that one out, but decided to leave it alone. "Anyway...let's go in."

Inside, Piplup and I was amazed to see the machines they were using to analyze the data they had collected from the region. The place didn't look like much, but there was so much information here that it was overwhelming. Just what we they doing in here?

"Finally, you've come. Dawn, was it? Let me see your pokemon again." I held up Piplup, who still remembered the old man and waved high.

"Hmm...I see...this pokemon seems to be rather happy." After what he did to me, I wasn't surprised. "All righty then!" the old man cried and I nearly dropped Piplup. "I'll give you that Piplup as a gift. Now that it's yours, would you like to give it a nickname?"

"I'll call him Kai, since it mean's 'river'. My mom wanted to call me that, but changed it when I was born during the beginning of the new day." I wanted my Piplup to have it because of the river of cum he put in my ass.

"Hmm, ok, I see...are you happy with that nickname?"

"Is the Kai blue?"

The old man smiled at the joke, "Your friend Barry told me what happened at the lake. I heard you battled very well, despite it being your first time." Wasn't anywhere as dfficult as when I lost my virginity. I almost snapped Barry in two with my thighs. "And, from what I can see, there is a growing bond between you and that pokemon, though it is still young." Not as young as you would think, I thought, but I kept that to myself. "That's why I would like to entrust you with Piplup."

I turned to Lucas, who was smiling too, "Boy, am I glad you're kind toward pokemon." Only those that don't piss me off. "If you weren't, well...I don't even want to think about it." Hey, bondage has its place too you know. I just didn't have the whip and black leather.

"Er-hem!" our attention turned back to the professor. "Let's move on to the main topic. There is something I want you to do for me." If it was a blowjob, get Lucas to do it for you. Actually, forget that, I _really_ didn't need that thought in my head. I was not interested in thinking about this old man getting his rocks off with anybody. I mean, he was just so _old_!

He continued on while I tried to mentally bleach my brain, "My name is Rowan. I study pokemon. First of all, I would like to know exactly what kinds of pokemon live in the Sinnoh region." Oh, that was good. "To do so, it is necessary to collect data using the pokedex. This is what I wish yo ask of you. I want to entrust you with this pokedex. Will you use it to record data on all the pokemon in Sinnoh for me?" Hey, if it had information on pokemon, maybe I could use it to find another good lay. So I agreed.

"Hm! Good answer!" He handed me a red device that looked something like a PDA. "That pokedex is a very high-tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of pokemon you encounter. Dawn, I ask that you go everywhere and meet every kind of pokemon in this region!"

"I've got the same kind of pokedex as you." Lucas pulled out his.

"When you walked up route 201 with your pokemon, what did you feel? I've lived for sixty long years. Even now, I get a thrill when I'm with a pokemon." I got an even bigger one when in bed with one. "Now, you should know that there are countless pokemon in this world. That means there are just as many thrills waiting for you out there!" I was starting to get wet just thinking about it. But I tried my best to keep cool, only to have Piplup-I mean, Kai-look at me like he knew what I was thinking. Damn his pokemon senses, it was almost impossible to have sexy thoughts and not have one know about it.

"Now go! Dawn, your grand adventure begins right now!" I thought it started shortly before a Blastoise shoved himself into my mom.

"The professor asked me to help, so I"m going to go out and fill the pokedex pages, too. That makes us comrades working toward the same goal. I'll teach you stuff later. ok?" If I had my way, you'd learn a thing or two. I watched as Lucas left and followed soon after, only to find him waiting outside.

"Hey, Dawn! I want to show you a few things. So, follow me." I wasn't sure what he wanted to show me, so I followed him. We walked over to a building with a red roof and a pokeball symbol on the front, "This building with the red roof is the Pokemon Center." Ok, you didn't have to explain the color when I was here to see it for myself. "You can get your pokemon healed if it's been hurt in battle." I wondered if it also worked on pokemon suffering from sexual exhaustion. "You'll find a Pokemon Center in most towns." That was handy.

I followed him some more until we stopped by another building. I didn't even note the color, waiting for him to do it for me. "Over here, the building with the blue roof is the Poke Mart." The employee I left behind was probably going to have to come back soon after I got so much of his stock. "It's a shop where you can buy and sell all sorts of items." What was this, a video game tutorial? "Dawn, since your a rookie trainer, you won't be able to buy very much stuff." I couldn't, but my tits might do the job for me. "Don't worry about it, ok?" What, the items or my tits? It was getting a little cold out again and my nipples were getting hard. Somehow, I don't think he noticed. Damn...

"Oh, yeah, right! Dawn...you should let your family know you're helping Prof. Rowan put together his pokedex." Good luck with that, mom's Blastoise and Venusaur probably knocked a wall down by now. Sometimes, you have to go far away, so you should let someone know. Oh, but first, go heal up your pokemon at the Poke Center. You'll be safe then. Ok, be seeing you!" He walked off, leaving me to my thoughts. I was so busy thinking about Blastoise that I forgot to grab Lucas and pull him into the forest for some fun. Oh well, I had to check in anyways. Kai was probably tired from all his fighting and getting zapped by Luxray. Right now, all I wanted was some time to relax and...what the?

As I walked into the Poke Center, I quickly came to realize that the woman at the counter was none other than the one I saw with Luxray. She was clothed in a nurse's uniform and had her hair done up. I hadn't seen her clothes outside, but I guess it was hard to pay attention to them when you already had the woman naked in front of you.

"Oh, hello! It's good to see you again! I forgot to tell you my name when we first met. I'm Nurse Joy. I will help you if your pokemon are ever injured or tired. Unfortunately, the Luxray's trainer came by earlier and took her pokemon back. She did leave a Golem who's been quite a grump lately. I was hoping you might-"

Holy shit, I was actually thinking of avoiding sex right now, "Sorry, I just need some place for me and my pokemon to rest. I'm Dawn by the way."

"Oh...alright, Dawn. There are rooms just over there where trainers can rest and recover after their journey. We don't get many around here, except for those who heard about me and my amazing abilities with pokemon."

Like taking on a Golem? If that wasn't some sort of ability, then I hated sucking cock. I found an empty room and nearly threw myself onto the bed. I was tired and just wanted to think about the effect Luxray's eyes had on me. It had known that I was there the whole time and just kept going. How did it find me so easily?

I let Kai out of his pokeball and let him check the room out while I stayed on the bed. I was tired and needed some good sleep if I wanted to continue. I fell asleep listening to a couple of trainers next door going at it like a couple of horny rabbit pokemon.

After only about an hour, I realized that I left the lights on. The trainers next door were probably asleep by now, but where was Kai? I looked around for his pokeball and opened it up, only for it to be empty. And what was that smell? It was so thick and heavy that it was making it difficult to think straight.

I didn't have to look very hard when I heard Kai moaning from behind the front counter. There was nobody around, so I walked up and had myself a look see. Nurse Joy had her top open with my pokemon fucking her huge tits. The woman certainly had a nice firm pair; I was almost jealous. Kai seemed to be well lubricated as he kept thrusting between her mounds. If I was born a boy, I would have done the exact same thing.

"Oh, hey Dawn!" Nurse Joy seemed happy to see me, while Kai looked like he was about to have a heart attack. I could have sworn that he turned a lighter shade of blue as I jumped over the counter and gave him the most serious look I could. His hips were quivering with his dick still between Nurse Joy's tits, meaning his body wanted to continue, but his mind was too afraid of what I might do to him if he did.

So I smiled and gave him a pat on his tiny rear, "You go up high, I'll go down low."

Kai looked like he had just dodged a bullet and nodded. I guess he didn't know that I wasn't one to hold a grudge when it came to good sex. He was a horny little bugger, I could tell anybody that. But what I couldn't believe was how wet it sounded as he banged her tits. I guess his precum acted as a nature lubricant. Didn't seem like there was anything that could have stopped him from fucking whoever and wherever he wanted. But when I lifted Nurse Joy's dress, I found out just why he wasn't down here.

The woman's pussy packed full of thick cum, most likely Golem's by the smell. Kai would have drowned in the stuff if he tried fucking her. I poked my finger inside her pussy, making her squeak with surprise, and gave it a taste. It was so potent that my mind was slowly beginning to become swamped from just that little bit. I removed my clothes to keep them clean and buried my face in between her legs so I could start licking all the cum I could find.

It was intoxicating, probably because Golems were too intimidating to fuck without a good incentive. If only I'd known about their reputation of being like giant party balls. The fact that I felt like I was going to get drunk off it was good enough for me to want one right now. But the only Golem here was probably dry after spending his entire load up inside the woman I was now licking. At least there was something of him for me to enjoy.

Nurse Joy moaned as I licked at her slit. I licked at the outside a few times before digging inside her. This got a positive reaction out of her as her hips bucked. She put her hands on the back of my head, eager to have me go deeper and I was happy to oblige. I licked as far as I could reach, wanting to taste all that I could. It was so good that I was starting to feel my own body reacting to it. I slipped two fingers into my pussy and yelped when I realized just how sensitive I was right now.

"Dawn, how'd you get so good?" I wasn't able to answer because I had her pussy in my face. I wasn't in the mood to talk anyways, so I shut her up by sticking a wet finger up her ass. "Oh! Oh, yes! That's so good!" Her hips started bucking again, moving against my tongue and finger. I stuck it in farther and was rewarded with a face full of her juices. I lapped up all I could while fucking her ass with my finger some more. I pushed it up as far as my finger could go. "I'm cumming!" she soon cried. I drank it all down and sighed when I had a chance to breathe. I didn't care if anyone heard, I was having a great time.

"Piplup!" With Nurse Joy going limp and Kai almost ready to blow, I snatched him up, flipping him upside-down as I did. His face was buried between my tits while his cock was stuck into my waiting mouth. It was a little strange sucking him off while sitting up, but I soon fell back when he bit at my nipple. He just loved doing that and spent every opportunity reminding of that fact. I wanted to moan so loud when Nurse Joy slipped her fingers into my wet pussy, which was still quite sensitive and wet. But my mouth was too busy, what with my tongue wrapped around Kai's member. I could still taste his precum and had pull him out to take a moment to swallow before I risked drowning in his fluids. I quickly stuck his cock back in my mouth, fearing that he might blow on my face without warning.

"Time for me to return the favor." I wasn't paying any attention to what Nurse Joy was saying until she slipped a finger in my ass. My whole body tightened up and Kai reached his breaking point and unloaded into my mouth. I tried to drink it all down, but there was just too much as it dripped down my cheeks. Nurse Joy was still pumping my ass with her finger and licked at my pussy, causing me to climax.

That was awesome, just awesome. I felt so good right now, and so did Kai. Nurse Joy was still between my legs, who seemed a little confused by something. I did my best to get up, but I found myself too weak to lift myself up with Kai on my chest.

She looked at me and asked, "Can I have my finger back now?" I realized at that moment that her middle finger was still stuck up in my ass. I was clenching so hard that she couldn't get it out. Damn, I heard of having a stick up your ass, but never a nurse.

"Sorry. I've never had this happen before. Just try pulling it out. I should be alright."

She nodded her head and the nurse pulled the best she could. My body reacted by having a mini orgasm just as she pulled herself free. She spent a few moments licking my pussy and face clean before letting me up. We both went to the washroom to have ourselves a hot shower to get clean. Even though there were several private shower stalls, we decided to save water and have one together.

I couldn't help but stare when Nurse Joy let her hair down, which nearly reached her perfectly-curved ass. Kai was also staring, but at me, while I was undressed. Two gorgeous women and he had his way with both of us. If it wasn't for the fact that I had sucked him dry, he probably would have jumped me again by now. Nurse Joy gave me a playful slap on the ass as she passed and I chased her into the shower stall. When Kai came running after us, I snatched him up and used him to shield me and Nurse Joy from the cold water until it warmed up. As a water pokemon, he didn't mind, considering the view he had of us.

Nurse Joy grabbed the soap and lathered up her hands, "Here, I'll wash your back."

"Thanks, I'll wash Kai while your busy." I took a dab of shampoo and scrubbed Kai's head. I had to face him away from me because he kept trying to bite my nipples.

"Your skin is so soft, Dawn."

"Thanks, I try to keep my skin nice and healthy. Kai's looking a lot better too. Did you heal him?"

"I did, but afterwards he seemed anxious about something. I don't have to be a pokemon expert to see that he was ready for sex. Unfortunately, I was still full from Golem. I never knew that it could stick inside you for so long afterwards. So I simply laid back, popped my top open, and let him have fun. By the time I had any thoughts about adding some lubrication, he was already wet and going strong."

"Ya, I wonder what other tricks he has." I said. Kai just looked at me, still wondering why I haven't turned him around yet.

"Well, I can tell that he has a Mild nature, which is strange with how horny he can be. But he seems patient when when he knows someone's ready for sex. I guess you lucked out because he'll be easier to please than some pokemon. Must also help with his concentration, since it takes him a bit longer than most pokemon to reach climax."

"You should have seem him the first time we had anal sex. I couldn't believe how much time passed while he was fucking me."

"Well, you must bring out the animal in him." She reached down and started rubbing my ass. "He seemed to be just a bit soft between my breasts until you came along." Nurse Joy reached around and cupped my tits in her hands. They weren't as big as hers, but they were still a handful. "It was like he learned how to use Harden and really worked them over when you gave him the ok to go at me. My nipple's still sore from when he bit me, though."

"Ya, he does that. But I guess I just have a magic touch." I said with a smile. Kai realized what she was doing and was struggling in my arms to join in. "Can you help me wash Kai?" I asked and winked.

"Certainly."

I turned and Nurse Joy pressed herself against us, pinning Kai between our breasts. I poured a bit of shampoo on both of us and we started working it in with our bodies. The pokemon cooed as he enjoyed the treatment we were giving him. I was feeling a little turned on as well as her nipples rubbed against mine. I could see how much he was enjoying himself as he started blowing bubbles.

"Now it's time for you." We rinsed Kai off and I put him down. Then I pressed Nurse joy against the side of the shower stall, rubbing my tits against hers. She blushed and was holding back a moan since she didn't want to wake up anybody. I was feeling it too and was starting to breathe a little harder. I pour some more shampoo on our bodies and rubbed myself against her smooth skin to lather her up. I knelt down and scrubbed her stomach with my tits.

"That tickles!" she squeaked. I didn't know if was me, her, or the water, but things were getting hot. Then everything turned freezing cold and we nearly jumped out of the shower.

"Pip, pip, pip, piplup!" Kai had switched the water temperature on us and was laughing. Me and Nurse Joy started laughing too, because we were going to run out of water before we would finish. We warmed ourselves up again under hot water and grabbed some towels to dry off. I also had to chase after Kai when he grabbed our panties and tried to make off with them. He didn't get far after he tripped and got himself wrapped in them. Nurse Joy gave him a big hug because he was being so cute.

After I put him back in his pokeball, we were walking down the hall when one of the doors opened to reveal a green-haired woman with pale white skin. It was only when she looked right into my eyes that I realized that I was looking at pokemon I'd never seen before. She just looked at me and I could almost feel the fatigue she felt. She was drained, but happy in a way. She looked at me and smiled, seeming to know what me and Nurse Joy had been doing earlier. The pokemon then looked to the figure on the bed, possibly her trainer, and chuckled to herself. A Lopunny appeared behind her and pulled the pokemon back inside after snuggling against her neck. The two forgot to close the door as they returned to their trainer, who welcomed them with open arms. The door slowly closed on its own when the green-haired pokemon waved her hand.

Nurse Joy know just what to tell me when I looked at her, "Gardevoir. They are psychic-type pokemon. She was letting us feel what she felt because she was too tired to hold back."

"I'd ask you what she was doing, but I'm willing to bet it was Lopunny. I mean, who could say no to that?"

Nurse Joy chuckled, "I know, I've always wanted one. At least, ever since I was banged from behind by a male Lopunny while eating out his mate. Trust me, it really doesn't matter which sex they are. If you have a horny Lopunny and you're willing, you're going to get fucked, maybe in more ways than one."

"Sounds fun, can't wait to try it myself."

"Can't disagree with that. Phew, thinking about sex is going to get me all hot and bothered again. I should probably get to sleep soon. My assistant should be back by now."

"Whatever happened to Chansey?" I asked.

She shook her head, "She ran off with a trainer with a great set of abs. I don't think anyone can take her place. But I did find this one girl with strange tastes."

"I'm b-b-b-back!" A very energetic girl ran up to us, her shorts were wet and barely holding onto her ass. Her shirt, on the other hand, was inside-out and looked a little burnt. "I'm-m finally-ly d-d-d-done!" I took one whiff and I knew what she was up to. But what I didn't expect was why she was twitching so much.

"There you are, Electra. You came in just in time, I'm ready for bed. You make sure you stay at the counter and help anyone who needs their pokemon healed."

"Good-d-d-d night N-N-Nurse Joy-oy!" the girl ran off, most likely to get ready for work. She was quite a mess, so I hoped that she didn't just scare everyone off.

"Where's your room? I'll join you."

"Why does she speak like that?" I asked as we walked further down the hall.

"Remember those strange tastes I told you about? I had her on a task that required her to deal with about a dozen overcharged Pikachu and a few Raichu." My jaw must have dropped, because Nurse Joy pushed it back up.

"You mean she fucked fifteen electric-type pokemon?"

"She enjoys the shock when they climax. How she isn't dehydrated from cumming so much, or worse, is beyond me. I just wish that her hair didn't zap me once in a while. She bent down to pick up a fallen pokeball one day and her hair shocked my ass. I lost feeling for two hours afterwards. Enough about her now. You know, I usually just sleep in my room. But without Chansey, it's just too lonely now."

"I can fix that. But I think I should let Kai back out. He just missed seeing a Gardevoir, I don't want him missing this." I took out Kai's pokeball and released him. Then we went inside my room and started stripping down, leaving Kai to hope he knew what we were going to do with him. That was until we had him in the bed and caught between our breasts again. He struggled at first, but realized how comfy he was and relaxed.

"Goodnight, Dawn, Kai."

"Goodnight, Nurse Joy, Kai.

"Piplup, pip, pip."

With how tired we were after all that great sex, all three of us fell asleep rather quickly. For some time I dreamed that I was being pounded by a six-foot Piplup. He was an impressive sight and his body was as hard as he was. The crown he wore gave him an air of royalty about him, even as he had his way with me in such a brutal, yet erotic, manner. It felt so good that I think it was about to...to...

"I'm going to-" I froze when I opened my eyes, only to realize that my hand was down between my legs while Piplup slept between my tits. Nurse Joy was right beside me, her gentle breathing bringing my gaze to her exposed chest. I wanted to fondle them, but Kai was balanced so well on my chest that it was difficult to move without the risk of waking him.

Then, out of nowhere, a girl cried out in climax, waking the two. The boy next door must have been suffering from a case of 'morning wood'. Sounded like the girl he was with knew what cured it and morning sickness a the same time. As Kai turned around on my stomach, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, I was dissapointed to find out that he didn't have that problem. I guess I would have to work for it if I wanted it so badly. Easy enough to do, but I really should let him wake up first.

"I don't think I have ever slept so well." Nurse Joy was putting her clothes back on while I attempted to get out of bed. Kai wanted to sleep some more, so I put him back in his pokeball for now. "You were just divine last night and I have something to give you for it." She ran out and was quickly back holding five pokeballs, a journal, and a town map. "Here, these are on the house. You'll need these pokeballs catch your own pokemon, which will help you greatly if you want to keep going on. You might even have some real fun with them, too." She winked with that last one and went to check on Electra. I quickly followed after her after putting everything into my bag.

"Can't I just throw you out into the battle and have you fuck every pokemon I come across? Might be a lot easier to capture them if they can't even stand."

Nurse Joy laughed, she was so cute when she did that, "That would be fun, but I'd probably only last one or two 'battles'. Besides, I'm needed here. There's always a pokemon who needs me."

"No, they need your pussy."

"Not all the time!" she chuckled in her defense. She was a nurse first, a slut second, so I was out of luck there. "But things really are difficult without Chansey, especially when we used to fry up her eggs every morning. They were so good for getting me going again. I could handle five big pokemon in a single day with her around. Now I'm down to one, maybe two big ones." Nurse Joy sighed, she really did miss that pokemon.

"Hey, I think I might have something that just might help." I pulled out the book my mom gave me and found a recipe for an energy spray. "Here we are. If you follow this recipe, you can get your sexual energy back. Says it works best on female pokemon and humans."

Nurse Joy looked it over, "I need to write this down, I had no idea Leppa berries could do that!" Neither did I, but next time I needed a fix after a fuck, I was going to whip up a batch. I had wondered what mom meant when she spoke about Leppa berries. The only problem was that I didn't have any.

Oh well, the only thing I could do was hunt for them out along the roads. After a quick scan of the other recipes, I wanted to experiment with a couple of them. I just needed the proper cookware, something my mom forgot to give me. I could only make the simplest one that used the Oran berries she did give me.

Let's see, I just had to squeeze them and mix the juices with water to make a spray. But what did they do? I read further to see that the berry spray attracted weaker pokemon who caught the scent of food. It was truly simple, but if it was in here, it had to work.

So, if it only worked on weaker pokemon, this area was perfect for that. But with Kai still sleepy, I wanted to let him take a break. I quickly threw together the mixture and waved goodbye to Nurse Joy and Electra before running out to find some tall grass. I sprayed it on the ground, making a trail going into the nearby bushes and removed my panties. I sat down and laid against a tree to wait for a pokemon to come out. They would get a nice surprise after following the scent.

The bushes started to rustle, meaning a pokemon had found it and was coming right to me.

But then I saw blue fur and a four-point star on the end of its tail and wondered if this was such a good idea after all?

x

Can you believe it! A second chapter! Already! Damn, you people must like my story cause there are some who've already favorited my work already. Oh ya, I'll be attempting to write about what happened between Gardevoir and Lopunny later (if I haven't already done so). Send your ideas cause they get this pokedoll's mind going. I just hope I don't drool on my keyboard thinking of all this stuff.

This is how I work, this is how I write, try to tell me otherwise and you'll get Haunter's Bite!


	3. Sleeping with the Enemy

As soon as I saw the blue fur and tail, I quickly figured that I was in deep trouble. What was Luxray doing here? I looked around for something, anything, and found a stick. When I thought I heard a growl, I grabbed it and swung at the bushes, getting a direct hit.

"Shinx!" it cried.

Wait...what? What did I just hit? I slowly walked up to it, stick still in hand. I wasn't sure if the pokemon was still there, only to jump back when it fell out of the bushes. I got out my pokedex to discover that it was a Shinx. It must be the lower form of Luxray, since it was so small and lacked the black mane.

"Shinx..." I could see that I had just done a number on it and took a potion out of my bag.

"This is going to sting a bit." I gave it a spray on the spot where I hit it and the pokemon came alive again. It was still a bit dazed and was probably wondering why this psychotic human was hitting it with a stick. "I'm so sorry for hitting you Shinx, I thought that I was going to be attacked by a very dangerous pokemon."

The Shinx shook its head and looked up at me, blushing. The pokemon didn't say anything, he just looked at me for the longest time. It was probably because I was had thought of it as a 'dangerous pokemon'. Without meaning to, I found myself petting it. It seemed friendly enough, even though I did just beat it with a stick. I got the feeling that it had a Gentle nature. Pokemon with that nature weren't ones to fight when they didn't have too.

When it looked at me with those eyes, I was overwhelmed by how cute it was. I flipped the pokemon over and started petting its belly. It didn't take all that long before I learned that I was holding a male when his erection made its appearance. He looked at it and then to me, waiting to see how I would react.

"Wait here for a second, I just want to check on something." I stood up and carried him over to the path. I looked around for a bit, but didn't see anyone around. "Good, cause this is going to be fun." I took Shinx amongst the trees and bushes until I found a large tree with a clear spot around its roots. I stripped off my panties and lifted my shirt, just to see how he would react to human breasts. Shinx just looked away, but I could see the way his tail moved. He was spying something else.

"Oh, you're not all that interested in breasts are you? Want to have a whiff of these?" I asked as I held up my panties. Shinx's ears perked up and I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye. "Or would you rather have a taste of this?" I sat down and spread my legs to reveal my pussy to him. Shinx looked at me and his tail quivered as I started rubbing myself and he nearly fell over when I tossed my panties on his head. One sniff and he was starting to lose balance. I just had to laugh at the sight; he was a funny one.

I laid on my back and pulled my skirt out of his way as he whobbled over to me, my panties still on his head. Now I knew what I must have looked like after smelling Golem cum. I snatched my panties back and he shook his head. When he saw that my pussy was waiting for him, he put his face between my legs and gave me a lick.

"Ooh, that was interesting." Indeed it was, for I didn't know that Shinx had such a rough tongue. He licked me again, which was really getting me wet now. Shink knew this and started licking even more, trying to get me even wetter so there was more for him to taste. He wanted my juices as much as I wanted him to lick me.

"Bidoof?" I got up to see a Bidoof looking at us. Shinx looked at me and I looked at Shinx, then we both looked at Bidoof. I didn't want company, so I tossed out Kai.

"Piplup?" Kai saw the Bidoof and the two ran off into the bushes.

"Bring a pokemon back if you can!" I called as they dissapeared. I didn't care what he did right now, or who, as long as he got back in one piece. Any battle experience he picked up out there would help make him stronger. It also helped that he didn't care that I was getting eaten out by a Shinx.

Once I was wet enough, Shinx put his paws on my hips and slowly pushed himself inside. He was taking such care not to hurt me, which was so sweet coming from him. He was a kitten, a blue, horny little kitten, who was more than happy to have sex with me. I was so used to just being pounded that I forgot what it was like to just enjoy casual sex. I let Shinx go at his own pace and just feel the love he put into each thrust. And then I felt it.

It came as a surprise at first, so I didn't know what happened. Then it happened again a little bit later. For some reason I could feel a pleasent shock in my pussy while Shinx slowly thrust himself inside me. I could also feel it on my hips where his paws were, but not quite as much there, nothing like his dick. Then it hit me, the realization, the shock came later; of course, an electric pokemon, how could I forget? This must be a small example of what Nurse Joy felt when she was being fucked over by Luxray. Shinx shocked me again and I spread my legs as far as I could to give Shinx all the room he might need. Even if he wasn't pounding me, this was making me shiver with excitement.

Because my shirt was still up, Shinx was able to start licking at my stomach. His rough tongue on my skin felt so good when combined with the small shocks he gave me. I wanted to moan, only to clench my lips shut when I saw a pair of trainers out on the path. I didn't want them to hear me because I didn't want them scaring off Shinx. I had him between my legs, which was exactly where I wanted to keep him, at least until he was done. Then I wanted him in a pokeball so he would be mine to fuck on a later date.

The fear must have caused me to tighten, because Shinx growled and started thrusting harder. He seemed to get excited about it and it was doing the same to me as well. Oh ya, I could feel him fucking my pussy like the animal he was. Now with each shock, his cock was getting warmer. He was building up energy and it was wonderful. I did my best to keep my hand over my mouth to muffle my voice while I drooled from the intensity. Ever time he zapped me, I had to do my best not to make a sound, and the warmth only made it even harder.

The trainers were looking around, which was only making things hell for me. I could barely see them, but that meant they could possibly spot me if I made any noise. I wasn't able to just moan and scream as Shinx fucked me like the horny animal he was. It would have been irritating, but I felt too good to care. Once we were both at our limits, he growled and came inside me. I could feel his warm cum and suddenly felt a tingling sensation that pushed me right over the edge. My hand slipped as I came and I let out such a moan that could have made my mom blush.

One of the trainers looked around and asked the other, "Did you hear something? I think I heard a pokemon."

"I think so too, but where could it be. We have to find some pokemon to catch if we want to get ahead. I heard they got Shinx around here."

"Really, awsome, I hope we find one! Let's go!" the two ran off, far away from where me and Shinx were hiding. I was sucking in air like a fish pokemon drinking water because it was difficult to breathe so hard through my nose. That was so close, but quite exciting. He tried to get up and off me but I closed my thighs on him. I didn't always get the chance to just lay back and enjoy the afterglow after some wild sex. Shinx caught on and put his head down on my stomach. He fur was warm and sort of tickled. He was going to be the perfect pokemon for me, along with Kai. Especially after the two evolve and grow into larger, stronger forms.

"Shinx, shinx?" Shinx was looking concerned about me. "Shinx?"

"I'm alright, I was just thinking. Would you like to come with me? We'll be able to do this again if you do." I felt a tingling sensation in my pussy as he pulled out and nuzzled against my neck. I hugged him back for giving me such a good time and took this as a 'yes'. I reached into my bag for a pokeball and tapped it against his head. He dissapeared inside and I watched as the button blinked once and finished. That meant that Shinx was now caught and was mine to bring with me on my adventure.

"Yes, I caught my first pokemon!" I cried, still on my back. I let him out and so I could see his reaction to the nickname I had for him. "Hey, what do you think about Thor as your name?" He didn't know know how to respond to that and just looked at me with those big cute eyes of his. I hugged him and stroked his tail as I explained, "It's the name of a thunder god."

Thor's eyes opened wide as he thought about it. I could almost see him picturing himself in his mind as a mighty Shinx on a mountain top, shooting bolts of lighting at his enemies. His roar could shatter stone while his eyes could scare off any army. Ok, I watch too many action movies, so what? It was a bit corny, I'll give that much, especially for such a small pokemon, but I liked it. He wasn't much to look at now, but I knew that with some work, I would have my own Luxray one day. And I would have the confidence by then to let him ride me still the break of dawn. No pun intended, of course, unless the sex was good enough. Then I wouldn't mind it so much if he was able to fuck me till I broke.

Ow! I think I just zapped myself. If an electric pokemon's cum did this, I wonder what a fire pokemon could do on a cold night?

"Lup, pip, piplup!" Kai called as he carried a green plant-looking thing in his flippers. Me and Thor looked at each other, wondering just what he was doing.

"Oh ya, if you haven't already guessed. This is Kai, my Piplup. He's my first pokemon. What's that you got there, Kai?" I called, but the Piplup gave me a weird look and fell back onto the ground. "Kai!" I cried as I jumped up, forgetting all about the mess between my legs, and ran to his side. Thor made sure he was out of the way as I ran to my partner. I lifted his head up and saw the happy look on his face. Then I realized that the plant he was carrying was actually a plant-type pokemon. He seemed quite content where he held it, probably because he was holding its face over his crotch.

It must have been quite the blowjob, because he was nearly cross-eyed when he blew his load inside its mouth. Somehow, the plant pokemon was able to swallow it all down without losing a drop. It kept sucking on his cock until his eyes were about to roll into the back of his head from the pleasure. When he didn't have any more to give, the pokemon let go with a wet 'pop' and sat on the ground. I grabbed my pokedex from my bag and found it to be the plant pokemon, Budew. It was possible it had been using its move, Absorb, on Kai. It would explain why Kai blew so quickly.

The Budew was't all that big, so I was able to pick it up with just one hand. It was about the size of a large grapefruit and only weighted two pounds. It looked happy with its 'meal' as it smacked its lips and burped. It didn't even care that I had it in my grasp and was looking for its gender. I know it just blew Kai, but I wanted to know so I didn't have any surprises later. Just as I found out it was female, don't ask how I found it on a plant, just don't, it suddenly jumped out of my hand and went for my leg.

"Hey, whaa!" I fell on my ass and felt the Budew clamping its mouth over my cum-soaked pussy. Now this was something new as I felt it go to work. It could feel its little tongue testing to see what I had in me. I had to chuckle because it tickled as much as it felt good. Then it used Absorb to pull the cum right out of me and swallowed it all down like a champ. It wasn't long before I was all clean and the Budew moved on to my panties to nab any moisture there. Those didn't take long and she went after Thor, who was a little concerned and a bit aroused after seeing what she did to Kai and me. He didn't have much left, not after what I did with him, but she sucked him anyways and he too was on the ground shortly after. Budew _finally_ sat down and was finished. I guess she was full, or just knew that there wasn't going to be any more 'food' for her.

I turned to Kai and asked him, "How would you like me to take this one with us?" Kai just waved a flipper my way and sighed with such content. Damn, she was good, cause he was out for the count. It didn't help that grass pokemon were effective against water pokemon, even though he wasn't even battling the pokemon and didn't take any damage. He was just getting himself a little blowjob action going on and got a good deal more. Unfortunately for him, she had sucked out his ability to stand up, possibly for the next several minutes. Thor looked the same, or worse since he didn't even wave a paw. He looked like she sucked him into a coma. Only I was alright because she simply cleaned my pussy out and the mess that dripped down my legs.

I looked at her and smiled, "I know you're small and cute and all, but you're like a little vacuum cleaner."

Budew just looked at me with a smug look on her face like she knew that fact already. But she smiled back and rubbed against my leg. I liked her because she was quite the little slut, it was hard for me not to see that. She also had a lot of spunk, probably because she had quite the taste for it. She could suck off a pokemon like Kai in a short time and pull the cum right out of a girl's pussy. I wouldn't have to worry about her going hungry any time soon with that kind of ability. She was just perfect for cleaning up any mess the boys would leave inside me once they were finished. She even made sure my panties were dry; what other pokemon does that? None, I tell you!

"Budew, if you'd like, I can take you with me. You can suck off Kai and Thor whenever your hungry. I'll probably be taking you out after I have a little action with them first. Plus, with your abilities, you'll be a great addition to the team." Budew knew exactly what I was talking about, she wasn't stupid. She sat still as I tapped her with a pokeball and she dissapeared inside. "Yes, I caught my third pokemon!" When I thought about a nickname, I figured that I'd leave it be for now. I could always get it changed later if I really wanted to.

Hmm, I could use some more pokemon, just to fill out the ranks. I needed something I could use if Kai, Thor, and Budew were unable to battle. But they had to be something I could easily replace. I grabbed my stick, took out Budew, and we were off to collect me some pokemon.

The first one I came across was a Kricketot. Because it was a bug type, Budew wasn't going to be able to deal much damage to it. So I gave it a wack with my stick instead. It was so small that I didn't figure it to be too dangerous. Plus, it just sat there and took the hit. Oh, a tough guy, eh? I hit it again and still it sat on that spot. When it suddenly jumped at me and knocked me off my feet, I realized a little too late that it had been using Bide. All the damage I had dealt was doubled and sent back at me.

Fuck, that really hurt. As I got up, I noticed that Budew had was standing in front of it. I was confused at first, but quickly realized she had the situation well in...leaf, mouth, whatever she had. So I waited about two minutes and Kricketot was down. Turned out it was a he, and just barely big enough for Budew to suck off. I put him in a pokeball and kept looking. Later that day, I came across a starly with markings that distinguished it as a male as well. This was going to be easy.

"Hey, Starly, want some fun with my Budew? She can suck you off like you wouldn't believe." Starly just looked at me like I was a crazy human. Why would he want to do anything with a plant? But after waiting for just a bit, he came down all on his own and I let the two have fun out in the bushes. Now I just had to find a sixth pokemon.

"Bidoof?" I looked at the pokemon's tail and saw that it was a female. Oh well, I guess. Good thing I had a stick.

*Crack*

Now I had my sixth pokemon, at least as long as Budew was doing alright with Starly. I peeked behind the bushes and Budew was still going strong. Starly was on his back, speechless because she was almost sucking the air out of him too. Budew took one look at me and started sucking harder. Starly nearly squawked when he came like he never came before and she gulped it all down. I guess she didn't feel like sharing. Oh well, I tapped Starly with my last pokeball and that was all the pokemon I needed. If I found anything interesting, I could switch these three out. It was better than having only my first three. Having a full six meant I wasn't going to run out of pokemon to battle with any time soon.

As I was just entering the next town, I saw a familiar face, "Oh, hey Lucas!"

The boy turned and waved as I approached, "Hey, Dawn! How many pokemon have you caught?" I pulled out all six pokeballs. "Whoa! You already have six pokemon with you!" I was happy that he was impressed. "Hey, in Jubilife City, there's the Trainer's School." He pointed to a building in the distance. "Check it out, Dawn. Oh yeah, Barry went to the Trainer's School earlier." Oh, that was handy. I wonder if it would be a good idea to introduce him to Budew? "Ok, see you around! Work hard on your pokedex!" Lucas ran off before I realized that I nearly had him in my grasp. Damn, that's the second time he got away.

I did as he said and checked out the Trainer's School. There were several kids around, taking notes and trying to learn the basics of pokemon. I found Barry by the blackboard, trying his best to remember everything. It was so adorable; Barry was learning something. I walked up behind him and swiftly kicked him in the ass.

"Hey! Dawn! Did you come to study, too? I went ahead and memorized everything that was up on the blackboard. After all, it's the trainer's job to avoid having their precious pokemon hurt in battle, right?" True enough, so he did learn something. "So, Dawn, what bring you? Huh? You've got something for me?" I pulled out the extra map my mom put in my bag. I guess she knew just as much as I did that he would forget something. I guess his mom must have sent it to her earlier for me to deal with. They just forgot to tell me about it before fucking Blastoise. I wonder if they ever got to do Venusaur?

"Score! It's a town map!"

"I've already got mine, so don't lose it!" I told him, but he was already looking it over.

"Hmm...well, accourding to the town map, I guess Oreburgh City is where I should be going next. There's a Gym, so it'd be perfect for raising the pokemon I just caught." Probably didn't catch as many as I did. "Well, I'm on the road to becoming the greatest trainer of all time! See you around!" He was out the door before I could do anything. Damn it, what's with these boys always running off from a pretty, young woman like me? I sighed and left the Trainer's School. Outside, I was stopped by a man in a business suit.

"Oh, oh, oh? You call yourself a pokemon trainer?" But I didn't even say anything, you moron. "And yet you have no poketch?" What's a poketch, sounded interesting enough to want to find out? "That is, pokemon watch, or poketch for short!" Oh, that's what it meant. "Oh my, you are a rare case indeed! You see, I invented, and now manufacture, poketches. Not only that, I'm now conducting the poketch promotional campaign. All you have to do is-" He stopped until I put down my skirt. "I present you this pokemon watch, or poketch for short!"

I slipped the pokemon watch on and checked out the apps. It told the time, had a calculator, counted my steps, and even told me the health of my pokemon. Right now everyone was mostly alright, but I knew that Kai and Thor were still quite tired. Oh! That's right, I should go to the Poke Center.

As I entered, I couldn't help but noticed that Nurse Joy was standing behind the counter. She was handing a tray of pokeballs to a trainer when she spotted me. She waved, I waved back, and I still had no fucking idea why she was here when she worked over in Sandgem Town.

"Hello, Nurse Joy."

"Oh, do I know you?" Huh? What, did she forget who I was? After such a great fucking, how could anyone forget me?

"I saw you at Sandgem Town. We-" she put her hand up and stopped me.

"That would be my little sister. I always knew that girl would give us a bad name. She never knows how to keep things under wraps." Sister...wait, what? This was Nurse Joy's sister?

"Umm, I'm a bit confused. So, your name is Nurse Joy?"

"That's correct. All the girls in my family are called Nurse Joy. Each of us also work in the Poke Centers around Sinnoh." Ok, that was just weird.

"Alright, but how can you tell each other apart if you look so alike."

"That's easy, the Nurse Joy you met is really into helping pokemon 'relax'. I just help with the recovery afterwards. So if you're expecting me to get on my knees, show my ass, and let you hump me till the break of dawn, you're out of luck." Damn, I was beginning to hope that her tits were just as big as Nurse Joy in Sandgem Town. The uniform helped show off their curves, but didn't show any cleavage.

It was funny how some of the boys who were walking around had stopped dead in their tracks and were looking at her. She probably had no idea that they were fantasizing about her at this very moment. Unfortunately, all this attention was starting to become a problem if I wanted my pokemon healed.

"Hey, if I cut down the number of people in here, would you be willing to pay me for my efforts?"

"I'll give you two hundred pokeyen if you can do that. Three hundred if you can get rid of them quickly."

"Alright boys, head to the Poke Center in Sandgem Town. The 'services' you want can be found over there. Just tell her Dawn and Kai sent you and we said hi." I couldn't believe how fast the boys dissapeared, leaving a single girl standing there on her own as she twidled her thumbs. "She helps girls too, and try asking for the shower treatment." And there she went.

Nurse Joy just looked at me with utter disbelief that I actually got it done in record time. She passed four hundred pokeyen to me because she was just that impressed. Her sister was going to love me for all the 'work' I just sent her.

"Oh ya, could you help my pokemon now that you aren't busy? Three of them had an encounter with a Budew."

"I've heard about one that's been going after other pokemon, mostly males. But all the trainers who came in didn't want to talk about what happened. Their pokemon were alright, but quite drained."

"Ya, I caught that Budew, so you shouldn't have that problem anymore."

"Thank you, you wouldn't believe how much time I had to put in for pokemon who weren't actually hurt. Hopefully, this is the last bunch I have to deal with this condition." Ya, the other Nurse Joys, however many there were, were going to have to help me with it once I get to their towns.

It was nice to talk with her, since I couldn't just fuck all the time. She wasn't intrested and I was still a little satisfied with my time with Thor. What I did learn was that I could find Abra, a psychic pokemon, out on the path ahead. I took my pokemon when they were done and waved goodbye. I was just leaving town when I found Barry waiting for me.

"Hey! Dawn! Tell me you got a little tougher!"

"I did, but what about you?"

"Me? Do you even need to ask?" Should I answer that with a witty comeback? Nah. "Of course I got tougher! Come on! Let's battle it out!" He threw his pokeball and Starly came out.

"Alright, let's go Kai!"

"Piplup!" Before I knew what happened, Kai was hit by a Quick Attack. Kai countered with Bubble, shooting Starly while it was in the air. Starly shook it off and swooped down for another Quick Attack. But Kai knew it was coming this time and jumped back, firing bubbles as he did. Starly took a hit to the face and was looking tired already. Kai was stronger that it was after all of his battles.

Barry knew his Starly was in trouble, "Use Growl!"

"Bubble!" I commanded, and Kai shot the pokemon down. Unfortunately for him, Bubble was a special attack, not a physical one, so Growl was useless against it.

"Alright, let's go, Tirtwig!" He threw another pokeball to reveal a small green turtle pokemon with a tree shoot on its head.

"Kai, return! Thor, I choose you!" Shinx popped out and took one look at Tirtwig and snarled at him. Wow, what was this? I quickly checked my pokedex to see that he had the ability, Rivalry. Because both of our pokemon were male, Thor's Attack was slightly increased. This was perfect, but I wanted to make his moves hit even harder. "Use Leer!" Thor looked with his sharp eyes, causing the Tirtwig to back up and lose lose some of his Defense. "Now, Tackle!"

"Tirtwig, Withdraw!" What? I watched as Tirtwig pulled himself into his shell, putting his defense back up again. Thor hit the pokemon's hard shell with his shoulder, which didn't do quite as much damage as I was hoping for. Thor hit Tirtwig again and again, but it wouldn't come out.

Thor wasn't going to be beaten this way and hit Tirtwig with all he had, knocking the pokemon into the air. Tirtwig came down hard and popped his head out of shell; he was done.

"Tirtwig!"

"It helps if you actually fight, Barry. You lost, now pay up." Because it was a challange, he had to pay me a small portion of the pokeyen he had on him.

"Waah!" he cried. "What do you mean I lost? Well, that's it! That's the last time I'll ever lose! I'm going to be the world's toughest trainer, and you know it!" Not if I get there first. It was a nice battle, but it was mostly one-sided, with me on the winning side. That was my favorite kind of battle. At least until sex becomes an option in battle. "The first thing to do is take on the Oreburgh City Pokemon Gym! I'm going to toughen up for that, totally!" And he was off. I didn't even try and catch him this time cause he was already gone. He did pay me before he left, at least.

All of a sudden, without any warning, Barry came running back like he'd forgotten something. But the look on his face told me that he that there was actually something he _wanrted_. He grabbed my shoulders and looked right at me, his breathing harder than usual for all the running he did.

"Um, Barry?" I asked. I was a bit confused, at least until I saw the bulge in his pants. "Oh! But it hasn't been all that long."

"I saw how confident you were in battle and...it just popped up on its own. I couldn't help myself."

"Barry...you goof." Then he surprised me by sweeping me off my feet and carrying me in his arms. I could feel his heart beat in his chest with my hand and my blood rushed to my head as I blushed. His heart was pounding hard like mine, reminding me of what he was going to be doing to me in a little bit. I had already given myself to Thor today, but how could I complain if Barry was this hot and bothered? Damn it, he was going to turn me into a giddy little schoolgirl at this rate.

He took me to a spot that was a little more private amonst the trees and gently laid me down on a patch of soft, green grass. It tickled my skin, but I didn't care as Barry pulled off his shirt. Since when did he look so good? He didn't have any muscle, but he didn't have any flab either. He was somewhere in the middle. I slipped out of my clothes as he watched.

Once I was naked, his gaze held me like Luxray's did, but not out of fear. He was making me wet just standing there looking at my bare body. I blushed again as he slipped off his pants and I saw how hard he was for me. He was like this because he saw how I battled against him? I won and he paid me, but he was going to get the prize in the end. Then I changed that thought, he was making _me_ his prize. I was so wet already that I didn't care about foreplay, I just wanted to fuck him right then and now.

I grabbed him and pulled him down on top of me, only to get lost in his eyes. When I didn't do anything, he pulled himself up and planted his lips onto mine. My eyes went wide because he never kissed me like this before. I was always the one to do it to him, but only because I was in the heat of the moment while I was riding him.

He pushed his tongue against my teeth and I opened my mouth to let him in. I felt his erection on the inside my thigh and quivered as his hand glided across my stomach towards my breast. He wrapped his tongue around mine and pinched my nipple, making me gasp. He smiled, breaking the kiss and forcing me to remember to breathe. But he also left me wanting more. I wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him back, but he held his ground. He was still smiling with the knowledge that I was no longer paying attention and penetrated me with one thrust.

Barry slipped all the way in and I reacted by grabbing his shoulders as tightly as I could. He stopped to look at my face again to see that my cheeks were red and I was breathing rather hard. My body felt warm, but I could still feel the heat coming off him. I crossed my legs behind him and squeezed with my thighs, but he wouldn't move. I was forced to move my own hips against him just so I wouldn't go mad. He must be liking how desperate I was for him to just fuck me like a bitch in heat with his hard cock. He was inside me, but he wasn't doing anything, and it was driving me crazy!

"Barry..." I whimpered, but he stopped me with another kiss. I could feel his hands playing with my breasts, but that was just more foreplay, I wanted nothing else but hot sex. I was almost crying for him when he slipped his hands on my hips and suddenly thrust up inside me again. I was speechless and all I could do was gasp as he started pushing himself in me as deep as he could go. I was happy about the spot he chose because there wasn't another person or pokemon in earshot.

"Barry...so...good. Fuck me, Barry, make me scream!" Before I could say another word, his eyes lit up and he pulled my legs up over his shoulders. Now where did he learn this?

"Whatever you say." He smiled and started pumping me. I could feel his hot dick pounding my pussy like he never did before. After forcing me to wait so long, I felt like a dying woman in a desert being given the water I so desperately needed. I moaned and called out his name when I could catch a breath, but it was almost too much just to do that.

When I came, he caught me in a deep kiss, preventing me from screaming my lungs out. The pleasure was just so amazing, my head felt like I was going to just die from happiness. I checked my poketch, which was still in arm's reach, and saw that he had fucked me for nearly twenty minutes. Damn, he must have needed this more than I did.

Barry pulled me up into his lap and we kissed for the longest time. The afterglow was almost as amazing as the sex, but then I slowly began to realize that he was still quite hard inside me. I looked down and discovered that I was right, he hadn't had enough yet. I felt so sensitive that it was almost too much to move right now.

"Dawn, can I...?" he blushed and could barely speak, but I felt his hands squeezing my ass, showing how nervous he was. "I want to...I want to f..." He was being so cute right now. He wanted to fuck me in my ass, but didn't know how to just come out and say it. It was just like the day he asked me if he could have sex with me for the first time. He was the reason I loved sex the way I did after the way he had his way and left me nearly unconciouss on my bed. Even then, he had the stamina of a champ and left me with a smile on my face.

While I was rather sensitive, I ground my hips on his cock. I flinched at first, but it still felt good. Before he could speak, I kissed him rather than let him do it to me. I felt his tongue invade my mouth, trying to taste all that I was.

When we broke, I smiled and said, "You can."

Without warning, he got up and somehow managed to turn me around so that I was facing away from him. I was sure he pulled out first because I knew he didn't want to break his dick by accident. He had me off the ground and doing a spread eagle; how the fuck can he manage this? Was his father a Machoke or something? I felt him slowly pushing against my asshole, my pussy juices acting as the much-needed lubricant. I know had anal sex with Kai, but Barry was bigger than him.

I reached over my head to hold onto his as he started bouncing me, thrusting his dick in and out of my ass. It hurt, but I quickly got over it. This felt too good to ruin with just a little pain. Once again, Barry had me drooling as he fucked me silly, pounding away at my ass. It felt so hot and there was nothing I could do but pant as I tried to take in air. If only mom could see me now, she would be so proud, maybe even impressed.

Listening to him grunt with each hard thrust and the sound of his hips smacking against my ass was just exhilarating. I reached down with one hand and rubbed my pussy. I was burning up and was going to need to release pretty damn soon or I would-

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!" I came so hard, spraying my juices all over the grass. I felt my ass clench up, just as Barry was about to blow. He felt so much bigger than I remembered as he came inside my ass. He thrust himself all the way in, his cum helping him to push and unloaded everything he had.

Barry let me down and we both fell to our knees. I could feel his cum inside my ass, it was so hot that I...I...

"Oh, fuck..."

Barry got up and did his best to get to my side, "Dawn! What's wrong, are you hurt? Dawn?"

"I think I just wet myself." I couldn't believe how hard I was blushing when I said that. "I think I need a bath."

"I'll take you to the Poke Center. After we've cleaned up."

After using Budew to clean up all the cum, we both got dressed and Barry picked me up. This time he put me on his back, just so I could keep some shreds of what was left of my dignity. When we got to the Poke Center, I tried my best to smile when Nurse Joy saw us. Her eyes went wide and she whistled before pointing us to the private baths.

Barry had to help me undress because I was just too weak to do very much on my own at this moment. We discovered that the tub was big enough to fit a Blastoise and so he decided that he would join me. It would only make it easier to wash me off if he didn't have to lean over the side. I figured he just wanted to feel me up a little better. I laid myself on his chest as he washed my hair. I wasn't surprised when I felt him rising up again. It was weak, but still eager to win another battle. Must of been because my breasts were rubbing against his chest.

The blond fool blushed and resumed washing my hair. I kissed him, only making him harder between my thighs. It was sweet that he liked me so much, but it was just too soon for him and he was starting to cringe. He could only go so far and right now he was past his limit.

I dumped a bucket of water on his head when he forgot to keep the shampoo out of my eyes.

Even though it wasn't all that late yet, he took me to bed. I surprised him by ordering him to strip us both down and join me in bed, using my most suductive voice to do so. He didn't argue as he joined me and I slipped his hard dick between my thighs. It just wanted somewhere soft and warm and I couldn't think of anywhere better for it to be for the night. It seemed to help because he kissed me and closed his eyes. After a long sleep, I woke up to find Kai sleeping in my arms.

The sneak, Barry figured he'd use a decoy to slip out of my grasp and get away. I was wet between my legs, but it didn't feel like there was any cum inside me. Yesterday was just too wild, even for me. How was I going to top it?

I put Kai back in his pokeball and got dressed in another set of clothes I had packed in my bag. As I left, Nurse Joy stopped me to say that Barry left me a gift. I was surprised to find some extra pokeballs waiting fo me. I had already used up mine catching my pokemon, so I packed them away and left for Oreburge Gate.

It wasn't all that far, which was nice, and there weren't many pokemon to get in my way. Once I got to the cave, a Hiker walked up to me and was about to say something when a Zubat smacked right into his face. At first I thought it was because the pokemon just failed at flying, but it seemed to laugh and bit the man's nose.

"AHH! Get it off! Get it off!" the man cried and dropped something on the ground. It looked like some kind of device with a lens on one end and the round body could pop open to carry disks. When the man got the Zubat off, he realized he dropped it and explained, "That's a case for a Technical Machine, or TM. You can have it and the Hidden Machine, or HM, inside."

"Alright, thanks." Hey, free stuff. It was easier when I didn't have to lift my skirt for it first. Inside I found the HM, Rock Smash.

"Oh ya, you won't be able to use it besides in combat until you get the badge from the Oreburge Gym."

"Why the fuck is that?" I mean, who the fuck determines where and how I use an HM? This wasn't some video game that a kid was playing. A strange feeling came over me when I thought that. Weird.

"The HMs program the pokemon to only use the move given after the person gains the right badge. Just so trainers don't just move on ahead for stronger pokemon." Fuck, that was just fucking great.

I loaded Rock Smash and the device did a scan of the pokemon I was carrying. Only Bidoof was able to use it, so I gave it to her. I didn't want to burden my other pokemon with such a weak move anyways. It beeped to confirm it had worked and I put it away.

"AHH! Get it off! Get it off!" The Zubat had come back and took another bite of the Hiker's big nose. He somehow managed to grab the pokemon and hurled it into the air, which was pointless because Zubat's type was part flying. The pokemon flew around my head and came to land on my hat.

The way it hissed sounded like it was laughing. But it had angered the man to the point that he was now trying to lift a boulder from the ground. He was even succeeding and Zubat clamped its wings down on my head in fear. My reaction was to grab a pokeball and tap it. The pokemon didn't resist and was caught with ease. It was probably happy that it was now nowhere to be seen.

"I think I'll call you, Echo."

The Hiker looked around, wondering where the Zubat that attacked him went, all the while the Geodude he was carrying was waking up. It wasn't all that happy to being handled like a mere rock and slugged the man, who quickly punched back.

"Hey, what the...?" Where did my pokeball go? I had it here a second ago. Once the Hiker and the Geodude were done fighting, I wanted to test something and tapped the Geodude with a pokeball. After it was caught, the pokeball vanished too with the pokemon still inside. Oh, that's right! I was only allowed to carry six pokemon with me. Any extras were sent to a PC storage unit. Alright, I just had to return to a Poke Center and switch out one of my pokemon.

"Hey, Nurse Joy, where do you keep the PC?"

"Just over here, by my counter. Just so you know, you can't look for porn on it. I don't know how many boys have tried."

Ok, I actually wanted to look for my pokemon, who were much more interesting than porn. Mostly because I was the one doing the fucking. "Alright, where are you?" I found something called, 'Someone's PC'. I didn't know what it was, but I clicked it anyways. "Here we are!" I found the two pokemon I had recently caught. I looked up the information on Echo, my new Zubat, and found out that it and Geodude were both males, score. What really caught my attention was that Echo had a Naughty nature. That would explain why he bit the man's nose like that. I wonder what other naughty things he would like?

I switched out Starely for Echo because I wanted to see what he could do. When I let him out of his pokeball, he landed on my hat and sat there. That was a neat trick and I didn't have to worry about him getting into trouble while he was up there. Plus, he could make sure to give someone else trouble if they tried doing it to me first. But today I didn't need him, so I put him back in his pokeball and went back to Oreburge Gate. It was just easier if the Hiker didn't see Echo and freak out again.

The cave was no problem because the Geodude were weak against Kai's Bubble and Budew's Absorb. There were also a couple young trainers in there, but Kai took them both out with ease and we entered Oreburge City. I ran to find the Gym, only to see a familiar face waiting at the door.

"Barry?"


	4. Rock Hard

"Barry, what are you doing here?" I had thought that Barry would have been all the way to the next city by now. But here he was, looking like he was waiting for someone. I decided not to kick him this time because I felt he earned it after yesterday. I calmly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hunh? Oh, it's you Dawn! You finally got here?" I can't exactly run when my ass felt like I just got rammed by a Tauros. "You're slow like always." Now I was feeling like I just missed a perfect opportunity to share the pain. "But, anyway, the Gym Leader's tough! Like, seriously serious!" What did I miss, did he get his ass kicked anyways? "If the Gym Leader's this tough, I wonder how he compares to my dad..." You're talking about the Machop you take after, right? Seriously, how the fuck did you ever manage to carry me like that? "Huh? I just drifted there. Anyway, the Gym Leader's gone off to the coal mine. If you want to take on the Gym Leader, you'd better go off to the mine! Oh, and...Dawn?"

"Ya, Barry, what is it?"

"You still had your legs on me while you were asleep and you tried to...ah..." The look on his face told me everything. "I didn't mind it at all! But you were still asleep, so I had to stop you." He was getting as red as a Cheri berry. At least he had the decency to only want to fuck me when I was awake and ready for it. I just wished the sensation in my ass would calm down already. Kai wasn't going to like it, but I think I would have to take a break from anal sex for a day or two. I could almost bite my hat from how mad I was about it.

"Well, I need to train my pokemon a bit first, if he is as strong as you say."

"There's some tall grass out that way," he pointed further into town. "Just head north when you see the Poke Center."

"Thanks Barry." I leaned in and kissed his cheek before slapping him on the ass as I passed. He yelped and I took off, laughing to myself as I took a left from the Poke Center and charged towards the area in search for wild pokemon. Kai and Thor could use a good stretch and a workout after all the sex they've gone through in the past couple days.

"Alright, Kai, come on out!"

"Pip. Piplup?" He looked at me and tried to climb my leg.

"Hey, not now! You still need to gain some experience. That means that we have to battle. I don't think you're going to learn any new moves this way. Even if I screw you hard enough. Well, you might learn a new position, but I doubt we'll use it in battle."

Kai thought about it for a moment and shrugged. He knew he'd get some at some point, and we always had Budew. The grass-type pokemon was small, but she could suck better than me. I wonder what would happen if I stuck her on Barry next time? Nah, I have needs too and my ass will get better with time.

"Hit me! Hit me harder!" I heard a girl screaming like I've never heard one scream before. What was this, a public event? And nobody thought to tell me? When I left the town to find the area with the tall grass, I came to discover that I wasn't listening to someone having sex. There was a girl _fighting _a Machop, and winning...

The Machop struck the girl hard in the chest and she somehow managed to shake it off like it was nothing. The next attack missed after she ducked under and brought her knee up into its gut and slapped it around a few times. Once it was almost done with, she picked it up and chucked it into the trees.

"Wow..." Okay, I'm sorry for this lack of commentary, but after that, I wasn't thinking about much except how impressed I was. She had a lot of power in that tiny package of hers. She was barely more than half my height and yet she took out a Machop. Men twice my size couldn't do that without difficulty, and yet she just whooped some serious ass.

"And don't you come back! I warned you about grabbing my butt like that!" And that would explain why.

"That was awesome!" I suddenly cried, surprising the girl.

"Who the heck are you?" She put up her fists like she wanted to fight.

"Oh, sorry! My name's Dawn, I just saw how you beat up that Machop. That was amazing!"

The girl smiled and flicked her long, blond hair, "Eh, I do it all the time. That particular one keeps trying to grab my butt when I tell him I'm not interested. He also needs to wash his hands after eating berries." She pulled up her skirt to show me the hand print on the shapely young ass she had.

Did I just think that? She's like...I have no idea how old she is. Then I realized that her clothing only consisted of a torn piece of cloth held by a belt while her top was just another belt. She was as flat as a board, but that could have just been because she was so young and small. She was also so cute and I could just spread her...

"Wait, you said you weren't interested in him. You mean you-"

"What, you've never seen a girl do it with a pokemon before? Jeez, you people and your stupid beliefs. It's not like they are going to hurt you if you do it willingly. Heck, I took on three Machop and had a good time going it. They know how to control themselves. Of course, I'm tougher that some pokemon, so they _really_ got rough with me." Wow, a girl half my size took on three fighting type pokemon at once. I didn't know if I should be impressed, scared, or incredibly horny thinking about it. "Still, none of the pokemon here can make me finish yet. Can't seem to find a Machop or Geodude with the endurance. And the Ponyta are just too big to fit. Also, you can close your mouth now, you're going to start drooling."

"W-what? Sorry, it's just that you're quite impressive. What's your name?"

"That's a surprise, cause I'm known as Dusk among the Murkrow." What, she was named by pokemon?

"You understand pokemon?"

"When you live with them long enough, you pick up a few things.

"Hey, would you like to come with me?"

The girl walked over to me and looked me over. She surprised me when she lifted up my skirt and was surprised herself to see that I wore panties. She slapped my thigh, and then felt my ass. She was making all sorts of humming noises, like she was thinking to herself. Her hands were strong and rough against the smooth skin of my ass.

"Looks like you've got yourself some experience. You're nowhere near as strong as me, but you've seen some action. Kneel down." I did as she said and she pulled up my shirt. I didn't wear a bra so my tits were out in all their glory. Dusk stopped moving and just stared at my chest. "Wow, I haven't seen anything like this. They're so big and firm!" She grabbed my breasts and I yelped.

"Hey, hands of the goods, young lady!" I pulled my shirt back down.

"Hey, I'm probably just as old as you! At least, I think I am, I just can't remember when my birthday was. Doesn't help I've been living out in the bushes for the past five winters."

"You've been living out here? It would explain what you're wearing."

"Hey, you do with what you got. I was lucky just to find two belts that were waterproof. I'm good at finding things, want to see?" She took off into the trees with me close behind her. She was quick for her size, that was for sure. I followed her through the bushes, past some more wild pokemon, which avoided us, until we came to a large tree. She pulled away the large boulder that acted as her door, which proved to be a sleeping Graveler. We went inside and she lit a lamp.

I couldn't believe my eyes from how much stuff she had in here. There were all sorts of random items, ranging from revive medicine to all sorts of pokeballs. Then I found the most beautiful necklace sitting on a pile of jars of honey. It was a crystal of the deepest blue I've ever seen, shaped like a tear droplet.

"Take it, Dawn. I certainly don't need it. I don't know what to do with half this stuff. The honey's good, and I've learned how to use the medicines on injured pokemon, but these baubles don't interest me.

"But there's nothing I have that you don't already have, and it's just too beautiful."

"You'll like this too, then." She threw a silk scarf around my shoulders. "Yep, I was right."

I struck a pose and winked, "How do I look?" Dusk just hopped with glee and grabbed my breasts.

"You can have those if I can have these for a bit."

"Wow, careful, we're going to-" We came down hard, with Dusk on top of me. My shirt was up and she was like a baby sucking on a nipple. She was enjoying herself quite a bit and it was making me a horny. It didn't help that her leg was also brushing between mine. I don't think she was paying much attention to me, though, seeing as all her attention was on my tits.

"You're as bad," I had to moan at her rough touch, "as Kai."

Dusk took my nipple out of her mouth long enough to ask, "Who's Kai?"

It was then that I remembered that I never put him away, "He's the Piplup looking at us right now. And he looks horny as all hell."

"I've never done it with a Piplup before." Dusk thought about it for a moment before sucking on my nipple again. She looked at Kai and saw that he was hard and ready for some action. He was almost desperate after seeing her go at my tits the way she did. Dusk pushed herself up and motioned for Kai to come inside. When he did, she whistled and the Graveler walked up to the entrance and plopped himself down.

With nowhere to go, Kai was swept up and found himself being held up in the air. Her staring at his dick was almost as bad as with my breasts. She just stood there, holding Kai up with his dick pointed at her face.

"Ever given a blowjob before?" I asked.

"A what?" I nearly slipped and hit the floor when she said that.

"You've had sex with three Machop and you've never given a blowjob before?"

"I was bored and decided to eat a berry while they had their fun with me. I just stuck my butt in the air and let them go at it. Still turned out to be fun when I was done with the berry. There have been more than a few pokemon who come to me, looking for some fun." That was great, she probably only knew about doggy-style sex. And she probably didn't even know what that meant, either.

"Alright, you know how sensitive a pokemon's member can be, right?" I poked a finger at Kai's dick and he shivered.

"Ya, I've kicked a couple trainers there."

"A blowjob is where you take it in your mouth and suck on it. The point is to make them feel good."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"First of all, not every pokemon's easy. Look at Kai, he's lasted half an hour before he came inside me for the first time. It kind of loosens him up a bit. Also, if the boy has enough endurance, he'll be able to go again, even if he cums inside your mouth."

"When he c-c-c..." Dusk suddenly blushed.

"What, can't say the word?"

"I...um..." Damn, she was seriously getting all cute on me.

"Alright, forget the word. Why don't I just make things a little easier for you. Here, this will work." I grabbed a jar of honey. "Just remember not to bite him. All you want to do is lick him clean, sort of like what you did with my breasts." I smeared some honey over Kai's dick, which was as hard as he was nervous around Dusk. She laid him down and started licking the honey off. Her technique wasn't bad, but she had the honey to focus on.

"Hey, don't forget that you're trying to please him. Lick every part, not just the honey. Read his reactions and know that even if they sound bad, if you haven't bit him, you're doing well enough. "Now, put the tip into your mouth." She did as I said and Kai was looking better now. "Good, now put your whole mouth over it."

"Hmm?" She looked my way, not sure about what to do. I sighed, walked up behind her, and stepped between her shoulders. Kai fell back as Dusk's head came down on him.

"Now, suck on it, but let it slid out of your mouth at the same time." I slowly let her up and she did as I said. "If you can repeat the process on your own, you'll have learned how to do a basic blowjob. You'll have to learn the rest because not every dick and the boy they're attached to is the same." I knew she wasn't going to reply with Kai in her mouth. He wasn't all that big, not yet anyways. But he was big enough for Dusk to train with him without gagging herself.

Then she surprised me by starting to moan to herself while licking the tip of Kai's dick. She was really getting into this and Kai was looking good too. Since she was so busy with him, I snuck around back and lifted up the cloth covering her gorgeous little ass. It was funny to see the hand print there, made from the berry juice that covered that Machop's hand. I raised my hand and smiled as I tapped Dusk's shoulder. When she took Kai out of her mouth, I struck.

The sudden crack I heard from my hand contacting her ass was music to my ears. The girl just froze on the spot, not saying a word. She didn't even look at me, she was watching Kai's reaction, who was just as surprised. I rubbed my finger across her pussy, just enough so that she knew my finger was there. She didn't know just what I was going to do until she felt my hand slapping against her ass again. Even Graveler was watching us now, having been woken up by the sound. It was still acting as the door, but it was its face that was now poking in the hole instead of its back.

I started rubbing her, helping to ease the pain and try and help her feel good. I didn't want her to think this was a punishment for something she didn't do. I only tapped her ass the third time and finally got a sound out of her. She suddenly moaned and she shivered with pleasure. She was getting to like this and started to suck of Kai again while I smacked her ass again.

From the look on Graveler's face, I was certain I knew that he wanted in, but he was too big for the hole. He managed to get all four arms and his legs in, but was sort of stuck there. I didn't want him to feel left out, so I moved over to Dusk''s ear.

"Lay flat on your belly and let Kai do his thing. You'll like it, trust me."

The girl licked the precum off her face and did as she was told. I put Kai between her legs and let him at her. She moaned as he pushed himself inside her and spread her legs wider so he could get a better fit. As for me, I stripped out of my clothes and let Graveler pick me up. I was quickly caught by a powerful odor that reminded me a lot of Golem's cum.

Graveler delicately maneuvered me around so that I was sitting in his hand with the shorter two feeling my chest. He held me up with just one hand like I weighed nothing to him, but I was more surprised me when he decided to slap my ass like I had done to Dusk.

"Ooh! Quite the strong fellow, aren't you? Want to have a taste?" I winked at him and rubbed my pussy, he accepted with a hard lick all the way up my front. His tongue was so rough against my skin, more so than Thor's, but I didn't let it bother me. He licked me again and fondled my breasts. His hands were strong, but he had such great control that he never hurt me. He ran one hand across my belly while feeling up my leg. Even then, he still had a free hand to grab one of my breasts. Having four arms was rather useful. When he started to shift himself so that his legs were a little higher, I was beginning to wonder if he had extra...nope...just one big...ack!

Even with how wet he made me, there could not be any way for him to fit a dick like his into me! If this was the size of a fucking Graveler, what the hell did Nurse Joy get with that Golem? Graveler spread my legs out to get a better fit and started pulling me down on him. I was beating on his head, trying to get him to stop. He was too fucking big and as good as he was before, this was just too much! I don't know how he did it, I don't know if I stretched or if he suddenly changed shape, but he got in. All I do know was that I'm about to fucking scream right now and I don't care who hears.

"Oh holy fuck of all that was fucked, of all the fuck that could be fucking around, just...I just got FU-U-UCKED!"

Graveler used all four arms to start pumping me over his dick, which was just as hard as he was. I was almost screaming my head off as he fucked me. He was going to fucking break me in half and I was fucking LOVING IT! I grabbed onto Graveler's head and just squealed with glee as he slapped my ass and pounded my pussy. I don't have any idea how long he fucked me for, but when he came, it felt like he just put an entire bucket load into my pussy. I didn't know if I had any room to cum without losing it all. It was just so...

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, looking up a the roots that hung over us. Dusk and Kai were on my tits like a pair of...of...damn, I think Graveler fucked my brains out. He was looking more than consent, he was completely knocked out. His legs and all of his arms were hanging down while he was still stuck in the doorway. I used all my strength to get the others to let go of my tits and push up into a sitting position to find Budew between my legs, sucking me clean. Was she always that big? Fuck, I just couldn't believe I just fucked a Graveler.

"Happy? He never lasts long and he was always happy just to have me sit on it. But he does have a habit of making a huge mess when he finishes."

"I never thought he was so big."

Dusk shook her head, "Hey, I've known he was that big for a long time. He's big and hard enough that I can sit on it while he walks me around. Never thought there was another person out there who would actually do it with him."

"You'd be surprised." She truly would, cause I had to wonder if she knew that Gravelers take on a bigger form later on in life. "Hey, did you two have fun?"

"It was interesting, but he left quite a sloppy mess." She lifted her cloth to show me that she was dripping. "I never got to finish, though." Wait, she didn't finish? What, was she the girl-version of Barry or something? No, Barry can have an orgasm, he's done it in me and on me plenty of times. Did this girl even have the ability to cum herself?

"Hey, want to come with me?" I asked her again. It was sort of out of the blue, but I liked her.

Once Budew was finished with all of us, and nearly twice her normal size, I put her and Kai away. Then I spent some time to tell Dusk about what trainers like me do with pokemon. With all the items she had, we could make a bit of easy money and be able to find more pokemon to have our way with. If we were lucky, she might be able to find one who could help her 'finish' during sex. Of course, she blushed a few times when I spoke of anything sexual in my usual fashion. She had sex herself, but she had the mentality of a kid about the subject. Oh well.

Then I found out all I had to tell her was that the Nurse Joys I've met had tits bigger than mine. I never saw anyone's eyes grow so large, or a girl drool that fast...I think I created a monster. Oh well, this was going to be fun.

Because she had so many pokeballs, I had her capture Graveler as her first pokemon. Although she was strong enough to push him out of the way, he was more useful as her first partner. If I could ever get used to a pokemon as well-endowed as he was, I could be interested in doing it with him again. But right now, my pussy felt like it was about to break. There had to be something in the book that helped with this sort of...holy shit, there was!

I was able to throw together a simple salve by crushing a Sitris berry Dusk had lying around with some honey. Jeez, how simple can you get? I rubbed it on and was happy to be able to walk again, at least until Kai decided he was hungry for some honey. It was only when I read further did I realize that I should only do it when there aren't any pokemon around. They tend to smell the honey and come for it.

Although I never got a Machop, I did get to have some wicked fun and I have a new traveling companion. We had all of our pokemon help us carry bags of her stuff as we left her 'home'. Dusk didn't just want to leave it all for someone to take. At the store, Dusk wanted to get some 'practice' and gave the clerk a blowjob while I lifted my shirt and worked out a deal for our items. We nearly doubled the value of our stuff and we left quite happy with ourselves. We kept some stuff for ourselves, namely some berries, pokeballs, medicine, and a lot of honey.

I was also able to trade for another trainer's bag by letting a boy take me into the bushes. All I had to do was show him my panties and he was fucking me against a tree in no time. He did his best, but he wasn't Barry. I whispered a few things in his ear and he blew in about two minutes. I masterbated better than he knew how to get a girl hot and bothered. It was just a quickie for him, something he probably just didn't get much of out here. After I was done sucking him clean, he started to tell me there were plenty of boys who were starved for sex, which was why they battled so hard. It was interesting to know that if I ever needed another favor.

As for Dusk, she wasn't ready for human sex because she wasn't on any pregnancy medication like I was. I would deal with that soon so she could join in. The bag wasn't very expensive to purchase, but we didn't want to wait for one to be delivered to us. We just had too much stuff to carry around without two bags and we wanted to move on and find the Gym Leader. I didn't really know what pokemon he used, but that wouldn't matter if he wasn't in his Gym.

But first, we needed to get cleaned up. I was covered in dirt and my clothes were stained with honey while Dusk was...Dusk. Honestly, I have no idea if she ever bathed. But right now, I was wondering what she might look like after we got her cleaned up a bit. Now, should we take a shower or bath? I opted for a shower when we entered the Poke Center.

Dusk was surprised by the hot water and was unsure about it. She explained that she used to just wash in a river or pond when she got too dirty. But she soon warmed up to it, so to speak, and let me wash her down. Her hair was a tangled mess that took quite a bit of effort to clean out. And I couldn't believe how much dirt I had in places I never knew I had. I also had bruises on my hips and ass where he held onto me when he came. I would have to put on more of the salve once we were done.

"Hey, Dawn, why did you leave your home to go on your journey?"

"My mom wanted to have the house to herself so she could fuck her Blastoise in peace."

Dusk looked at me like I was crazy because Blastoise was a very large pokemon compared to a person. But I know what I saw. My mom was on the kitchen counter with a Blastoise pounding away at her. I saw her tits shaking while she was about ready to scream for more. I always thought of her as just my mom; she always seemed like a simple woman who cared for her daughter. Then I find out that she was just as much a slut as I was. Heck, maybe even more so considering she took on a pokemon bigger than Graveler. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

That was up until his Hydro Pump blew out the window I was looking through. Then it was the scariest thing I had ever seen.

Dusk snapped me out of my thoughts when she said, "Dawn, you're hands are on my chest."

"Oh, sorry."

"They should be on my butt."

I chuckled and knelt so I could scrub the stubborn berry stain off her cute little ass. She looked to be enjoying herself and her hands were fondling my tits once again. She had such a love for them that I didn't want to pull her away. The fact that she was now pulling on my nipples didn't help matters. I patted her ass and was pinched in return.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, you surprised me!" She rubbed my breasts with the soap and made sure that they were nice and clean. We rinsed off and I was shocked to see the girl who was once covered in dirt and berry juice.

She had such a cute little figure, but with hips that I somehow didn't notice at first. She really was about as old as me, but was shorter and was flat as a board. I thought she had dirty blond hair, but it proved to be like gold without the actual dirt in it. She looked so young and adorable, it was hard to believe that she had lived out with pokemon for several years.

Once we were all dried off and dressed, we ran out to find the Gym Leader. Dusk knew about the coal mine because of the stories her Graveler had when he was just a Geodude. There was a chance to finding an onix inside, which was quite exciting.

But once inside, that feeling changed when several people and their Machop were running out of the mine. Behind them was a bunch of Geodude chucking rocks at them. When one was tossed by its allies, Dusk picked it up and hurled it back.

"Dusk, take out your Graveler. He should be able to help."

"Doubtful, he's still out." Fuck, that was great, he fucks the daylights out of me and knocks himself out. I knew we should have given him to Nurse Joy. But we couldn't risk her fucking him unconscious too.

"Alright. Kai, I choose you! Keep them back with Bubble!"

Kai appeared and fired a number of bubbles at the Geodude, scaring several of them off. They were rock/ground types, so they really hated water attacks. While Kai kept them back, Dusk caught any flying rocks and Geodude and threw them back. With so many, it was difficult for Kai to keep it up.

"Budew, use Absorb!" I tossed the pokeball and Budew started sucking up a Geodude's energy in the form of particles of light. Just like water, grass attacks were just as effective against them. She couldn't take on as many as Kai because her range was shorter, but she was able to hold back the remaining Geodude. Once they were all gone, I scooped up Kai and hugged him.

"Piplup, pip!" Suddenly, he began to glow with a strange light. Before I knew it, he was getting bigger and heavier until the pokemon I was holding up was something more than a Piplup. "Prinplup?" He blinked at me and we both fell to the ground.

"Wow, Kai, did you just evolve?"

"Prinplup!" He hugged me and I hugged him back. Once we got back to our feet, Kai realized that he was now tall enough to grab my breasts without me holding him up. "Prin..." he was in heaven now as he groped my chest through my shirt.

"Alright, that's enough. I said enough!" I was about to poke him in the head was there was a sudden explosion of rock and coal as an Onix appeared. It was furious and must have sent the Geodude into a rage as well by crashing through their territory. Me and Dusk ran off while Kai stood to face it. When I realized what he was doing, I turned and cried his name. But he stood there as the Onix lunged at him.

"Prinplup!" Kai's flippers began to glow and he grabbed the Onix's head. He was pushed several meters back, his feet digging small trenches into the ground, but he held firm. "Prinplup!" he slapped the Onix with enough force to send its head to the side. But he was hit by surprise when Onix coiled around itself and hurled a boulder using Rock Throw.

"Kai, return!

"Budew!" Shit, I forgot that I still had Budew out! She was running towards the Onix as fast as her little legs could carry her. The Onix saw her coming and slammed its tail down, causing her to disappear into the cloud of dust it swept up. No, where was she? Where was Budew?

"Budew!" Huh? Onix roared and its head came down. It had a weird look on its face as its tail began to shake. Then I thought I saw something green hidden between the boulders that made up Onix's body. Me and Dusk carefully approached and peeked inside the crack to find a small cavity.

Dusk knew more than I did when she cried, "He's gonna-" But it was too late as Onix came. The girl was blown off her feet by the white eruption, with Budew sitting right beside her. I was fortunate to have fallen back on my ass, so I was still clean. Dusk just looked at me and finished her sentence, "...Blow."

I swiped some of the cum off her face and tasted it, "Wow, that's rich!" I scrunched up my face like I had just bitten into a lemon.

"Imagine how I feel..."

"Budew!" Budew was busy cleaning Dusk off. I did my best to help, but it was just too strong a taste for me.

"Well, it was a good thing you dropped your bag earlier, I guess." I said. Dusk just looked at me, but it was hard for me to know the look on her face when it was covered in cum. She tried a having a taste of it herself, only to fall back like someone had just punched her. "Well, you're getting another shower. Once Budew's done with you."

"Budew! Budew! Budew!"

"Dawn, can you get me a pokeball?"

"Alright, I guess Onix owes you for this." I walked to the entrance to find Kai holding her bag. He handed it to me and I tossed Dusk a pokeball, which she used on the Onix and we waited for it to be captured. But it only shook once and it popped open and Onix reappeared before us. It was fortunate that he was still out of it after whatever Budew did to him. Hard to believe she could blow off a pokemon of his size.

"Hey, what happened?" Dusk cried.

"I guess the pokeball's not strong enough. It doesn't help that we haven't weakened him more first. Here, try a Great Ball, it's a stronger kind of pokeball." She took the Great Ball and chucked it. This time the Onix was captured and we could relax while Budew cleaned Dusk off. She was a hungry little pokemon, that was for sure. It took several minutes before she had cleaned Dusk off enough for us to leave without making a scene.

Just as we were about to leave, Dusk stopped me, "Hey, shouldn't we look for the Gym Leader, he might still be inside." Oh right, that would be a good idea. After all the chaos, we should at least make sure the guy was still alive to give me my badge.

We went further into the coal mine to see a lot of destruction had happened. The Geodude had done a number on the place. Wooden boxes were destroyed and the machinery was broken to pieces. Because there wasn't anyone to make any noise, we were able to hear something going on further in the cave.

There was a man who had a girl bent over a rock and was really giving it to her. Me and Dusk stopped and stared from around the corner. Even with all the commotion, these two were still going strong like nothing happened.

"Look, pokemon," Dusk whispered and pointed to some unconscious Geodude. "I wonder what happened to them?"

"Maybe he battled them for some privacy?" I told her and came out a little more to get a better look. I don't know why he was fucking her down here, but I didn't care. It was hot and I was getting wet listening in on them.

"But with what? I don't see his pokemon anywhere...hold on a second."

"Don't be long, this is getting good." I slipped my hand into my panties and rubbed myself furiously while listening to the girl's panting. It was only when I heard it behind me that I stopped to look.

My jaw nearly dropped off when I saw Dusk on her hands and knees, a strange grey and blue pokemon thrusting itself into her pussy. It looked like some kind of reptile, but it had a dome-like head with four small spikes on the back of it. My pokedex said it was the Head Butt pokemon, Cranidos. Dusk didn't care what its name was, only that she was having some real fun with it. I was so entranced that I forgot all about the couple before until the man came around.

"Sorry it took so long, Cranidos, but I'm done now...wow..." He was surprised to see his pokemon pounding the girl. That helped because I was able to get his hands away from his pants and got them down again. He was limp from the girl before, but I flipped my shirt off and stuck his dick between my breasts. He grabbed for the wall, trying to keep himself up while I tit fucked him. He was hard again in a short time and I wasted no effort getting on.

"H-hi, I'm-m D-Dawn-n-n." That was all I managed to say as he was thrusting into me. I was horny as hell and all I wanted was to get off as fast as I could. If he didn't have anything to say, I was going to squeeze all the sex I could out of him. He had a nice grip on my ass while I used the wall behind him for support. He wanted to speak, but he could only grunt and fuck me even harder.

"He's gonna blow!" I heard Dusk cry as the Cranidos came inside her hot little ass. The thought only made me climax as the man put a load inside me as well. He held me as I tried to catch my breath and slowly pushed off the wall so he could pull out. Cranidos pulled out as well and I had Budew clean us all up. She was still quite big after finishing off Onix, but she still did the job with a happy smile on her face.

Budew had a surprise for us as she cleaned us all off rather quickly by showing off her new Mega Drain attack. She then ran off and I heard the other girl squeal as her cum-filled pussy was assaulted by the hungry little pokemon.

"Like I said, I'm Dawn. I'm sorry about your Cranidos, but my friend here got to him before I had any say."

The man shook his head, "Hey, I don't mind. He's been on edge after fighting all those Geodude. You wouldn't so happen to know about a mad Onix around here, would you? I thought I heard someone yelling about it." Jeez, this guy really knew how to fuck if an Onix didn't deter him.

"Oh, we dealt with him. My friend here, her name's Dusk, caught him."

"I need another shower." Dusk said, her ass still up in the air.

"You'd better get up or another pokemon will have their way with you." I told her.

She got up and replied with, "Good, I didn't get to finish with Cranidos anyways." Jeez, this girl was unstoppable.

"Anyways, my name's Roark and I'm the Oreburgh City Gym Leader." Oh, that was convenient.

"Hey, we were looking for you. I was wanting to battle you and earn a badge." I leaned down over Roark, who seemed to have a little bit of difficulty trying to stand. He took my hand and put a badge into it. "What is this?"

"This is the Coal Badge. After what you did to me, you've earned it. Phew, I'm beat."

Then I remembered what my mom told me, "Hey, do you know anything about the Blue Tulip?"

"The Blue Tulip? Ya, I remember her. She came around and we...uh...you do know who she is, right?"

"No, I was just told to ask about her."

"Here, I try to keep a few copies of these with me." He handed me some photos of a blue-haired woman wearing a skimpy white bikini. I didn't recognize her by the blue mask she wore, but she had a nice pair of legs on her. She was having some wild sex with a man, who I recognized to be a younger Roark. I knew it had to be him because he made the same face while he came inside me.

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

Roark got up and dusted himself off, "Several years ago, a pair of women came by and challenged me. They used a Squirtle and Venusaur, so they easily had me beat. But one of them wasn't satisfied with just her badge. As you can see in the pictures, she got what she wanted. You can have those. Not many people know about her. But I have heard about her and the one she was with going out and visiting the other Gym Leaders."

I put the pictures in my bag and we left for the Poke Center. We were sweaty and tired, but satisfied with what we went through today. We were just about to go through the doors when we heard a noise.

"Machop! Machop!"

We stopped and saw a battered Machop run up to us, looking a little out of breath, which was uncommon for one of them. Dusk recognized it right away, while it took me a few more seconds to realize that it was the Machop she beat up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ma, machop, machop, ma!" Unfortunately, I don't know anything about pokespeak.

"No, I'm not taking you with me. All you ever did was grab my butt with dirty hands."

"Mach, machop." Machop held out his hands to show that they were clean. In fact, he was a bit wet too. I guess he must have decided to jump into a lake or something.

"So what if you're clean, I'm still not taking you."

I leaned in to whisper into Dusk's ear, "You know, he is a strong pokemon and can be useful. Also, he gets much bigger and stronger when he evolves. It could be fun having him around, especially when Machop muscles never tire. He could spank you all night if you wanted, especially for being such a bad girl." She looked at me and thought about it, her eyes went wide when it finally sank into her head. Then I added, "I also know that Machamp, his last form, had four arms."

She couldn't have thrown the pokeball any faster or harder and knocked the Machop flat before he was pulled in.

We went inside the Poke Center and gave our tired pokemon to Nurse Joy, who was busy trying to fend off a naughty Bidoof. He was able to get underneath her dress, but quickly ran off when he realized something we didn't. I took out Echo and had him lift it up so we could get a look. The two of us ran off when we realized she was wearing dominatrix boots with a whip wrapped around one leg.

We took a quick shower to get cleaned up again and soon went to bed. I was about to get to sleep when I felt Dusk's hands on my breasts. I tried to ignore her, but she was making me horny while playing with my nipples yet again.

"Hey, Dusk. Have you ever had sex with another girl?" Dusk had such a cute look of confusion on her face. The smile on mine couldn't have been wider.

The teacher is in and class will now be in session.


	5. Water and Thunder

As soon as I tried to grab her, Dusk pushed me out of the bed. I tumbled back and somehow got myself tangled in the blanket and struggled to get out. Dusk wrapped me up and sat on my chest, keeping the blanket wrapped around my arms. I was defeated when I had barely even begun. I had forgotten that she was quite a bit stronger than I was for her size.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Haven't you already had enough with Graveler and Roark? You also took on that other boy to get me my bag."

"But it's different when two girls to it! Besides, you haven't finished with any of the guys."

"Sorry, but I'm taken tonight. Right, Machop?" She tossed the pokeball behind her and her new Machop appeared. He was happy to see a naked Dusk sitting on me while I was all tied up in a blanket. "You wanted to touch my butt, now you get the chance. I've been a bad girl to you and I need a good spanking." She laid herself down on top of me so that I could easily look at her face. She smiled and patted her bare ass, showing Machop that she was serious. He wound up and gave her a slap. The sound was surprisingly loud, much louder than when I spanked her.

She didn't show any signs at first, but the second slap had her to biting her lower lip. But she composed herself and smiled at me while I struggled to get free. Machop spanked her again and again and she shivered. That was a good one and Machop knew it. He rubbed her ass, wanting to get a feel in before spanking her again.

"That's it, show me just how bad I've been." She looked at me again, a horny look in her eyes. Oh fuck, what have I done? Was she always like this during her time out in the wild, or did I unleash something? Fuck that, I wanted to join in! Machop spanked her with his powerful arms and was looking like he was enjoying it just as much. He was able to get his payback on her for beating him up and not worry about getting in trouble for it. And because she was enjoying it so much, there was a chance he would get a reward if he did a good enough job.

"Machop, that's enough..." she had to catch her breath, "do me now!"

"Ma!" He nodded his head, his erection at the ready. I did my best to at least get my arms free, but I was stuck. Damn this unbreakable blanket. It must have been made so it wouldn't get ripped while people fucked under it. But now it was just keeping me from getting it. All I could do was watch as Machop took Dusk by the ass and was pounding her on top of me. The only thing I saw was Dusk's cute face being pushed at me while Machop was trying not to sit on my lap while pounding the girl. Damn it, I'm horny, I don't deserve this torture! If I did, where's the ball gag and butt plug?

"So-o g-good! Dawn-n, you were r-right about him-m! Harder! Do me harder!" Damn it, she was turning into me, and I'm seriously horny right now! As I struggled, I accidentely tipped Machop over and he fell on top of Dusk. Great, I only had Dusk on me before, now I had them both to deal with. And the feeling of Machop thrusting into her was making things worse for me. I could fuck Graveler again with how horny I was. As for Dusk, she was looking like she was getting it good. Machop was playing with her nipples, squeezing them between his fingers. She let out a cry of pleasure as his hips slapped against hers.

"Ma!" Machop got up, taking Dusk with him. He held onto her sides and fucked her so well. I could feel her grab my breasts through the blanket as he fucked the daylights out of her. She kept urging him on as she panted and he complied. When he came, she was practically hanging off of his dick until he went soft and she slipped off. She fell back on top of me and groaned.

"Too soon, Machop, I felt something that time."

"Wouldn't that be Machop's dick?" I replied.

"No," she poked my forehead, "I almost felt like I could actually finish." Holy shit, she actually had the ability to cum! That was good and all, but I really needed to do so myself! Stick something long and hard in me already! Or at least let my arms loose before I go crazy!

Fortunately, Dusk saw how much I was struggling and pulled out Kai's pokeball. There had to be a pokemon god out there, because I was finally going to get some fucking relief! Then Dusk decided to flip me over and unwrapped my legs so she could pull my ass up. I didn't really care what she did, as long as I got something put in me.

"Prinlup." I could feel Kai's dick press up against my pussy. He was feeling happy to be so much taller, since now I didn't have to be flat for him to fuck me. He grabbed my hips with his flippers and quickly penetrated me. I quickly remembered that he had evolved, meaning he was bigger now. He was almost as big as Barry, but he was still as slick as he was as a Piplup. This helped because he was really putting in some effort to fuck my pussy. He was forcing me forward with each thrust and I could feel my pussy trying to hold on to him, only for him to thrust back inside again.

"Dawn, open your mouth." I tried to ask what Dusk wanted, only to have Echo planted on my face. He grabbed the sides of my head with this wings and stuck his dick between my lips. While I was pounded from behind, the Zubat enjoyed my face. He loved how my lips were perfectly wrapped around his dick and how I sucked on him. He wasn't very big, but that just meant he could thrust as hard as he wanted. I could hear him chuckling as he face-fucked me. Kai just laughed back and spanked my ass. Right now, I was their bitch. I couldn't use my arms and they had me at their mercy. Oh fuck, I was loving every second of it!

"Boy, he's a feisty one, isn't he?" Dusk stated as she watched Echo squeaking away. She went over to Machop to see if he was good to go again, but he was out, so she had to put him away. As for Echo, he only lasted about several minutes until he pulled away and came on my face. I really wish he didn't, though.

I don't know what it was, but Zubat cum made my lips pucker. It may have been because he was part poison type and I wasn't reacting too well to it. I was used to Kai and Barry, this was too much for me. Dusk, wondering what the problem was, swiped some with her finger and tasted it herself. Next thing I knew, she was pulling my head up, licking my face clean.

"Hey, he's tasty! Mind if I have him?" The girl didn't even wait for me to answer as she picked up the Zubat and slapped him to her face. She somehow managed to get his dick out again and was sucking on him like he was a piece of candy. She didn't even have to hold him. He simply realized that he was getting lucky and started to fuck her face like he did to mine. I didn't care, for Kai was still fucking me from behind. He needed another twenty minutes or so before he would cum, and I intended to enjoy ever minute of it.

That was until Nurse Joy came in, wondering what all the noise was about. She saw me taking it from behind while Dusk had a Zubat on her face, pumping away at her lips. We saw her smile and jumped up as she reached under her dress.

Dusk slipped beneath her legs while me and Kai ran past her. In our panic, me and Dusk got split up, both of us running naked down the halls. I didn't stop, even as other trainers opened their doors to see what the commotion was about. I was moving so fast that none of them would see anything but my bare ass as I ran past. A few of the boys even whistled, but I had no time to stop and chat. They ducked back inside as quickly as they realized that Nurse Joy was out on the prowl.

"Hey, in here!" I called and me and Kai ducked into the private baths and jumped into the tub. We did so just in time as Nurse Joy looked inside and failed to find us. After she left, I locked the door and rejoined Kai, who was giving me quite the look. "Hey, it was either in here or out there with her!" My pokemon just shrugged is shoulders and turned on the water. I guess he knew that I was kind of cold being in the buff as I was.

"Prinplup." Once the tub was full, he swam over to the deep end. I followed just as he sunk beneath the surface and took me from behind. He rubbed my ass cheeks and nuzzled the back of my neck. I turned and he surprised me with a kiss. We slipped under the surface and he gave me a breath of air before I knew I needed it. How interesting, I didn't know he knew how to kiss with his beak. And the air thing meant he had reason to keep doing it.

I kept my mouth clamped on his as he penetrated my pussy and started to push inside. Once again, he was showing me a new experience. If he kept this up, I would be a genius of sex with a water pokemon. I pushed my hips against his, feeling his dick slip in and out of me. He must have an addiction to my pussy by now, but he knew how much I loved to have him inside me. I don't know if it was the water or because he evolved, but he was able to moved his hips faster and harder than before. I was sucking a lot of air out of him so he could keep fucking me like tis.

As I came, I let out all the air in my lungs, only to remember I was still under water. Kai quickly pulled me to the surface, letting me take in all the air I needed. When I caught my breath, I giggled as he swam behind me, his flipper gliding across my hip and ass. He rubbed my pussy, getting another moan from me. Kai then reached around to grab my breasts. I once heard that you could make them bigger by rubbing them. With all the contact they were getting, they could get huge if that was true.

"Prinplup, prin." He swam around and took my nipple into his mouth while I stroked him under the water. He was still so hard and I wanted to make sure he stayed that way. But then he slipped out of my grasp and dissapeared. I felt his dick slipping between my ass cheeks and he started rubbing against me.

"No anal, I don't think my ass can take it yet." He nodded and I spread my legs for him. He grabbed my arms and slipped back inside my pussy. With his powerful grip, he used my arms to pound deep inside me. His dick was just amazing now that it was bigger than before. "So good! You've gotten better, Kai. That's it, that feels so good!"

"Prinplup!" At that we were making waves with how hard he was fucking my pussy. He had his feet firmly planted and was just using the water to keep me off mine. We must have splashed a third of the water out of the tub before he thrust in deep and came inside my body. Damn, he was cumming so much now. As a Piplup, he held a suprising amount in his little body. But now that he was bigger, he nearly filled me up. He pulled out and I slapped my hand over my pussy, hoping to keep his cum inside me for as long as I could. It felt so good that I felt like was going to have another orgasm.

"Prin." Kai pulled the plug and jumped out of the tub. I could feel how heavy I was with my pussy so full and it was making me crazy. But he blew against my back, I climaxed so hard that it all came spilling out. I just stared at him while a white puddle started to spread out from between my legs.

"You're such a tease, you know that?" I told him and he just smiled as I licked my hand. We rinsed everything down, my pussy included, and filled the tub again so we could wash up. I took a towel before we left and we calmly walked to my room. Nurse Joy must have either found someone or went back to work, because nobody was around. I heard a loud crack and dropped my towel in fear. I managed to keep it around my hips and Kai decided to take it upon himself to cover my breasts. He was still smiling when I wrapped back up.

"You took your sweet time." Dusk came walking up to me as I was about to open the door. "I was hoping that you were able to distract her so I could grab something to wear. Echo's useful and all, but he's about to fall off soon. He's finished about five time since you were gone." I looked down and saw my Zubat stuck on her crotch, his body hidding her pussy from view. He was snickering to himself, but sounded a little tired. Appearantly, he had been having his own good times with her. I could see that he was trying for his seventh of the night as he was pumping her pussy. It was only one-sided, for he was too small, even for her.

"He's cum six times already, I never knew a Zubat could do that."

Dusk just shrugged, "I don't know too much about them, but this one was fun. He helped me find some food. He's quite tasty." No wonder he was looking tired. And he did look good on her like this. I wonder what he could do to her when he evolved?

"Hey, you want to keep him? He seems to like you a lot." I saw Echo slip off, leaving Dusk completely 'exposed', as it were. Course, he wasn't much to begin with. He was tired, but Dusk picked him up and held him against her ass when she realized a boy was approaching. We ducked into our room and shut the door behind us. Echo was doing his best to fuck her again, but fell to the floor, completely spent. Dusk scooped him up and pet his head, "Ah, you were so good to hold on for so long. I'll make it up to you when you're better." She kissed him and I grabbed his pokeball.

"Here, make sure to take care of him. We'll have to register him with you, but we shouldn't have any problems. As long as Nurse Joy doesn't start whipping us first." The girl hugged me and grabbed my ass. I laughed and chased her to the bed and threw the blanket over us. Kai slipped up on one side while Dusk slipped up to the other. She planted Echo between my breasts and we all went to sleep.

In the morning, Dusk and Kai were sucking my tits while Echo was between my legs, doing his best to fuck me. I was dissapointed that I couldn't handle the taste of his cum, but I wasn't going to keep him from Dusk. Once we were ready, I registered Dusk as Echo's trainer and we all ran for the Oreburgh Gate. We wanted to get out of there before Nurse Joy found us.

We were almost there when a faster person crashed into me from behind. Dusk was able to catch me and hold me on her shoulder, only for my legs to go spread eagle and show off my panties to whoever hit me. At least I was wearing a fresh pair of panties, ones with blue and white stripes.

"Whoops! Dawn! You got the Gym Badge, huh?" What, Barry? What the hell was he still doing here? Was he waiting for me or something. And why wasn't Dusk puting me down? "Eterna City is the next place with a Gym that gives away badges, right? So ya, I went to Route 207, but you can't go there without a bicycle. I made my team battle and toughened them up, so it wasn't a waste. So, I'm going back to Jubilife City. Next stop, the Eterna Gym Badge!"

"Hold it there, buddy!'

"Um, my name is Barry, not Buddy." Barry was confused about the short blond girl who was standing before him. He must have looked right over her because she was so short. But she stood her ground and held him on the spot. I just wanted her to put me down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dawn's friend. My name's Dusk. So, Barry, who are you to be bumping into my friend here."

"Hey, I'm Dawn's friend, too! Where did you guys meet?"

"I met her out on Route 207. You weren't around there when we met." Hopefully he wasn't anywhere around the area when Graveler was fucking me. But I guess I was screaming so loud that I shouldn't be too surprised if everyone in town heard me.

"No, I guess I wasn't. Ten seconds before I dash! Nine...bah! Who's got time to count?" He took off like a Duduo.

"Dusk..."

"Ya, Dawn?"

I slapped her ass, "You can put me down now. I can stand on my own."

"Oops! Sorry! I forgot about you." Sure, you also forgot that you were showing _my_ panties off to some boy you just met. Good thing it as just Barry, he seen all my panties and everything underneath.

"So, that was Barry. And as you can see, he's hyper."

"I've seen Pickachu with less spunk and charge than he does. Boy, can he run. You think I could..." she trailed off, hoping for my answer.

"No." I tapped her on the head. "If he knows any better, he's mine. I'm not up to sharing him just yet. Besides, we can't have you making kids. Which reminds me." I handed her one of my birth control pills.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"This is to make sure we don't have any kids on our hands. I know you and pokemon won't have any problems. But with a human guy, we want to make sure. Trust me, I've been on these ever since Barry started busting the condoms."

"What's a condom?" Dusk asked. Oh...right...I forgot about that. Should I explain to her how he used to fuck me so hard that he would pop every condom? No.

"Never mind, just take the pill."

"How can I be sure this isn't bad for me?" I would have slapped myself and her afterwards, but she had a point. We only just met yesterday, she didn't quite trust me so much. Good thing I needed to take one myself.

"Here, to show you, I'll take one." I popped one into my mouth and swallowed. She did the same now that she knew it wasn't poison. "Now, if we keep you on these, you can have your way with the boys as much as I do. I'm just glad as hell that these work so damned well or me and Barry would've had, like, tweny kids by now."

"I'd sure hope so, cause the pokemon here sure haven't been able to last long enough." It would help if you could actually cum as soon as they did. Jeeze, maybe I should take a few hints from how she does things. Wow, now that was a scary thought...

"Well, let's get a move on. We should follow Barry, he can find a way around at least. That has to be the reason he got here."

"Either that or he was following those boobies of yours." Did she seriously just say 'boobies'? Seriously, you can call them breasts or even just boobs at least.

"No, can't be. He got here before I did and battled Roark for his badge. As a guy, he had to actually battle him with pokemon. Now, hurry up or I'm leaving you behind!"

"Hey, wait up!" Dusk really had to move because of her shorter legs. She was strong, but she didn't move as quickly as I did.

We ran through Oreburgh Gate without any trouble and were off to Jubilife City in a heartbeat. We dropped by a clothing store to get Dusk some new clothes, which proved to be more difficult than we thought because of her size. She was small enough to have to wear a children's dress. She wasn't all that interested in many of the colors and designs, which made it harder. Fortunately, we came across a simple red dress and crossed her belts around her hips. It seemed to work, and at least we got her a pair of panties of her own.

"Hey, what's that man doing?" she asked as we were getting ready to leave. There was a man running between two lamp posts, acting like he was trying to hide from someone. He was weird, but he wasn't bad to look at. He was maybe in his thirty or fourties and wore a brown trench coat, sort of like an investigator. I used to read those books back when I was younger and this guy fit the bill.

I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"WHAAAT?" He nearly scared me out of my panties with that. He looked around like someone was going to see him, " ...How did you know? How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?"

"Huh? What? Are you kidding? I was just making small talk..."

"...Heh. You claim you were only making conversation, do you? But, I know better not to believe that." Ok, what was this guy's problem? "You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. That is why you spoke to me, is it not? Your power of observation is fearsome! Quite admirable, you are!"

"Oh, well...thank you." Jeeze, he was weird, but he still had a way with words.

"Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police." Holy shit, I just discovered an actual undercover officer? "My name...ah, no, I shall inform you only of my code name." He even had a code name! Ok, Dawn, keep it together, you're going to go fan-girl if you don't keep it together. "My code name, it is Looker. It is what they all call me." I think I can see why. "Incidentally, is the saying, 'Don't be a thief!' familiar to you?"

I nodded my head like a love-struck schoolgirl.

"Yes, that is correct. Taking what belongs to other is wrong. Unfortunately, there are appearently those who do not heed those words. In Sinnoh, in fact, there are criminals stealing the pokemon of others. I have therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion." Your suspision isn't the only thing getting aroused. "Incidentally, you are trainers, yes? Perhaps you can make use of this?"

He handed me a small device that looked like a camera of some sort. I checked it out and found that there were quite a few recordings in it already. I didn't say anything, since I wanted to check them out later.

"That Vs. Recorder, it is a nifty device for recording a match. I obtained it because it is quite popular these days. But myself, I do not do pokemon battling very often. It will be in better hands with you. Also, I have a request. If you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty." Ah, where's the fun in that? "...Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must. Not because I am lonely, no, no! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happenings!"

"There is something happening! Right now, even!"

"Already? I was right about you. Where is this happening?"

I gave Dusk some money for food and sent her off, "Follow me, you're going to want to see it!"

Looker followed me to an area at the edge of town where I felt we could get some privacy. He didn't say much, which was better for me because the less he asked the easier this would be. He was a nut, I couldn't deny that, but he was interesting enough to get me going.

"So, what did you bring me here to investigate?" he asked once we stopped. I pushed him against a tree and fought with his belt. He was speechless as I pulled his pants down and started stroking him. I pulled up my shirt and his eyes went wide at the sight.

"Would these be worthy of an investigation?" When he didn't respond, I stuck his dick between my breasts and used my saliva to lubricate it. I pinched my nipples and licked the head of his hard cock to get him excited.

"I...I think this will have to be more 'hands on' than most cases."

"Make sure you check everything, we don't want anything to be missed." I winked at him and smiled. He grabbed my shoulders and started thrusting against my tits.

"I will make sure that every inch is examined properly." Sounds good to me. Right now, there were several inches of him I was most interested in. Without any warning, though, he sprayed my tits and face with his hot cum. It was so gooey that I was having trouble trying to clean it off.

While I was busy making sure it didn't get into my eyes, Looker snuck up behind me, grabbed my hips, and just rammed my pussy on the first try. He was banging me before it could even register in my mind that I was already having sex. I cleared off my face and licked my fingers clean as fast as I could. He was pounding me like he was starved for sex and I was happy to give it.

"I have determined that you are a slut and must be treated as such. Your crime is sexually assaulting an officer of the law and you must be punished." He slapped my ass. "Very hard and fast."

"I'm a bad girl, officer, please teach me my lesson! Oh, that's right, give it to me, I deserve to be punished!" Damn, he was good. I've had some wild sex with Barry befrore, but Looker wasn't giving me any rest. "Please, I deserve this! I must be punished or I might do it again!" He was on me like a Combee on honey. I was panting and moaning so loud and cried out as he came inside. I could feel his cock injecting my pussy with so much cum.

Surprisingly, I didn't climax, but just the sheer energy and rough treatment left me gasping for air. I was out of it, but I wasn't sensitive as I usually was. When I was able to get up, I discovered that he was already gone. Wow, he was as fast as Barry. Actually, I was even more impressed with him because he just fucked me and was still able to run off like he did. The man had quite a pair of legs, something I felt banging against my ass, along with a large pair of balls. Damn, was I leaking already?

I used Budew to clean up and went to look for my tiny friend, only to find her being carried in Machop's arms. Normally, this sight wouldn't attract anyone's attention, even if she was his size. This was because many pokemon helped parents out with taking care of their children. And seeing one like Machop carrying a sleeping girl wasn't unusual. But I knew better and easily recognized Machop's face and how her hips were moving against him. I couldn't believe it! We had just bought her some panties and she was already using them for some stealth sex.

I winked at Machop and asked, "Is she sleeping?" He nodded and I stood beside him, my back turned to him. What nobody would see was that I was pulling my skirt up so he could get a good view. I pulled my panties out of the way, giving him an eyefull. He looked at me with such excited eyes and his hips buckled.

"I wasn't finished yet..." Dusk whispered as Machop came inside her. "Eh, it was exciting at least." She smiled and Machop let her down. I brought Budew out once we found somewhere out of sight and cleaned her up. Budew's Mega Drain attack was quite useful because she didn't even have to make lip contact to suck up the cum that was soaking into her panties. But I had to raise her up to suck out anything left inside Dusk's pussy. After I tried to explain just who Looker was working for, she had only one thing to say.

"...Working for the International Police sounds hard..."

We were off to the next town when we discovered Professor Rowan and Lucas being harassed by a pair of strange men. The prof looked like he wasn't happy to see them, and I wouldn't either from the clothing they were wearing. They looked like they came from some sciece-fiction space movie. Then the professor notice me and approached.

"Ah, Dawn. Impeccable timing as always. These miscreants are battling utter nonsense that I just can't stomach. Show them some manners if you will."

"Oh, Professor Pokemon," jeeze, what a name, "must you be so difficult? We are approaching you strickly as businessmen. All you must do is provide us with all your research findings. In return, we'll refrain from causng massive damage to your assistant."

Lucas spoke up after hearing that, "Dawn! Join me and battle these guys!"

"Sorry, but I've got someone else in mind. Kai, come on out!"

"Machop, get ready!" Dusk called and her pokemon stepped forward.

The two men called out their pokemon, a Zubat and a Wurmple. Me and Dusk just looked at each other, as did our pokemon. Kai struck the Zubat with Bubble Beam while Machop struck the Wurmple with a Karate Chop. Fighting attacks weren't effective against bug types, but the attack knocked the pokemon flat. The two men looked furious that they were beaten so easily.

"You leave us no option. We will retreat for now." Of course you will, like you two have any options beyond looking stupid. "Because Team Galactic is benevolent to all, we shall leave." Fuck that! A pair of girls just whooped your asses. You two are just trying to hide the fact that you just lost. I've heard of sore losers, but this was rediculous.

Professor Rowan looked at me once they left, "That lot...they called themselves Team Galactic. When pokemon evolve, they seem to release some type of energy..." she sighed. "However, I believe that it's a mystic power far beyond our control. But Team Galactic seems to be trying to use that power for something..." When he said that, it sounded ominous. "Anyway, Dawn, well done! You battle quite capably. The sight of you trainers and pokemon battling together..." He seemed quite pleased. "I made the right decision in entrusting you with a pokedex!"

"Um, Professor Rowan, you wouldn't happen to have a pokedex for my friend here, would you?"

"Oh, I don't even know your friend's name. And who is this, if I may ask?"

"Her name is Dusk, and I met her back at Oreburgh City. She's into pokemon as much as I am." I knew she was smiling and rolling her eyes, but she made sure to look away first.

"Alright, I just so happen to have one with me. Here you are, Dusk."

"Thank you, sir."

"You are very welcome." If only he knew what she was really like. If only he knew what _I _was really like.

Lucas stepped forward, "Dawn, did you know about this? The professor studies about the evolution of pokemon, too. According to his research, ninety percent of all pokemon are somehow tied to evolution! I guess that means some pokemon must undergo weird evolutions. So, Dawn...let's keep working on our pokedex project for the prof!" As they left, another man approached.

"Oh, that was very good! Nicely done! Truly excellent!" Ok, Looker had a way with words, and he was a police officer. This man didn't interest me in any small amount. "Oh, I beg your pardon, I'm from Jubilife TV! I'd like you to have something for letting me see that smashing battle!" He handed me an item I knew as a Fasion Case. "Contained within that Fashion Case. You will find a whole spectrum of chic accessories and tasteful backdrops! Dress up you pokemon and watch their appeal grow!" Hey, this wasn't some kind of video game tutorial, you know, jeeze. "And, right now the TV station is offering its facilities so visitors can dress up their pokemon!" So, like I cared. "There are also prize giveaways, too!" Ok, he had my attention. "Please do visit our TV station!" I just might, but right now I had to keep up with Barry.

But in the back of my mind, I thought about the recordings in the Vs Recorder that Looker gave me. I kept it along with the pictures of Blue Tulip, where it would be safe and easy for me to find. Me and Dusk got a move on and found another cave. Inside was a number of large rocks that got in our way. It was at that time that I remembered that I had Bidoof with Rock Smash.

"Alright, clear the way!" I brought out Bidoof, who just looked at the rocks and smashed them with her head. Holy shit! That was fucking awsome! Did the TM let Bidoof do that? Bidoof, proud of her new power, calmly proceeded to the next boulder and smashed it with her head. Then she fell over, dazed. Oops, I guess she overdid it. I was about to put her away when some yellow pokemon approached us. One of them gave her an Oran berry, waking her back up. She shook her head and wandered off with the pokemon.

"Hey, where is she going off to?"

"Well, appearantly she's off to get off." I replied.

"Huh? She's going of with...what pokemon is that?"

"Right, this is a new area for you. Check your pokedex."

"Oh, this red thing?" She took out her pokedex and scanned the yellow pokemon. "Hey, it's a Psyduck, this thing's neat! Hey, there's some more Psyduck coming around. Hey, where are they going?" We watched as the Psyduck wandered off down the way that Bidoof went. We followed them and took a quick peek. Neither of us were prepared to see a Bidoof taking on seven Psyduck at once. How in the hell did she fit...oh, that's how...and there was actually eight.

"Dawn, what is that Psyduck doing to her...oh! That's it, I'm out of here!"

"Wait for me! Bidoof, when you're done, come find us!" I called and left her to do her thing. Holy fuck, that was too much, even for me. And the way that fifth Psyduck had squeezed in, I couldn't help but flinch at the thought. "Hey, Dusk, wait up!"

We didn't make it far when we discovered more Psyduck waiting for us. They all had bad looks in their eyes as they looked us over. Even with Dusk's strength, we weren't a match for so many of them. I knew that Bidoof was enjoying herself, but that was too much for us. Then I thought of something.

"Hey, what type are these pokemon?"

"Water, why?" That was perfect.

"Thor, I choose you!" I tossed out Thor's pokeball and the Shinx appeared. "Alright, defend us from the Psyduck!"

"Shinx!" Thor rammed on, sending it rolling back, only to be scratched by three more. He used Tackle on them, but there were more waiting for him. Then one of them hit him with a Water Gun attack.

"Thor!" I grabbed the pokemon and held him in my arms. He was injured, but his paws were reacting violently to the water. For some reason, his paws were sparking like crazy. He seemed to understand what was happening better than I did as I sprayed him with a potion. His health regained, he was back in the fight. A Psyduck tried to scratch him, only for Thor's body to give off a jolt of electricity.

"Psyduck-duck-duck!" the Psyduck fell back, paralyzed by the attack. Thor, seeing the effect he had on the water pokemon, he used Charge to build up his energy. When another Psyduck tried using Water Gun, he charged into it and hit it with Spark. The pokemon spun about, its body paralyzed by the electricity that wracked its body. But it was still using Water Gun, so it spread the electricity about to its fellows. As the other Psyduck were hit by the constant stream of water, they were shocked. Each of them fell over, unable to withstand it.

"Thor! You did it!" I cried and picked him up. I must have had my eyes closed because I wasn't sure just why he suddenly felt heavier. I tipped over and hit the ground, and only then did I realize that Thor had just evolved into Luxio.

"Lux, Luxio?"

"Thor, you're heavy. You think you can get off me before your crush my tits? I kind of like them how they are."

"Lux." He hopped off me and swatted a Psyduck who was trying to get up. Dusk jumped on his back. "Luxio?"

"Don't worry, this is my friend Dusk. Kai and Budew know her. I guess I forgot to tell you about her."

Thor nodded, "Lux, luxio."

"He says you should have told him."

"Lux?"

"What? I mean," she turned back to me, "I guess he also doesn't know that I can understand him."

"Lux?"

"Yes, you. I already speak your trainer's language. And you're pretty cute, did you know that?"

"Lux." He smiled, all happy with himself.

"Hey, don't forget, he's my pokemon. Go catch your own."

"But can't you share?" She looked at me with such big eyes that they would fall out if they weren't attached.

"Luxio?"

"See? He won't mind."

I looked into Thor's eyes and saw that he did indeed agree. I sighed and shook my head, "Alright, but first we should get to the next town."

"Ya!"

"Luxio!"

"Jeeze, hurry up already. Before the Psyduck wake up."

"Psy...duck?" Aw shit.

"Move it!" I ran out while Thor carried Dusk on his back. It was proving to be a good idea because he could move much faster than the girl. We left the cave and found a sweet aroma wafting through the air. "You guys feel a little funny?"

"Ya, the smell is making me feel a little turned on. Think we can go somewhere?" She was looking like she was going to fall off Thor's back if we didn't. We followed the road, only to hear something going on. Thor took off and I followed him to find a pair of girls, twins actually, sitting on a bug catcher boy. While one sat on his face, getting her pussy licked, her sister was bouncing on his cock.

Damn, I was getting pretty horny just watching them. The boy was having the time of his life and it was only making it difficult for us to concentrate on where we were going. The smell was just so sweet and somewhat exotic. I slapped Thor on the rump to get him moving and we found the source of the smell.

Before us was Floaroma Town, with an entire field full of bright and every aromatic flowers. We were hit with such a blast of scent when a gust of wind came around that we just ran right through. We were newcomers, so we were unable to take all the scents. Just as we were leaving, we came across a young girl who looked to be in a bit of a panic.

"Help, help, trainer! Please, I want to see my papa. My papa and I lived at the Valley Windworks. But then a whole bunch of people dressed like spacemen came..." Wow, she was really freaking out and my body was feeling so hot. I was glad that the girl didn't notice Dusk slowly grinding on Thor's back. Hell, I was glad that she didn't see that he was getting hard right now. "They kicked me out, and they're making my papa do something. Please, trainer! I miss my papa!"

"Alright, let me deal with this." Oh fuck, I was horny. If I don't do something fast, I was bound to just sit out here in the middle of the road and pleasure myself on the spot. But this girl was much too young for me to be doing any such thing. "Dusk, Thor, hurry up already!"

"Sorry!" She slapped Thor into moving instead of trying to catch a sniff of the girl while she wasn't looking. Now was not the time to be thinking of sex. We easily found the Valley Windworks because it was all on its own at the end of the road. At the door was a member of Team Galactic acting as the guard. I knew it was them because the outfit was difficult to forget.

"Hold it right there, you can't go inside!" Damn it, I could still smell the flowers all the way over here and it is making me crazy! Ok, now was the time to be thinking about sex. A lot of sex, some crazy fucking sex. But was I going to get his attention.

"Thor, Dusk, get going. I'll come for you later." The two left and I went and found myself a spot behind a nearby tree. The smell of the bark was sweet, but didn't have the effect of the flowers. I stripped out of my clothes and started to rub myself. Ahh, some relief. I let out a moan, just to get the guard's attention. I knew he heard me, because I could hear him trying to keep out of sight. I stuck two fingers into my pussy and masterbated as hard as I could while not making any attempts to keep it quiet. The guard was right on the other side of the tree. I could smell his sweat through the scent of the flowers. He was struggling with his belt when the tree shook for some odd reason.

There was a thump, but I ignored it and kept on finger-fucking myself. The flowers were making me so horny that I was on the edge of having an orgasm. Where was that guar-r-rd, oh ya, right there! That felt so good that I bit my knuckle as I moaned and panted as I rammed my finger into my pussy. My whole body shivered as my orgasm erupted, spraying the ground with my juices. I was breathing hard because that felt so damn good. I closed my eyes and just basked in the feeling. It's about damn time, I thought as I heard someone approaching. But when I opened my eyes, I didn't see the guard. Oh fuck, I saw this one on my favorite TV show, Pokemon Battle Girls.

I was staring at a Heracross!


	6. Nectar of the Gods

Ok, I was now face-to-face with a powerful bug pokemon, completely naked, and my pokeballs are out of reach. I was pretty much fucked, and probably not in the good way. Damn it, how did I get myself in this predicament?

Wait, the tree! That's right, the tree had a sweet smell to it. The Heracross must have been drawn to the scent of it and came down when it smelled me. But why now? I was just about to get the satisfaction I was craving after being put under the spell of the flowers.

"Heracross, heracross. Hera..." it was sniffing for something and walked up to me to see the fluids dripping from my pussy. It bent down and I had to duck when its horn hit the tree I was laying back on. Because it couldn't bend over without its long horn getting in the way, it picked me up and put me up against the tree instead. Next thing I knew, its horn was between my tits while it had its face planted between my legs.

"Hey, what do you think your...your...oh ya, right there!" I couldn't believe what it was doing. The Heracross had its lips clamed over my pussy and was sucking hard, like it was trying to pull the juices right out of me. Its tongue reached through my insides, licking me in ways that I have never been licked before.

Now, Barry was never all that great at oral sex, probably because his specialty was simply to fuck me silly. But this pokemon was using its honey-licking abilities on me. I felt that I had to hold onto something, but its horn was still holding me up, so I grabbed it. Then I wrapped my legs around its head so I could keep enjoying every second of it as it sucked at my pussy. My chest was heaving with every breath and I felt like I was going crazy. Damn it, I hope I'm not drooling again. I'm losing my mind and yet it just feels so fucking good!

"Ya, that's it! Wow, the girls must love you! Oh fuck!" I could feel its tongue tasting every part of my pussy without pause. It was so powerful that I just couldn't resist pushing my hips further into its face. And with my body so hot and dripping so much, Heracross was going to drink me dry. It didn't care that I was a human, only that I tasted good enough to keep going. Oh, that one felt good. I think I've died and now I'm in heaven.

I grabbed my breasts and pushed them together around its horn, hoping to get myself even more excited. I wanted to give it all the fluids it desired but I wanted to get all the pleasure I could get out of it. I guess it must have thought I wasn't doing enough anyways and quickly smacked my ass. It really hurt, but my body shook and it got what it wanted. I came so hard and Heracross sucked my juices like honeyed nectar. Then it slapped my ass again, hoping for me to make more on demand.

"Hey, take it easy, I'm not going anywhere." It pulled out and gave me a lick across my pussy and across my leg. My body shivered again, but much more powerfully. He grabbed my ass and started licking the inside of my thighs. If he couldn't get more juices out of me, he was going to lick the sweat off my body instead. Then it noticed how I was grabbing my breasts and took hold of them. Its claws were so strong as it pinched my nipples and I nearly came from that alone.

Fuck, I don't know where I got into that habit, but the sensation drove me wild. I was moaning and bucking my hips to get Heracross back into sucking on my pussy again. It buried its face into me and I came so hard while it lapped everything.

"Wow, that was fucking amazing!" Just when I thought that it was finished with me, it held me up with one of its claws. It gave my pussy a lick and stuck its other claw inside. I wasn't sure what it was doing until I was panting away as it fucked me with that claw. It was fantastic because it was fingering me with enough force to start slapping my ass against the tree.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes, yes, I'm coming again! AHH!" It pulled its finger out and thrust its tongue inside me just in the nick of time. My body contracted and I felt it drink everything down. I was out of breath as I finished and it was only Heracross' horn that kept me up. I grabbed hold with all my remaining strength, but I barely had anything left. Next thing I know, it was squeezing and twisting my breasts like it was trying to turn on a faucet.

"Hey, they don't work that way!" I cried and it let go. Ignoring me, I felt its tongue slip inside and hit my g-spot, sending me off again before I could recover. Sensing this, Heracross tickled it with its oh-so-agile tongue. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" My whole body shook as I came on Heracross' face again. Fuck, just how many times did I cum already? Oh wow, the world is spinning. So funny. Spin, spin...OW! It dropped me! I can't believe it fucking dropped me!

Then I saw just why _he_ dropped me, when he pulled me away from the tree and got on top of me. He didn't care that I was still highly sensitive after his feast. He grabbed my legs and I made a pathetic attempt to fight him off, trying to get free. But he was part fighting type, so he had a great amount of strength and I was weak from some serious oral sex. He easily spread my apart as he stood before me. His dick was long like his horn and was a sky blue color with speckles of violet on the tip.

Now, at first I was worried about being raped by a Heracross, especially one this strong. But I quickly realized that I've fucked bigger pokemon. Fuck, I stripped down so I could let a Galactic Grunt fuck me. And that was only because of the flowers. Now I have this hunk of a pokemon interested in using me for my pussy. He already showed me the best time of my life, why should I stop him now?

"Hold on, let me do something first." He let me go and got up. I took the opportunity to look him over and I ran my hand down his chest. His shell was marked with battle scars, really showing his strength beneath his hard shell. There were several cracks along his horn, all of them looking like they healed recently. I grabbed his horn and he helped to pull me up so I could wrap my legs around his body. He was so rough as he rubbed my ass with his claws as I guided him into my slit. I soon realized that his dick was surprisingly squishy, but that only allowed it to squeeze inside with ease. What I didn't know was that, once inside, it started to grow, rubbing and pushing against the walls of my pussy.

With each thrust, I felt my body sucking on his dick, unwilling to let it go. My pussy was making such erotic sounds that I felt myself blush with embarassment. But there wasn't anything I could do as he put me down on the grass and started to fuck me even harder. After about ten minutes, I was surprised by cumming again.

His dick reminded me of Graveler's, but it didn't hurt me quite as much. But Heracross had me screaming with pleasure nonetheless. To top it off, he wasn't slowing down, possibly because of his qualities as being part fighting pokemon. He put his face into mine and I kissed him. His lips were tough like his shell and his tongue easily overpowered mine. Whatever he wanted, he got. If I tried to resist, he would just do it anyways.

So when his dick shrunk back down and he flipped me around, I knew what he was doing. I didn't know if my ass was going to take it, but I was in too much of a daze after coming on his dick. But he grabbed onto my hips and shoved it into my ass without a word.

"Hey-hey-hey, I don't think it's going to fit! It's not going to fit! Oh, fuck, it fit!" I managed to cover my mouth as I just screamed as his dick started to swell up again. I couldn't believe it, but his dick was able to hit inside my ass. It only got harder the more it was squeezed and I squealed with delight as pulled me up onto my knees and kept fucking me. Things only got better by a pair of hands that came down from the tree and grabbed my tits.

I looked up to see a pair of Aipom giggling away as they fondled me. With Heracross keeping me on the spot, there wasn't much I could do besides just let them do what they wanted. I was just some human girl Heracross caught and they wanted to take advantage of it. They called to Heracross and he stopped. He didn't mind because he had me where he wanted me and could fondle me in any way. I was at their mercy. I was just happy because I really needed to catch my breath.

One of the Aipom used his tail-hand to grab my right tit so he could fit himself into my pussy. He was a small pokemon, but he fucked me with a lot of speed. As for the other one, he took his time fondeling my left tit with his tail and jumped onto my face, forcing his dick in my mouth. Heracross started slowly thrusting again, but not so much as to shake them off.

I couldn't believe it. I was being fucked by three pokemon at once. It all felt so good that I came in an instant, spraying the Aipom fucking my pussy with my juices. He ignored it and kept fucking me, making me cum again. I already lost count of how many times I came, but I knew it was going to happen again. But then I felt the lower Aipom cum inside my pussy and fall off.

The Aipom on my face was pinching my nipple with his tail-hand as he was thrusting his dick between my lips. I wrapped my tongue around it, sucking on the tip and playing with it. I have him what had to be the best blowjob he would ever get in his life. And from the sounds I was getting out of him, he would totally agree.

He tried to speed up, but he couldn't hold on and slipped onto my chest. I grabbed him and slipped his dick between my tits. Seeing where he was, started thrusting his hips. This actually felt a hell of a lot better as his speed was amazing as he tit-fucked me. He let out a cry and came between, spraying them with his hot cum. I could feel it all dripping down my front and legs.

After the second Aipom fell off, I was panting hard until Heracross started going hard inside my ass. He just grabbed hold of my hips and went at me. He had me going out of my mind and loving it. I was lucky when I felt his dick quiver, because as my ass tightened around his dick, he suddenly shrunk and pulled out so he could turn me back around. He stuck his dick between my cum-covered tits and fucked them until he climaxed. Streams of cum hit me all across my face and chest, bathing me in it. It was so hot that I came one last time. I must have been quite the sight, because Heracross tried to grab me again, only to fall on his back. But now I was covered in pokemon cum and needed to clean up.

But now that I could finally breathe, I couldn't find the strength to get up. He had fucked every ounce of strength I had in me. Fortunately, Heracross looked to be the same. He was probably not used to fucking someone so soft as a human girl. I wonder if he would ever decide to go back to sex with Heracross girls anymore?

"Budew, I got some serious work for you." That was all I could do in my condition. My pokemon popped out of her pokeball, something I was surprised to have forgotten about. But if I had called for help earlier, I wouldn't have had my first foursome.

Budew used her Mega Drain, pulling all the cum off my body and gulping it down. I spread my legs and let her go to work with my tired pussy as well. Once Budew was done with me, she moved on to clean up Heracross. She hopped onto his stomach and decided to lick his dick clean when he noticed her. I guess he was hungry again after all that sex and he picked her up.

"Budew!" she squeaked as he flipped her around and started sucking between her little legs. For once, somone was sucking on _her_. The way she was shaking, Heracross was using his tongue to great effect. She shivered and he got his face covered in her nectar. I slowly got up and helped him clean off, tasting Budew's minty sweetness. I was surprised when the aches in my body swiftly faded. A wave of relief washed over me and I felt great again. Damn, if I knew about this earlier, I would have given her the same treatment Heracross did. Wait, fuck that. I scooped up my little pokemon and stuck my tongue inside her.

"Budew!" she squeaked again and came on my face. I drank it down and just could not believe that I was getting my strength back. Renewed, I put her down and grabbed something from my bag before walking back over to Heracross.

I looked at him, he looked at me, Budew fell over, and then I tapped him with a Net Ball. He was a powerful bug type, so a Net Ball was the kind of pokeball that worked well on him. I was not going to risk any chance of him getting away. He was just too fucking amazing. There was a flash as an energy net appeared and he was pulled inside and captured soon after.

"Yes, I got myself a Heracross!" I sang and did a little dance. Budew looked like she was just hurled into heaven and had quite the glow on her. Wait, she was literally glowing! When the light faded, I was looking at a _very_ happy Roselia. She looked at me and promptly passed out. Oh dear, I guess I overdid it a little. But I never new her nectar could do that to me. My body was still sore, though. I guess it only helped me to _feel_ better. I would have to use more of that salve later on, if I still had any left.

When I heard the Team Galactic guard moan, I remembered that I was completely naked. I threw my clothes on and was pulling my panties on as he was getting up. He got a good look at my bare ass and got up too quickly. In his sudden daze, he stumbled back. I don't know how he did it, but he stumbled far enough to fall through the door of the Valley Windworks and it locked behind him. I ran to the door to hear him groaning and pass out again. Grea, just great. Now what?

First of all, I had to go look for my friends. I sent them off to have some private time, but now I had no idea where they went. I could see the girl out on the road back to town, still waiting for good news. Jeeze, I wonder how much she heard? Shit, she wasn't all that far away, so I could only hope that she thought it was just a fierce pokemon battle. Ya right, and I didn't love sex.

Ok, maybe they went back to town. Now that I had some fun, the scent of the flowers wasn't hitting me so hard anymore. I took off to town and the girl said that my friends ran past. She didn't know what they were doing, and I wasn't about go let her.

I told her that the guard locked me out after a battle with my Heracross and screamed like a girl when I beat him. I had to take Heracross out to show her and grabbed him by the horn when he tried to make a move on her. He looked at me and he sensed what was up. He just had me and my Budew, I wasn't about to let him have her as well because she was just too young. Maybe Dusk, if I could find her. Wait, he might starve if he tried eating her out...

I was just about to run to town when Heracross slipped his horn between my legs. I thought he was about to go at me again, but he slid me onto his back instead. He spread his wings and we were off. We didn't go beyond a few feet off the ground, but we were moving fast. We were flying through town, searching the area for Dusk and Thor. It shouldn't be hard to find a girl riding a pokemon. I mean, look at me, everyone else was. I had Heracross land and walked up to a woman.

"Hey, did a little girl with blong hair come by with a Luxio?"

"Luxio? Ya, she went to get some honey. The path is just through the trees over there." She pointed the way and Heracross took off with me still on his back.

We found Thor growling at a pair of grunts with Team Galactic. He had them in each other's arms, cowering at the pokemon before them. Farther off, I could see Dusk's head bobbing up and down amonst the flowers. What was she...? Wait, I should be asking _who _she was doing. I heard a man groan and she came up with a small bag and a wad of cash. She also had a wad of cum on her face, which she wiped off as soon as she realized I was around.

"Jeeze, what took you, Dawn?" She took one look at Heracross and her eyes were wide with surprise. "And who is this?"

"This is Heracross, I found him by that orange tree we saw. I wasn't able to get into the Valley Windworks."

"Why, what happened?" she asked.

"The damned guard locked the door. And please don't ask. Unless you're asking about what this fellow can do." I stroked Heracross' horn and he waved hello. Thor wasn't sure what to make of him while Dusk was shocked by how big he was. The single horn pokemon stood as high as my shoulder, and that was without his signature horn. As she approached, Heracross tried to reach for her without thinking about the situation. I slapped him upside the head and he looked at me again. He backed down when I looked back.

"You've already ate, you idiot. And maybe you can have her after we've cleaned her out."

Heracross looked down to see Thor's cum dripping from her pussy. He looked dissapointed and wandered off to suck on some flowers. Dusk looked at me and I gave her a look to tell her that I really enjoyed myself. When I pointed to the bag in her hand. She opened it to reveal that it was full of honey.

"The guy over there said I could have it." She pointed to the man laying on his back among the flowers. She'd was getting better when it came to blowjobs cause he wasn't willing to get up just yet. "Oh ya, he also found this after me and your Luxio beat up these two." She pointed at the Galactic Grunts and held up a key. "What should we do with them?"

"I'm not interested in having anything to do with them. Thor, you can let them go." My pokemon snarled and took a swipe at them, sending them running. I took the key from Dusk and we rode my pokemon back to the Valley Windworks. Heracross and Thor got us where we needed to go in a short time.

I unlocked the door and found the Galactic Grunt on the other side, still unconcious. Heracross gave him a poke and tossed him outside. We went further inside and heard something going on. Someone was getting it on and didn't care how much noise she made. I told the others to be quiet and we snuck around. Fortunately, we found that nobody was paying any attention to intruders. I guess they actually expected the guard to do his job. Too bad he got KO'd by a swift Heracross to the head.

We watched as a red-haired woman was getting double-teamed by a pair of men who didn't look like any of the grunts. The grunts were watching them, their pants down by their ankles and were masterbating at the sight. The surprising thing was that there was another woman among them. It was strange, because there was enough men to show her more pleasure than she could handle. But here she was, fingering herself while the men beat their dicks.

Me and Dusk looked at each other while Heracross and Thor did the same. We weren't sure what to do, but Heracross did that for us. He somehow snatched one of my pokeballs and popped out Roselia. At first I thought we all thought he wanted a snack, but he said something to her and she agreed.

"Hera...cross." He pointed at Roselia and then to the Galactic Grunts. He snuck up behind them and grabbed one, covering his mouth. He then stuck Roselia on the end of the man's dick. I was surprised that she could open her mouth that wide. Within seconds, he was cumming inside her mouth. The man came so hard that he passed out on the spot with a wide smile on his face. Heracross did this to each of them until he had to deal with the woman. Unfortunately, Roselia was good for cleaning women up, not making them cum. At least, as far as I knew.

But Dusk had that dealt with when she brought out her Machop. He and Heracross grabbed her and they snuck her outside. Dusk took the Vs Recorder out of my bag and went after them. That left me and Thor to slowly sneak up on the trio.

The red-haired woman was taking it in both the pussy and in the ass and was grunting hard with each thrust. I would be impressed if I wasn't currently taking her pokeballs. She left them on her cloths, which I was now sneaking off with.

"Come on, fuck me harder! I said harder!" Damn, she was a scary one. "Fuck me harder or I will make both of you into my pokemon's scratching post!" With that, both of them started really pounding her now that their lives depended on it. Either they were't that big, or she was too fierce for them to keep hard enough to please her.

"Is somebody missing these?" I asked and the three looked at the pokeballs I was holding.

"I'm one of Team Galactic's three...no wait." She stopped to think about what she was saying and moaned as the two men decided to continue. "That is one of four Commanders. My name is Mars!" How original. As if Team Galactic wasn't bad enough. At least Team Rockethad some

"Ok, seriously, finish up first and _then_ monolog." It was funny how that actually worked. Of course, I had her in a situation where I couldnt take her all that seriously. She was butt naked and still had two men inside her. "Thor, tell them to hurry. I don't want to stay here for long."

"Luxio!" he roared and the red-head was bouncing away as the men fucked the daylights out of her. She kept trying to say something, but they were fucking her too fast for her to get anything out. She screamed as they came inside, filling her pussy and ass with their cum. All three of them hit the floor after the two men pulled out. The woman sat up, cum leaking out of her she tried to speak. She was out of breath and needed a moment. If she wasn't part of Galactic, I would have loved to take her over my knee and do some seriously naughty things to that gorgeous ass of hers.

"My name is...Mars! We've been trying to create...a new world that's better than this one..." she ran out of breath again. "But people have shown little undesrtanding...about what we do. You don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening...phew. Now will you give me back my pokemon?"

"Sorry, but it was all over when you lost your pants."

One of the men, a scientist by the coat he was putting on, spoke up, "My, my. Lose to a child, will you? But, no matter. We've collected plent of electricity. With the power we obtained, we can do something quite spectacular. It seems quite obvious to me, Charon, the genius even the boss recognizes. Now, Mars, we should be going."

"Will you shut it! The boss is the only person in the world who's allowed to order me around! You can keep quiet around me! You only joined us recently. Don't think you're important! I guess it's time to say goodbye and leave for the time being!" The two ran out, leaving the other man behind. The woman snatched her pants as she ran, but continued on without attempting to fight me.

The man they left slowly picked himself up and spoke, "Team Galactic..." He nearly got to his feet, only to tip over. "They were saying they had to gather pokemon and energy no matter what. It was for creating a new universe, or so they claimed. Nothing they said made any sort of sense to me. I can't tell you how grateful I am for you saving me. I can finally see my little daughter again!"

"Before you do that, you might want to put some clothes on." With that, and the fact that I had a Luxio out of his pokeball, the man threw his clothes on. And just in time too because the girl came running inside. Mars probably ran by, still in the buff. I snickered a bit at the thought.

"Papa!" she took one sniff and recoiled. "Yuck! Papa, you stinky! Go shower now, stinky!"

"Oh, sorry! Ahaha! They had me working nonstop!" He walked off to take a shower.

I was just leaving when I heard, "I'll join you when you aren't so stinky. I'll grab our special stuff."

What the fuck? Ok, I'm out of here! These two were too fucking weird!

As I left, Dusk called, "Hey, Dawn, you ready? I got some awesome footage. I never knew a girl's legs could bend that way." When she saw my eyebrow go up, she assured me, "Don't worry, she's alright. I think we've converted her over to pokemon, though. And Machop's not going to be moving his hips any time soon."

"Hey, the more the merrier. Alright, let's get going. I've had enough here. Hey, who's that?"

We watched as a man approached. I was happy to see that it was Looker, still living up to his name. Too bad my ass wasn't in working order right now after what Heracross did to me. I'm only able to sit after tasting Roselia's nectar. Maybe I should try some more later, after she's digested her 'lunch'. She finished off abour four Galactic Grunts, I think I would rather not do the same. Their clothes were bad enough, their ideas of a 'better world' only sickened me. Seriously, wouldn't it just be easier to get laid. They already proved they had women among them who were willing to have some fun.

"Ah, yes. It is you, yes. I have heard that the Team Galactic appeared at this power plant. I have, therefore, come running. So, the Team Galactic. Where are they?"

"They've already left. Thor here gave them good reason to leave." I patted my pokemon's head.

"Luxio." He rubbed up against my hip and he purred.

"You have run them off, you say? You are a trainer, but...? Very wel! I shall go investigate inside!" He went inside and came out soon after. "Magnificent! Yes, it is! What you have said, it is all true! Superb! Though you are young, you are a trainer through and through! Very well! I shall pursue the culprits! I have received tips that the Team Galactic hideout is in Eterna City. To there, I must be off!"

"Hey, hold up!" I called, but he was already gone. Damn, I lost him. Oh well, his loss. "Hey, think we should go to the Poke Center?"

"Can I try out this big guy?" Dusk jumped and managed to grab Heracross by the horn. While she hung off his face, he looked at me for permission. I could see the hungry thoughts going around in his head. But he went to grab her anyways and she pushed off his chest with her legs. "Not yet! I need to get Machop to the Poke Center first. You're getting yours later."

I smiled and Heracross chuckled. Then he remembered that Thor was with us and said to him, "Cross, hera, cross."

"Lux?" Thor asked

"Hera. Heracross, hera, cross, cross." Ok, I'm sorry, but I don't speak pokemon, so I can't translate what he just said.

"Lux-lux-lux!" Thor laughed. It was nice that the two were getting to know each other. But I had the suspicion that Heracross was talking about me.

I leaned in towards Dusk and she explained, "He was saying that your boobs don't work." I calmly looked up at Heracross and he looked at me just long enough for me to bop him in the face.

"Hera!"

Dusk gasped, "That has to be the first time I ever heard a pokemon swear."

"Heracross, heracross, hera."

"Hey, just because I'm small doesn't make me young! I'm as old as Dawn."

"Hera? Cross..." he thought about it and asked, "Cross?" She nodded her head and Heracross scooped us up and flew off towards the Poke Center. He didn't care that he was showing our panties off to anyone cared to see a Heracross carrying two girls on his shoulders. Thor was right behind us, concerned that the bug pokemon was going to drop us.

As we were entering the Poke Center, we were unprepared for the sudden wave of scent that came over us. It was like the smell of hot sex turned into the best perfume. I should know what hot sex smelled like after some days with Barry. We had only just gotten used to the smell of the town, but now we were feeling all hot and bothered again. Damn, I had just scratched this itch and now it was back with a freaking army behind it.

Once we remembered to go inside, we found three Chansey running about trying to deal with a large load of pokeballs. The trainers, and Nurse Joy, were nowhere to be seen. There were a few various pokemon about, some of them carrying their trainer's pokeballs until they return. But where was the woman who was supposed to do all this work?

Dusk ran off with Heracross right behind her, leaving me with a very tired Thor. What, no invitation? I only had Kai and Roselia left, but I felt that Kai could use some time to build up his stamina. I've drained him pretty good lately and he could use a rest. I guess I could use another bath after that I've gone through. Plus, I could always try and get myself off if I really needed to.

I put Thor away and walked down the hallway towards the baths, only to discover that there were _two _kinds this time. One said 'Pokemon Baths' while the other was 'Trainer Baths'. Why were these ones seperate? The baths at the other Poke Centers were easily useful for humans as well as large pokemon. I guess these were meant to save on water.

I opened the door and made another discovery; this bathroom wasn't private. There were three tubs in all, and they were occupied. Two of them had girls in them, while the third had a relaxed Nurse Joy. So this was where she was. She was looking rather happy too. In fact, the smell in here...it was so...so...soothing.

Nurse Joy woke up from her little nap to talk with me, "Oh, looks like we have a visitor. I'm sorry, but we got all the tubs."

"Then let me join you. You look like you could use the company." I pulled my top off, letting them get a good view of my breasts. It was nice to see that all three of them were staring. I turned and let them gaze at my ass as I pulled my skirt and panties down. One of them slipped as she tried to get a better look and dissapeared under the surface. She came back up, sputtering and coughing and pulled her hair out of the way to keep watching.

As I approached Nurse Joy, she pulled herself up and I dipped my foot into the water. It felt so good and warm. I bent down first, giving the woman the best view of my ass before it dipped into the water. I laid my head on her chest, her breasts soft as pillows and twice as comfy, and watched as she grabbed the soap. I felt her hands massage my shoulders, easing my tense muscles. She was quite good with her fingers. She knew just where to press and where to rub.

"Don't forget my breasts." I told her. She cubbed my breasts, obviously impressed with their healthy size. She played with them for a bit before I felt her right hand dip into the water and rub me between my legs. "That feels nice."

I looked over to the other two girls and smiled. One of them was almost drooling at the sight of Nurse Joy 'washing' me, while the closer one was bright red. But she was trying her best not to keep glancing at me, but it was too obvious. I let out a small moan as Nurse Joy rubbed my breasts, raising them high enough for the others to see, causing the girl to nearly jump out of her tub.

Ooh, a shy one. She probably had no experience with the joys of sex. I found out I was bi when a trainer came to my town. She had the cutest Lopunny I had ever seen and couldn't help but stare as her perfect ass. Ok, the Lopunny _and_ the trainer, but only because she had the shortest pair of shorts on. Appearantly, the girl had been doing some special 'training' with her pokemon that day. When I came across them in the forest, I was very interested in what I saw.

The girl's Lopunny was eating her out, something I never had happen to me before. I gave Barry blowjobs many times before, but we never thought about him eating me out. I knew the pokemon heard me, it was hard not to with her big ears. But she could just glance at me while she fingered her trainer. I was so glad I came out because both of them showed me the same treatment.

I was shaking from my pleasant thoughts by intence pleasure at the hands of Nurse Joy. Damn, she was good. I could hear the farther of the two girls pleasuring herself in her tub. Now the other girl was caught in the middle, unsure as to what to do. I winked at her and she just dissapeared.

"I think we lost one." I said.

Nurse Joy looked over and snapped her fingers to get the other girl's attention, "Lana, can you help us out with Trish?" She pointed at the tub between us and the girl nodded. We crawled out of our tubs to see that Trish was below the surface. "Alright, on three." Nurse Joy counted down using her fingers from three...two...one!

The girl nearly shot out as we grabbed her. While the others held her down, I pulled the plug and slipped in behind her as the water drained. I held the girl's arms while Nurse Joy and Lana each grabbed a leg and spread them apart.

"Come on, let me go!" Trish whimpered.

"Relax, what are you so worried about?" I whispered in the girl's ear.

"I don't want to get pregnant!" she replied. I would have lost my footing if I wasn't already sitting.

I felt like I had to explain first, "Hey, we're all girls. You need to have sex with a human guy to get pregnant. So just relax and have some fun. We know what we're doing. Believe me, Nurse Joy has a lot of skill." I felt the girl settle down a bit and I was able to let her arms go. When I cupped her breasts, she gasped and stiffened up again.

They weren't all that big, but she wasn't flat in any way. And as Nurse Joy started to rub between her legs, she started to feel pleasently warm against my body. Then Trish started moaning so loudly that we were starting to fear that she was going to attract attention. Lana clamped her mouth over the girl's, silencing her. This was all too new for her, I know the feeling quite well.

Yet when Nurse Joy pushed a finger into Trish's pussy, the girl practically melted in my arms. She grabbed Lana's head and pulled her into a deep kiss while running her hand over my leg. She was really getting into this and it was hot. She was moving her hips against Nurse Joy's hand and I could tell that her tongue was wrapped around Lana's.

Then her sexual instincts must have kicked in because she was practically humping Nurse Joy's hand. She was moaning up a storm and, without any warning, she somehow flipped around and had her face planted between my legs. I was all for oral sex, hard not to with Haracross in my party, but what she just did was fucking crazy. But when her tongue went to work, I lost any irritation and just spread my legs wide open.

What she lacked in experience, she more than made up for with determination, and that was enough for me. She licked, nipped, and even gently bit me a few times, all while Nurse Joy was fingering her pussy.

"Hey, slow down before I-I-I-" my whole body contracted and she came up, her face covered in my juices. It wasn't the best, but it did the trick and finished me off for the day. I couldn't believe I had any left in me. I had myself a good sigh of relief and slipped out of the tub. Lana slipped in my place, hoping to get the same treatment while Nurse Joy shifted around so she could get a little finger action of her own.

I went back to my tub and replaced the cooling water with something warmer. I relaxed while listening to the girls go at it and smiled to myself. I guess Trish wouldn't be so shy around other girls now. Once I was all relaxed and clean, I found that the girls were washing each other off. I don't know how they all fit in the tub so well, but it appeared that they couldn't fit a forth. Oh well. If only I had a cell phone, I would have asked for Trish's number.

Because my body was so drained, I went out to the local store to grab myself some drinks. I was parched and really needed to get rehydrated. After about the fifth lemonade, I discovered that I didn't buy enough and bought some more. It was always good to know what one could buy just by letting someone fuck your tits for a bit. I wasn't about to let him fuck me anywhere else because I just wasn't capable of it right now. My body was still sore and would need time. Now I know I said that before, but I had to deal with a horny Heracross. And you will excuse the pun, which I didn't intend on, or I will have to kick you.

So, now I had to go back to the Poke Center and go looking for Dusk. I didn't make it far when I heard her let out a muffled scream. I don't know how fast I moved through the hall, but everyone got out of my way as I hoped to find her in time. But when I opened the door to her room, I found her on the floor with Heracross on her.

At first I thought she was being attacked by him, but then I realized that he was eating her out. Her dress was on the bed and her panties were hanging off the end of his horn as he dug into her pussy. He almost seemed to be fucking her with his tongue by the way he was forcing his face between her legs.

Dusk looked to be having the time of her life and covered her mouth to cover up another scream. That hardly mattered because she had quite the set of lungs on her. Her eyes were full of happy tears as her body looked to be wracked with pleasure. It took several moments for the reality of the situation to hit me; she just had her first orgasm!

But Heracross, being the kind of pokemon he was, wasn't satisfied with just her first. Before she could scream again, I took out her Zubat and slapped him on her face. The pokemon snickered and started fucking her lips.

I sat on the other bed and watched as Heracross tried to suck her pussy dry. After her third orgasm, Heracross stood up and licked his face clean. He looked to be sated and, fortunately for Dusk, he wasn't interested in sex. She was breathing rather hard through her nose, but only because she had a Zubat on her face. When she couldn't get enough air, she took the pokemon and put him between her legs.

"Did you finish?" I asked her and she weakly nodded her head. "That took you, what, fourty minutes?" I know that Dusk wanted to reply, but she was completely out of it. I had Heracross pick her up and put her in her bed so she could rest. The transition didn't even slow Zubat as he was thrusting away at her. He let out a squeak after a few minutes and took a slight breather before he started up again.

I just smiled as I put Heracross away and let Kai out. He looked over to Dusk and chuckled and looked up at me. I picked him up and hugged him because I just felt so happy with what happened today. Then I laid him down beside me on my bed. Dusk still had Zubat, so she wouldn't be lonely.

"Jeeze, what a busy day. And we still have many more like them, too."

Kai nodded before cuddling up with me. He showed a surprising amount of restraint not to get an erection while he was in bed with me this time. He did cop a feel of my breasts when he thought I was asleep, though.

The next morning, I woke up to find a naked Dusk sleeping on top of me, her face buried between my breasts. I looked beyond her head to see a sleeping Zubat stuck to her ass. Beside me, Kai was sleeping soundly until I poked him. He got up and was shocked when he saw that we weren't alone in bed anymore.

I had him take out Heracross to help get the girl off me. She was still exhausted after what he did to her and wouldn't wake. I had to dress her on my own because Heracross wanted to eat her out again. But neither of us were ready so I just gave him a jar of honey. His eyes went wide when he realized that he didn't have to do any work for his food this time. I put Dusk on his back and pulled him by his horn to get him moving while he licked up the honey out of the jar.

We were just leaving when I discovered something had been left in front of my door. It was an egg of some kind. I knew it had to be a pokemon egg, but I had no idea just what sort of pokemon was inside it. Taped onto the side was a note. It said 'With love, Trish'. This was sweet of her, giving me a new pokemon. The mystery of what it was only made things even more interesting.

Now that I had a good night's rest, I guided Heracross along the path that led out of town. The sun was warm, the bird pokemon were singing, and what the hell is this thing?

A strange-looking pokemon was blocking my path. Its pink body looked soft and spongy and it had bulbs on the top of its head, almost like crown, or something. This looked to be a good opportunity to gain some more battle experience.

"Kai, use Metal Claw!" I tossed Kai's pokeball and he lunged forward after he appeared. His attack his dead-on, only for him to be splattered by some kind of purple fluid. He shook himself off and attacked again, only to get another face-full of it. It added another insult by using Mud Bomb to splatter him with mud. "Alright, use Bubble Beam!"

Kai opened his mouth and breathed a stream of bubbles, landing an easy blow. But the pokemon shook it off and splattered him with more mud.

"Kai, use Peck!" I told him. OOPS, that idea was even worse! Kai looked at me, his face covered in purple goop. He quit the fight and I let out Roselia to take his place. She took one whiff of the stuff and practically jumped the strange pokemon. The thing seemed to react badly to her Mega Drain and ran about. Now that it was weak, I decided to toss a pokeball at it. The ball shook and it was done.

"I captured a...I don't even know what you are." The pokeball dissapeared from my hand and was sent my PC list. I took out my pokedex and found out that it was water type pokemon called Shellos. It was only now that I learned that they squirted out a purple liquid when squashed. That was great. But why was this one extra gooey?

Heracross was laughing at the sight of Kai and I bopped him on the face.

"Hera!"


	7. Mist and Smoke

**Sorry for taking so long. I've been busy, gone on a trip, but I've tried to get something done. I hope you enjoy and please, send your reviews. Believe me, I love reviews.**

* * *

><p>"Hera!"<p>

"The first one was because you were laughing at me. The second one was because you were trying to grab my ass when there was a kid around. Seriously, if you want it, just ask when nobody but Dusk and my other pokemon are around. I'm usually quite willing. And if I'm not, just ask for Roselia. I'm sure she will suck you off without a second thought."

Heracross thought about that for a moment and mumbled to himself. So I bopped him.

"Hera!"

"That was for complaining. I know you like me and all, but seriously, you're going to get another go at me at some point. Just be a little patient."

When he heard that, he thought about it, making sure not to grumble this time. Then he remembered that he had Dusk on his back and his mind started going. I could tell that something was up in that brain of his. He didn't know that I was watching him while he was watching my ass. I shifted skirt a bit, 'accidentally' showing my panties while adjusting it, and saw his eyes light up. He was interested, but he was still going to have to wait. Seriously, I keep trying to go for a time without sex, and what happens to me?

"Hey, that's a neat pokemon. Want to have a battle?" See, this is exactly what I was talking about. A Camper found me when I was _really_ not in the mood for a pokemon battle. I had to wash Kai of the goo last time. Oh well, I knew what to do.

"Hey, can you come with me for a second?" I asked and flashed him my panties. The boy nearly froze on the spot and I almost had to drag him into some tall grass. He stood there, dumbfounded, as I removed my panties and lifted my shirt, unleashing my tits. He must have been a virgin, because he looked like he never saw these before. Just as I was about to make the first move, he surprised me by tackling me to the ground and burying his face in my breasts. While he was busy with them, I somehow managed to pull down his shorts. I was already wet from the contact, so it was easy to slip his dick inside.

"Oh, wow!" he moaned as he entered a girl for the first time. I layed back and he sort of figured out what to do on his own. He tried his best to thrust his hips, showing me just how grown up he was. He kept his grip on my breasts, as if he never wanted to let them go. He was kind of cute this way, but I remembered I was doing this to keep my pokemon healthy. Besides, a little sex wasn't going to hurt anyone.

Then the boy dicided to hop up and stuck his dick between my tits, panting hard as he did. They must have been too much for him, because he came shortly after and collapsed. It was for the best that he finished, cause I had to get moving. I cleaned up, slipped my panties back on, and went looking for Dusk. She was playing Rock-Paper-Sissors with Heracross. I was surprised that he learned how to play so quickly, even if he only had two claws on each hand. We got moving once I joined up with them, but after crossing a bridge, we had to stop again.

"That's a powerful Heracross you got there, little missy. Mind a pokemon battle?" A Hiker came up to us and took out a pokeball. Dusk distracted him by pulling my panties down. I sighed, because I knew what was going to happen. At this rate, we were never going to get to the next town.

The Hiker soon had me bent over among some bushes and was quickly ramming me from behind. He hands were so rough against my skin, as much as he was as he had his way with my ass. He must not have been getting enough out here, because he was fucking me like an animal. I guess there wasn't enough girls around willing to lift up their skirts for a man in need. He wasn't anything compaired to any of my pokemon, and especially not Barry.

"Oh ya, how are you so damn tight? You're just not letting me go."

Between pantings, I replied with, "Practice?" It wasn't much, but it was all I could say without biting my tongue right now.

"Well, in any case, you are on sweet piece of ass." It was a typical compliment, but the way he said it really got me going. "Oh fuck, you're getting tighter!"

"Dawn, are you done yet?" I heard Dusk call. Shit, was she awake already?

"Inside, I don't want a mess on my clothes!" I quickly told him. He groaned as he shot his cum up inside my pussy. It was so warm and I was happy for it. As I basked in the afterglow, he got up. He zipped up and handed me the money he would have given me for a pokemon battle.

"You have an interesting way of doing things. I admit defeat and will go my way. As soon as my legs aren't falling out from under me." He waddled over to a rock and sat on it.

"I'm just glad that you were quick about it. I have to get to the next town."

"Be careful in the forest. The fog is easy to get lost in."

I took the tip, and his money, and cleaned up with Roselia's help before I rejoined Heracross and Dusk. She was sitting on his head, his horn between her legs. He didn't seem to mind, especially with how she was stroking his horn with her hands. And from what I could see, or lack of, that wasn't all she was rubbing his horn with. I could barely see it, but she wasn't wearing any underwear. Heracross was looking like he just wanted to pull her off, throw her on the ground, and eat her out before fucking her silly. But since he was big inside _me_, he was just going to break her. Last thing I wanted was to have to explain why she both of her legs were popped out of their sockets. Ow, that wasn't a pretty thought.

"Alright, let's get going." I put a jar of honey in Heracross' claws and grabbed his horn. He ignored us for an easy meal as I led him down the way. Right now, we needed to get through the forest before nightfall. Somehow, I got the feeling that wasn't going to happen. Something was going to happen to me, for something was always happening to me. And whenever it did, it always led to some person or pokemon _doing_ me. For some reason, ever since I started this adventure, I was getting more sex than I could ever ask for. Call me crazy, but I think it's going to happen pretty quickly.

"Dawn, why do you keep looking behind us?"

"Just looking out for my ass. It can only take so much. Doesn't help that someone ate all my berry cream."

"You're crazy."

"And Heracross is horny." He looked up at me with his face covered in honey when I said that. "Keep eating, we got more." I licked some off his face before he could put it back into the jar. He was hungry, and he didn't care what or who he got to eat. When we were entering the forest, we thought we heard something going on.

"Hey, you hear something?" I asked Dusk, but she didn't have a clue. It really didn't help that Heracross was making so much noise licking out the jar. We went further in, but it wasn't long before the mist started to get thicker. It was weird, because visibility was rather good for awhile there. It was like something, or someone, was causing this mist just so we could get lost in it.

"Dusk? Where'd you go?" Damn it, I let go for just a second and Heracross gets lost with the girl on him. She must be thinking the same thing with me. Great, now how the hell am I going to find her? She had the only flying pokemon among us. Hopefully she remembers to use Echo to find me.

But after an hour of searching for the girl, I was beginning to think that _I_ was the one who was lost. After the second hour, I knew it. Then I surprised myself by coming across a natural hotspring. The mist was so thick around this area, but thinned in the middle, like an empty space, strange. This must have been the source.

"Well, it can't hurt have a dip." The water looked good, so I wanted to try it out. After stripping out of my clothes, I was suddenly hit from behind. I found out that it was a silk strand. Before I knew it, I was being pulled up into the branched, tied up in silk.

"Oh, it looks like they got you too." A green-haired woman was hanging on front of me, partially wrapped in silk. "My name's Cheryl. I guess you didn't see the sign, either."

"What sign?"

"The one over there." She pointed with her head to the sign that fell over. "I was able to make it out to be a warning. It says to watch out for the Cascoon." She looked over to the cocoon pokemon. "They tend to get a little hot-headed around here. They seem to enjoy watching cute girls squirm. Oh, looks like they're switching me out."

She was slowly lowered down to into the water. The silk loosened and she slipped out. She was unharmed as she got out and shook herself off. I couldn't help but stair as the water dripped down her figure. She was lean, but had some nice curves. I had my tits and ass, but not her curves. She looked up and told me, "Don't worry, you just might enjoy it." She then walked over and signaled for a Cascoon to come down. She gave it a kiss and picked up her clothes. "I know I did."

"Wait, what? What are they going to do?" I was hoist up and my arms were pulled behind my back and tied up. They wrapped my body in silk. Then they pulled me away from the mists coming up from the hotspring. I was shocked when the silk began to tighten.

"Oh!" The silk between my legs actually started to feel good as it tightened around my tits and ass. They flipped me so I was facing the sky and Wurmple started crawling down the threads. As the silk got tighter, found myself moaning. Dang, this was getting better. But then they swung me over the hotspring again, letting the silk loosen before they swung me back. I couldn't move, but I didn't want to. She was right, because I was having quite a good time.

"Wurmple." I looked down to see a pair of Wurmple nibbling at the silk over my breasts. They seemed eager as they went at them, up until they succeeded. As soon as my breasts came out, the two were nearly knocked off. But they steadied themselves and crawled back up. I saw one of them pull up a jar of honey from my bag using String Shot and pull it up. I don't know how they managed to unscrew it, but I was glad they did.

The Cascoon helped to pour the honey down my front and started to eat away at it. More Wurmple came, smelling the honey. When they saw what the Cascoon caught, they moved fazster. Soon I could feel them licking me all over, trying to get at all the honey they could. As the honey dripped across my pussy, I felt them nibbling at the silk. The Cascoon pulled my legs apart to let their fellow pokemon get at it. Damn, these were some perverted Cascoon.

As the Wurmple started nibbling at my pussy, the pleasure caused me to keep my mouth shut. That was until a Dustox came up and planted its face between my legs. The Wurmple backed off and went back to my breasts while the Dustox started licking me. I wasn't sure what it was doing, but it was doing quite a damn good job. I was moaning out loud and stretching out against the silk that held me. I was so happy that the Cascoon held firm. With the Wurmple nibbling at the rest of my body, I just couldn't hold back.

"Dustox!" the pokemon cried as it was knocked off after I sprayed it with my juices.

"Prinplup!" Wait, what? I didn't say that.

Kai was out of his pokeball and was trying to grab me. I was overtaken with pleasure of cumming that all I could do was hang around with a stupid smile. He slashed at the silk strands using Metal Claw, holding the Cascoon back. But when he was able to grab hold, the silk holding me up began to break under our weight. We swung out towards the hotspring. Kai fell along the way and I fell in when the last strand broke. It hit the water and struggled to get free. But with my arms wrapped and no idea which way was up, I was in trouble.

After taking in water, I started to panic. I fought to get to the surface, but my arms were still tied behind my back. I had to get out or else I'll drown! Help, Kai, help me! I wanted to scream for help but I couldn't breathe. By the time the silk broke free, it was too late. As I started to drown, I saw a light. Shit, was this the end? I wasn't done yet, I still had so much to do, and so much to have done to me!

Next thing I knew, I was pulled up and someone was patting my back. I don't know how much water I inhaled, but I was glad it was out. The air never tasted so good as I gulped it in. I turned to Kai and gave him the biggest kiss I ever gave him. He was so surprised that we fell back into the water. I came up to breathe while he stayed under.

"Kai, what's wrong?" I saw three spikes sticking out of the water, one of which I grabbed and pulled. What came up had my jaw drop. "By the great dick of Arceus..."

"Empoleon?" Kai looked at himself to see that he was even _bigger_ now. I couldn't believe my eyes, but he had evolved! I had a dream like this, and now here he was! And...wow...he was such a hunk of a pokemon. And he was all mine in a secluded area, in a hotspring, and I was already naked. He had just evolved while saving my life, so I wanted to do my best to reward my hero.

"Kai, sit up here, ok?" He did as I asked and I rubbed the spot between his legs. It didn't take much until his cock appeared from its protective pouch. I froze for a second, wanting to just take in the sight. It was blue along the length and gold at the tip, and a bit bigger than even Barry's. I didn't know that I was drooling until Kai poked my head. "Oh, sorry."

After seeing this, I couldn't help myself but forget all about foreplay, I wanted him now! I almost launched out of the water and came down on him. I was quite surprised when he gave me a sudden squirt of precum inside me. Was that intentional, or did he lose his impressive endurance? I didn't stop to think as now I was able to slam down on his cock with complete abandon. When I discovered that he now had fingers, rather than just flippers, he reached up and grabbed my tits. He squeezed them and I moaned in responce.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" He just held on as I rode him hard. He didn't seem to care how hard I fucked him, so I slammed down on him with all I had. But after cumming already and nearly drowning, I didn't quite have the energy to keep it up. I fell on his chest and was panting hard. I don't know how, but he grabbed me and skidded across the ground and into the water. I was floating on his belly as he gently swam around to give me the time I needed.

For a pokemon with such a strong body, he still had the biggest soft spot in his heart for me. I couldn't help but feel the same way for him. If only he was human. Well, I guess Barry already had that spot. Hey, this still worked out. This meant that I could still have Barry, and still have such a powerful pokemon to have at my whim.

As he rocked me, I could feel his belly fin at my side. I was shocked to find that it was made of metal, even though he was a water pokemon. But he managed to pull it over, leaving me some space to lay on him. Interestingly, the only thing holding me there was his dick that was still hard inside me. I chuckled and he looked at me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that a pokemon with such a soft heart could have such a hard dick."

"Empoleon." He stroked my hair with his metal claws, showing just how gentle he could be. After several minutes of soaking in the heat, I was starting to feel his claws run down my back to my ass. I could feel him quiver under me, meaning he was getting really horny and needed some hard _right_ now.

With a smack of his blade-like flipper, he split a boulder in two. I was so shocked by the sight that I failed to notice him putting me against one half. The cut was smooth, so it was the perfect surface for him to fuck me against. He planted his feet and slowly started to push, taking it easy at first. We just weren't sure just what his new body could do to me.

So I just spread my legs and enjoyed the soft sex. He felt great, even better than before, if that was even possible. Even if his dick wasn't metal like the rest of him, he was quite hard. But when he wasn't thrusting hard enough, I pushed off the rock and wrapped my arms around his neck. From there, I showed him the meaning of fucking. He was too strong for me to hurt anymore, so I was making waves.

"Ya, ya, ya, ah, ah, fuck yes! Oh yes, I love you, Kai!" I don't know what happened, but he was stiff as a board, as if he wasn't hard enough already. He fell back and I flopped up onto his belly again. But this time I had the strength to ride him hard. He remained stable as I fucked his hard cock, making the water splash up against the rocks. "Come on, cum for me baby, cum for me! Oh fuck, too late, I'm cumming!"

My pussy tightened and I found myself stuck on his dick. My whole body shook and I fell on top of him for a third time. What the...was I dizzy? The world was spinning all around me and I was glad to be stuck on Kai. How hard was I fucking him and why wasn't he moving?

"Empoleon!" he came up without any warning and pulled me into a kiss. He beak was hard as metal, but so warm and smooth. His tongue invaded my mouth and I didn't do anything but accept his advance. His claws ran down my back and grabbed my ass, lifting me like I weighed nothing. He slammed me down, forcing his cock deep inside me and I screamed in his mouth. He continued and my screams turned to moaning and panting. This was fucking hot, and I wasn't talking about the spring.

I grabbed his collar and let him have his way. He still had all his strength, so he was going to fuck me silly. He seemed to love watching me being bounced on his dick, because I knew I enjoyed looking into his eyes. He almost slammed me into the rock again and pounded my pussy so hard that I could almost feel my pelvis bending under the strain. But I didn't care, this was too good. He could break my leg and I would scream with pleasure anyways. His thrusts sped up and he really started ramming me. OW, ok, maybe he's going a little too hard,

"Empoleon!" he cried as he climaxed. He shot so much cum inside me that my pussy was flooded. I screamed as it filled me up and started to spill out. Once again, he got out and left me in the water. This time, there was no plug to pull out.

"Oh, ew." I jumped out when I realized that the hot water had loosened me up quite a bit. All of his cum had leaked out and now it was cooling off the water. The immediate area was filling up with steam, which loosened the silk above our heads. Several items came falling to the ground, including a-

"OW!" Ok, that kind of hurt. Whatever it was, it hit me on the head. I looked and discovered a...a Dawn Stone. Oh, wow, these things are hard to find! I put it away in my bag before looking back at Kai. He was standing by the hotspring, which didn't look all that good anymore. Even he was surprised by how much cum he put in me, and I was just as surprised as him. If it was a true hotspring, chances were it would clean itself out over time. But for now, I guess there won't be so much mist around.

We made are way down the path, battling a number of fellow trainers out along the way. I used Thor and Roselia mostly, just to get their experience up. Kai still seemed to be the strongest among them, especially with how they reacted. They were shocked, impressed, and a bit intimidated by his new form. I didn't know how Heracross would react because he was out with Dusk right now. Chances were good that he was eating her out right now. Well, at least her screams of pleasure would tell me where she was. I kept my ears open, but the screams I was looking for never came.

Damn, she probably gave him some honey. She didn't have a pokeball to put him away in, so she had to deal with him personally. She was a tough girl, but...he was a tougher pokemon. There wasn't anything _I_ could do when he wanted sex with me. Chances were that he could possibly get the same with her.

"Kai, this is taking too long. Can you help me out?" He nodded his head and got down on his belly. I jumped up on his back and he took off like a speed boat. "Wow, watch the bump, watch the bump, LOOK OUT!" Not only did he hit the bump, but he took off int the air. He just went from speed boat to airplane in an instant. I was screaming my head off until I realized that we were gliding through the air.

I quickly pulled out my pokedex to check on anything to do with Empoleon. I discovered that not only did he add Steel to his type, but he could glide through the air as well as on water. Fuck, I should have checked this stuff out sooner or I wouldn't be ready to piss myself right about now.

"This is awsome!" Ok, I was having a good time while trying not to piss myself. So what? "Hey, what's that? Oh sh-" OW! I would have thought we just hit something if I knew what we hit. But all of a sudden, I was on my back with Kai's face between my legs. "Ok, that would have been nice, if you hadn't landed there." Being like metal, Kai handled the landing better than I did. He got up and pulled me to my feet as he did.

"Ok, where are we?" We were standing before an old mansion. It had such an eerie look to it and I got the feeling that we were being watched. And then it rained. "Great, looks like we're going inside.

"Empoleon." Kai agreed and covered my head with his flipper. He was still part water type, so rain was no problem for him. We ran inside and saw just how old the place was.

It was the classic creepy old place, with cobwebs and dust everywhere. Something brushed past my head, causing me to sneeze and fall into Kai's arms. He looked at me and helped me back up. Before I could thank him, I was hit by another one and sneezed again, this time falling on something. I bounced once before it dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Kai was waving his fin in front of his face like someone cut the cheese.

"It wasn't me!" I exclaimed upon seeing his reaction. He just shrugged and picked me up again. Whatever it was, it was gone now. "Hey, where's my panties?" Kai raised my skirt to look, only to realize just what he was doing and put it back down. He backed up, hoping that I wasn't about to hit him. Good think I wasn't the kind of girl to freak out so easily.

We headed into the room ahead and thought we saw a person. But when we walked through the door, it was as if nobody was there. That was strange. "Kai, did you...Kai?" What the hell! He's gone! "Kai! Kai, where are you!"

"Empoleon!" I heard him cry from the kitchen. I ran over there, only to find my mom standing there instead. She was wearing nothing but a white apron, revealing her bare ass.

"Mom?"

She turned around and smiled, "Hello. I'm so glad you decided to come by. We were wondering if you would like to join us?"

"Who'se _us_?" There was a heavy stomp behind me and I looked up to see Blastoise hovering over me. Oh holy fuck of all that was fucked, of all the fuck that could be fucking around, just...FUCK! "Bye!" I ran out of there as fast as I could. But as I was running up the stairs, I heard something behind me and froze. I looked back to see a pair of red eyes looking back. Oh h...oh wait, I already did that...FUCK!

"Luxray!"

Oh-fuck-oh-fuck-oh-fuck-oh-fuck! FUUUCK! I ran as fast as I could and into a bedroom to dive under a bed. Where the fuck did a Luxray come from! You know what? Who cares! Oh shit, it's here!

"Lux. Lux." I could hear it looking around. "Lux!"

I felt something grab my leg and pull me out from under the bed. Shit! Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit! My ass was pulled up and I knew what was going to happen.

_"Haunter._" Huh? A Haunter doll had just fell from the bed to the floor before my face. I grabbed it and tossed it at the Luxray, who backed off after being hit in face. There was a flash of light from my hip and a familiar figure emerged.

"Luxio!"

"Thor! Use Bite!" Thor charged and bit the Luxray, causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke. We both were shocked until a Gastly flew off. "Shit, this place is fucking haunted by ghost pokemon!"

"Lux." Thor agreed.

"But you're still my hero!" I wrapped my arms around Thor's neck, even if his short mane tickled my nose. "And I think heroes need to be rewarded by their princess." I reached around his body and tickled him between his legs. He froze as he got a hard-on for what I was doing.

"Luxio!" he barked and he stood up, taking me with him. I could feel his tail wagging from between my legs, showing he was happy. "Luxio, lux!" he bucked me off and I landed on the bed. This place was old, but the bed seemed mostly ok. At least it wasn't all that dusty, for some reason. It was like it was in this condition just so we could do this...wierd...

"Lux!" Thor hopped up and licked his lips after sniffing me.

"Ooh, getting hungry, are we?" I spread my legs and he dove in. He dragged his rough tongue across my slit, making me gasp and moan. Yes, so good, and all I had to do was lay back and let him lick away. For some reason, I was getting the feeling that someone was watching, but why should I care? Ooh! His nose is cold.

"Lux." Thor was getting anxious and was shifting around, trying to get comfortable. But after I saw how hard he was, I knew that wasn't possible. I motioned to him with my finger and rolled onto my belly. He dragged his tongue across my legs up to my ass. He had to stop because I still had my clothes on, minus my panties. He pulled me back with his paws until his dick was poking me from behind.

"Don't keep your princess waiting." I pushed against him and he thrust inside. He was slow at first, letting his body build up a charge. I knew this because when he slammed into me, he sent a jolt through my body. "OOH!" I cried as he did it again. It was a bit painful, but felt so good, which was why I loved sex with my pokemon. Each one was such an experience to fuck.

He started pushing deeper and harder now that he was able to let off some electricity. Jolt after jolt went through me, making it difficult to move. He was pumping me with so much energy while he pumped my pussy. I was fucking glad that he was just making my skin tingle or I would have pissed myself by now.

"Lux!"

"Ah, ah, ah-WOW!" I screamed as he zapped me. Appearantly, he bit his tongue with how hard he was fucking me. The surprise made him unload a jolt that I wasn't prepared for. "Hey, it's alright, take it easy! I'm not going anywhere."

"Luxio." He licked the back of my neck as an apology.

"You're so sw-" I couln't complete my sentence as he thrust into me, taking me by surprise. I could feel my pussy walls being stretched out as he only got bigger. Damn, so much and he already had Dusk recently. Damn, how did I get so lucky? If Arceus was watching, I hoped that he had a camera on him, cause he was going to want to watch this again and again.

"Cum for me, cum for me!" I cried as he sped up. When he growled, I pulled out, flipped around, and pushed off the headboard. Slipping through his legs, I was just in time to get my face covered in his cum. It was so hot and I did my best to swallow all I could. It tingled against my skin and inside my belly. As I sucked the rest out of his dick, he promptly fell of the bed. Damn, that was fun. Course, now I was in a haunted mansion with one pokemon missing and one down. All I had left was...oh...Roselia.

After switching Thor for her, I had her clean me off, "Thanks. I had a feeling you might be hungry again." She gave me a kiss and I put her down. Right now, we had to find Kai, Dusk, and Heracross. "Oh, wait!" I turned back and grabbed the Haunter toy to put it in my bag. This thing already proved it was useful, so I wasn't about to leave it behind.

"Alright, let's go find the others."

"Roselia!"

We looked around, but for some reason, there was a strange smell in the air. I know it wasn't me because Roselia even sucked the stink out of the air. So why was I getting the smell of hot sex anyways? Roselia knew what was going on and took off ahead of me. I followed after the little pokemon and we quickly found the bathroom.

"Ah, ah, ah, right there, that's good!" Ok, why did I recognize that voice? I opened the door to see Kai fucking me. No, really, he was fucking me, only that it wasn't...me. Me, and I mean me-me, not the naked false me, and Roselia watched this going on.

Fake Dawn was taking it from behind while Kai had a hold of her hair, slapping her ass while he banged her with all his might. He was almost forcing her off the floor with the force of each thrust. Damn, was my ass really that hot? I was almost tempted to fuck her myself, I mean her, who is me, or...you know what I mean. But would that be lesbian sex or just masterbation? Fuck, now I'm so hot _and_ confused!

"Ah, ah, yes, right there, fuck me like you mean it!"

"Empoleon!" Kai slammed her ass with one flipper while grabbing her tit with the other. I found myself getting seriously horny and slipped a finger between my legs. Then I realized how silly this was. I was watching myself being fucked and was materbating to it. Wait, scratch that. I forgot about how many people use their video cameras for this sort of thing. But when does one get to watch someone who looks like them get fucked?

"Hey-hey-hey, not in the ass, not in the-hello!"

I did my best not to laugh as Fake Dawn had to take his cock in her ass. I already had that experience with Heracross, but not an Empoleon yet. But Kai was going nuts as he fucked her like that. His animal instincts were taking over and things were getting even hotter. I looked down and saw Roselia crossing her legs from watching this. I got down on my knees and started rubbing her with my finger while I rubbed myself with my other hand.

"Empoleon!"

Yes, you fuck her good, Kai. You make her take it and love it. Damn, that's hot...and I'm drooling again. Fuck, maybe I should go to a doctor about it. But first, I want to see more. Ow! I looked down to see Roselia cumming on my finger. That was quick. After she collapsed on the floor, I licked my fingers. It was then I remembered that the minty taste was good for rejuivinating me. I quickly scooped her up and licked her clean. She didn't mind, because she shivered with every lick. Mixing the feeling of her juices with me fingering myself, I wasn't sure if I was going to remain sane any long.

"Return!" I put Roselia away and pulled myself to my feet. I felt so damn hot that I could fry an egg on myself. "Hey, mind if I join in?"

Kai and Fake Dawn turned, shocked by what they heard. Kai was especially horrified when he realized that he wasn't fucking the real me. I stripped down and walked out in front of Fake Dawn, forcing her up so I could get a good view of her tits. Now, I've seen myself in a mirror before, but this was something different. I cupped them in my hands to find they weighed as much as my own. Whoever this was, even if they were fake, they did a good job at copying me.

Fake Dawn gasped when I pinched her nipples between my fingers and I gave her a wicked smile in return. It was no wonder my pokemon liked doing that to me, I look good this way. Then I put her breast in my mouth. She responded by gasping again and moaning out loud as I sucked on her soft mound. It was music to my ears, which was still very weird, but I liked it. Reaching around, I patted Kai on the hip, snapping him out of his frozen state. He was so cute too, but I was more interested in Fake Dawn than yelling at him. It was an honest mistake and wasn't his fault.

Kai grabbed Fake Dawn's hips and gave her a swift reminder of where his dick was as he thrust all the way inside. She nearly freaked and I had to hold her down, only to have my head buried between her tits. Oh fuck, she was going to suffocate me! I struggled to get free while she was oblivious to what she was doing to me. As for Kai, he was still pounded her ass, which was why I was in this predicament in the first place. Her pleasured screams were increasing and Kai's thrusts were getting eratic. I could tell that he was going to cum soon. Question was if she-

"I'm cumming!" And there it was. "Oh, fuck!" She suddenly dissapeared in a puff of purple smoke as a Gastly went flying past my head. I lost my balance and came down, right onto Kai's cock. He somehow managed to slip it into my mouth just as he was cumming, shooting his seed down my throat. I choked it down, trying not to inhale it in the process. When he finished, he picked me up.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, but Kai was unsure if he wanted to respond. "I'm not going to get mad. That Gastly would have fooled me too." With that, he nodded his head. He waited patiently as I got dressed and he picked me up. He wasn't going to let me out of his sight now. I didn't mind being held in his arms, flippers, whatever. He was gentle with me, and I think he was holding my ass on purpose.

He carried me outside and we found that someone had ripped some small trees out of the ground. They must have been blocking the way from where the holes were. Oh well, it just means that we can go through unhindered. We made our way outside of the forest and went to the next town. As we were walking into the Pokemon Center, we quickly discovered that something was off.

"Um, why is everyone naked?"

"Empoleon." Kai wasn't sure either.

Ok, I've said this before and I'll say it again. This was going to be interesting.

"Oh, you must be Dawn."

Oh, wow...here we go again.


	8. A Day to Remember Part 1

**Hey, bonus time. You guys have all been so great favoriting my story. I've gotten so many, that this time, I'm not leaving you guys in the dark about what happens with some of the other characters. You'll see what I'm talking about. Keep faving my stuff and send your reviews in. Trust me, I like to see them.**

x

x

"I've heard about you from my boyfriend. I bet he's still getting his 'rocks' off with anyone he meets."

I barely caught what she said, because this red-head's's tits were impressively bigger than mine. They're huge! And she's naked too! Damn, she was so hot that wished that I was Barry right now. I was choosing him because I knew from experience that he could fuck her in all holes and still keep going.

"You can stop biting your finger now. You'll hurt yourself if you do that for long."

"Huh? Oh, thanks."

"Don't worry, it happens all the time. Really, check the girl over there." She pointed to a nude girl looked like she was paralyzed. She was so entranced by the huge tits that a guy was banging her from behind. When he came close he stuck his dick between her thighs and came all over the floor. It was a good thing that Chansey had a mop and cleaned the girl up too. It looked to be usual occurance here. Especially when another boy came up and started fucking her.

"Trust me, that's the third boy so far. And she's not the first. Of course, we've had about twelve guys stand around long enough for my sisters to have their way with them." I wasn't listening because I was staring at her tits again. "So, Dawn, what brings you to Eterna City? I'm sure you're not here just to see these." She cupped her tits and bounced them and my eyes were quick to follow. She put a finger below my chin and pulled my head back up. "I guess you didn't know about us, did you?"

"Um...did you say something?" Seriously, how the hell was she doing that to me?

"Don't worry, it happens all the time. Hey, are you going to stay for any length of time?"

"After what I've seen, I think I might stay for the night." Seriously, I was interested in seeing what was going on here, and who was getting it on. "So, should I just strip right here, or is there somewhere I can put my clothes?"

"You can do either if you like."

"Cool." I was out of my clothes in a flash. It was strangely liberating just to be out of my clothes. It was only strange because I was usually out of my clothes pretty quickly when I wanted something. But to be walking around so many people and not have someone banging me was different. Then I noticed that a few of the boys were looking my way and looked like they wanted to do me right then and there. It was probably because I was the new girl here. That was until their girlfriends got a hold of them, quite literally too. I was a little dissapointed, but only because I wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Nurse Joy?"

"You mean the one in the back with the two Machoke?"

"Ya, that sounds like the one. Front and back, I'm guessing?" Me and several other people jumped when we heard a loud scream. "Ok, I guess it's back and _far_ back. I could never scream like that with my mouth full."

"If you learn how, please teach me. Oh, where are my manners, I'm Ruby."

"Dawn."

"I know, Roark told me about you." Wait, what? Ruby led me to the eating area, where a group of people were eating warm food. There wasn't a hot food item in sight, but I could understand why. There was at least two girls out here who were pouring pudding on their chests and letting some boys lick it off. I was tempted to join them, but Ruby led me to the chef.

"So, Roark is your boyfriend?" I asked as I picked up a salad and some pudding.

"Ya, but this isn't a long-distance relationship. He lives just down the Cycling Road. He tells me everything about what he does, including _who_ he does. He comes up with some spicy stories sometimes." She gave me a look and I just had to smile. "Well, I guess from I've heard from Nurse Joy there, he wasn't given a choice."

"Hey, he had a choice, he just thought it would be a good idea to let me take over."

Ruby nodded in agreement, "Well, I'm not one to give him hell for it. I'm not around all the time, so what can I do?"

"Seriously, your not pissed that I fucked your boyfriend?"

"Hey, after that thing with the Blue Tulip, I'm not doing anything to him for it. Hell, some of the stories he collects only helps us to fuck even harder."

Damn, I didn't know what to say. Maybe thanks for not knocking my block off. Seriously, how was I supposed to know he had a girlfriend? Well, such is the life of a trainer. I guess Gym Leaders had more time to find a lover. Speaking of lovers...

"Hey, did a blond guy come through here? Probably rushed in, rushed out, has more energy than an electric pokemon. Mostly likely bumped into someone."

"Ya, we had a guy run in here. But he came in and out so fast that he didn't realized I was naked until he came back for his pokemon and rammed into me. I think I might have suffocated him when he ran into my breasts."

"Ruby, you look like you could choke a Steelix with those things. Hell, I'm surprised you haven't won a war these cannons of yours."

"Thank you, I'm quite proud of them." So humble. If I wasn't staring at them, I might have felt some...kind of...what was I talking about? Seriously, they was freaking huge. "As for your friend, I had to put him away in my room until he wakes up."

"Did you strip him?" I asked. She giggled and nodded her head. "Did you have your way with him yet? I guess it's only fair."

"Not really, we can't seem to get him up. Emerald's been going at him for nearly an hour, with no luck." She waved at another girl with long blue hair. "Hey, Sapphire, over here! I think I found the one that boy's been talking about!"

The girl came by and sat down beside me. She didn't have much of a rack, but she wasn't flat. But I did like her hair. It was a shade lighter than mine, but I just loved the length and how shiney it was. Might explain her name.

"Hey, I'm Sapphire. I'm guessing you're Dawn?"

"Ya, has Barry been talking about me in his sleep?"

"Oh boy, has he ever. Let me prove it." She reached over and pinched my nipple, causing me to yelp. Everyone looked my way, but I pretended to look at Sapphire, just to try and throw them off. I wasn't sure if it worked, but everyone looked elsewhere when a girl yelped when her boyfriend sucked on her pudding-covered nipple.

"I can see that. How'd you figure that out if he was asleep?"

Ruby replied to that, "He's been doing a few things to us while we were trying to get him hard. I guess he thought that we were you."

"That's sweet of him. I guess I can help you guys out for a bit, since we're both here. But first, my pokemon could use some company after Nurse Joy has helped heal them."

Ruby was almost bouncing as she raised her hand, and I almost got lost in her tits again. Seriously, if they were this impressive out in the open, I wonder what she could do with a bikini? Of course, I would likely be tearing that bikini off once I've gotten my fill. Then I felt someone tapping my head, meaning I probably fazed out again. I snapped out of it and went to get my pokemon. I let Thor and Kai out so they could have some fun. Thor was confused as to why everyone was naked while Kai immediately noticed Ruby. She noticed him too as he stood over her and blushed. I guess she never seen an Empoleon up close before.

"Kai, can you show Ruby here what you're so good at?" I cupped my tits to give him an idea. Kai nodded his head and scooped her up. "Thor, you got Sapphire. Don't hold back." Thor grinned and rubbed his head against her thigh. She got up and showed me where they were keeping Barry before wandering off with Thor watching her shapely ass. I couldn't help but do the same before looking in the room.

There was a young woman with short green hair. She looked like the youngest of the three, and was stroking and licking Barry's cock, trying to get him hard. But after a minute of watching, I could see that she just didn't know what to do. I must have giggled because she noticed I was there and waved to me.

"Oh, hi, I'm Emerald."

"I'm Dawn."

"Oh, you must be his friend." She pointed to Barry, who snorted and rolled onto his side. "Aw man, and I just got him on his back."

"Here, let me help you." I slipped into the bed and got in under his arm so I could snuggle up with him. After whispering a few things into his ear, he rolled onto his back. He didn't wake up as I got up on top of him, whispering more into his ear. "Oh! There he blows!" I immediately felt his erection popping up beneath me.

"How'd you do that!" Emerald exclaimed. I whispered what I said into her ear and she turned bright red. "You did what!"

"Yep, but we never manged to find where the tea cozy went." I smiled when her jaw dropped. It was my little secret, and I knew she wasn't going to tell. "Now, I just need some lubrication. I leaned over Barry and pulled his head up. He sniffed the air and took my nipple into his mouth, all while staying fast asleep. In some part of his mind, he knew what was going on, even if he wasn't awake for it. Emerald, not wanting to be left out, took my other nipple and started sucking too. With both of my tits getting attention, I was quickly dripping wet. Then Emerald got the idea to suck down hard and pulled away. When I moved, Barry reacted by doing the same to hold me still.

"Hey, they're not going anywhere!" I cried and Barry snorted, letting me go. Emerald did the same and I rubbed my nipples. "Ow, that kind of hurt."

"Sorry, I guess I got little carried away."

"Hey, that's nothing. This guy right here once decided to carry _me_ away and show me a great time."

"Damn, you're so lucky."

"No, he's the lucky one, I couldn't walk afterwards. Now, let me show you just what he's capable of."

I pushed down onto his dick and was glad he hadn't changed. Then I remembered that it was only a few days since I last fucked him. Wow, back when we were at home, we used to do it any time we could find some alone time. And we got creative when we couldn't get that.

"Damn, even when asleep, he's still got it." I was going to give this bed a workout, because I was already straining the bed springs. I was bouncing on Barry's cock with no regard to secrecy. Emerald slapped my ass, giving me encouragement to go even harder. I put my hands on his chest and rode him with the same power I did with Kai. I don't know how, maybe it was because of Roselia's juices, but I wanted to fuck. And with Barry up inside me, I was getting just that.

Unable to just watch any longer, Emerald jumped up behind me and cupped my tits. She wasn't prepared for me fingering her in return. She moaned as I showed her what I knew about pleasing a girl and put her head on my shoulder. She was so cute this way, but her grip could loosen up a bit. She was enjoying herself so much that she was squeezing my tits harder than I would have liked. I was sure that she was going to leave a mark. Then she moved one of her hands down and pinched my clit. Damn, this girl didnt't hold back.

"Ah, ah, I'm gunna-aahhh!" I shivered as my orgasm hit me. With Emerald behind me and Barry still hard, what was I supposed to do besides continue?

x

x

When Ruby was picked up by Dawn's Empoleon, Kai, she wasn't quite sure as to what she could do with him. He was a water and steel type, but she had no experience with either. But she got the idea when he took her to the baths. There were a four other girls gathered in one of the big tubs, who all stopped talking as Kai walked in. It was a good thing that the tubs were set into the floor, because he wouldn't have been able to get it so easily. The girl all just stared as Kai put Ruby down and started up the water. While it was rising, Kai busied himself with Ruby's tits.

They were bigger than any tits he had ever seen, from either Dawn or Nurse Joy. Even with his larger size, he was still impressed with the young woman. He cupped them and felt their weight. She was big enough to have been able to clobber him when he was just a Prinplup. Dawn could only do that when he was a Piplup.

He was so hot and bothred by looking at her chest that he didn't wait for the water to fill. He pushed her down and slipped his cock between her tits. With the first thrust, he gave her a quick splurt of precum on her face. She was caught by surprise at first, only to relax when she realized he was still hard and was tit-fucking her. Soon, the sounds of his metallic body slapping against her skin silenced the other girls rather quickly. All they wanted to do now was watch this handsome pokemon having his way with Ruby's magnificent tits. When a fifth and sixth girl came up for air, they realized that they weren't part of the action anymore.

"Hey, what's goig on?" one of them asked.

"Quiet, Ruby's getting it on."

"From him!" the girl had a look of horror and envy on her face. The horror was from the power of his thrusts. The envy was from the fact that she was over here and not in the other tub.

When the tub had filled enough, Ruby reached back to shut it off while Kai kept going. He loved the soft feeling of her breasts around his dick. In his mind, he could almost see Dawn there, smiling back at him while he thrust away. The thought drove him to grab Ruby's legs and hold them against his chest. He didn't give her a chance to ready herself as he pulled her onto him.

"Oh wow!" Ruby covered her mouth as he started pounding into her. They were making waves in the shallow end of the tub. The girls all stared as Kai banged her so hard that he had her holding back her screams of pleasure. "By Arceus, I can't hold back, I'm going to cum!" Her whole body shook as she had her orgasm, but Kai wasn't finished with her. He walked over to her head and forced her to take his cock in her mouth. She relished it as she clamped her lips around the shaft.

He threw his head back and yelled, "Empooooleoooon!" Like Dawn, she had some skill. She was able to wrap her tongue around his dick and sucked like a vacuum. He was still super hard and her lips were doing so well. But after another squirt of precum, she started coughing as she nearly inhaled it.

"Oh wow, and you're not even finished yet."

"Empoleon," Kai nodded and fondled her tits.

"Hey big boy! Need a little more pussy? You can use mine for awhile." One of the other girls leaped up out of the tub and slipped into his. "Um, ladies, I think I need a couple more hands here." The other five girls looked at each other. "First one in gets on him!" she called and they scrambled out. They fought like a bunch of Carvanha around a piece of food. When the whole group fell over, the smallest of them shot out across the wet floor, over the edge of the tub, and came down onto Kai's cock, swallowing it whole.

She took it all the way to his dark blue balls, giving her a squirt of precum down her throat. When her friends pulled her off, she smacked her lips and said, "Needs more iron."

"Girl, he's a steel type, he's made of the stuff."

"And how would you know that?" another asked.

"I own a Scizor, I can tell a steel type by sight alone." The girl ran her hands up and down Kai's flipper. "Hey, you know how to please a girl?" Kai slapped her wet ass and she yelped. "Ok, I see you've got some experience." He reached around another and spanked her as well.

"Hey, the real party's still down here!" Kai looked down and saw two girls licking at his cock. The fifth and sixth, who was the shortest of the group, were trying to figure out just where they could join in. Kai seperated himself from the girls, who were vocal in their dissapointment. He picked up the two lonely girls and put the smaller of the two on the other before slipping his dick in between them. With each thrust, his dick rubbed against both of their pussies.

He had both girls moaning with pleasure without much effort and it was music to his ears. When he looked back, the the other girls were busying themselves with each other, Ruby included. They were licking at her tits and each trying to finger those beside them, all while watching him. He sped up, showing just what he did with Dawn to impress them. The two girls were screaming with pleasure now as their pussies were assaulted by his cock. Finally he slipped it into the bottom one and fucked her for a time. The girl on top silenced her with a deep kiss while fingering herself. When the girl came, Kai switched girls and fucked the smaller of the two.

Thankfully, his cock was well-lubricated so that it easily slipped right in as it stretched her out. The experience proved to be too much for her and an orgasm soon ripped through her, knocking her out cold with a smile still on her face.

"Hey, do you do anal?" one of the girls asked as she bent over the side of the tub.

"Empo, empoleon." Because she didn't understand his words, he used his actions to prove it. His cock still slick from the fucking before, he grabbed her hips and impaled her ass on him.

"Oh fuck! Not so hard, I don't want it to stretch! My boyfriend loves how tight my ass is." But Kai wasn't listening as he slapped her ass and started fucking the brains out of her like the other two. She was screaming with delight as he pounded her ass, thrusting his entire length into her. Now she didn't care what he did, only that he kept doing it to her. When she came and just collapsed, he started to believe that they didn't have Dawn's endurance. As least she didn't pass out or go limp until he came.

Still hard, he grabbed Ruby, threw her on top of the girl, and rammed his dick inside her pussy. She didn't struggle, instead she just begged for more. Now this is what he wanted. He pounded her for nearly half an hour, learning a few new positions with her. When he felt his climax, she pulled him out and sat before him. The three remaining girls jerked him off until he came all over Ruby. It was a heavy stream of cum that soaked her in its warmth. He coated both of her tits, not an easy feat for any human. Her body shook as she had her own little orgasm.

But after a couple minutes to catch his breath, his cock was ready to take on the last three girls. They all looked at each other, not sure who was going next. Two of them opted to pick up the girl between them and shove her onto him. They didn't want him at full strength if they were going to fuck him. Too bad for them, he had more than enough stamina to fuck all of them again.

x

x

After Sapphire and Thor left Dawn to do her thing with Emerald, she could feel the Luxio's eyes on her ass. The way he was purring meant that he was enjoying the show. Even if she didn't have Ruby's tits and Emerald's flexibility, she did have the best ass among them. As she was making her way to her room, she noticed that there was a crowd outside one of the rooms. It was mostly boys, with a few girls being banged from behind while they watched. Sapphire found one such girl and asked her what was happening.

"You remember those Machoke with Nurse Joy? They was a pair of Machamp with them. They've been grabbing people and fucking the daylights out of them. I can't believe that the female one has seven with her!"

"It's the hottest thing I've ever seen," the boy mentioned. The girl looked back and ignored him as she watched over the shoulders of the other people.

"Great, this needs to get dealt with, now." Sapphire sighed and whistled. A pair of girls came running. They were twins besides their hair, one being a shiney white, the other being a pale pink. "Diamond, Pearl, I need you two to get Gold and Silver."

"Which ones?" Pearl asked, Diamond being too busy watching the girl being taking from behind.

"Both of them! Who do you think I'm talking about? We could use the older ones for their experience and the younger ones for...well...their cute little asses."

"On it!" Pearl saluted and slapped Diamond on the ass. The sisters ran off to get the others.

"Oh ya, don't forget to get my mother and her sisters!" she called after them.

"Why, am I missing something?" someone asked.

Sapphire and Thor jumped when they realized the green-haired woman was standing behid them. "Aunty Green!"

"I never liked that name. Please, just call me Leaf, or just Aunty. My mother, your great aunt, was the one who got called Green all the time."

"Sorry Aunty. I was hoping that you and the others would like to clear out this group."

"Do I have to hold back?"

"If you can keep the semen off the ceiling this time, that would be a plus. There are a lot of horny boys right now and I don't want things getting messier than they have to."

The woman smiled and nodded, "Alright, you got yourself a deal." She slipped into the crowd and dissapeared as she got on her knees. When one boy yelped, Sapphire knew that her aunt was already getting to work.

Several other women came around as well, but one was still missing."

"Hey, where's Platinum?"

Pearl was the one who replied, because her sister couldn't talk with her mouth full, "Oh, him? He's likely in there banging that female Machamp. You know how he is, he always had to have more than us."

Sapphire chuckled and left them to do their thing. The boys would all get dealt with soon enough, and they wouldn't complain about it either. She patted Thor on the head for waiting and left for her room.

Inside her room, Thor didn't wait for her to get ready. He pounced, knocking her to the floor, before putting his paws up on her perfect ass and started licking. His rough tongue against her skin made her shiver. She was already a bit wet from all the action, but she had mostly tried to ignore it. She didn't want to be slipping in her own juices. She had slipped in someone else's enough times last month when that Lopunny trio wandered in. Who would have thought that one of them was a male?

"Lux, lux, luxio, lux." Thor was still licking away, breaking down her resistance. She was so horny right now that she reached back and grabbed his mane to pull him up. She didn't care so much for foreplay; she wanted to be fucked right now."

"Stick it in me!" she ordered and Thor positioned himself. Once he was inside, he was quickly thrusting into her. Jolts of electricity were pumped into her body, making her body tingle. Sapphire could feel her juices running down her leg as he fucked her like the pokemon he was. It felt so good that she came right then and there. Too bad for her that Thor had barely even started. He started thrusting even faster, pumping her pussy for all it was worth.

As he fucked her, his body was slowly beginning to built up a static charge. Her skin tingled all over, made worse by the fact that her pussy was pouring her juices all over her legs and floor. The charge kept finding its way inside her, making her tighten around Thor's cock at random. When she suddenly came, she dropped to the floor, exhausted, but happy. She couldn't believe how good that felt. Unfortunately, this left Thor with a raging erection. He looked around the room, but there wasn't anything for him.

"Hey, Sapphire, I'm returning the magazine I borrowed...!" a girl had just stepped in, dropping the porn mag she was holding. She saw Sapphire giggling away, her body wracked with the static that caused her to shake every few seconds.

"Luxio!" Thor charged and knocked the girl down with a swipe of his paw.

"H-hey, what are you doing!" Her jaw dropped when she saw his member, slick with Sapphire's juices. "Oh, you need this, don't you?" the girl raised her legs and Thor practically leaped on her, pushing his cock inside her pussy. He fucked her mercelessly, barely inside the door. The girl didn't care to close it, even though she was close enough to do so.

With every thrust her juices were charged with his static electricity, making her have little orgasms with each hit. As it turned out, her body was much more sensitive to it. Her legs were stretched out to their limit as each orgasm hit her. People were starting to gather around, all twanting to watch this girl get mercelessly fucked by a Luxio.

A few women joined in the group, each grabbing two boys by their cocks and swallowing another's. A pair of girls also joined in, both of them double-teaming one boy with their tongues. One took the boy's length into her mouth while the other licked his balls. Thor recognized them as Diamond and Pearl. Then a girl fell into the room, being pounded from behind by a young man who had to be Platinum, probably because of his platinum blond hair.

Finally, after getting the sex he so desperately needed, Thor roared out, "Luxio!" He came inside the girl, his fur unleashing a static pulse that zapped everyone. The boys got harder and the girls were soaking wet between their legs now. This sudden reaction started up an orgy, which Thor and the girl under him were all to willing to just sit and watch.

x

x

It was after I came for the fifth time when I finally cried, "I'm cumming again!" It this made it three times more than Emerald. A pair of boys heard me through the door and decided to join in. Emerald had jumped off me and serviced them in many ways. Then they fucked in just as many ways and I learned just how flexible the girl could be. As for me, the good news is that Barry was still hard, the bad news is that I was stuck and had no strength to pull him out. I tried several times, but I was caught and was going nowhere.

"Mmm...hmm...Dawn?" Barry was starting to wake up and rightfully confused as to why I was on top of him, both of us naked. "Dawn, are we back at my house or...huh!" He tried to get up, only to remember I was on top of him when my weight pulled him back down. He just noticed Emerald sandwiched between two boys on the floor. They were so tired that they just passed out right on the spot. "Don't tell me, I passed out, didn't I? Because of that redhead."

"Yep."

"And you had your way with me while I was asleep?"

"Ya, and you were amazing for it."

"And now you're stuck and tired..."

"Unfortunately..."

He sighed and breathed in my scent, a deep look in his eyes. Oh crap, don't tell me he's going to-

"Alright, time to fix this!" He put his arm around me and flipped us around. With me trapped on the bottom and without any strength left, I was stuck. He kissed me on the lips and pushed himself deep inside me. I was still so tight and sensitive that the sentsation was driving me absolutely insane. Barry then pulled out and waited a few seconds before ramming his dick back in, almost making me pass out. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, trying to keep myself concious. There was no way I was going to miss this, even if I was going over my limit. It helped when he grabbed my breasts and squeezed them. It felt so damn good that I didn't even notice the pain.

"Barry, you're going to make me melt! Ah, ah, I love it! Keep going, ah, ah, don't stop! AHH!" He was pounding my pussy like he always did, but after cumming five times already, I couldn't take it any more. I was almost so out of breath that I could barely even moan any more. But he couldn't stop himself as he stood up and raised my legs up into the air before piledriving me. He was bouncing me like crazy, slamming his dick into my poor pussy. I couldn't believe that he was doing something this...this...HOT! Wherever he learned this move, I was loving it!

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck, Bar-rr-rry, you-u are am-mazing-ng-ng!" Then he stopped and I just looked at him with utter shock. Why the fuck, that couldn't have been all of it, could it! But he hadn't cum yet.

"Damn, it's not enough," Barry mumbled. Huh, what was he walking about? I looked down and saw that his dick was swollen and red. I never saw that much blood pumping through him all at once. I didn't know whether to be pray for mercy or hot sex. "Alright, sorry Dawn, but I need this."

"B-Barry, what are you-" I couldn't finish when he flipped me over onto my stomach and found the strength to pull my ass up. "Barry, what are you doing? Barry? Barry-BARRY!" I screamed as he shoved his cock in my ass. I grabbed for the headboard in my shock, but it only served to help raise me up and help him to fuck me deeper. I was screaming with every thrust, unable to hold anything back any longer. I didn't care that there were people gathering outside my door, wondering who was getting murdered, I just didn't care. I screamed all I could muster as he pounded me with all his might. I even started to feel like he was about to break my back as his hips slammed into my ass with more force than even Graveler. I could feel his cock pulling in and out of my ass, his hips slapping against me.

I came for maybe the eighth time, my fluids soaking the bed. When I came a ninth, Barry finaly unloaded into my ass with everything he had. It hadn't been so long, but he must have saved every little bit of it since we met up last and he was shooting it all into my ass. I could feel his hot cum filling me up and we both dropped down onto the bed. We didn't care that it was all wet from my orgasms, or that there was a number of people celebrating our performance. I tried to roll around to get a look at Barry, but his dick was still up inside me. And I didn't want to pull him out just yet, his dick had yet to shrink down, even though he was almost as wasted as I was.

"Barry."

"Yes, Dawn?"

"If you ever do that again..._ever_...in your entire life...!" I could feel him tense up, like I was about to snap off his dick with my ass. "If you ever do that to me again...I will...I will...I will make you marry me!"

"D-D-Dawn?"

"And I mean it too! I will make you marry me and you will give me lots of babies! I will fuck you every day until I am satisfied and even more because I know you're just that good!" That shut him right up.

Even though my ass felt like it was nearly broken, I pushed up against his him and put his arm around me. I giggled when he pinched my nipple between his fingers and kissed my neck. I soon fell asleep with his cock still in my ass and people cheering me for a job well done.


	9. A Day to Remember Part 2

"Great, where is she now?" Dusk asked Heracross.

"Hera?" he was too busy licking out a jar of honey to notice. But when he looked up and realized his trainer was missing, he almost dropped his jar, almost. "Heracross!"

"I know that she's missing, I was already wondering where she was." Dusk looked around and saw that the mist was clearing up. She didn't know why, but that had to be a good thing. It wasn't far off from where she was that she saw a boy fucking his Buneary. She seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit and suddenly evolved into Lopunny. The boy, happy to see her in this form, turned her around and fucked her from behind.

Dusk smiled and left the two on their own. Heracross was too busy finishing off his jar of honey to notice. As they neared the end, she thought she could see a mansion or something. But there was a small tree in her way, and any time she tried to move it the tree would snap back. In her anger, she ripped it out with her bare hands. She was right, there was a mansion. But it was giving her the creeps. She grabbed Heracross by the claw and pulled him away. Too bad for them that Dawn and Kai, as an Empoleon, came crashing there about two minutes later.

Now that they were finally out, she basked in the sunlight. Now, where should she go? She looked around the town until she came across a bag full of mining equipment. On it was a note that said 'I'm busy right now, take this and go into the Underground yourself'. Dusk didn't know what that meant, but she quickly caught on how to to use them. There was a book inside showing just what everything was used for. When she peeked through the window of the house, she saw an old man getting a blowjob from a girl. He had a hand on the back of her head and a wide smile on his face.

Dusk and Heracross left them to do their thing, mostly because she was sort of creeped out. She found herself a spot and started digging. Sure enough, she soon found herself in a large cave-like area. Once she was there, she noticed someone was looking up her dress as she came down her rope.

"Oh hey, Roark!" She dropped down and was caught in his waiting arms. "Thanks, but I'm not the only one coming down." The man looked up and took a Heracross to the head. It was a good thing he was wearing his hard hat, but it didn't stop him from being knocked out cold. "Hmm, I think I'll just borrow this for a second. Heracross, you watch him for a little bit." Dusk handed the pokemon three jars of honey. He saluted and grabbed the first one as she ran off.

Once she found herself a suitable spot, she removed her dress and tossed it aside as she brought out Cranidos. The pokemon looked around, not sure where his trainer was and why there was a naked girl in front of him. But when she bend over and put her hands up against the wall, he didn't question his good fortune. He mounted her and she guided him into her pussy so he could begin fucking her.

He pounded her with great fervor, having missed her tight little pussy. His species was once extinct, so it was very difficult to find females of his kind. But when a human decided to let him use her, what kind of pokemon would he be if he didn't accept? She was still as tight as he remembered her as he pounded her. She was enjoying herself as well, his dick being as hard as a rock, a reflection of his type. She bit her lip to keep quiet, but she couldn't do anything about the sounds of her pussy sucking on his cock. She had sort of missed him since the last time she did this with him.

It was during that moment that she realized that she was becoming so much like Dawn now. Before, she was happy to have enough food. Now she was here, letting someone else's Cranidos, a once-extinct pokemon, fuck her from behind. But considering the fact that she couldn't finish so easily only meant that she would have to find someone with enough endurance. Because this one was about to-

"Cranidos!" the pokemon cried and came inside her pussy. Her body felt so warm, but she didn't finish. Cranidos pulled out, his cock slick with her juices. As he took his pokeball back to his trainer, Dusk squated behind a rock. She had spread open her pussy and let the cum drip out of her because she didn't have Roselia with her. But it felt good to let it out onto the cold stone. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked up to be shocked by a face she had thought could never do sneak up on her.

Onix had let himself out of his pokeball and noticed what she was doing with Cranidos. He stayed still, not making a single sound. And when she was finished, he slowly made his way closer. Unfortunately, she didn't know that he could be so silent, so she nearly slipped on the puddle of cum when she spotted him.

"Onix, what are you doing here!" she cried. Onix just tilted his head and took a big whiff of her. "Of course, I smell like sex right now, don't I? I think I'm a little small for you. Seriously, you'd likely break me in half, so, back you go." She picked up her pokeball and put poor Onix away. If she was lucky, she might be able to find a good lady friend for him. Now she just had to go find Heracross and...

"Oh, fuck!"

He wasn't where she left him! And neither was Roark for that matter. She needed to find Heracross and soon, or Dawn would kill her for losing her pokemon like this. Seriously, she looks away for one second to take it from behind and the pokemon wanders off. To make matters worse, there was an empty jar sitting where she last saw him. That meant that he had left without her and didn't have anything to slow him down.

"Fuck! Onix, come out!" She tossed her pokeball into the air and the pokemon came out. "Alright, we have to find Heracross before we find Dawn or I'm in big trouble!" With that she climbed onto Onix's head and the two started searching the tunnels. He had to be here somewhere. But where could he be?

x

x

As misfortune would have it, Heracross was not in the tunnels anymore. He was up on Cycling Road, fucking the brains out of the third girl he found. She was screaming with pleasure and came rather quickly, much too quickly for Heracross. When he couldn't find any more girls, he had to wait for his dick to pull back inside before flying off. It wasn't long before he found a place called Hearthome City. As he wandered about, he thought he smelled something familiar in a large round building. Inside, he found a blue-haired woman, but as he approached, he realized that she was different from Dawn. But when she turned to look at him, she reminded him so much of his trainer that he didn't simply wander off again.

"Oh, hello, I guess you must have gotten lost, right? Are you looking for them?"

"Hera, heracross, heracross." He pointed to her hair.

"Oh, your train has hair like mine?"

"Hera." Heracross nodded. Then he remembered that he took something from Dusk before he wandered off looking for his trainer. He had stuck the VS Seeker under his wings, so he took it out and and showed it to the woman.

"Oh, what's this?" She started it up and took a look at the vids, only to shut it off soon after. "OH, so you're Dawn's pokemon!"

"Hera! Hera!"

"Alright, come with me." She grabbed Heracross by his horn and pulled him to the washrooms. "Wait out here for me. I just want to check on how my daughter's doing."

"Hera!"

"Yes, she's my daughter. Where do you think she got her cute butt from, her father? Now, watch the door and knock if anyone wants to come in." Johanna closed the door and locked it so she could watch the vids in one of the stalls. She hiked up her skirt and spread her legs as she watched all the things Dawn did after she obtain the thing. It was a good thing that it had an automatic function, because it caught quite a bit. She did flinch when she saw how far a Team Galactic goon could bend when she was taking it from a Heracross. But when she saw how strong Heracross was, she felt herself blush, and that was quite a feat. She hadn't blushed so hard since the day Dawn found her porn stash when she was just eight. Before that was when Dawn's father found her porn stash, back when she was carrying their daughter in her womb.

The memories of the man only made the woman shiver with the thought of how hard he used to bang her. He had such endurance that it always amazed her whenever they had sex. He was the whole reason that she needed it so much and loved her Blastoise so much. But now, after seeing what her daughter had been doing, Johanna was wetter than she had been for a long time. It had been years since she had a man in her life, content to have her pokemon.

Just her fingers lightly touching her pussy lips was making her increasingly horny. She leaned back and had her feet up against the walls of the stall as she fingered herself. She couldn't believe it, but her daughter was such...she was such...such a little slut for not sending some of these boys her way! Hey, who was this? A short blond girl? Ooh, she was just so adorable! And she had herself a cute little Machop, too. Oh! She's not as young as Johanna thought if that was what she was doing with a pokemon.

There was a sudden knock at the door and she nearly fell off the toilet in her surprise. Who could that be? She opened up the door to see Heracross, straining to keep his erection from popping out into view. Oops! She must have been making too much noise and he heard every part of it.

"Sorry about that! Get in, hurry!" She dragged him inside by his horn and locked the door behind them. "So, now that we are alone together, why don't you show me that Heracross charm you've been putting on my daughter?"

Heracross knew what she was talking about when she reached down and pulled off her panties. He had been looking for someone who was more like Dawn, and who else would be close enough than her mother? She was a gorgeous woman, with hips to die for under her dress. He did have to fight with the skirt though. It was so easy with Dawn because she was already naked when he found her, but this was getting rediculous.

"Oh, sorry, let me help." She pulled her dress out of the way and gave Heracross a look that almost stopped his heart. So he grabbed hold of Johanna's shapely ass and found her pussy with one quick and hard thrust. She wasn't as tight as Dawn, but as his dick began to swell, it was a perfect fit. "Oh, oh...oh! Now that's a neat trick. Now, show me how well you use it."

"Hera-cross!" He showed her alright, he showed her just how good he was. He shoved her up against the wall and fucked her hard. After the first three girls had failed to please him enough, this woman should be more than enough.

"Oh, oh yes, right there, right there, you are so amazing!" The woman was blown away. Even for one who pumped by a Blastoise and whipped by a Venusaur, she was being overtaken by a Heracross. Each thrust so much power and speed, something neither pokemon could match. Heracross was a force to be reckoned with, and he knew it. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body, just letting him fuck the brains right out of her head.

"H-hello, are you alright in there?"

"Occupied!" Johanna almost screamed. "Just training my pokemon in here! So unless you want to join, LEAVE ME BE!"

Heracross only smiled upon hearing her scream those words. He rewarded her by slamming her into the wall again and again, pounding her pussy with his cock. Her pussy felt so good. But then he stopped and pulled free. The woman nearly fell to the floor but he held her up and turned her around so he could put her sideways on the sinks. She quickly picked up her skirt and he did the rest. Even if he wasn't quite tall enough, he used his strength to pull himself up and hold him there with great skill. With one claw on the sink and another hooked into the wall, he lined up and took her from behind. He fucked her for ten straight minutes, her screams uncontainted the entire time.

"Yes, yes, yes, right there, ah, ah, s-so g-good! Oh, I'm cumming!" She tightened around his cock, but even then it wasn't enough. This woman had so much endurance, almost as much as Dawn, but he still need more and she was wasted. "Almost as good as her father...phew..." she passed out from sheer pleasure after that.

But Heracross wasn't finished yet. After his cock pulled back into its sheath, he went out and went to the Gym. He didn't know why, but he felt that he could find some satisfaction in here. The doorman nearly leaped in shock when he saw Heracross walk in and let him through without any trouble. Unfortunately, for some reason, the building was pitch black and he could barely see. But there were people wandering about from the flashlights they carried. Fortunately, he could still see well enough to make his way around.

He grabbed a girl who was wandering about and stripped her down before fucking her silly. The others didn't know where the muffled screams of pleasure and bliss were coming from, so he easily snuck past after leaving her on the floor. He did this a few more times, but none of them had enough endurance. But when he came to the end, he saw a woman who was looking at him with great interest. Actually, she seemed interested in his hard cock, which was slick in the juices of the four girls he fucked. They weren't going to be walking straight for a few days, that was for sure.

Before he knew what hit him, she was out of her dress and had slammed herself on top of him. This sudden shock had his dick swell up instantly, surprising her in return. He grabbed her hips and fell forward, falling on top of her. But she didn't care as soon as he was fucking her. He grabbed her breasts, which weren't quite as impressive as Dawn's. But he would grab whatever he could get. He pounded her as fast as he could, causing her to scream like she was dying while she held onto his horn for dear life.

Wanting to finally climax, he flipped her around and thrust his dick into her ass. Because he had it shrink back down and it was so slick, it easily slipped inside. She screamed even more and tried to claw her way out, but he had her in his grasp now. She reluctantly allowed him to continue, screaming with intense pleasure as he brutalized her ass. Finally, after so many girls and women, he came so hard that he filled her up. Somehow, the woman was able to remain concious and passed him a few pictures.

"Here, to remember me by. The only other person to ever make me feel any where close to this good was a woman who called herself the Blue Tulip. Heaven knows why, but she had quite the pair of lips on her." With that, she passed out, her ass still twitching.

Heracross was delighted to receive them, but now he had to leave. He still had to find Dawn. Now that his mind was clear, he could hunt her down. Maybe he would be ready to go again once he found her. He knew that she'd appreciate it. Wait, why didn't he just ask Dusk? She knew how to speak his language and...he...left her behind when the honey ran out...

"Cross!"

x

x

Ow, ow, ow, seriously, ow, ow, my ass, ow, ow, my poor ass, ow, ow, I mean seriously...OW! Fuck, how did Barry manage this? My ass felt like it was broken. I had already had Roselia clean me out before I came out here so I could go to the baths, but it was so fucking hard to walk. I so swear that if Barry does this to me again, he'd better have a fucking wedding ring because there is next to nothing he can do to make me feel better about it. I mean, it was the best lay I had ever had, but the aftermath hurt like all fuck.

I know Kai and Thor were still around, probably still getting it on with Ruby and Sapphire. I would need some help if I was to be able to go back out. Once I got to the baths, I could smell the thick stink of wild sex in the air. Either Kai was that fucking good or he woke up in the morning and fucked whoever was around. I don't really care right now because I need a bath.

As the hot water relieves me of my aches and pains in my ass and joints, my thoughts turned to Barry. He was always such a fool when he became interested in something. He would talk for hours about it, at least until I shut his mouth by stuffing his cock in mine. But even then, even with all the girls who would come and go through our town, he never once did anything with them. I almost felt back about having sex with so many guys, but sex was in my blood. Never once did I tell him of my escapades with a random trainer or pokemon, or the trainer's pokemon after I fucked him.

Damn, for a goof, he was loyal to a fault, like a puppy pokemon. If he ever found out, it might just crush his heart. That was the last thing I wanted, and not even because that would make him limp. Wait, what the fuck am I thinking about! Seriously, and I fucking thinking about Barry like I...I...oh fuck!

"That goof!" I screamed.

"You called?" Oh fuck, Barry just heard me!

He came in and walked up to the side of the tub. I don't know why I chose the big one, other than it reminded me of my time with Kai. But the way he looked at me as he sat at the edge of the tub, it made me feel so...so...so much like an innocent little schoolgirl. Seriously, just looking at his eyes made me forget for a moment that I was a confident young slut and a strong trainer with many great pokemon.

I found myself covering my body, trying to hide myself from him and blushing. Seriously, why did he have to look at me like that? It's so embarassing! But the moment he touched my chin, my gaze was pulled back to his. My heart was beating so fast in my chest that it felt like it was about to explode. He leaned down and kissed me so gently on the lips that I wouldn't have known that it only lasted a moment if I hadn't be watching it the whole time.

"Barry..." He put a finger to my lips, making me shiver and forget the pain in my ass. He grabbed some shampoo and started to lather my hair.

"Alright, I'm going to have to put your head under the water." He gave me another look that turned me into putty. I did as he wanted me to do and closed my eyes to keep any shampoo getting into them. All I had was my mouth above the surface. Then he surprised me with something I wasn't quite expecting.

He kissed me.

When he pulled me back up, I pulled my hair out of my eyes and looked at him. As my eyes trailed up and down his body, I noticed something about his shoulder. He tried to pull back when he saw me notice it, but I wasn't going to back down now. To my surprise, his back was covered in scratches, all of them mostly healed. I must have went at him just as much as he went at me last night.

"Barry, I'm sorry..." I turned away from him, fearful for how he felt about it. Seriously, I couldn't believe I was turning out this way.

"Don't be, you were having a great time, and so was I." He grabbed a bar of mildly-scented soap and started to rub it across my back. He took his time, making sure that I was all clean. Then he reached out in front and started to lather my breasts.

"There's the guy I've always known." I chuckled and looked back to see that he was blushing. It seemed that I had finally turned the tables on him. But just as I was beginning to regain my composure, he turned me around and kissed me.

"Dawn, how many years has it been since we've first met by the lake?"

"About fifteen now, why?"

"I still remember how you pushed me into the water after you kissed me." Wait, what? He still remembered that! It was so long ago, I had thought that he had forgotten about it, especially since a Magikarp clamped down on his head. I had to have him carry me home because I was laughing so much. Mom wondered just what we were so wet.

"Don't tell me you brought a Magikarp..."

"Nothing like that." He wrapped his arms around me and just hugged me.

"Seriously, if you were wanting me so badly, why didn't you just ask?"

"Huh, what are you...oh..." he looked down to discover that he was hard for me.

"Come on, let's go to the deeper end." I got up, letting him get a good look at my wet body as I walked to the other end. His eyes went wide as he watched the water dripped down my back and across my ass. He soon followed and I wrapped my legs around his hips. "Seriously, you're going to break me if you keep this up."

"I could never do that, you're too strong for that. I bet not even a Golem could break you so easily."

"Actually, a Golem is a bit much. A Graveler wouldn't, though." Oops, too much information! "I mean...hey, why did you bring up a Golem of all things?"

"Ah, I thought it would be a good example. I mean...uh..."

"Shut up alright or I might just change my mind." He closed his mouth faster than I could spread my legs for someone. I felt his hands grab my ass, only reminding me of how much pain I was in.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Did I say you could talk?" I pulled him into a kiss. It was all I had to do to get him to start thrusting into my pussy. We took it slow because I was still hurting. But it still felt so damn good. He pumped me pretty good, even managing to make sure that he didn't hurt me any more than he had to.

"Barry, what's wrong?" I don't know what was going on, but he was slowing down. "Barry, what's wrong! Barry? Barry!" He was passing out in my arms. I took him to the shallow end and sat him up.

"Dawn, I...I'm sorry. I guess I'm just so tired right now."

"Tired? How could you be tired? You've got more endurance than anyone I know. Hell, you've got more than even I do. How could you be tired?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I need to go back to bed." That look in his eyes...he was truly sorry for not being able to please me.

"Barry, I don't care. I just want you to be alright. Come on, I'll take you back." I put his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to his room. Emerald had already left, having duties that she had to perform. That meant that we had the room all to ourselves, which was fine with me.

"I'm sorry, Dawn..." he almost fell onto the bed, he was so tired. Damn, I never seen him this way. Of course, I usually fell asleep with him after some crazy sex. But how the fuck was he so tired now after getting so much sleep?

"Looks like your friend is oversexed." A woman with long silver hair came in while I was tucking Barry in.

"Over what?"

"He's had too much sex recently. His body isn't handling it very well."

"But the only sex he's had was with me, and you probably heard it, too. I know everyone else did."

"Ya, I did, but I can tell when a man has done it too many times, rather than just one good one. That little party you had last night only finished off his reserves. He doesn't even have the fumes to run on any longer. Oh, where are my manners. I'm Soul, Silver's older sister."

"You've probably heard my name already, but my name's Dawn. So, what can I do for him?"

"Besides just being here so he can get a good rest? Not much really. His body has to rebuild its reserves first, then it can do proper repairs. I'll get you something to eat while you wait here."

"Thanks." I watched her close the door before snuggling up with Barry. He was coming in and out of conciousness, not a good sign. But when I kissed him and held his head against my chest, he quickly fell into a deep sleep. I held him tightly, feeling his breath on my bare skin. He didn't even try and feel me, another sign that I didn't like.

Just what could have done this to him? Barry, why didn't you tell me you were tired? Don't you know how much I...how much I...I just can't say it...

Damn it...

I'm sorry, Barry, but I'm not ready to say it yet...


	10. Can't Let Go Cause She's Stuck

"Aaahhhh! Right there, yes, right there! That's sooo goooood!" Maylene screamed as Heracross hungrily ate her out. He had already knocked out all her fighters, so he could have his way without anyone watching. She didn't have any choice because she couldn't control her body as his tongue examined every part of her insides. Even though she was still a virgin, her stretches and exercises had torn her hymen long ago.

And it was because of her inexperience with her pussy that Heracross was easily able to keep her pinned against the wall. He sucked, licked, and nibbled at her pussy, making her scream and kick with pleasure. But no matter how much she thrashed, she coudn't remove his horn from her chest and his shell was too tough for him to be bothered. When she came for the seventeenth time, he eagerly gobbled down her juices. She tasted so good, which was why he had been eating her for so long.

But because she was so small, it wasn't a good idea to try to fuck her. Her small body was tough, so there was a chance that she would crush his cock as soon as he tried. When he was done licking her pussy clean, he put her down on the floor.

"I-I-I have to pee!" She put her hand between her legs, hoping to hold it back.

"Hera..." Heracross picked her up and carried her to the bathroom where put her on the toilet and left. She moaned so loud, her whole body shaking as she relieved herself. She was so overwhelmed that she wasn't going to be leaving that spot any time soon.

It was only a day since Heracross had begun searching for his trainer and this was the second city he came across. Now he had to move on to the next one. Hopefully he could find Dawn. He was missing her pussy. And he really wanted to find Dusk too. She was probably just as worried about him.

"Hey, look in my bag. There's a few pictures in there from when my mom was Gym Leader. She used to talk about someone called Blue Tulip. Wow...come by again when I'm a little older."

"Heracross." He waved goodbye and left the girl on the toilet. Inside her bag was the pictures. He took them and added them to the collection he was building. A farm girl he ate out had giving him a bag to carry his loot. He was building up a small collection of items, berries, sexy pictures, hot videos, and even some honey.

Alright, off to the next place. Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about Team Galactic. He beat up the group who were hanging around here and fucked the purple-haired woman who was stationed here. He rammed his cock so deep in her ass that he could have sworn that he felt her belly. She enjoyed it at least, as did the other female grunts he fucked along the way. None of them had the endurance he wanted, but he did get to finish up with their leader. It was actually pretty fun beating up their goons, and fucking their women.

Dawn was going to be so happy when he brought her all the vids he made.

x

x

Bibarel couldn't believe her luck. When she left her trainer to join up with this group of Bidoof, she couldn't believe she gained her own personal harem. She had evolved since her short time with the girl, but she felt bad about leaving her. But she figured that Dawn should be alright without her.

Then she caught a scent that caught her attention and that of all her Bidoof lovers. They all watched as a dark figure stopped to look at them. Bibarel got the sense that he was looking for her trainer, so she pointed him in the right direction. He nodded and left her without ever speaking a word. The Bidoof didn't know what went on, but they didn't care. The strange feeling the man had brought had now passed and they were free to resume what they were doing. This was probably the first time a Bibarel had ever taken on nine Bidoof and three Bibarel males at once. And just like her old trainer, she was loving every bit of it.

x

x

Ever since they had their way with the girl who took the Heracross away, the two Aipom have been actively getting girls to come around. The smell of the flowers was too much for so many, so it was easy to lure them to their tree. Each time, a new pokemon would come after hearing about their reputation for getting human girls. Right now, they were fondling a girl with nice tits while she was being eaten out by a Munchlax.

She was still trying to gulp down the cum they deposited in her mouth after they had their way with her. Chances were good that she was going to take Munchlax away, but none of them would mind. This was the seventh girl this week they caught in their tail-clutches. And her tits were almost as good as the blue-haired one.

All three pokemon stopped when a figure approached, who didn't pay any attention to the girl. The Munchlax tilted his head, wondering what the figure wanted. But he was new to the area, so he had no clue. But the two Aipom pointed him towards the forest in the distance with their tails. He nodded and left them to resume what they were doing to the girl. She had been in such a daze that she never realize what was going on the whole time. But when they continued, she was having the time of her life.

x

x

It's been nearly a week now and Barry had gained about half his strength. His pokemon were being taken care of by Nurse Joy, while mine were busy relaxing with anyone who would have them. Both of them were quite popular with all the girls, while Roselia was happy to be of service cleaning up any spills. There were also quite a few boys going for her and me, but I wasn't taking anybody right now. I wasn't happy that Dusk and Heracross were still missing in action, but I had a feeling they were going to return at some point.

Surprisingly, even after all this time and with how many boys passing through, I haven't had any sex since Barry passed out. I only left him when I had to go to the bathroom and stayed with him the entire day. It was so boring, but what else could I do? I didn't want to leave him, and I knew he would do the same for me. Soul and her cousin, Heart, helped me keep him clean and bring him to the bathroom when he needed it. Even though he was still a little weak, he was quickly regaining function. But I still couldn't believe just how bad it was to begin with.

It was like he had pushed himself way beyond his limits, not an easy thing to do. For the first three days it was like he was in a coma. I was so distraught that I didn't even finger myself the entire time. I just waited beside him, hoping the feel of my body would be enough to wake him. When he opened his eyes, he got a pleasant surprise when he found me asleep beside him. I got an even more pleasent surprise when I awoke to find him under the covers, suckling on my nipple like a baby. I wasn't producing milk, but that didn't stop him.

I was rubbing Barry down with a sponge on the sixth day when he grabbed my wrist and said, "Dawn, shouldn't you be on your journey?"

I was taken aback at first, but I calmed down, "Not when you're still like this."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. You look like you're going to collapse from boredom. And here I am, in bed, not able to please you. How ironic, don't you think?"

"Kind of. But hey, how did you become so tired, anyways?"

Barry blushed, a good sign because it meant his blood could gather without him passing out. He looked away from me and sighed. It was too obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. But it was difficult for him because he was so kind as to be unable to tell me to drop it. Was there another woman in his life? If so, it would explain why he was so tired. But who could have the endurance to survive him when he's horny? And why is it only recently that he has become like this? We used to have sex all the time, and yet he never became exausted. Hell, I nearly passed out one day. It was only was he took the opportunity to ram it in my ass that I suddenly revived and tried to smack him for it. I had quite a bit of fun, even if he had to carry me to his bed. He got to have me that day anyways while I took it easy.

"Barry, please, say something. I just want to make sure you aren't hurting yourself."

Barry turned to look at me and kissed me before buring his face in my breasts. He found a nipple and started suckling on it. He would do this whenever he wanted me to drop the subject, and even now, it was working. I was finding it difficult to be able to think as he sucked on my breast. I let him have his way and dropped it, trying not to shiver too badly.

Then I was on my back, with him lining his dick with my pussy. How did he...oh! The feeling of him against me was enough to silence any concerns I had. He took it slow, making sure that he would be able to continue. I diidn't mind because it had been nearly a week since I last had sex or masterbated, a new record for me.

"Dawn, I'm sorry for making you worry. I never thought that our journeys would keep us seperated for so long. I didn't know what I would do without you there to remind me why I became a pokemon trainer. Dawn, you are the reason I am the man I am today. You are the reason I enjoy each and every day. There is nobody I would rather have by my side for as long as I live."

"Barry...I-" he suddenly kissed me and I forgot what I was going to say as he kept thrusting. I was breathing hard, likely because I needed his cock so badly right now. Going cold turkey was not my thing. Even with how slow we were going, I was loving it. He was so passionate, kissing me as much as he could, his hands rubbing and squeezing every part of my body. It seemed that he had regained enough stamina to give me what I needed. Remembering his back, I made sure only to rub his skin or grip the sheets.

After about twenty minutes of slow, passionate fucking, my eyes went wide as a powerful orgasm snuck up on me. It didn't just hit me, it blasted my mind apart. Crap, not this...ooh, such pretty colors. Barry, did you know...that you have such pretty eyes...? So pretty...I feel good...I feel sleepy...goodnight.

When I woke up, Roselia was cleaning me between my legs. Barry was up, getting dressed. He was leaving to continue his journey. I wasn't sure if it was right for me to go with him, especially with my habits. I was a slut, I'll admit that to anybody, but not Barry, anybody but Barry.

"Dawn, there's something I should-" he couldn't tell me when one of his pokeballs suddenly popped open. I watched as a Lopunny leaped at him, throwing her arms around him and giving him a tight hug as she rubbed her hips at his crotch. She was confused because he had frozen on the spot, as was I. She...was...absolutely...positively...fucking...

GORGEOUS!

She had curves that matched mine and her fur looked super soft, like she was wearing clouds! But Barry's reaction was anything like mine. He actually looked horrified to know that I was here to witness this. That I was finally finding out just why he was so worn out. A Bunneary only evolved when they were happy enough, and this one looked like she was in love with Barry. I couldn't blame her, what with a cock like his.

"Dawn...I'm sorry!" he put the pokeon away and ran out the room. I blinked once and only just realized just what was going on.

"Barry! Barry, please wait! Barry, I understand! Barry..." But it was too late, he was already gone before I could even speak his name. By all that was horny and wet, if there was ever a reason for him to be so exhausted, it had to because of that Lopunny. She must have been the biggest slut among pokemon with how fast she wanted to have him. She even looked like she wanted _me_ for a second there, up until Barry ran out.

And her figure...oh wow...I was wishing I had a dick so _I _coud fuck her brains out. I would pound her ass until the heavens heard her screams of passion. I would grind her pussy until I turned her bones to dust. I would kiss those lips until my lips were dry and cracked. I mean...wow...Barry...you are one lucky fuck! And I mean that in a good way! Next time I see him, I'm telling him of my love of pokemon. It was the least I could do. And if he understood, maybe he'd share that Lopunny with me. Or maybe I'd put her up with Kai and film the whole thing while Barry could fuck me while I watched.

"Um, Dawn, you're drooling." Ruby was standing at the door, she and Emerald dragging in an unconcious Kai. Sappire came in later with Thor; he was also unconcious. Their smiles said it all.

"What did you guys do to my pokemon! You guys didn't leave me anything!"

"We're sorry!" the three cried in unison.

x

x

The Cascoon couldn't believe their luck. They got three girls at the same time. There was a guy among them, but he didn't do anything besides relax in the hotspring and watch the show. The girls didn't care about being 'rescued' because they were being eaten out by Wurmple and a Dustox was going between them, switching every minute.

As a new figure approached, a Cascoon swung down on a thread with a Wurmple hanging off it. The Wurmple pointed the man in another direction and told him the way out of the forest. The mists had returned, but with knowledge of the way, it would be easy to find out where to go. The Cascoon pulled itself back up and shot a line out, hitting a girl on the ass. She squealed in her surprise, but smiled when she saw another Wurmple coming her way.

Today was an interesting day for them, and it only started getting good after the blue-haired girl caused the mists to drop for a few days. The resulting rumors brought a number of people to come through, hoping to find pokeon.

x

x

Because the mist faded for a time, more people learned about the abandoned mansion. Rumors went around about all the crazy things that went on in there. Like how if you were caught, there was nothing you could do until they had their way with you. As a result, many young men and women went inside to check it out. Now every room was occupied by people fucking ghostly figures and various pokemon.

The Gastly were overjoyed to have so many coming around. And the rumors only spread with each victim. So more and more came to see what all the fuss was about, only to get caught up in their scheme.

But everything changed when a strange figured appraoched. The Gastly who was supposed to take him on suddenly transformed from her girl form and stopped. Without a word, she told him where a blue-haired girl went. Even if they didn't get to have their way with her, she did put on a great show. The man didn't pay that part much mind, instead leaving them to do their thing.

The Gastly all looked at each other and tried to shrug, only to remember that they didn't have shoulders. They didn't despair, though, because the next group was coming in. One of them called for another and a 'girl' came running down the stairs, chased by a pack of Trapinch. The group scattered when they realized the door was being held shut, only to fall into the clutches of a Gastly waiting in seperate rooms. They haven't had this much sex in a long time.

x

x

Damn, why did he have to react so badly? Was he really that embarrassed about me learning he fucked a Bunneary? Wait, it was likely the other way around. She likely fucked him so hard that she evolved, and then fucked him some more. I know Barry, and he wouldn't likely have done it by choice at first. He probably caught her because she was already a powerful pokemon once she was done with him. I wonder how many times he came inside her? Now that she was evolved, there was a good chance that he would use her to keep himself from backing up. I once went on vacation for a month, only to come home to find out that he forgot to masterbate and his balls were overdue for some work.

I guess seeing him with such a gorgeous pokemon only helped me to relax. I felt good seeing him with a pokemon, cause he would have likely freaked out if I found out he fucked another girl instead. He was such a goof, but I guess he was my goof. I hope she doesn't wear him out before I can find him. I breathed a sigh of relief, but even though he had fucked me before he left, I needed some more.

Today was one of my safe days, of course, with the pills my mom gave me, I was safe every day. But it helped to know that I wasn't going to get pregnant anyways. It was easy to fiind Nurse Joy, because she was being banged by a Machoke. But where did the other one go?

"Machamp!" Oh, that's what happened.

"So, got anything for little old me?" I asked. Machamp reached around and grabbed my tits with one pair of hands while the other pair went to my ass. "Ooh, you must be hungry for some good loving. Here, let Dawn take care of that." When I turned around, I was dissapointed to find out he only had the one cock. But as he got hard, that quickly changed when I realized it was as thick as my arm. "Ok, just so you know, this one's not going in my ass. You're just not going to fit."

"Machamp." He nodded in agreement as he picked me up and sat me down on the end. He was so stiff that I was able to sit on the tip with just my hands on his massive chest to balance myself.

"Uh, a little help here?" He grabbed my ankles and ass with all his arms before slowly pulling me down. "Oh, oh, ooohhhh! FUCK! You're fucking HUGE!" Shit, it was Graveler's cock all over again, but this time I had four muscular arms to hold me down. "AAAAHHHGGG! It FIT! HHHAAA!" Machamp pulled my legs up beside my head while he banged my pussy. I just let the rest of me hang down while he fucked me, my tits bouncing all over with each thrust. When he suddenly came inside me, he blew a huge load that even filled my womb. It was a good thing I was human, or else I would be popping out pokemon eggs for a week.

"Five minutes!" Holy shit, he only fucked me for five fucking minutes, and it was AWSOME! If only because he was the biggest cock I had ever taken. "Hey, what's wrong big boy?" Oh crap, my pussy was holding onto his cock so tightly that he could pull me off without hurting himself. And with his strength, it was too much to try. "Um, Nurse Joy? A little help here?"

"Machoke, get help..." she breathed, not able to stand while the pokemon's cum dripped from her pussy.

"Machoke! Machoke!" Machoke ran out and came back with Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, and all the others.

"Hey, I'm a little stuck here. Will someone please help?"

"Are you sure you just haven't fucked him enough?" Gold asked.

Nurse Joy piped in on that one, "Believe me, that was the last load he's going to have for the next few days."

"So will someone get me off him! I've got places to go and people to suck." I saw Platinum suddenly get a boner when he heard that one, but Soul slapped him when it came up between her ass cheeks.

Everyone grabbed hold of my arms or Machamp's hips and pulled. He groaned and grunted with pain, but I wasn't going anywhere. Shit, this wasn't good. And if Barry suddenly walks in and sees me like this, there would be a lot of explaining to do.

I looked at the door and...nothing. Shit, I thought that would work.

"Alright everybody, pull! Pull! Pull! Enough, Machamp can't take the pressure!"

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Silver ran out and came back with something in her mouth. I wasn't sure what she was doing until she stuck it up my ass.

_"COLD!"_ Oh holy fuck of all that was fucked, of all the fuck that could be fucking around! She stuck a fucking ICE CUBE up my ASS!

"Pull!" someone cried and I came off like a rocket, my womb unloading all the cum inside me as I went.

"Hey, Dawn, would you mind not drowning Ruby?"

"Huh?" I looked down to see that my head was over Ruby's pussy. She was guzzling down the cum that was coming out of me, but it was too much. I got off and she sat up, her entire face covered in Machamp's semen.

"T-*blub*-tasty!"

"Hey, don't hog it all!" Emerald, Soul, and Silver cried as they dove on her. Heart, Gold, and Emerald jumped me. The only ones who weren't jumping someone was Red, Blue, and Green. Red and Green were taking care of Machamp, making sure his cock was feeling better after being tugged on so harshly. As for Blue, she was in the corner fucking the brains out of Platinum. Such a lucky bastard. The woman was among the oldest of all of them, old enough to be my mom, but she had an amazing body nonetheless.

"Hey, no biting!" I cried.

"Sorry!"

x

x

Dusk didn't know where to look any longer. It's been nearly a week and she had yet to find where Heracross went. She even went to the next couple towns, but she couldn't find the pokemon. But she didn't come out of it with empty hands and pussy.

"Alright, pull!"

"Machoooooke! Machoooooke!" Unfortunately, her Machop had evolved while he was fucking her doggystyle. Now here she was, hanging off his cock, which was still as hard as a rock. Machoke would have simply fucked her until he came, but she was so tight around his cock that there was no room. Surprisingly, she was only hanging off half his cock, so there was some room to move with. But she was basically a tight loli on a cock as thick as her thigh.

"Hey!" Dusk squeaked when Machoke suddenly spanked her soft ass. Seeing her reaction, he slapped her ass again. Her pussy suddely quivered and he spanked her again and again. Before long, she was quite wet. He grabbed hold of her ass and, instead of pulling her off, he thrust in as far as he could.

Dusk was suddenly silent as his cock filled her all the way. Feeling it stretch out her insides was too much. She went limp, letting Machoke have his way with her pussy. But he didn't last long and came so hard that she popped right off and hit the ground.

"Machoke?"

"Idiot!"

"Machoke!" he grunted when she slugged him in the gut and he went down. He still couldn't believe how powerful she was, even in his current form.

"Steelix!"

Dusk turned around to see her latest addition to her team, Steelix, coming up with Onix in tow. Onix looked very pleased with himself, almost bouncing, which was especially surprising considering he was made of boulders. He almost looked like a rockslide got up and learned how to dance. She saw the reason for his joy when Steelix opened her mouth to reveal a large egg. Dusk, on the other hand, couldn't believe that she would have yet another mouth to feed soon.

"Gol, Golbat!"

Great, looks like she's not finished keeping everyone happy. She climbed up a tree, pulled her panties down, and bent over. At least she could have some fun this time and not worry about getting stuck.

x

x

After Team Galactic caused an explosion and captured a powerful psychic pokemon, Heracross had gone and defeated Crasher Wake, the Gym Leader of Pastoria City. He also beat the Gym Leader, Byron, of Canalave City. Heracross took both of their badges for his collection and was even given a few more pictures of Blue Tulip. Whoever this woman was, she was very attractive, almost as much as Dawn.

But now his journey had taken him to the frozen Snowpoint City, where he was trying to keep warm in the pussy of the Gym Leader there. Her name was Candice, and her love of ice pokemon was the reason she lived there. She loved the cold, and could handle it quite well, but the feeling of his hot cock in her pussy was such an amazing experience. It warmed her entire body so much that she couldn't get enough of it. The mix off the cold air against her hot skin only drove her lust for his cock to new heights.

This was actually the third time he got to fuck her today because every time they took a moment to switch positions, he quickly cooled and froze on the spot. It took her nearly a hour each time to try and warm his cock up to the point that she could put him back inside her pussy, which was so hot for him. Then she would ride him until he couldn't take it anymore and broke free with the strength of his lust.

The cold only served to improve her endurance, ensuring that she never overheated and became exhausted that way. This was good for Heracross because he fucked her for nearly fifteen minutes straight. When she came for the seventh time, he slammed his cock deep inside her and came as hard as he could. So much cum spilled out of her pussy and froze almost instantly on the cold ice.

Heracross took the pictures of Blue Tulip, but even she didn't know just who the woman was. Candace was still young when she came around and challange the Gyme, and it was Candace's father who took her on. But because of her suit's design, it was difficult for her to keep warm and her hardened nipples began to show, distracting the man long enough to pull out a win. She got his badge, his coat, and his warm cock, for her efforts.

Now, where the heck was Heracross supposed to go now? Wait, he did remember that there were still three Gyms he had yet to see, and at least one of them had a girl. He just hoped it wasn't just rumors among Starly going around again. The last time he went on a rumor that there was a tree bursting with honey, he ended up dropping on top of some goon. But he did come across Dawn then, so this rumor couln't be so bad.

x

x

When Barry finally stopped running, he sat down under a large tree and held his head. He couldn't believe that Dawn saw Sugar. He called her that because she was so sweet on him the first time they met when he got lost in the forest. She snuggled up to him and helped him to the exit of the forest. He didn't know that, by then, she was going to be so sweet on him as to fuck him so hard that she evolved, then fuck him all over again. Her pussy had felt so good that he couldn't stop himself, no matter how hard he tried to, and now he was regretting being so weak.

He cheated on Dawn, the one girl in his life who he cared for more than anything. He knew it and now Dawn probably figured it out by now. Damn it, how could this happen?

"Lopunny?"

"Huh!" Barry fell over, not realizing that Suger got out of her pokeball again. He still wasn't all that used to her being around, since he only caught her about a day before he woke up to find Dawn with him. She sat in his lap, facing him and holding him in her arms. Her fur was so soft and smelled nice, but all he could think about was Dawn. It wasn't his idea to have sex with a pokemon...but...maybe she wouldn't mind?

He did leave pretty quickly, not giving her a chance to say anything. Maybe he should go back and find out? He sighed and buried his face in Sugar's busom. For a pokemon, she had a surprisingly soft pair of breasts hidden under her fur. If he was going to tell Dawn all about Sugar, he was going to have to rebuild his confidence to the point that he could ask if it was alright with her.

"Lopunny?"

Barry unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out so he could slam the pokemon down on it. She gasped from the sudden action, wondering what ever happened to foreplay first? But as quickly as he started bouncing her light frame onto his cock, she was wet and loving it. She ground her hips on his lap and kissed him. She didn't know what brought this on, but she didn't care. He fucked her for ten straight minutes before pulling out and getting up.

Sugar remained on her knees as he grabbed her head and forced his cock in her mouth. He knew he was taking his frustration out on her, but he couldn't injure her. She was a pokemon and was much stronger than he could ever be. He could feel his cock hitting the back of her throat as he fucked her lips. It felt so good, but he was still bothered by his thoughts. So he picked her up, turned her around, lifted her fluffy tail, and gave her some surprise butt sex.

"Lopunny!" she cried with glee. She wasn't used to anal yet, this being her second time. But becase his cock was so slick with her saliva, he was able to slip inside and pound her furry ass. Her grip on the tree was as tight as her ass as he fucked her from behind. After another twelve minutes of hard fucking, he let out a primal roar as he came inside her and collapsed on top of her.

"Sugar, I want to tell Dawn about us. But I want to become stronger first because I don't know if I can face her right now."

"Lopunny." She nodded her head, remembering the blue-haired girl. She wanted to grab those tits the girl had and lick them raw while Barry fucked her from behind. The mere thought of having her made her wet enough for her to start masterbating at the thought alone.

"I guess you're ready to go again. This is the last time today, I have to start building up my strength soon." He slammed his cock deep into her ass and started fucking her all over again. In his head, he was preparing himself to face Dawn. No, he wasn't just going to face her. He had some money, so maybe he could do it. He was going to face her, tell him about what he did with Sugar, and show her the best night of her entire life. He just had to get strong enough to face her.

He just wished that the thought didn't scare him more than the thought of being chased by a raging Rhyperior. He'd rather take on a Rhyperior right now, but he wasn't going to back down.


	11. A Happy Reunion

**"This is a newsflash from your favorite pokemon toy. Thank you for all of your great reviews. It's so good to know what so many of you love my story so much and I'd be jumping for joy if I wasn't currently in my seat trying to write with a computer on my lap. Your efforts for another chapter have not gone unheard, in fact, they are the reason that Chapter 10 was made in less than a day. Surprised? Ya, I wrote a 5000 page chapter in less than a day because I was fueled by all of your reviews after I completed Chapter 9."**

**"I was even happy to see how much you love to see Dawn with Barry, but as a lover of drama (and fine yellow fruit), I had to do something to make things interesting. This was how Sugar came about. I was going to go with the story of Pokemon Diamond, but things seem to be evolving (no pun intended) on their own. So thanks and keep sending your reviews. I am hoping that the story will keep going for at least another 5 chapters, but we might get lucky and hit 20. It all depends on how much I can squeeze in. (Didn't I already do that joke when I first started?)"**

***Pow***

**"Hey, what was that for, Luna? What? No, I didn't forget your story, jeeze. Give me a break, it's difficult sitting all day writing a lemon. Takes a lot out of me. Don't worry, as soon as I'm done with Dawn, I'll get back to you. I've already got you set up with a cute girl...huh? No, that other one moved out, didn't she? You know they cycle out every once in awhile, right? Great, looks like I have to talk with HQ...again... Oh right, we can't forget about Abra! Poor guy. He really needs to get laid soon. Hey, how's your little sister?"**

**"...Wait...is this thing still on..." 0_0 "ACK! Turn it off, turn it off or I will hit you with this frying pan! Where did I get this thing anyways? Oh well, take this!"**

**x _x**

**Sorry, but we are dealing with technical difficulties, which include a flying pan upside the camera man's head. We wil now return you to your regular programming: How long does it take for a snail to reach the other side of a road?**

**This just in, the program was terminated when a bird was spotted in the area and the snail has mysteriously vanished, so we will now turn you towards Diamond: a Dawn to Remember, Chapter 11.**

x

x

"What do you mean I need a bike!" I yelled at the woman behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, but it is called the Cycling Road for a reason." Dang it, that meant that there was no amount of cleavage or panty shots that would change it.

I left in a huff to go find myself a bike, but the shop that sold them was closed. When I peeked into the window, I found the reason to be that the store owner was getting a blowjob from a Buneary. Damn it, now I want Barry's Lopunny! Or maybe I could get my own?

"Heads up!" a familiar voice cried. Shit, this is going to hurt! ACK! I caught the blond bombshell and hit the ground. She got a safe landing by having her head fall on my chets. "Sorry, Dawn, but Echo was happy to finaly find you. And I'm really glad you got such big boobies." Great, can't you just call them tits?

"Dusk, where's my Heracross?"

"Um...he dissapeared. Don't hit me!" she ducked her head back between my breasts.

"Any ideas where he might be?" I calmly asked.

"I'm sorry, but he dissapeared on me. I'm sure he's looking for you. Maybe if we look around, we'll find him. I've got Onix and Steelix looking for him right now."

"Wait a minute, how'd you get a Steelix and still have your Onix?" Seriously, I was blown away when she said that she mentioned that she had the steel pokemon.

"I had to look pretty far for Heracross. It's only luck that I was flying overhead with Echo when I saw you."

"How was Echo able to fly you around?"

"Oh, we came across some Galactic goons and beat them up. They left behind a Hidden Machine that taught Echo how to use Fly."

"Doesn't he know how to fly anyways?" I know it was a dumb question, but I didn't know about such an HM.

"It teaches him how to fly while carrying his trainer. Believe me, it's fun. I just wish that the Staravia we passed hadn't made off with my panties." She lifted her skirt to show that she had nothing beneath it. A boy who was biking past saw her bare ass and took a quick tumble. He was alright, if a bit stunned.

"Hold on, I've got an idea. Excuse me, how would you like to do a trade for your bike?" I went up to the boy and picked him up. He was cute for his age, but nothing like Barry. All I had to do was pull the front of my shirt down to reveal some nice cleavage to get his attention. His jaw would have fallen off if it wasn't attached.

"Now what would be worth my bike?" He was playing coy with me, but I'm not playing games.

"What kinds of berries do you have?" I took out my book and looked through the pages. That might be good, that one not so much, that one...no fucking way. Ooh, here's one! And it sounds interesting.

"I've got at least one of every kind, why do you ask?" This was seriously going to be interesting.

"Because I just learned about a drink that uses a Leppa, Payapa, and a Persim berry." His eyebrow went up when he heard this. He obviously didn't have a clue about what I was talking about, but he didn't have the book now, did he?

We went somewhere private where I mixed the juices of the three berries with some water. It warned that Leppa berries were much too potent on their own, especially when the person is aroused after eating one. But when diluted with Payapa berry, it allowed the consumer to feel the emotions of whoever is closest. But when a Persim berry is added, there is no chance for distractions mixing the signals and ruining the mood.

When the boy, who I found out to be named Mitch, took a drink, his eyes went wide. Mine did too when I saw the tent in his pants. I took a good gulp and handed it off to Dusk before it hit me. My mind was flooded with desire for my tits, so I removed my panties and lifted my shirt before sitting in Mitch's lap. As soon as his lips clamped down on my nipple, I could feel more pleasure than I should have. I felt his hips shake beneath me and he looked up.

"Wow, this stuff works." As he spoke, his hand went down between my legs, reaching between them to find out that I was already soaking wet. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, tasting my juices. I could almost taste it on my own tongue, strange, but the experience was facinating. It was nice, too, but I wanted more than just foreplay. I unzipped him and pulled his cock out, only to find that it was almost pulsing at my touch. It was as if it was getting a mind of its own and wanted to go exploring. I was more than willing as I fit it inside my pussy.

The sudden shock of new sensations nearly knocked me off, but I grabbed Mitch's shoulders and held on tight. His cock felt like it was rubbing around my insides, touching all my sensitive areas. Mitch wasn't even moving now, but was lying back and enjoying watching my tits bounce every time I felt a poke inside me. Then he pushed me down so that my back was on the ground and my legs were up on his shoulders.

I could feel his hips slapping into mine, his cock a blur in my pussy. I don't know it was the drink or him, but this was fantastic. I could feel his muscles pumping and the pleasure he felt along with mine. And yet, I wasn't going crazy. I could enjoy every little part without losing myself in it. Wow, was it really this fucking awsome to be pounded this way? It was no wonder Barry blew me away.

OH! I have to get this to Barry! He would absolutely love it! I felt Mitch flip me over and pounded me from behind. I could somehow sense that he didn't have any experience in these positions, but the drink was allowing him to tap into mine. He fucked my pussy so good that I was splashing juices on the ground with each thrust. I could feel it running down my legs and enjoyed every little sensation. This drink was positively fantastic.

Another thing I soon realized was that the drink was giving us mental control over our bodies, too. I gave it a mental tweek and my pussy suddenly conracted so hard that Mitch stopped dead, unable to move. The pleasure was so amazing that my arms lost the strength to hold me up, yet my mind wasn't overwhelmed, but it still felt so damn good!

Mitch sensed what I did and did the same, his cock suddenly swelling up as he shot his seed inside my pussy with all he had. For any guy, cumming inside me this hard would have forced their entire body to sieze up and jerk with each shot, but Mitch was able to hold his composure.

And then it wore off.

The two of us collapsed, both of out bodies suddenly losing control. Mitch fell on top of me, his hips still twitching as his balls shot whatever they had left into my pussy. My head was so flooded that I didn't know he was on top of me. For a second, I actually forgot who I was and what just happened. Damn, I absolutely MUST get this drink over to Barry. Or at least I would if Dusk hadn't shared it between her and her...Machoke?

He had somehow stuffed her down his tight speedo and was currently fucking the lights of her. And yet, she wasn't screaming like she was being split in half. Either she was just that tough, or that drink was just that awsome. My money's on it being both.

Machoke didn't even have to use his arms. All he had to was pump his hips hard enough to bounce her up and his shorts would pull her back down. Wow...that...that was fucking hot...

"Hey..." Mitch mumbled. "Take my bike. I need to go to a Pokeon Centre and sleep for a few days."

"Just go back to Eterna City and tell the people there that Dawn sent you. They'll make sure you're well taken care of."

"Aren't they the family of nudists that moved in a few months back?"

"Trust me, they will take good care of you. And don't forget what berries to use."

"Don't worry, I won't." The boy pulled himself up, popping his dick out of my soaking pussy. When I checked my watch, I discovered that it was only about five minutes. Wow, that stuff was something else. I wonder if it only wears off when you make yourself climax?

When I heard Dusk screaming into Machoke's chest, I knew she had just figured out the special power the berry drink had. Her whole body shivering uncontrollably as she kept screaming at the top of her lungs with nothing but pure bliss and pleasure in her voice. It was only because she was screaming into Machoke's mighty chest that she wasn't drawing a lot of attention to where we were. We had found ourselves a private spot in the forest, but still, that doesn't mean there isn't the possibility of being found.

Machoke pulled her out of his shorts and laid her down on some grass before turning to me. He still had an unbelievable erection and pointed it towards me. I stripped off my shirt and wrapped my tits around it so I could milk his balls. I didn't have the strength to just let him fuck me, especially when he was almost as big as that Machamp I took on. I figured that the berry juice was still in effect, but he was just not ready to let himself cum without having some more fun first. He thrust his hips while keeping his computer, easily sliding his cock between my tits. Even though I couldn't sense what he felt, it still felt good to have him like this.

I let him fuck my tits for a good three minutes before he put it in my mouth and triggered an orgasm. I gulped down his seed, letting it flow down my throat as it poured inside. It tasted strong and heavy, sort of like him. When he was done, he patted my head and sat down beside his trainer, who was still trying to catch her breath. He picked up her legs, showing off her young-looking ass and spanked her. She came up as quickly as he could let her go and punched him on the arm. Machoke just chuckled and she punched him again. That was before she started smiling and threw herself over his lap.

I still can't believe that he was that Machop she was fighting the first time I met her. It was thanks to him that I made such a great friend. Now here he was, much bigger than either of us and happily spanking his trainer. He was enjoying himself as much as she was. When he got up, he picked her up by her feet, letting her hang like a prized fish pokemon. He chuckled and pattled her once more, only to get a soft tap to the nuts. He quickly flipped her over, not wanting to get another one, only harder next time.

"Alright you two, we should get a move on. We aren't going to find Heracross like this. Hey, Echo, scan the area for any Heracross, okay?"

x

x

After Heracross had defeated a Gym Leader who used electric pokemon, he came up to the last Gym of the bunch. There were rumors that this one was a little different from the others because of her strange habits with grass type pokemon. As he was about to go inside, he spotted someone familiar on a bike. At first he didn't trust his eyes, but then he looked up and saw a blond being carried by a Golbat.

"H-h-h-heracross-cross!" he practically tackled the girl off the bike and carried her back into the forest. He didn't see it, but Dusk came down to make sure the bike was alright.

"Heracross! Where the hell have you been!" Dawn cried as he put her down on some soft grass. He was almost dancing with joy because he finally found her. After flying across the area, he couldn't believe he found her. He jumped on her and smothered himself with her tits. "Hey, cut that out, I'm still a little sore from my last fucking."

"Hera?" Heracross grabbed her leg and lifted her up, taking a sniff to find out that she was right. Even if Roselia could clean her out, there was always a bit of scent left behind.

"If you don't put me down right now, I will seriously hit you."

"Hera? Cross!" he cried when she bopped him.

"That's a new one!" Dusk called as she came into view. "Hit him again! Let's see if he knows any more curse words!"

x

x

"Dusk, seriously, I'd much rather not be hitting him without good-" Heracross caught my arm when I swung back by mistake. "Oops, sorry!"

"Hera." He put his arms around me and hugged me again. I was just as happy to see him, partly because he was the only pokemon I had with me who wasn't a girl or completely drained. "Hey, why do you have a bag?"

Dusk opened the bag and looked inside, "Hey, it's the VS. Recorder. And he has quite a few vids and pictures..." her jaw dropped when she saw one of Blue Tulip with Crasher Wake. "Um, this is the second time I've ever seen someone bend this far and still have sex."

"Really?" I check the picture and saw something I recognized. "OH, oh fuck, I know who the Blue Tulip is! Holy shit! Hooooly shiiiit!"

"Who?"

"I'll show you when I get a chance. But right now, I need to mix up a few of these berries."

After regaining my energy with a coule berry mixes, I happily jumped Heracross. I straddled his horn and pulled his cock out of his pouch. I hungrily gobbled it down while rubbing myself against his horn, slathering it with my juices. As they dripped down where he could lick him, I swallowed his cock as deep as it would go. I even surprised myself when I came to his balls. I did have to let him out right away because *cough* I still have to *cough* breeeath!

Damn it, he tickled my tonsils and now I can't fucking *cough* talk! And I think he made my heart flutter when he gave it a poke. Damn, I'm glad Barry doesn't have a cock like this, cause he...you know what, I'm not even going there. Yikes!

"Ok, time for the big guns." I slipped down Heracross' slick horn, getting a wet surprise when I landed on his tongue along the way. When he got up, I came down and slipped my tits over his cock. He was enjoying the berry juice I gave him, but I had instructed him not to cum until I told him too. He understood why as soon as his cock went down my throat.

Now he had it between my tits, with the tip in my mouth. He was enjoying ever bit of it, and yet he could control the size of his cock without error. But that didn't last for very long when he got impatient and pushed me on my back so he could get on top of me. After nearly a week, he must have missed me and my pussy so much. He didn't want to waste any more time than he had to and thrust his cock inside me in one move. Damn, once the juice wears off, this is going to hit me like a ton of bricks made of bliss.

With each powerful thrust, Heracross just smiled as he felt all my emotions. He was a bit confused about just what I was thinking about, but he continued to fuck me anyways. It was sort of strange to feel all the lust he had for me and not be going insane because of his heavenly cock. My pussy made so many wet sounds, but I didn't mind. It was all just a part of the fun.

"Dusk!" I cried when I saw her behind Heracross.

"Hahaha, sorry, I couldn't help myself! Hahaha!"

"Dusk! Dusk, you get back here!" Great, she just wedged a Leppa berry in my ass like a cork. And right now my legs are stuck on Heracross' shoulders and his cock is deep inside my pussy. And he wasn't about to pull out just so he could grab it for me. Great, I was getting an awsome fuck, and now I have a berry in my butt.

Fuck.

I tolerated its presence while he fucked me, making my tits bounce in his face as he kept his head close to my chest. Because I didn't have anything else to hold onto, I grabbed his horn and held on tight. It was weird that I wasn't moaning so much, probably because I had so much control over myself and wasn't flooded with pleasure. Plus, Heracross didn't need to hear me to know how good I was feeling. Hell, I gave a moan just to see what would happen. He looked up at me, surprised, and accidentally set off his orgasm.

I triggered my own orgasm as quickly as I could as I threw a hand over my mouth. It hit me with enough force that my whole body siezed up and the berry shot out of my ass, taking off into the air and into the bushes.

"Ow!" Dusk cried in the distance. "What hit me!"

I didn't quite hear her because I was exhausted. The pleasure we built up was enormous and positively amazing. Hold on a second...oh, that's just great. When I opened my eyes, Heracross was passed out and lying on top of me. He had cum so hard that he knocked himself out. Unfortunately, he was a heavy one. It took all I could muster just to slip out from under him and put on my clothes after Roselia cleaned me off. She seemed to be getting a little big with all the cum she was guzzling down, but she looked deeply happy. She just have missed Heracross as well, or at least his cum. I really need to sit down.

"Dusk, did you remember my bike?"

"Ya, and did you know that it folds up and hooks to your bag?" What? Really? Cool!

"Hey, let's go back and call it a night."

Dusk came backwith a red spot on her forehead. As soon as I started laughing, she took out Machoke and chased after me. I laughed and screamed for my ass because if they caught me, they were probably going to ram that berry right back up there. We ran circles for a minute before the two quit. I was still laughing, at least until I remembed my headache and nearly tripped over Heracross. I fell on him anyways when I nearly passed out.

"Can someone help me up?"

I was tossed over Machoke's shoulder, with Dusk on the other one for the fun of it. I just let myself hang while he carried us back to the Pokemon Center. It was interesting to say the least, what with people looking at us.

"Back so soon?" Nurse Joy asked. "Um, would you mind if I took this one in back? He looks like he could use some immediate treatment for all that swelling." She pointed to the tent in his shorts. Any more strain and it was going to break. And I have no idea how a Machoke goes about replacing them.

"Do what you have to." Dusk patted him on his rear, making him blush as he was pulled away by the naked woman. "And don't be gentle, he's too tough for that."

"Oh my!" she cried from the other room, possibly finding out just how big he was. I wouldn't know how he compared because I've only had him between my tits and a Machamp in my pussy. But her reaction sounded like he really was impressive for a Machoke.

Dusk was surprised at first when I started to strip down in the main room, but she soon realized what was up and did the same. There were quite a few whistles for me, and one boy even approached Dusk, only to be surprised by the fact that she was two years older than him.

"So, what are we doing?"

"As for me, I'm going to bed. I'm tired after all that's happened today. Here, I'll get you a guide. Diamond, over here!" the girl approached and gave Dusk a look over. They were nearly the same height, but Diamond was a slight bit taller.

"She's cute, you make her yourself?" Um, uh, say what?

"Hey, I'm as old as she is!" Dusk piped.

"Oh, sorry. It's just so rare to find someone like me and Pearl."

"Diamond, Dusk here needs someone to show her around. And if you can, get her a Leppa, Payapa, and a Persim berry. She absolutely loves the juice you get when you mix them together. You will too, I swear on my love of sex."

"Okay, it's the least we can do after you sent that boy to us. He's off with Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Pearl, Blue, Green, and Heart. Me, Soul, Silver, and Platinum are the only ones still working right now. Which is surprising because Platinum hardly ever works."

"Just you four?"

"Mitch came in with some kind of juice. Was that the stuff you were talking about?"

"Ya, probably. Believe me, you're going to want to keep Dusk in a soundproofed room."

"Dawn!" Dusk slapped my ass, leaving a red print.

"Hey, it's true!"

I left Dusk with Diamond and wandered off to a room. It was empty, with just one bed, so it was fine with me. But as I was just getting nestled in, a young woman came in, looking rather tired. She took one look at me and seemed confused about why I was in here.

"Oh!" she just figured it out, I guess. "I'm sorry, I guess this is your room, right?"

"I'm willing to share."

"Oh, thanks. That's very nice of you." She laid down in front of me. "Ooh, these are very nice." She grabbed my tits and squeezed. "Can I have them?"

"They don't come off, just so you know. They're sort of attached. But you can play with them as long as you don't-" OW, "-pinch..."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. That happens quite a bit."

"Hey, would it be alright if I just sucked on one until I go to sleep?"

I raised an eyebrow, but I just shrugged and nodded. She snuggled up close and softly started to suckle on my nipple. It was weird, but hey, Barry did it. I yawned and closed my eyes. It actually felt pretty good. Now only if she would pay attention to where here hand was GOING!

"Hey, no poking my ass!"

"Hehe, sorry." I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm Dawn, by the way."

"I'm Gardenia, nice to meet you. And your friends here." She squeezed my tits before popping one back in her mouth. We went to sleep soon after and we both had a pleasant sleep.


	12. First Time's Never Enough

*Four Years Earlier*

"Hey, Dawn, what's up?" Barry was happy today, of course, he was always happy to see Dawn. As he walked up the stairs, she took him by his hand and brought him into her room before she sat on the bed.

"Barry, we've been together since we were two, right?" Dawn was drawing circles with her finger. She seemed a bit anxious today.

"Ya, and we've been dating since we were ten. Wait...I didn't miss our fourth anniverary, did I! I'm sorry, but I forgot to buy the whipped cream and berry sauce!"

"No!" she hopped up and nearly threw herself at him. "No, nothing like that! It's just, you know what we've been doing feels so good right?"

"Dawn, is it getting to be too much?"

"No, that's not it either. It's just...how do I say this? I want to...go...further..."

Barry just looked at her, a clueless look on his face. When she saw this, she pouted so cutely that he had to kiss her. That cheered her up, but it didn't solve what she wanted. She had caught her mom with her Wartortle one night. He had her on the floor, her legs spread wide as she accepted his love. It looked so amazing and Dawn wanted to know how that felt. She'd given Barry plenty of oral, but this was so much different.

"Barry, I...I...I want you to put your dick inside me." She covered her face, embarrassed that she just said that. Barry, on the other hand, went berry-red. He couldn't believe she just said that. He really couldn't believe she just said that. Even though the two never really spoke of their feelings for each other, never finding the words, they've done so using oral sex for four years now. But now she wanted to go to the next level. She wanted him to take her virginity. This meant that she would take his in return.

"Dawn, do you have any idea how cute you are right now?"

The embarrassement on her face suddenly flared up even worse and she looked like she was going to cry. When she buried her face in his chest, she did just that. She didn't know how to handle it and was quickly breaking down. For a girl her age, this was too much to bear with. She was happy, but she wanted to do it with him so badly, but he was being such a goof. He held her in his arms and rocked her until she calmed down enough to speak.

"Dawn, why don't we go somewhere special to do it?"

"Isn't my house good enough?"

"For what we usually do, maybe. But we don't know how much noise we're going to be making. And we can't do it at my place because my mom's out tonight and only me and my dad will be home."

"Where should we go then?" Dawn asked.

"Why not Verity Lake?"

"My mom once said that it was at Verity Lake that she met dad and where I was concieved later."

"Perfect, we can have our first time there." Barry smiled when he saw Dawn brighten up at the thought. "Just remember to bring a bathing suit. We don't want to get our clothes getting wet."

"Alright. So, we're doing this tonight?"

"Exciting, isn't it?" He was nearly knocked off his feet by Dawn as she threw herself at him. She kissed his face several times before running off to her closet to pick out a swimsuit that she was going to take. Because they live by a lake, she had several to choose from. Barry left her to do her thing while he went back home to do his.

In truth, he was nervous. His knees were shaking and he could barely keep himself on his own feet. But he managed to do a little skip and clicked his heels. He was nervous, but truly happy. He never thought about her ever telling him that she wanted to go to the next level with their relationship. He only ever thought about what they had at this time, and how much he cared for her. Even when they were kids, they were closer to each other than anyone else. They were still kids now, but they were quickly growing up.

Dawn used to be a tiny little thing in her youth, but now she was filling out wonderfully. Ever since he started puberty, he had been seeing her in a different light. It didn't help that she was so open with him when it came to her body. There were some days when their parents were out that they would just snuggle in bed, wearing nothing but a smile. Now that her breasts and hips were developing, it was getting harder and harder to keep an erection down. It was a good thing Dawn was all too willing to help him out whenever that happened.

Her skill with her tongue and lips always made Barry blush thinking about them. No matter where they were, she could find a way to get him off so he wouldn't embarrass himself. Sometimes he believed that she caused his erections on purpose, just so she could have another taste of him. He didn't mind, though, because it just felt too good to resist. And if she wanted his virginity, she would have it. There wasn't going to be anything that was going to stop them.

Not even the soccer ball to his head that knocked him off his feet.

When night came, Barry slipped his swim shorts under his pants and snuck outside to meet up with Dawn. She was waiting at the path, looking up at the night sky. As Barry approached, she slowly turned her head to see him coming, just as the full moon came out of hiding. It cast its light on them, revealing them to each other in its silver glow. For a moment, all thoughts and worries left their minds, leaving nothing but their passion for each other. Barry grabbed the girl and pulled her into a deep kiss. She accepted his lips without a word, wanting nothing more than to taste his lips upon hers for fear that this was just a dream. But as the sound of their hearts beating inside their chests became appearant, reality began to settle in their minds that this was really going to happen.

When they seperated, Dawn looked up at the sky again and smiled. She coved her mouth and giggled when she realized Barry was still staring at her. She stuck out her tongue at him and ran off, forcing him to have to run after her to keep up. He found her again by the edge of the lake, slowly removing her clothes.

Just as he was preparing himself to see something good, he was dissapointed to discover that she was wearing a one-piece bathing suit underneath. He had been hoping that she would think that the sexiest thing she could wear was nothing at all. But that wasn't going to be the case now. But under the light, he did come to realize that her suit was a bit smaller than it should be. He could see the discomort on her face, but whether or not this was on purpose evaded him as his eyes were locked on her chest.

He quickly pulled off his own clothes and leaped right in. The water was surprisingly cold, and Dawn nearly shreaked when she came back up for air. Barry swam up to her and just laughed.

"Hey, we can warm each other at the cave."

It was difficult to see her eyebrow go up because of her wet hair, "Alright, let's hurry up then, I'm freezing!" The two made their way to the cave at the middle of the lake. Though it was cold, they swam hard to keep warm. They weren't going to miss out on this opportunity for anything.

"Wow, that was quite the swim, wasn't it?" Barry shook himself off, but Dawn was chilled to the bone. She didn't look so good as she sat down and rubbed her arms. "Oh no, Dawn!" he cried as he ran and grabbed her. She was much too cold to be out here, so Barry took her inside the cave. It was rather warm inside, so it was going to be good for her. "Dawn, you have to hold on for me, okay?"

"B-B-Barry, I-I'm c-c-cold-d! S-so c-cold..."

"I know, just hold on! We have to get you out of your suit, it's cutting off your circulation!" Barry slipped it off her shoulders and it slipped free with one quick movement. Then he wrapped his arms arouund her, hoping his body could warm her. Feeling her bare breasts against his chest made him blush, helping to drive up his body heat. He looked around the cave, but there wasn't anything that would help get her the warmth they need. But as his foot dipped into the shallow water in middle of the cave, it surprised him by how much warmer it was than the air. "Dawn, come over here!" He guided her into the water, only to find that it didn't even reach their knees. He had her lay back while he splashed more of it on her body. "Dawn, please be okay, I'm nott going to lose you, you hear me?"

"B-Barry..."

"Dawn!"

"You're scared..." she mumbled.

"How should I be?"

"No, your grip is too tight when your scared..." What was she...oh! He looked to see that he was squeezing her breast too tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she sat up and grabbed his hand.

"Boy, you were quick to get me naked, weren't you?"

Barry was speechless. Here he was, concerned about her safety, and she was joking around. He did give a sigh of relief as it meant that she was feeling better. He leaned in and kissed her, so happy to know that he wasn't going to lose her.

"Oh, looks like we're going to have to remove your shorts, it's cutting off circulation!" She pushed him rather harshly and he fell on his back. She almost leaped on him, clawing at his shorts to get them off. Once she got them, she stood silent as his erection poked above the surface of the water. Dawn laid low, trying to look like a predator in the water, but it was hard to look intimidating when her ass was showing.

He could feel her hand under the water, slowly stroking him so that his full length would show itself. She had to admit that he was well-endowed for a boy his age. At her touch, his erection got even bigger.

"Dawn, that feels good." He looked at her eyes, which were only interested in his dick in her hand. He knew that look, he knew it and knew that it meant this was going to be a blast. "It's not going to bite you know."

"No, but I might."

Barry would have leaped if he wasn't sitting in water and she have such a good hold of him. Dawn shook her hair out of her eyes after being splashed by the wave he made and stroked him even harder in return. He fell back into the water and moaned her name, only for her to stop.

"Dawn?"

She was shivering again, but this time it wasn't because she was cold. From the look on her face, she was nervously masterbating. She was looking at his dick with such lust in her eyes, yet she wasn't able to take the next step.

"Dawn, where's that confident girl I've always known?"

Dawn blinked at him and suddenly shot up to her knees. Her face was redder than it had ever been and she tried to get up. But her foot slipped on the slick stone floor and she came back down. Barry quickly crawled to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he examined the back of her forehead.

"Um...Barry?"

"Yes Dawn?"

"Don't move..." at that the boy froze. He was practically lying on top of her, his dick poking at her enterance. If he had gone another inch, he would have popped her cherry without meaing too. Dawn whimpered while Barry just held himself there, just as ready to panic. But the two tried their best to remaine calm and looked into each other's eyes. Even though they were in a cave, neither had thought to wonder how they could see everything so well.

The two embraced each other tightly and kissed. As Barry pushed inside, he could feel her hymen. But as soon as he did, he stopped. The reason wasn't that he was nervous, it was because Dawn had put her head back and nearly sucked in water. She was coughing and sputtering while he did his best not to slip. He was so close, and yet he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Barry, sit up." Dawn coughed. When he did, she stradled him and lined him up. "If we're going to do this, we're doing this my way."

Now this was the girl he knew. She wanted this as much as he did, but she wasn't about to just lay back and let it happen. She was primed, she was ready, she wanted this to happen so badly that...she just froze up, didn't she?

"Dawn? Daaawn..." yep, she froze. The look on her face said it all. "Dawn, if you don't do this then I'm going to have to leave you here."

Dawn snapped out of it and slapped him across the side of his head, "Fine." She slowly let herself down, letting his dick push enter her pussy. When it was done, she suddenly tensed up, digging her nails into his back. But after a few moments, she just held him. She had given herself to him, as he did for her. Now they could truly enjoy each other unlike anything they had ever done before.

"Wow, you're so soft."

Dawn had been holding him tightly when he said that, but then she pulled away and looked at him. "Is that all you have to say? I hope you can prove to be good enough to make this worthwhile."

"Dawn, just kiss me."

"Hey, that's my line." With that she kissed him long and hard, her tongue reaching into his mouth. His hands went from her back to her hips and he thrust for the first time into her pussy. She was so tight around his cock that as he pulled back out, he could feel her trying to pull him back in. Her whole body shivered and she moaned with delight into his mouth. Feeling that only made her taste so much sweeter as he let her take control.

She broke the kiss and smiled as she leaned back. The two had been doing some 'research' about different positions, and now they got to test them out. As Dawn moved her hips, Barry held on and watched as her beautiful breasts began to bounce. She was moaning so much more loudly now, not having to hold back while they were inside the cave.

"Dawn, you feel so good!" Barry groaned as she slowly turned around. He watched her ass shake as she experimented with the position. When he couldn't take it, he grabbed her hips and got to his knees.

"Barry, what are you-ou-oooh!" she moaned as he began pounding into her, thrusting his length as far as he could inside her. He didn't know why this was called 'doggystyle', but he knew it felt so good. He was pounding her so fiercly that he was almost pushing her forwards each time he struck her ass with his hips. The sound of her moans only drove him harder and harder until she suddenly tightened and cried with pleasure.

She chuckled and breathed a happy sigh, "Barry, you were absolutely amazing." Then she stood up on her knees, Barry still inside her pussy. "Absolutely amazing."

"Um...I'm not done yet..."

After all that she went through, after the sudden pain she had to experience when she gave up her virginity, only one word summed up her feelings.

"What?"

"I'm not finished. I don't know about you, but I still have more to go."

She did her best to look back, but she was stuck, "Well, I guess we'll have to deal with that, won't we?" She licked her lips and put his hands on her hips. "Well, make me feel good."

"I'll do more than just that." He pushed his cock so deep inside her that she yelped in surprise. Her eyes were closed and she was doing her best hold his head as he fucked her from behind. He licked her neck and nibbled on her smooth skin, making her moan even louder.

"O-o-okay, new position." Dawn pulled off him, leaving his cock slick with her juices. Her thoughts of changing positions left her mind as she looked at it. She bent down and licked the tip, which was the first time she had tasted her own juices on his cock. She didn't waste any time taking his whole length into her mouth and throat to taste more. She sucked so hard that she was almost pulling the precum right out of him. Her lips clamped down and her tongue wrapped around his dick. A swarm of Beedrill could fly in and she wouldn't let him go. But when she finally did let go, she licked her lips and swallowed the precum she sucked out of his dick.

"Hey, Barry, let's try something else." She got up and walked over to the wall. When he didn't move, she put her back against the stone and spready her pussy lips. "Are you done with this already?" Barry was stumbling over himself to get over to her. She giggled and squirmed when he got his hands on her body. "Careful, I'm ticklish."

"Since when?"

"Since you started rubbing my most sensitive area."

"Then maybe I should rub it some more, maybe that will help."

"Barry, where do you get your logic from?" she asked in a slightly-mocking tone. She laughed when he grabbed her ass. "Do tell me why I should let you rub me some more?"

"Because I know that you will enjoy yourself."

She put her arms on his shoulders and leaned in close, "Prove it."

Barry slipped his cock into her pussy and grabbed her ass, "Dawn, you're so hot."

"Flattery wil get you everything. Oh! That's good!" she moaned as he fucked her against the wall. Her screams of pleasure echoed throughout the cave. Hearing her voice begging for more in his ear was so hot and intense. But her pussy was so much hotter. She suddenly tightened again as she came, but he wasn't done yet. It felt so good that he wanted to just drive her up this wall, making her scream for him as he did. She tried to get him to go harder, but her voice cracked and all she could do was pant and moan.

"Dawn, I-I can't hold it!"

"Barry, I-ahhh!" she screamed, her sentence cut off by her orgasm. Barry felt his balls unload inside her pussy as a tsunami of pleasure washed over him. It took all he had not to drop to the floor, but his knees felt so weak afterwards. He was able to settle down on the floor, his cock still inside Dawn.

"Barry, you were right. I enjoyed that." She was breathing hard and was covered in sweat, as was he. "Hey, does this make it official?"

"For what?"

"That you are, and will always be, my boyfriend."

"Dawn, that would make me the happiest guy in the world."

"Then promise that you will always be there for me. I could always use a boy toy."

"Should I be honored, or insulted?" he joked. "I promise, but you have to do the same."

"Deal." She kissed him, sealing it.

What Barry didn't know was that he unleashed something inside her that day. Her boy yearned for pleasure like it was sustanance, driving her to improve her techniques. It was after an encounter with one girl's Lopunny that she began to change, becoming the confident young woman everyone knew.

But while Dawn experimented with whoever she could catch, she always kept her promise to be around for Barry. She never told him of what she did, because he didn't have to know. All he knew was that she would always be there when he needed relief, and she was always willing to give it.

The two would always find time and secret locations for sex. Barry's endurance built up over time, so he took up running to deal with his extra energy. When he wasn't at home or running, he was off in the forest, caught between Dawn's legs until she couldn't walk anymore.

What they didn't know was that Dawn's mom, Johanna, knew the signs. But it didn't matter, because Barry was a good boy and would never do anything to break her heart. And now that Dawn was so busy with him, she could have some alone time with her pokemon. Her favorites were her Wartortle and her Kangaskhan, Jumpy. Jumpy wasn't always seen around, but that was because she would exaust all the pokemon's energy in one go, not easy for any human or pokemon.


	13. Last Time Wasn't Enough

**Sorry, I've been going through a bit, so I've been busy.**

x

x

*Twenty years ago*

"Hey, watch your head!" Johanna cried as a Golbat swooped in low. Knight, her boyfriend and most trusted traveling companion, ducked for cover. These pokemon were irritated by the intrusion in their territory. The two were merely passing through the cave, but it didn't matter to the Golbat.

"Thanks, beind you!"

"Jumpy!"

"Kangaskhan!" Jumpy roared as she swatted the pokemon away from her trainer. "Kangas-kangas-kangaskhan!" she roared with joy and banged her belly. This was the most fun she'd had in some time. Even if it was just tossing around small pokemon, she was defending her trainer and getting a great workout. She didn't have a child as of yet, so she was free to fight as hard as she wanted.

"Knight, above you!"

Knight leaped as another Golbat swooped down, trying to bite him. But his pokemon, a furious Primeape named Monk, slugged the bat pokemon with his powerful fist. Although he was a fighting type, he used Punishment, a dark type attack, to deal out some heavy damage. He had been trained well and knew more than just fighting type moves.

"Monk, Thunder Bolt!" Knight grabbed Johanna and ducked behind a rock as Monk shook his body, generating electricity. His hair stood on end as his body quickly built up the required charge. Then he let it fly in several bolts, zapping the Golbat out of the air. As they picked themselves up, they scattered and flew off to find someone else to bother.

"Knight, I think he's a little overcharged! Hit the deck!" Johanna pulled his head down as another bolt struck the rock they were behind. "Jumpy, Dizzy Punch!"

"Kangaskhan!" Jumpy wound up and slugged the Primeape between the eyes.

"Prime...ape?" he tipped back and hit the ground.

"Thanks, Jumpy, you can return now." Johanna pulled out her pokeball and dismissed her pokemon. She also grabbed Knight's pokeball and dismissed Monk. She had to because Knight was a little 'preoccupied', what with his head between her legs. When she pulled him down, there wasn't enough room to duck or else he would have got a deep-fried hairstyling. Instead, she got to save him and get her reward for it.

It wasn't his looks or his skill with pokemon that attracted her because she had both. It wasn't the way he could wrestle with Monk and win, because she had taught him a few moves. The reason she stayed with him for so long was because of his silver tongue. He was always the smoothtalker, but it wasn't the way he could talk that was getting her all hot and bothered right now.

"Y-yes, right there, right there baby! Ahh yes, yes, you're close, you're-" she felt his tongue reach deep inside her, touching all the right places. Her moaned echoed throughout the cave, but she didn't care. They had done this in countless caves, never once were they caught. Knight knew his caves and she knew her lover.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" she moaned.

Knight grabbed her knees and pulled them apart, "I wouldn't if you'd stop crushing my head."

"Oh...sorry."

"Don't be. There's always a threat of pain when you're pleasuring a woman who can crack a nut between her thighs."

"What can I say? We've been running and fucking in so many caves that I can't remember the last time we did it outside."

"Ya, when was that?" Knight asked.

"That was after the Beedrill chased us out of the forest we were passing through to get to another cave."

"Oh ya, you were so scared that you nearly broke the part of me you love most."

"Hey, I told you not to do me in the ass. And I love your tongue most. The other part is a close second. Which reminds me, I should make sure that every part of you isn't hurt. Starting with your cock." She pushed him up againt the wall and managed to get his pants off before he knew she had even grabbed his belt. His cock was already erect for her like it waiting for this. Of course, Knight was always waiting for her to get horny. This was why he took her into caves; she would always get horny and wouldn't wait to get outside first.

She took him into her mouth and hungrily swallowed all that she could. She had trained herself for nearly a year to get rid of her gag reflex, but it was worth it. When she had Knight's cock all the way into her throat, he went as stiff as his cock and tried to grab the wall for support. When that failed, he grabbed her head and fucked her throat. He was careful not to smack her face with each thrust, but he barely let up beyond that. He did give her a chance to breath every little while when she tapped his leg.

"Oh, wow, have you been getting bigger?" Johanna asked when he pulled out of her mouth.

"I'm barely out of my twenties, I don't think I'm growing any taller."

"Not you, I'm taking about Jr here." She stroked his wet cock with her hand, her fingers gliding across his skin. He shivered when she did that and pulled him down so that he was sitting on the cold stone. She planted kisses from his dick all the way up to his chest before she straddled him. He grabbed her hips and slowly fucked her, letting the feeling of him inside her build. A quicky was safe enough inside a cave, but slow, loving sex was something not many people risked. There was the chance of being found by someone or by more wild pokemon.

But when Knight saw Johanna's face as her hips moved and the pleasure washed over him, he could only see the woman he loved. The way her breasts moved with every breath, the sweat on her skin, it was breathtaking. But it was her heavenly voice moaning his name that he couldn't get enough of. She gave him some of the most fantastic sex he ever had, yet her voice was what drew him to her.

He was running for cover because of a heavy storm that had just hit. He ducked into a cave and was happy to be out of the rain when he heard something further in. There, he found a young woman being fucked from behind, a rather hot scene, even with the cold air coming in. She was moaning loud enough that Knight could hear her over the rain. The young man was about his age, and was pounding her quite vigorously. Her voice was absolutely amazing to hear as she screamed for more. When they realized that they had an audience, the man pulled out and ditched her.

Not wanting to leave a woman in need, he pulled down his pants and finished her off. But it took him nearly half an hour to do so, and she had already been with the other young man for nearly twenty minutes. No matter how many times she came, she wanted more.

"Hey, snap out of it and fuck me already!" Johanna smacked him across the side of his head.

"Sorry, got lost in how sexy your are."

"You can do this after I cum."

Those words only brought a smile to his face and slap to her ass. She yelped and he picked her up and put her against the cave wall. He was grunting hard no as he pounded her pussy while she moaned more and more into his ear. She loved him so much, which was why she would never leave him. Her last boyfriend ditched her out of embarassment, but Knight had stayed with her all this time.

"Squirtle."

"Did you say something?" Knight asked.

Johanna had to catch her breath first in order to reply with, "No."

"Squirtle."

"Hurry up, I think someone's coming!"

Knight was forced to put her down and she sucked him off. It wasn't long until he came from her agile tongue. She gulped down his seed as quicky as she could and they slipped their clothes back on.

"Hey, where's my panties!?" she looked around but it was nowhere to be seen. She and Knight were in a panic to find it when they looked up and saw a Squirtle wearing her panties on its head.

"Squirtle?" the pokemon tilted its head and the two looked at each other. "Squirtle!" it cried as the two lunged for it. "Squiiiiirtllllle!"

"After that pokemon, it has my panties!" the two charged after the water pokemon as it ran for its life. When it jumped into an underground lake, Knight leaped in right after it. Johanna didn't follow because she had believed that they were lost and that she would have to find new ones. But as Knight swam off, she was surprised to see Squirtle swim back and sit behind a rock. She slowly made her way up to it and saw that the Squirtle was happy with what it found.

She was surprised at first, especially when just looking at the piece of clothing was giving 'him' a boner. So, he understood perfectly well about what he stole. Johanna reached down, slowly, as the pokemon was distracted. He yelped when she grabbed his erection and started to stroke him off. His dick was red like his shell, with a round tip like the top of his head. As she gave him a handjob, she noticed that he was letting off a bit of precum already. It was different from what Knight would give off, less sticky and more like lubricant. It must have been a water pokemon trait. She pumped his cock faster until she could feel it harden with his climax.

"Squirtle squirt!" he shot of cum like a small stream of water. But the pokemon was slowly getting hard again. She removed her clothes and sat down in front of him, spreading her legs so he could get a good look at her pussy.

"Alright, my turn. Do well enough and you will earn those panties." She rubbed her clit and moaned, showing that she was serious.

Squirtle's jaw dropped when he realized just how lucky he was. He dove between her legs and was pumping away in seconds. What he lacked in size, he made up for with vigor. His little hips were shaking madly while she squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple. He was pretty good for such a little guy. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest that her head was spinning.

"Squirtle squirt!" he came in her pussy, shooting streams of cum inside her. Johanna's body shook as her orgasm hit her just seconds after, Squirtle's sperm having a strange effect on her. She laid herself down across a rock, letting the cum leak out and drip onto the ground.

As for Knight, he swam out as far as he could, but had no luck. But then he heard the unmistakable sounds of his girlfriend moaning. He had quickly figured that she had found the Squirtle and was having her way. He quickly swam back to find her exausted and on a rock.

After swimming in the lake, he could use some warming up. He stripped down and mounted her, the cold water making her gasp and try and pull free. Unfortunately, the cold was having a bad effect on him.

"Damn it, I'm too cold..."

"Get off and I'll fix it!" she ordered him and he let her up. She reached back, grabbing hold of his head and rubbed her back against his chest. The way she moved her hips, rubbing against his cock so seductively, as if she could hear her own personal beat. "You feeling it yet?"

"How could I not?"

"No, can you feel the rythm of my heart?" she could feel his hands against her back. They glided down here sides, finding a place on her hips. Slowly, he felt it, the rythm in her movements.

"Oh, I think I could learn to like this one." He moved his hips with hers and pulled her body against his chest. His heart was pumping and his body was quickly getting warm enough that he was hard in no time. "You have no idea how much I love you right now."

"Keep telling me and I will get an idea of how much."

"Ok, I can't take it any more, I have to have you." Knight turned her around and picked up her leg so he could slip his cock inside her. She felt so hot now that it brought out the animal in him. The two somehow managed to fuck standing there, holding onto each other for balance. They didn't care if anyone saw them, especially not Squirtle.

Every thrust into her pussy, every moan that passed her lips, it was heaven. He loved her so much and he knew she loved him all the same. She pulled him into a kiss that he couldn't escape. Finally, she had him carry her entire weight as she wrapped both legs around him. But he didn't notice and kept pounding her.

"K-Knight, I-I I'm going to cum!"

"Not yet, I'm almost there! I'm almost...cum with me!"

Johanna let out a scream so full of lust that it was almost like she was like a pokemon roaring in victory. Knight's knees gave out soon after that and he fell to the floor. The two sat there for several minute, basking in the glow of their love. At least until they realized that they had an audience.

Jumpy, Monk, and Squirtle were standing behind a rock with wide eyes. Monk looked over to Jumpy and said something that caused him to fly into the wall after being hit by a Mega Punch. Squirtle did the smart thing and kept his mouth shut. The two trainers just laughed their hearts out. Then they were surprised when Squirtle handed them a pokeball.

"Hey, looks like he wants to come with us." Knight took the pokeball and tapped him on the head. He turned into light and was taken inside the pokeball. It only shook once before it set. Knight looked into Johanna's eyes with a look she had never seen before.

"What?"

"Johanna, will you take this Squirtle and make me the happiest man in the world?"

"What you're not happy en-" she suddenly caught on. "Wait, you...you...you want me to...?" her jaw dropped. She snatched up the pokeball and kissed him with such ferocity that he almost thought that she was going to eat him. "Yes, Knight, I will! I will marry you!"

"Kangas-kangas-kangaskhan!" Jumpy roared with excitement.

"Now that that's settled, do you know how we're going to get out of here? I want to tell my mother."

For once, Knight didn't know what to say.

x

x

*18 years ago*

"Johanna, I love you so much!" Knight cried as he came inside his wife for the seventh time in three days.

"Wow, you were saving up after that last trip." Johanna couldn't believe how much cum he shot inside her.

"Well, I missed you so much that I never even thought about masterbating. All I wanted was to keep going until I came back to you. I could go to the ends of the earth and I will always find you in the end."

"Don't you mean you will find yourself in my backend? Now, can you pull out, I think you woke up the baby."

"And how is our little girl?" Knight rubbed his wife's swollen belly. She was so close to giving birth that he had been staying at home just so he could be there when she was born. "What are we going to call her?"

"What about Kai?"

"No, that doesn't sound like a name I'd give our child. She's so special to us that she needs a name that best reflects her."

"Alright. What about Dawn?"

"Why Dawn?" Knight asked.

"Well, remember the first dawn we woke up to?"

"Oh ya, because even after all we went through in that cave, we never actually saw each other's face. You knew you the size and feel of my dick better than you knew the face of the one who owned it." Knight chuckled.

"Ooh! The baby kicked!" she grabbed his hand and put it on the spot where she felt it. Sure enough, there was another kick.

"Such a feisty little one. I'm sure she will turn out just like her mother."

"So you think she'll turn out beautiful, intelligent, and charismatic?"

"I was actually thinking that she was going to be horny all the time." It was a good thing he was behind Johanna because she had just tried to swat him. But it was hard for her to roll over quickly enough with her baby still inside her.

"Now what are you talking about your daughter like that for?"

"Hey, if she is anything like you, she's going to be quite the handful when she grows up. As long as she isn't the type to hate boys."

"No, if she's anything like me, she will learn to like both."

"Now what are you talking about?" Knight watched silently as Johanna pulled out the drawer on their bedside table and and reached under it. She handed him a picture that actually manged to turn her husband red in the face. "You mean you did this sort of thing?"

"Yep."

"And you could bend this far?"

"Yep."

"And who is this?"

"Oh, that's Delia. She was like a big sister to me when we were younger. She used to be in some gang but she left that behind when she met her husband. Last I heard, she had a baby boy."

"Hey, did you know that Palmer also had a baby boy?"

"Oh, ya, where is he living now?"

"Surprisingly, he's next door."

"I wonder if our kids will like each other?"

"Honey, I'm sure they will love each other."

Johanna kissed her husband and snuggled up to him.

x

x

*17 years ago*

"Honey, hurry, she's getting away!"

"I got her, I got her!" Knight slammed into the fridge. "I don't got her!"

"She's heading right for the table!" Johanna cried. Time seemed to slow down when Knight jumped the couch and came crashing down. When she heard the 'thud' as something hit the table, she feared the worse. But when she checked, she gave a sigh of relief when she her daughter on Knight's back. She was giggling away while her father was knocked out cold. He had managed to keep her away from the table, but he took the blow instead.

"Dawn, just what do you think you're doing?" She picked up her daughter and put her in her rolling seat shaped like a Squirtle. That way, she wasn't so manuverable. She could curve on a dime, leading to more than a few bumps and bruises. But as she looked into her daughter's bright eyes, Johanna couldn't stay mad. Now, what was she going to do about the girl's father?

"Dawn, stop trying to run your father over." The girl just squealed.

"Wartortle?" came a sleepy voice. Dawn was screaming now, laughing as she shot off like a rocket in her chair. "War? Wartortle! Wartortle wartorlte! WARTO-"

"And down goes another one..." Johanna sighed. At least now Dawn had someone to watch her. The woman needed a break for a few minutes. "Knight, wake up." When Knight didn't move, she sighed again. "If you don't wake up right now, no sex for a week." He came up so fast that he nearly clobbered himself a second time. It was so easy to motivate him it was almost scary, but not quite.

"What's up?"

"Did either of us ever make it to the top of Spear Pillar?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's been a hope of mine to see it. And I know how much you've been wanting to go out."

"But, I couldn't leave both you and Dawn!"

"You won't have to do it for long. You've been bored, believe me, I know. You've been pounding me so hard that you've been leaving me sore."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know it was that bad." He sat down beside his wife and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, if I didn't love it, I would have said so." She kissed him and took his hand in hers. "You have a flying pokemon who knows the way to Spear Pillar. I want you to go out there and bring back a story to remember."

Knight's eyes lit up, reminding her of the spirit of adventure he possessed before they had conceaved Dawn in the cave in the middle of the lake. Of all places, Knight had to find a cave she never been to in order to give her a daughter.

Over the next few days, the two prepared. They made sure Knight was packed with all he needed before he headed out. He gave his wife and daughter a big hug and kiss each and went off on his Staraptor. Palmer would be around to help, since their children didn't like being seperated for too long. More than once, Dawn managed to run off and was found napping with Palmer's son, a blond baby boy named Barry.

Knight kept in touch with his Poketch, always happy to see his family. But as the sun went down and he finally got to the top of Spear Pillar, the signal for his Poketch cut out. Then came a strange flash of light that turned into a beam that shot off towards the horizon.

Her husband, Dawn's father, would not return from his journey after that fateful night.

Palmer took up the quest to find his friend, leaving his own child in the care of his wife and their pokemon. Although he would keep in touch at times, he never would find out what happened to his friend.

Johanna was crushed by her loss, but the day Wartortle evolved into Blastoise, she snapped out of her gloomy state. She still had the pokemon Knight used to propose to her, and she still had their daughter. She wasn't going to quit. She was going to be happy so that the day her husband finally returns, she could do so with open arms and a smile on her face.

Being fucked for so many years by a powerful Blastoise helped to ease her pain. Or at least put a new one in her ass.


	14. Old Friend, New Pleasure

**FINALLY! Sorry, I've been so distracted lately. I think my lemon-flavored vitamin C is running low again. I should probably suck on a fruit or something and get back to writing. Oh ya, I've been visiting a sight called . It's a site for all your monster girl needs. It's easy to find me, just look for my pretty little picture and my smart-ass remarks. Keep sending your review too, I like getting your feedback. At some point I will have to end this fanfic and move on to other works, but until then, I will keep writing. Trust me on this, you will like the surprise I've got for you guys. Only two other person knows about this one little bit of information and we are not giving it. It has to do with all my pokemon writing so far.**

x

x

After we took our time wandering about, we found ourselves in he middle of nowhere camping in a forest. It was far enough so people wouldn't find us, but close enough that we can find help if we needed to. We merely stopped at first to drink some Moo Moo Milk we bought earlier on and just started relaxing. Before we knew it, a week had passed. It was nice to just stay here. We could just sleep all day, fuck all night, and hunt the forest when the guys start going on empty. Dusk found herself stuck between a pair of lesbians while I thought I saw a pair of Kadabras before they teleported out. Dusk taught me how she survived out in the wild with nothing more than a pair of belts and her wits. It was interesting to see how she did it. Sometimes I forget that she's my age and has been out on her own for years.

But right now we were on a break, sitting on a log while drinking the rest of our milk.

"Dawn."

"Yes, Dusk?"

"What's your story with Barry?"

"Oh, we've been friends since we were babies. We'd do everything together, and if you've haven't already learned, that means each other, too."

"Do you love him?"

She had to duck when I spewed my drink. While I was coughing, I fell off the log I was sitting on. "W-what!?"

"I asked if you love him. And Dawn, you're as red as a Cheri berry."

"I...never really thought of it much. He's always been my best friend and still to this day, the greatest lay I've ever had, from a human, of course."

"Mind if I have a go with him, prove this for myself?" The look on her face when I looked at her had me torn between accepting and slapping her silly.

"We'll get to that once we find him. But after being here or a week, I've no clue where he might be." I was caught by surprise again when Dusk got up and wrapped her arms around me. After a few seconds, I hugged her back. It was calming and I closed my eyes so I could just relax. Then she did something I had never expected. Dusk sat in my lap and kissed me. Her lips were so soft and her face was quickly turning red. She was liking this just as much as I was, maybe even more. Those lesbians must have done something interesting with her while I wasn't looking.

Her hands were making their way under my shirt, making me almost jump as she grabbed my breasts. I don't know why they were so sensitive for the past few days, but it felt so good. But just as it was getting good, she stopped and looked at me.

"Are these things getting bigger?" She pulled up my shirt and exposed them to the cool air. "Seriously, Dawn, you're getting bigger." She flicked my nipple and I jumped. "You're getting pretty sensitive too. How much milk have you been drinking?"

Like I noticed, I was still shivering as she squeezed my breasts. I grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss, catching her completely by surprise as I slipped her some tongue. She recoiled, then paused and thought about it before coming back for more. While she had her hands on my breasts, I had mine on her perfect little ass. My fingers were slowly messaging the soft flesh when we both paused.

"R-r-io..."

"Oh my, I don't believe it!"

"Dawn?"

"Hunter! That's Hunter! Dusk, put my shirt down and get off!" I can't believe I just said that. But it was Hunter, a Riolu, one of my first pokemon friends, long before Kai came in my life, and my pussy. Hell, Hunter was the second pokemon I ever fucked, after a Lopunny who got me started with them.

"Ri?" Hunter looked up and promptly fell back.

"Oh no, Hunter!" I scooped him up and removed my shirt. Dusk's eyebrow went up but I didn't pay her any attention. When Hunter felt my nipple at his lips, he was suckling rather quickly. It was something we used to do when I was younger. Even though I didn't have milk, the contact allowed him to tap into my aura. He was soon looking better and was sucking on my nipple with some more fervor now. I was doing my best not to...not to...moan. Oh damn, it never felt this good before. And if he keeps this up, if memory serves, he's going to-oh-there it is!

"Dusk, here, you can have him." I handed him over and he quickly jumped her. He was charged now and was banging her from behind before she realized that I had her panties. This was why people shouldn't let their eye off me. I used to make off with Barry's boxers more times than I remember. She was panting hard because Hunter was pounding her like crazy, as if he hasn't gotten any pussy in a long time. It's been over two years since I've seen him last, so if I was his last lay since then...oh! I think I've either did Dusk a favor or she's not going to forgive me.

But because of her moaning, she was making me wet. I stripped out of my skirt and panties and laid myself down on the soft grass. It was nice and soft and listening to Dusk getting a good pounding was making me horny. My fingers played with my nipples, making me moan with pleasure almost instantly. Then one of my hands glided down my front until it found its place between my legs. It felt so good to just relax and masterbate. For the past week, I had to deal with my boys being horny and needing a good fucking. Thor would take me from behind, Kai took me swimming in the nearby stream, while Heracross got to suck and fuck me till both of us went dry.

"Oh, oh, ooohhh!" Dusk moaned as Hunter humped her cute little ass. He was a good fit for her and I knew from experience that his cock could send a short pulse of energy. Each thrust sent a pulse that tickled every nerve, but in a way unlike that of an electric pokemon. Instead of being zapped, it 'pulled' against the walls of the pussy, making anybody tighter. The first time I found this out, he got to fuck me over ten times in four days. Barry thought I was ill then, since my temperature was unusually high and I was always tired during that time.

"Hey Dusk, how is he?"

"Oooooohhhh!" Dusk was really getting it now. Hunter had his paws on her hips and was pounding her as deep as he could. He was so lively, meaning he was feeling so much better. As for me, my hand was going crazy thrusting in an out of my pussy. My hips were shaking and I could feel it building. I couldn't stop myself from moaning, not caring if anybody heard. Being out in the open air, body completely bare, and having two fingers in my pussy was just another piece of heaven.

"I'm cumming!" I cried as my body erupted with waves of pleasure. Dusk did the same, showing that Hunter had that special touch to get her going. But now that his energy was spent, again, his body shut down and he passed out. He was happy, but he was exausted.

"D...Dawn...who...is this?" Dusk was panting hard while she was trying to get her breath back.

"This is Hunter. I found him injured when we were younger, about four years ago. I helped to get him back on his feet, even though I wasn't a trainer at the time. Trust me, right after my boys and Barry, this little guy was the horniest thing I've ever known. He made sure I was never bored when Barry wasn't around. Course, I had to learn how to find good places to hide." I helped the Riolu off of Dusk and carried him back into our tent. I let him suck on my nipple while he slept while Dusk took Roselia out to clean up.

I never did find out just why he left, or what happened to him. I had hoped that he was happy out in the world, but to see him like this was painful to see. I hugged him close and he opened his eyes.

"R-riolu?"

"Hello, Hunter." I kissed his forehead and he could feel his paws touching me. He was trying to see if I was just a dream or not. "Silly. Don't you remember how you used to go hunting for my panties and made off with half of them?"

"Riolu!" he hugged me and nearly cracked my neck in the process. He was tired, starving, and yet he was this powerful. Being out in the wild has done quite a bit for him. "Rio, riolu, riolu."

"Sorry, understanding you is a little hazy. But what you should know is that I have pokemon of my own now. I finally became a trainer."

"Riolu?"

"Yes, really. I've got four others, three of them boys who love to fuck me just as much as you do...or did."

"Ri...riolu?"

"I just said that they love being with me. Trust me, the've learned how to share. They know that I can fuck them for all they've got and move onto the next one without much issue."

"Rio." Hunter nodded his head and snuggled up to me, burying his face in my tits. "Riolu, riolu riolu."

"Seriously, you're the second one to tell me they've gotten bigger. Can't you guys just enjoy them?" I smirked at the look he gave me and we cuddled until Dusk made it back inside the tent with some food. Hunter was ravanous as he dove in, devouring everything he could reach. He would have accidentally eaten my skirt if I hadn't been quick to grab it.

From what Dusk could get from him, he had been working especially hard these last two years. There was a particular pokemon he has been wanting to impress, but he didn't know what to do. His fighting abilities were at a standstill because he needed to evolve. Unlike most pokemon, his potential didn't just expand when he evolved, he would gain the ability to control his aura and better sense that of the other pokemon.

"Dusk, how does a Riolu evolve?"

"Well, Riolu evolve when the trust between pokemon and trainer is at its highest. So that means you can always just fuck him till he's so happy that he'll evolve."

"R-riolu!?"

"Honey, you were doing it to me when we first met. It's about time I return the favor. Don't worry, I've gotten better since our time together." Before he could run for it, I jumped him. He was as short as Dusk, but he was stronger, being a fighting type pokemon. I stradled him and rubbed my hips against him until his erection started making its way inside me. Hunter just sat there and watched my tits heave with each breath. He fell back and let out a small howl now that I was thrusting my hips, trying to push his cock as far inside me as I could.

"Let's not forget about these." Dusk came up from behind me and cups my tits. Hunter's eyes nearly popped out of his head when they started to bounce. It made my pussy tighten around his cock and the pleasure only built even higher. When his aura started to tickle my pussy, it felt like his was humming inside me. "Come on, speed it up!" Dusk surprised me when she slapped my ass.

I fell forward, my tits hanging right over Hunter's face. He grabbed them and squeezed while Dusk spanked me again. I sped up my rhythm, slamming my hips onto Hunter's cock. Dusk spanked me again and again and I sped up even more until it was all a blur of pleasure and moans for more. I wanted more, but Hunter was giving me all he had and it wasn't enough. Without warning, my hip popped.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried and rolled off. "Ow! That hurt! That really hurt!"

"Dawn, what's wrong!?"

"Riolu!"

"Calm down guys, ow, I think I just overdid it. I think I've been fucking the boys a little too hard."

"You think?" Dusk grabbed my leg and helped me flex it to see if there was any problems. "Okay, your leg's alright. Just try not to overdo it this time."

"But Duuusk, I wanna fuuuck!" I whined. Pathetic, I know, but I wasn't just thinking about myself here. Hunter was going to get a case of blue balls, you know what I mean, if we didn't do something. So I flipped onto my stomach and spread my ass cheeks. "Hunter, use this hole. We haven't done this one in three years."

"Riolu!" he leaped and came down on me, his cock slick with my juices, slid right inside. My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head as he plowed my ass, showing off his strength with each thrust. Now I remember why we haven't done anal for a whole year when he was with me. His aura power was too much to bear with in my ass, causing me to cum already. But even while I was climaxing, he was fucking me so hard that I came a second time. Damn...I can't...hold on...any longer...too...good...

"Riolu!" Hunter howled and slapped my ass. I came for the fifth time, a puddle of my juices forming beneath me. It was a good thing that Roselia was thirsty, but with Hunter still pounding my ass, I came for a sixth time. I was laughing like a nut whie the Riolu's nuts slapped against me. "Riolu!" he howled again and started to glow.

Oh holy fuck of all that was fucked, of all the fuck that could be fucking around, just...I'm cumming again! And he's growing in my ass!

"Lucario...lu...lu...lu..." Hunter was trying to catch his breath, which was when Dusk handed him a drink. When he drank it, his dick hardened to full length, stretching my ass even more. It wasn't as bad as Heracross, but his enhanced aura was making me go numb.

"H...Hu...Hunter...hurry up already!" I screamed. Damn it, I think my voice is giving out.

He picked up on my concern, what with his cock rammed up my ass and grown to the point that he couldn't pull out. All he could do was lay on top of me and quickly hump me from behind. But when he put his pawns on my tits-oooohhhh-it felt soooo goood.

"Lu-lucario!" he came so hard inside my ass and was quickly filling me up. He kept cumming and both of us didn't know when it was going to end. His cock kept pumping more and more cum in me, leaving my insides warm with his seed. When we finally thought it was over, his hips shook and he shot a few more wads of cum.

I gave a sigh because I couldn't handle one more orgasm or else I would pass out. With a little effort, Hunter pulled out of my ass, making way for Roselia to do her thing. Her bottomless pit of a stomach was never going to fill, was it?

"Dusk, do we have any berries for my poor ass?"

She tried not to giggle at that one, "Sorry, but I think the guys ate what we had."

("I can help.")

Both of us looked at Hunter, shocked that he just spoke. But before we could say anything about it, he put his paws on my ass and I felt a soothing aura flow into me. My ass and hip felt so much better now, like new.

"Wow, you're going to be a great help."

("I only wish to be of help. After all you did for me, it's the least I can do. Now, there is another pokemon I am sure you will wish to meet. But for now, I need to rest. You will be wanting my services soon enough.") The way he 'spoke' was not with his voice. Instead he spoke through his thoughts, which was how I understood him so well. Then he took one of my pokeballs and tapped himself with it.

"Cool, I got a Lucario." With that, I hit the ground beside the pokeball when it stopped shaking. Even though he fixed the pain, I still came seven times during the whole thing. "Dusk, if we keep this up, I'm going to need to get another girl for the guys."

"Are you telling me that you can't handle all the great sex?"

"I don't know why, but I just don't feel as good as I should."

"Seriously, what's up with you?"

"Heck if I know." I rubbed my stomach and sighed. Damn, what's up with me?

x

x

"It has begun. I'm sorry it has to happen so soon, but you need to awaken to your power." The man didn't stay, for there was the risk of being detected and he couldn't risk that. The bond with the Lucario would only serve to help to enhance the range of her senses, so right now he really hadd to leave. Until she was ready, he would have to remain at a distance from her. If she was to learn about him now, it would only cause trouble.

As he was just leaving, he looked up at the mountain to see a flash of light. He knew it was going to happen, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He tried, but it was too late for him to do anything to alter his fate. Now he was trapped here like this, wondering just when he could go back to the love of his life.

"Dawn, I think Kai's waking up. Are you ready for round twenty three?"

"Maybe that will help me feel better."

The man stopped for a moment and sighed, "How did I get myself into this situation? That's right, I could never deny her anything. Damn it, I miss her so much, but I can't go and see her. I just want to tell her that I'm okay!" He punched a nearby tree, making it shake.

"Hey, you hear something?" Dawn asked.

Oh shit!

x

x

What the hell was that? For a split second, I thought I felt something touch the back of my mind. It felt familiar for some reason, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Probably because I had them wrapped around Kai's cock. But after how many times he's came this past week, he was still pretty drained. He only just woken up after two days of rest. I guess I should let him rest and eat something or else I'm going to put him into a coma.

Damn, even being part steel type, I never thought his cock could be this soft while I'm handling it. I know for a fact that my hands alone are enough to get him hard, heck, just raising my shirt has done it. But right now I was completely nude and was giving him a handjob, yet there wasn't any energy left in him.

Thor was a little more particular than Kai, sometimes requiring me to drop my panties and get on my knees. Instead of licking me to get me started, he would just mount me, sometimes sticking me in the ass rather than my pussy by mistake. Heracross...well...he's Heracross. I didn't even have to do anything to get him horny, no pun intended. I just had to forget to keep him supplied with honey and he would come after me expecting to suck me dry. And after every time he got a hold of me, he was horny as all hell.

Dusk once gave him a jar of honey when she was too tired for sex. She had just had her first anal sex with an Abra she came across. We soon discovered that when Heracross suffers from blue balls, or purple balls in his case, it took the two of us to help him. We had to sandwich his cock in between us because he had swollen to the point that he couldn't fit any of our holes. It also took us nearly us three hours to get the swelling down. Now, when he gets horny, we make sure to pair him with Roselia. Even if she couldn't fit him, she could still suck the cum right out of his balls.

"Hey, Kai, can I ask you something?"

"Em."

"Do you think my breasts have been getting bigger?"

The responce I got was him grabbing my chest and squeezing me. He rubbed them, felt their weight, and even pulled on one of my nipples. It was only when I hurt my hand bopping him on the head that he remembered what he was doing.

"Careful, I'm sensitive." He crossed my arms over my breasts and turned my back in embarassment. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. I found myself blushing as he hugged me, with just my head and toes peeking out around his flippers. It was nice because he was warm and his flippers was keeping the wind off me. Then he picked me up and brought me over to the stream near our camp. He jumped in backwards and swam out with me on his belly.

With his arms covering me and my head against his chest, I was kind of happy. But over time my thoughts turned to Barry. I have no idea where he is or if he's safe. He still had his pokemon with him, so he wasn't going to be without company. I know the poor guy well enough and he can't go without a good fucking and not have his energy blowing out his ears.

"That goof."

"Empoleon?" Kai asked.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking about Barry. He's such a good friend that...I...I don't know..."

"Em, empoleon?" Okay, I know that my ability to understand pokemon isn't like Dusk's, but I understood what Kai just said.

"You know what, I think I do. I love Barry. I love him more than anything in this world."

"Empoleon?" Kai tilted his head.

"Yes, I still love you, but Barry will always be my boyfriend, my best friend, and my lover. Damn it, what I wouldn't give to have him hear that right now. I'd even give up sex-" Kai's reaction caused him to dip under the water for a moment. I was still on his belly, but the shock of the cool water was a lot to have to take. "Kai, you know I wouldn't actually do that. Heck, Barry would never forgive me if I did. He'd probably drag me to his room, tear off all my clothes, and fuck me till I change my mind. Heck, he might even forget about his room and fuck me right on the spot. Maybe I'm just overreacting and need some more sex."

"Empoleeooon..." Kai groaned.

"Oh ya, I have a new addition to the team. I have a Lucario named Hunter. I met him when I was younger." When I saw the look Kai was giving me, I pulled myself up to his head and kissed him. "Don't worry, he may be the first pokemon I fucked, but you will always be my first poke-boyfriend. But one of these days, we have to get you a girlfriend. I wonder just who might work?"

We both looked over to see a small, orange bird pokemon standing at the river's side. She was looking at us like she was curious about what we were doing.

"Seriously, sometimes I think that there is a pokemon god out there and it likes us. And it has a sense of humor. How the hell are you going to fit something that small?"

"Em empoleon."

"Very carefully, huh? Sounds good to me. Hey, would you like to come with us?" I called and the pokemon thought about it. "I can keep you well fed and you won't have any lack of company. I have four other strong boys and one girl pokemon. Trust me, you will love to be with them and they will love you in return."

"Torchick!" with that, I got a full team.

"Heracross?"

Oh fuck, what a sense of humor our pokemon god had...


	15. So Much Love

"Combusken!"

"Heracross!"

The two pokemon slam into each other and gripped each other, trying to force the other back. But in the short time that my new addition to the team had joined us, she has grown quickly. She was utterly shocked at first when she discovered just what the boys did with me, but Heracross didn't help much. But after she recovered from that licking that he gave her, making her cum nearly twelve times in half an hour, she quickly got into it. Unfortunately, because all of them were so big and powerful, she had to train hard.

Right now, she was only holding her own against Heracross because I took him in my ass before the battle. He was a bit tired, putting him more on my Combusken's level. Soon after she allowed me to capture her, I called her Queen for her proud manner. Even though she was smaller than the boys, she held herself rather high among them. They didn't mind either, because she could hold her own in a battle...almost. But she was a tough one and had evolved in about two weeks of training. It's been a month now since she joined us, and she wanted to get stronger so she could be a true equal with the boys. Heck, she even helped me to fuck Heracross silly once. But once she evolves again, she would be big enough to handle all the sex my boys had to offer.

But the only one she has yet to actually have sex with was Kai. For some reason he was avoiding us. And when he was with us, he tried to keep near me. Queen would just blow it off like it was nothing, but it was obvious that Kai was bothered by something. I tried to get him to just go out and do her like he does me, but he was as stubborn as the steel he was partly made of. That only served to make Queen become a hothead.

As for Dusk, she was off into town to deal with all the pokemon eggs she found when she left her Onix and Steelix together. The two must have been going at it hard because there was a nest of twenty unhatched eggs. I had asked if Roselia could help, but Steelix gave me the evil eye. Turns out that she was the jealous type and wouldn't let her loving Onix out of her sight if she could. Like he wanted to leave her anyways, what with the way he would ensnare the tip of her tail with his.

"Combusken!" Queen grabbe Heracross by his horn and swung him over her shoulder and into the ground, hard. But his shell was strong enough to take it and he was still concious. But now we had to deal with the fact that she had planted him into the ground. After I was done laughing and Queen stopped staring at me, she pulled him up. He was a bit dazed, nothing a jar of honey wouldn't cure.

"Combusken?" Queen looked over to Kai, who was sitting on his own watching the battle. Kai thought about it and shook his head. Me and Queen just looked at him long enough for him to get up and leave, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sure he'll come around."

Queen just huffed smoke and kicked a rock hard enough to send it flying like a bullet. It was a good thing Hunter was there to catch it. Queen took one more look at Kai and stomped off towards Hunter, dragging him away by his paw. I know he said that I would need his 'services', but I don't think he could have predicted Queen. Sure enough, I could hear the Combusken panting away as Hunter fucked her up against a tree. Being fellow fighting type pokemon, the two hit it off pretty quicky. But she was more interested in fighting or fucking him. She had quickly come to admire Kai when she first joined us, but now...

It was all just a mess, one that I had to figure out. So I ran after Kai and found him in the river again, surfing the waters with ease. I knew just what he was doing; he was blowing off steam. Normally he would do that with me, but right now he wanted to be alone. Well, too bad!

"Kai, come over." But he didn't when I called. He was far to interested in surfing the river waters. "Kai, come here!" Once again, nothing. Seriously, do I have to threaten him now? "Kai, if you don't come here right now, I'm going-" and here he is now. Damn, that was quick. "What's up with you? Ever since Queen evolved, you've been antsy. What's up?"

My beloved pokemon just stood there, silent as a statue. So I punched him in the gut and hurt my hand that way. "Empoleon..."

"Come on, do you really like her that much?" I smiled when I saw that Kai was so flustered that he lost balance and fell on his back. Yep, I was right on the mark. "This coming from the guy who made me admit my love for Barry. Seriously, you two would be perfect for each other. And I can learn to share. Heck, you've been doing it ever since I got Thor. Which reminds me, has he woken up yet?"

"Empoleon."

"Oh, so me and Queen overdid it then. Darn. Anyways, I'm a big girl. You and Queen should hook up some time. It would be good for both of you."

"Empoleon..."

"Don't give me that!" I snapped and he was shocked by it. I was getting a little irritated by how he was treating Queen. I know that I never told Barry about me sleeping with my pokemon, but at least I made him happy to be with me and will accept his Lopunny with open arms, and legs. But what Kai was doing was just simply to avoid her. "I know you're a water type and she's a fire type, but don't forget that she's also a fighting type and you're a steel type. She can kick your metallic ass just as easily as you might put out her fire. At the very least, fuck her. Pretend she's me and fuck all her holes. Fuck her mouth, fuck her pussy, and fuck her ass until you've filled each one with all your cum. Don't forget, you've been forgetting about fucking me, so your balls are likely all filled by now."

Kai slapped himself when he came to realize that we haven't had sex in a few days now. It was not like him to do something like that. He sighed and reluctantly came with me to go find Queen. When I didn't hear her with Hunter, I figured that the two were done already. I was shocked to find him in a state of pain.

"Hunter!" I ran to his side while Kai ran for my bag. Hunter's back was covered in burns, possibly caused by Queen. But how could this happen? Wait! "Queen, where's Queen!?"

("She ran off after her passion burned too hot and left me like this.") Hunter was in a bad state. But Kai was quick with my bag and I sprayed a potion on him. ("She is in a state of panic, you must help her.")

"Kai! Go after Queen! Move it and find her quickly before something happens!"

"Empoleon!" he dove onto his stomach and raced off at top speed. Please let him find her and bring her back.

x

x

"Empoleon!" Kai called, but he didn't get an answer. "Empoleon!" He took off again, racing all through the forest in hopes of finding Queen.

"Blaaaaze!"

"Empoleon!" he moved as fast as he could and found a tall red pokemon trying to put out the flames that enveloped her arms. She was dipping them in the water, but even with that, her arms were too hot and would ignite all over again. "Empoleon!"

"Blaziken!" she cried and kicked a large rock at him. With one swipe of his flipper, he sliced it in two. Upon a closer inspection, he realized that this pokemon was Queen. She had indeed evolved and had a figure that Kai could not believe.

Even though her mane covered her chest, it was obvious that she had a large bust, rivaling that of Dawn. She also had a powerful figure, but he was forced to draw his attention towards her arms.

"Empoleon!" Kai tried to approach, but Queen wasn't going to have any of it. She had already hurt one pokemon and she wasn't about to hurt Kai. But he had been told to bring her back and that was what he was going to do. He just wished that he could keep his eyes off of her body and his mind at the task at hand.

"Blaziken!" Queen screamed, wanting him to just leave her alone. In the short time that they were together, she had idolized him. He was so calm with her training, up until she became a Combusken. For some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to even talk to her.

"Empoleon, empoleon empoleon!" Kai explained that he was worried that he would lose Dawn, who was his first and only love at the time. He didn't know what to do and was such a fool to leave Queen so confused. Although they knew each other for such a short time, he felt the same way for her as he did for their trainer.

With those words finally spoken, the burning anger in Queen subsided and she fell to her knees. The flames on her arms dissapeared and she covered her face with her hands as she wept. She felt so ashamed for hurting Hunter, but she didn't know why she couldn't contain her fire after she evolved.

"Empoleon..." Kai pulled her into his lap like he did with Dawn days before. Queen tried to struggle but she couldn't find the strength to fight him. Whatever blows she did manage didn't do a thing against his hard body. He held on tightly and rocked her until her sobs ended. "Empoleon."

"Blaziken!?" Queen shrieked, but she remained still.

Kai held her tight and took it slow to explain it, "Em pol eon."

Queen's face flared up, turning bright pink. Her face went even brighter when she felt something poking her back, and it wasn't his belly fin. She knew where that was and what it felt like. This new thing was something else. She calmly got up, turned around, and promptly fell on her ass when she realized that he had a hard-on.

"Bla...bla..." she didn't know quite what to say. For some reason, she was completely flustered. Just seeing his erection like this was embarrasing, and she even had anal sex with Heracross as a Combusken! Now this hunk of...what did she just think!?

Her arms started to catch fire again, but at that moment, Kai came up from behind her and grabbed them. The flames hurt, but he was part water type, so it wasn't as bad as it was for Hunter, being a fighting/steel type.

The contact put out the fires and she was like putty in his arms. She couldn't fight back any longer and resigned herself to that fact. But Kai wasn't about to accept that. He turned her around and told her that he wanted to make her the happiest pokemon possible. He didn't care any more if they had to share Dawn and her other pokemon, he wanted to at least be able to have Queen. He wanted to have queen because he loved her.

That last part sort of slipped out and it was Kai's turn to become flustered. Queen stopped him from simply jumping into the river by grabbing him by his hard cock. He froze on the spot long enough for her to kiss him. Their tongues wrapped around each other, tasting iron and ash upon each other's breath. In that moment, all inhibitions were dropped and she went down on him to taste his dick.

It was so hard for her and she couldn't believe that she hadn't simply tried this before. It didn't help that he was such a big, strong, hunk of pokemon. She took the tip of his cock in her mouth and he shot a was of precum on her tongue. She was confused at first, at least until he explained that he had plenty of the stuff. She let it sit in her mouth for a few seconds, letting the taste sink in.

She went back down on him, sucking his cock in the hopes of getting more. Her body was burning again, but his cum was enough to keep it from going out of control. The warmth inside her mouth was a lovely feeling for Kai, who couldn't believe her tongue skills. Dawn must have been teaching her since she evolved. The thought only excited him even more.

"Empoleon!" he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and forced her onto her back. The sudden use of force not only surprised her, it excited her greatly. She was looking at him with a lusty burning in her eyes as his attention remained on her breasts.

Her red mounds were just as large as Dawn's, but they were much firmer. As he slipped his cock between them and started thrusting, it felt like he was fucking a pussy. Queen pulled her mane out of the way so he could get a good view.

Her tits were so amazing that he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. She was chuckling with glee as his hips slapped against her tits. It felt almost as good for her as well, his cock being so hard for her.

"Em em empoleon!" Kai stood up and she started jacking him off until he climaxed. A river of cum sprayed Queen's face and coated her tits, coloring them white. Seeing her covered in his cum was an interesting sight. But when she started licking her lips and rubbing her breasts, he couldn't believe how sexy she was right now.

She took a few moments to step into a slow spot of the river to clean off. She dove in and swam about for a bit. When she was cleaned off, she came back up and slowly made her way back. When she saw Kai sitting by a tree, staring at her, she flicked her hair back and ruffled her mane, exposing her chest.

Kai was quick to pop another erection at the sight. But as she approached, she suddenly realized what she was about to do and stopped. Kai tilted his head and patted his lap in invitation. She took a run at him and slammed into him, legs spread wide.

Unfortunately, her aim was a little high and she ended up hugging the tree with her arms and his face with her legs. He didn't mind it so much because he had full access to her pussy. He buried his face and dug in.

"Blaziken!" she cried as she did her best to keep her claws in the tree while he tasted her for the first time. But he was much too good at it and she lost her grip. She slipped down, right onto his cock, while he found his head between her tits. When she recovered her composer, she smiled and started to grind on his cock. This was something she learned from Dawn while she was fucking Heracross.

But Kai didn't want soft and sensual. He grabbed her ass, got up, turned around, and fucked her up against the tree. Queen was once again taken by surprise. She wrapped her arms and legs around him while he banged her. Being part fighting type, she couldn't be so easily bruised. He would have to actively hit her to leave any such mark, so rough sex was fun and games for her.

"Blaz blaz blaz blaziken!" she moaned with each thrust. Her pussy felt so good with his hard cock inside her. Leaves were falling all around them as they were shaken from the tree. They even shook down a few Silkoon, who couldn't believe the force of the pounding the Blaziken was taking.

"Empoleon!" Kai roared as he came inside Queen, shooting a lot of cum into her. The Silkoon used String Shot to pull themselves back up the trees in fear of this outcry.

With her pussy full, she turned around and he grabbed her hips. When his cock was hard enough, he rammed her ass and pounded her again and again, making her scream with delight. Any wild pokemon in the area ran for the hills, thinking that there was a monster pokemon on the loose.

But Queen's ass was anything but loose and Kai was finding out first hand. She was going crazy with lust and pleasure because he had just taken her anal virginity in one stroke. She didn't care because she could handle any discomfort until it felt so amazing that she would scream for more.

Her breath was getting hotter with each thrust until it started catching fire. Kai, being part water, was able to resist it enough as he fucked her ass. He let out a cry when her hole suddenly tightened to the point that it could have crushed his cock if he wasn't part steel type. He filled her ass with all he had left, which took nearly a full minute before he stopped cumming.

The two shared a kiss while he rubbed his cock against her pussy in the hopes of getting hard again. But the two were so tired after such amazing sex. Since they didn't want to stop trying, he laid back in the water and she got onto his belly. He took his time swimming down the river while she did her best to get him hard again.

But what they saw when they got back to camp made them stop.

Heracross was on top of Dawn, but she wasn't fucking him. In fact, she was struggling to get him off her! They had a grip on each other's hands, preventing the other from making a move. But Heracross wasn't a lightweight, so it was only going to be a matter of time. Dawn was struggling with all her might, but she was slowly weakening.

Then, in a burst of strength, she not only pushed him back, she lifted him over her head! With a primal scream she tossed him into the river. She looked positively feral for a moment as she caught her breath. But when she saw the two pokemon looking at her, she regained her composure.

"Sorry about that you two, I asked if he wanted to fight. Are you okay, Heracross?"

"Heracross!" the pokemon was floating on his back, a happy look on his face.

"Looks like someone's earned my pussy tonight!"

Both Kai and Queen just stared and their jaws dropped. Heracross just raised his arms in victory. Even after losing the fight, he was getting the prize.

x

x

Oh wow, that was just awsome. I never thought I could do that with Heracross. But something inside me told me to push and I did! I won a fight with a Heracross, on my own! But now that I won, I was more interested to know that Queen had evolved.

She was a bit concerned about Hunter's condition, but when the Lucario showed up, no worse for wear, she relaxed. I don't know what Kai said to her, but she clung to him like honey on my tits. Later that night, I was woken up by Kai's grunting as he pounded Queen by the fire. I didn't mind if he used up his energy with her, because I was actully sleeping with Heracross between my legs at the time.

I think that fight must have woken something up in him because he was a beast. He fucked me so hard that I had to have Hunter heal my hips, which were nearly popped out of their sockets. Like I cared, though, I was still happy to have to much sex. But something was bothering me.

I rolled Heracross off me and went out to relieve myself. For some reason, my body felt so strange lately. I was almost tempted to believe I was having too much sex again, but this was so much different. My breasts were also getting more sensitive and my appetite had grown too. The only reason we didn't just stay in a town or city was because of all the sex we were having. We'd likely wake everyone up.

When I came back, I found Queen sitting by the fire, Kai fast asleep beside her. After so much sex, it was difficult sometimes for the guys to stay awake. I didn't mind because it just meant he put all his effort into it. How could I expect them to keep active after I've had my way with them? And by the looks of it, Queen could easily do it too.

I sat down beside her and leaned up against her shoulder. I still can't believe she evolved so quickly under my care. And not only that, she was an amazing poke woman. Roselia only really cared about getting a meal, which was fine with the boys. But Queen not only took charge when she needed to, she made sure they were good and happy. She was almost like a pokemon version of me. Heck, she had my breasts, my sex drive, but with an ass that could crack a stone.

Okay, why are my breasts bothering me now? They almost felt like they were swollen, but there wasn't anything I could see. Queen noticed my discomfort and sat me on her lap. She lifted my shirt and started rubbing my breasts for me. She made sure not to use her claws, or to squeeze too hard. Actually, she was doing it quite...well...oh wow. That feels very good.

"Dawn?"

"Oh, did I wake you?"

The girl shook her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Then she realized just what Queen was doing to me and thought to join in. So she sat on my lap and took one of my nipples into her mouth. I was about to say something when she sudden looked up at me and swallowed.

"Um...Dawn?"

"Y-yes, Dusk?"

"How should I put this?"

"Put what?"

("You're making milk.") Hunter came out of the forest, bringing a supply of berries.

"Okay, what?"

Dusk squeezed my tit and nearly got shot in the eye. I froze on the spot, only now coming to realize what they were talking about. My thoughts immdediately went to all the times I had sex in the past while.

"Kai!" I screeched. The Empoleon nearly jumped off the ground from a lying position. "Kai, did you-" I stopped at that and slapped myself. "No, of course not, he's a pokemon. Then wh-" Oh my...oh, oh my. "That goof!" I screamed and everyone jumped.

"What's wrong!?" Dusk asked. I just grabbed her head and popped my tit back in her mouth.

"Dusk, I know you've been living with pokemon for a long time, but there's something you need to know. The last time me and Barry were having sex, he showed me the most amazing time of my life."

"Empoleon?"

"Yes, Kai, he was even more amazing than you. I'm sorry, but it's true. Anyways, I think I'm...I'm...p-p-p...damn. Dusk, I'm p-p-p...I can't say it. I'm p-p-p, damn it!"

Dusk swallowed a mouthful of milk and asked, "What can't you say?" I just put her mouth back where it belonged. Her suckling on me like this actually helped me to feel a bit better.

"Dusk, I'm going to have a baby-no teeth!" I screamed.

"Sorry!" she kissed my sore nipple and gently sucked on it again. When I didn't smack her, she continued. I sighed from the relief I was getting.

"I can't believe this. I'm going to have a baby at my age. That goof. And I was on my medication, too."

"Why aren't you on it now?" Dusk asked. When I gave her a look, she moved to my other tit.

"Because I haven't had sex with a human since we got here. I guess I shouldn't take it anymore. It's already too late. Damn, not only does he have the vigor of a god, his cum was so potent that it got me pregnant."

("That's not all.") Hunter sat down beside us and handed me a berry. ("I'm not too sure, but there is some kind of aura around you. I thought something was different, but I thought it was because of your contact with everyone here. But now that I know that isn't the case, I can see that your aura is speeding up the growth of another inside you.")

"You mean that I'm going to have a baby sooner?" When Hunter nodded, I just wanted to lose it. But I was on Queen's lap with Dusk slowly falling asleep while she drank my milk. It was times like these where there was only one thing that could be said. Only one thing among my entire vocabulary that could mean so many things. But this time it would show just how much this situation has gotten out of hand.

"Fuck!"

"Heracross?"

"No, I didn't say 'fuck me'! I said fuck, as in 'I will beat you with your own horn if you try anything' sort of fuck. And I mean both of them."

Heracross was silent after that. So he went and found Roselia instead.

Great, now I had to find Barry. He was going to take responcibility for this. It was his child, I just knew it.

("Dawn, I can sense two auras inside you.")

Oh fuck.

("Now there is a third.")

...

("Dawn, quit glaring at me like that. You're scaring me.")


	16. Rock and Steel, Lightning and Mom?

**O...M...G, I have just been told that I haven't updated in over a month or something along that and I am sorry, but I've been busy with . I've got a couple stories there too, but I'm not leaving Fanfiction any time soon. Even with all the time that has passed, people have been finding me anyways. It's like you guys know you want to find me and read my lemons.**

**Anyways, I FINALLY got something done afte being stuck in a jam in figuring out what I was going to do to get the climax (not the sexy kind, the serious one) going. There is a big secret that I have been carrying coming up and you will enjoy it.**

x

x

When I woke up, I was quick to discover that I'd fallen asleep on top of Queen, with Dusk passed out on top of me. She must have drank too much of my milk and got tired, which had to be warm and fresh since it was right from me. But my tits felt a lot better and they weren't so sensitive. Which was great because her face was buried between them.

So, I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with triplets. What the heck am I going to do now? Oh ya, that's right, I have to locate Barry. But just where could he be? I guess the only thing I can do is go on ahead and ask around. Chances are he went to the other Gym Leaders and battled them. Maybe they will know what happened to him. He isn't going to get away with knocking me up like this. But there was something I had to do first.

I laid Dusk onto Queen's tits, who snorted and hugged the girl as she started suckling on her nipple. Jeeze, she can't get enough, can she? Then snuck off with Thor into the bushes. Everyone was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake them up. But right now, I was horny, again, and I needed some relief, again. I know masterbating would have been easy, but when I have a hunk like Thor with me, my choice was made.

We found a good spot and I laid down on my back. Just thinking about sex got me all wet again, so we forgot about foreplay and went right to the hot fucking. He got up on top of me and started licking my tits while he positioned his hips. He wanted this almost as bad as I did. But once he got his dick inside my pussy, both of us were feeling just fine. He was fucking me as fast as he could because we didn't have time for anything heavier. Everyone was going to wake up soon, so I wanted to make sure we were done before that happened. His cock slid in and out, building up static inside my pussy and feeling sooo good. But then something happened mid-way and he stopped.

He started to glow.

A pair of red and gold eyes were looking back at me and I froze, at least until my body registered that I now had a bigger cock inside me. I was shocked, and just a little bit surprised when the electricity finally wore off.

"Hey, cut it out, I'm pregnant you know!" I cried.

"Luxray?" he cut the power and his fur sparked as he directed the electricity away from me.

Damn it, why did he have to be so intimidating now? Here I am, trying to get a good fucking, and he goes and nearly scares the crap out of me by evolving. Well, at least I don't have to worry about pissing myself. He pretty much has that hole plugged. Oh, and does he ever!

"Luxray." When he started licking my neck, my skin started to tingle. But it wasn't because I was still freaked, I knew this was my Thor. He would always be my little Thor, even if his cock wasn't so damn little anymore.

"Remember, no electricity. Or I'm ramming a Tamato berry on your dick." I couldn't help but hold back a giggle when Thor looked at me like I was serious. I was, because I didn't want anything to happen to my babies.

Okay, seriously, did I just say that? Ohh, by the great Arceus, I can't believe I just said that. Normally, I might have actually been pissed at Barry, but now I just want to see his face. I wanted to know he's alright and tell him that I love him. I also want to see the look on his face when he finds out I'm carrying his triplets. He's so either going to pass out or cry like a baby. Oh, there I go again!

"Luxray?" Thor licked my neck again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, because I'm pregnant, does this make me a MILF?"

"Lux?"

"It means, Mother I'd Like to Fuck. Hey, cut it out, that tickles!" I laughed as Thor put his paws on my ribs. "Alright, you've been patient enough." I raised my legs and ass so he could get into a better position to fuck me with. "Have fun. And remember to make it quick."

Oh, he made sure he was going to be quick. He slammed his cock inside me and started pounding me like he never has before. His larger body felt so powerful and that only increased the pleasure. Now I know why Nurse Joy was fucking one so long ago. Luxrays were positively deadly when it came to sex.

I grabbed onto his black fur while he pushed his cock deeper inside me, sending my mind into a flury. Damn, he was fucking me like crazy. Oh my, my body feels so hot! Yes, right there, oh, oh, OH! Oh my! He's hitting my g-spot! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck me harder!

"Right there! That is so amazing! Harder, harder!"

And did he ever, he fucked me harder alright, so hard that I had to grab the grass or he would have been pushing me along the ground. I don't know what he did, but he super charged his body into fucking me like hard lightning. When he came, my pussy tingled so much that I came three times in a row because of it.

And while I was on the ground, unable to move and my pussy dripping with cum, he was happy with himself. I tried to speak, but he pretty much fucked me silly. I couldn't get up, I couldn't speak, and why didn't I get him to evolve sooner? Once my babies were born, I'm going to have him take me from behind and turn it up to full power.

"Roselia?" Oh good, she's here. Roselia was happy to see that I was getting her breakfast already and happily cleaned me up. Which was good, because I was starving. Fortunately, there were plenty of berries put aside just for me. The boys were all so kind for sharing. I guess they wanted to make sure I was good and healthy. But chances were good that they were hoping that I would have healthy baby girls who would grow up like me. Queen and Roselia were more interested in boys. But right now, even at the hightened rate that Hunter told me that they were growing at, it was going to be a few months before they were to be born.

Me and Dusk gathered everything up and we got moving. It was about time, because we've been here for too long and Barry could be anywhere. Unfortunately, neither of us really knew where we were supposed to go. But what I did know was that there was a pokemon running right at us!

"Hit the deck!" I cried and we ducked as the pokemon leaped high over us, only to come crashing down on its head. Appearantly, this one didn't know much about landings, but it shook itself off and turned around, taking a long, hard look at us.

I wasn't sure what to make of this thing. It was small, about the size of Thor when he was just a Shinx. But there was something about its wide head that I couldn't put my finger on. So Dusk put hers on it and flicked it, the sound revealing that it was made of metal. It seemed to like her, even going so far as to wag its little tail.

"There you are!" cried a familiar voice. It was Roark, completely out of breath. "Finally, you stopped. Oh, hey Dawn, hey Dusk."

"Hey Roark. What kind of pokemon is this?"

"Oh, that's a Shieldon. It's a prehistoric pokemon I had revived from a fossil a short while ago."

"You mean like this?" Dusk asked as she pulled out a stone from her bag. "I found this while I was looking around for Heracross when we became seperated."

"Hey, this is the same kind of fossil that produces a Shieldon. When I had this one revived, he suddenly ran off, smashing through a wall in the process. You see, Shieldon is a steel and rock type, so he's pretty hard."

"Hard you say? Mind if I keep him?" Dusk gave him her best pokepuppy look that she could give. I couldn't believe my own eyes when Shieldon was doing the same. Or maybe it was because he was staring up my skirt.

Great, he barely even knows what a human is after being a rock for millions of years and he already wants to bone one. Either that or he's wondering if he can get a hold of my pink lace panties. Probably reminds him of something he ate back in his day, if he remembered anything from that long ago.

"Shieldon!" he cried as he went past me and snuggled up to Dusk's leg.

"Tell you what, I'll take that fossil and you can take Shieldon."

Dusk handed over the fossil and picked him up. "Boy, he's a heavy one."

"Well, because of their make-up, the average weight is about one hundred and twenty pounds."

My jaw dropped when I heard that. Basically, this little pokemon weighs almost as much as I do. And Dusk's picking him up like he's only a quarter of that. Jeeze, this girl is something else. But her new Shieldon seemed pretty happy to be with her. She put him into his own pokeball and we quickly made our way to Hearthome city.

We were quite surprised to see how impressive it looked. I was busy taking in the sights that I barely didn't see Heracross pop out of his pokeball. I didn't know just what the pokemon was up to until he was suddenly tackled by a woman in a violet dress.

"Hello my dear Heracross. Oh how I missed you so!"

"Um, excuse me, what are you doing with my pokemon?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know he was already taken. Such a naughty pokemon, aren't you?"

"Heraaaa...cross?" he looked from her over to me and saw the look on my face. He was getting nervous and for good reason.

"Heracross, tell me the truth. Just what did you get into?" I was tapping my foot while I waited for a responce.

"Oh, he was getting me last time we saw each other. He showed me an amazing time, took my badge, and left without another word. I'm so happy to see him again!"

Great, it seems like Heracross has been...what? "He got your badge?" I asked the woman and she nodded.

"Yes, I heard that a pokemon went around, defeating all the Gym Leaders and accepting their badges. He was so good at it too that I almost cried when he left."

I took out my badge case, which I had completely forgotten about. Sure enough, it was full. My jaw dropped and I could not believe my eyes. My Heracross, while trying to find me, managed to defeat all the Gym Leaders I had yet to face. Cool!

"My name is Fantina. Would it be possible for me to take this gorgeous pokemon for a little while?"

"Alright, just make sure he can still stand."

Dusk poked me and I leaned over, "Dawn, she's the one who won't be able to walk."

"True, but I just want to make sure. You never know with some people...and if they invite friends."

I looked back to see that Fantina was running off with my Heracross under her arm. Wow, he must have left his mark on her, most likely from his claws gripping her ass. So I left them to have fun and we took our time looking around. The sights were interesting, especially when we found the Super Contest Hall. But when we went inside, I could not believe my eyes.

"Mom!?"

The woman nearly jumped and pulled her dress top back in place. Then man she was tempting dissapeared faster than Barry's willpower during a blowjob. It was interesting how fast someone could dissapear when they were busted.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed and looked around. There weren't many people actually paying her any attention, which was good.

"Mom, I had to come here during my journey. Didn't you know? And what were you doing just then?"

She started looking nervous and suddenly noticed Dusk behind me, "Oh, who is this little cutie?"

"Oh, this is Dusk. Surprisingly, she's as old as me."

"Oh, reeeallly?" there was a tone in her voice that reminded me a bit about...well, me.

"Mom, don't get any ideas. I found her first so go find your own." I grabbed Dusk and pulled her to my bosom. Which wasn't such a great idea because she was just yawning and got a mouthful of my breast. "Bite me and I will have punish you...and not in the nice way." I added that last part because I knew what she was thinking about.

"Dawn, how are your pokemon doing?" mom asked.

"Oh, they're all doing fine. Although, my Heracross is with the Gym Leader right now, so you're out of luck with him. But I can show you someone else." I took out Kai, who was surprised to see her again. But she was even more interested in seeing him in his current form. It was true that he was an impressive sight, but I could see that there was something else she wanted. Okay, I know she wanted to fuck him till she screamed his name till he blew his load all over her. I felt the same way quite a few times.

Then Queen appeared and wrapped her arms around him. Appearantly, she didn't want Kai to be shared by anyone else right now. And when I brought out Thor, my mom nearly fainted straight away upon seeing his red eyes.

"Dawn, who is this?" she asked me.

"Oh, this is Thor. I caught him when he was just a Shinx. He can be quite the handful."

"Luxray." Thor agreed with a smile.

For some reason, my mom seemed to be conflicted. I guess it was difficult for her standing here in front of a powerful-looking Luxray. She turned around and started walking, her steps a bit uneasy, like she was about to run for it. A little bit later, she was in the bathroom getting it on with Thor.

"Yes, yes, that's the spot! Fuck me just like that, like that, oh oh oh, please, more! Your cock is so amazing! Ah, I think I'm going to melt! Oooooh, that's the spot, fuck me just like that, like that, ooooh!" She was getting it on pretty good while me and Dusk stood watch. There wasn't anybody who had to use the bathroom, but for some reason, they seemed to avoid using it while we were standing outside it. Almost like this has happened before...oh well.

For some reason, I was getting a strange feeling while listening to my mom. I wasn't horny, I knew that feeling pretty darn well. But this one was bothering me and almost seemed to draw my attention to a man who was looking around. He seemed familiar to me, like I knew him from somewhere. It was a strange feeling to be sure and I didn't know what to do about it. But when I decided to talk to him, he suddenly dissapeared from my sight. It wasn't like he did it out of thin air, but he was gone pretty quickly. I looked around for several minutes, but he was gone, there was no question about that. And why did I remember him? It was like he was watching me, only it wasn't the creepy kind of watching either. And I know it wasn't the erotic kind either because my panties were still on.

It was at that moment that I really wanted Barry at my side. I missed him so much now. When I got back, I noticed that Dusk was peeking inside. I took a peek too and saw that Kai and Queen had realized what was going on and decided to join in. Queen was being taken from behind and was lip-locked with my mom while Thor really gave it to her.

It was a bit awkward, kind of what me and Kai always went through with our kisses. But hey, I've been kissed by a Magikarp before and that covered my whole face, but that's a long story. Anyways, kissing Kai is nothing compared to that. But to see Queen and mom going at it was making me wet. And Thor was blissfully humping away. I guess he still had quite a bit left in him since he had to hold back a bit with me.

Kai pounded Queen's ass with all he had before he shot his load inside her while Thor did the same with my mom. If he keeps this up, I'm not going to be the only expecting mother. Damn it! That's right, I have to tell my mom about it! And I don't have Barry here either. What am I supposed to tell, her? That my boyfriend knocked me up and ran? Oh no, I'm not telling her that.

Once they came out, cleaned up after Roselia had her fill, mom's mood wasn't as high as I thought it would be. Out of nowhere, she hugged me and just held me for the longest time. She almost looked like she was going to cry. That was until Dusk slapped her ass and she yelped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dawn, I was just thinking about your father. Blastoise is a big pokemon, but your Luxray was so wild that it reminded me of how he used to take me whenever he could."

"Mom, you're going to embarrass me. I know we share the same love of pokemon, but do really have to hear about you and dad?"

"Dawn, I know you didn't really get to know him. He dissapeared when he went to see Spear Pillar. I would have been so lonely if he hadn't given me a Squirtle when he proposed to me. That, and he gave me my greatest treasure." She stroked my cheek as she said that last part.

"Hmm, I wonder if Barry found his way up Spear Pillar?"

"Barry? Knowing him he would have ran up the side. Why are you looking for him?"

"Because he got Dawn pregnant."

"Dusk!" I cried but the damage was done.

"He did what!?" She shrieked, scaring me and everyone in the room. "My baby is pregnant!" she hugged me so hard before she let me go and grabbed my belly. "I don't believe it...wait, I can believe it. You two have been fucking like Buneary for some time now."

"MOM!" I screeched. Shit, she knew!? No, of course she knew, she's my mom. She probably knew the smell of sex a mile away. Great, so all my hiding was pointless. And why do I feel so...strange...

"Dawn? Baby, what's wrong?"

Before I knew it, I hit the floor. For a second, I felt him, I felt Barry. When I opened my eyes, I saw a man standing over me, handing my mom a picture. Her eyes went wide with shock, but when she tried to get answers, the man left her to take care of me.

"Mom, what is it?" I mumbled.

"It's my wedding picture. He told me to have you go to Spear Pillar. I...I think Barry's there. I think something happened to him like it did to your father."

"Huh!? Hey, mister, wait up!" I cried and the man took off. I was up on my feet and ran after him, but as me and Dusk left Hearthome city, my body suddenly went all hot. Damn it, not now! The man got away, but at least I knew how to find him.

"Heracross!" My Heracross came flying by, snatching me up as he ran. Appearantly, there were quite a few girls who wanted to have him, but there were too many. Damn he's popular! Once we were safe, he put me down on some soft grass and sat down himself to have a breather.

But my body was still burning. I needed something, and Heracross was one of my best for fixing that. I got on my hands and knees and pulled my panties down, showing my ass to him. He got the message pretty quickly and was soon hard for me. He aimed his cock and slammed it inside, making me yelp. But it didn't matter, it felt so good. He gripped my ass with his claws and really gave it to me. Fuck yes! I loved it!

"Ah, Heracross, that's good, right there, oh that's the spot!" Then he hit my G-spot and the world exploded. After I collapsed onto the ground, Heracross rolled me on my side and lifted my leg up, ramming into my pussy some more. "Heracross, fuck me, fuck me like you own me!"

Heracross must have been feeling tired, because he couldn't continue on much longer. He pulled out after squeezing just one orgasm out of me and I drank his cum to the last drop. It was enough to help me get over whatever was bothering me.

I charged towards Spear Pillar, zooming past a pair of Hikers who looked like they were expecting me to stop. Too bad, I already had sex and my heart was pumping too hard to stop now.

Once inside, I quickly found out that I was going to have an issue getting around. But Dusk had an answer for that when she took out Steelix. She dug into the ground and we followed the tunnel through most of the cave. We were making some good time too, so we were going to be able to get to the top in no time. That was until she popped up and we realized we were surrounded by members of Team Galactic.

Oh...fuck...

And of all the times for Heracross to make an appearance, he decided now was a good time. Several of the grunts recognized him as the pokemon who beat them up and ruined much of their plans. Great, not only are we in trouble, but now I'm learning that my pokemon pissed a lot of peole off in my absence. Me and Dusk were quickly seperated from our pokemon and tied up. They were not pleased about what they had to go through with Heracross, but what was I supposed to do about it?

"Dawn, what are we going to do?" Dusk asked. I really didn't have any clue, but I didn't like what they were doing. There was talk among the guards posted with us that they were after legendary pokemon who dwelled here. That couldn't be good. Just how much did I miss when Heracross went off on his own? And just what were these pokemon they were talking about?

But all I could think about was that Barry had made his way through here before. I knew he had his pokemon, but what could have happened to him when he came here? I wanted to see him, I needed to see him. But how were we going to do that here, like this?


	17. A Surprising Hero!

**Hey, it's your favorite programming, Chase a Frog!**

**Wait...this just in, somone stepped on the frog, our main character, and will be in the hospital for the next few months...**

**Okay, that just means we will tune you back into our regular programming.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Also, a good friend, my partner in crime, had this to say.**

**"As a reader of Mark Does STuff, I would like to give this following warning for the chapter."**

**"YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!"**

x

x

*Some days ago*

"Ouch!" Barry cried as Sugar applied a bandage to his leg. Unfortunately, after some heavy training with his Torterra, he was caught in a storm. He had ran for cover, only to slip and crash onto a log. He hurt his leg and Torterra had to carry him into a cave. Then he had Sugar come out to help because he was soaked through and chilled to the bone.

Once she was finished, she had him sit on Torterra's back while the large pokemon slept. He was up again Torterra's tree with the Lopunny on his lap. He was only wearing his boxers, so it felt good to have her fur covering him and keeping him warm.

He didn't know why it scared him so much to have Dawn know he has sex with a pokemon. Unfortunately, Sugar was just as bad, if not worse, than Dawn when it came to wanting sex. Even now, he could feel her rubbing her ass against his crotch, trying to get him hard again. He sighed and pulled his shorts off so she could give him a blowjob.

His body felt good, but his mind was telling him to go back to Dawn. He wanted to, but he wasn't confident enough to meet with her after running off like that. He and his pokemon had trained as hard as they could, but it wasn't enough yet. There had to be more he could do, but what?

Right now, all Sugar wanted to do was taste his cock, which was already hard under her care. She took him into her mouth and swallowed his entire length down to his balls. She loved the taste of his cock and wanted as much sex as she could get. She sucked on him until she needed to breathe. She came off, gasping for air.

Then Barry pushed her onto her back, diving on top of her. He couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to. He wanted to get warm and rest up, but at least he would get one of those right now. The other was going to have to come later after he had his way with the pokemon.

"Jeeze, you're just like Dawn, you know that?"

"Lopunny," she giggled and kissed him. In return, he picked up her legs and set them on his shoulders, just ramming his cock inside her. She squealed with glee as he forcefully fucked the daylights out of her. He wanted to make sure she was happy, but he had to work for it.

"Lo lo lo lopunnny!" she moaned as he pounded her. Sooner of later, he was going to have to get her a mate, some pokemon who could please her as much as she wanted. But right now, it was his cock in her pussy and she loved it.

But something was different today, he felt like he was pushing harder than usual, making her scream with pleasure. Before he knew it, she came. She looked content, but it wasn't enough for him. His heart was beating in his ears and his cock was raging. He flipped her over and reinserted into her pussy.

She screamed over and over as he fucking her pussy almost raw. But after she came three more times, it still wasn't enough. She was nearly passing out, but his cock was still hard. So he lifted her tail and stuck his cock, slick with her juices, deep inside her ass. It was amazing that she didn't wake Torterra with her screams of joy.

Her ass was so tight today, it was a pleasure to fuck her. He gripped her shoulders and dug as deep as he could, blowing a huge load deep inside her. But after that, he had to keep going. It wasn't long before he blew another load of cum inside her ass. She was completely blown away by the harsh power he put into every thrust.

She was breathing hard and couldn't move, completely tapped out. Barry stayed on top of her, his dick stuck inside her sore ass. She was warm and soft and that was all he wanted right now as he went to sleep.

When the storm finally settled the next day, he moved out and noticed something strange about the mountain. He felt strangely drawn to it. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to go there.

"Lopunny..." Sugar groaned. Fortunately, he had taken a look in Dawn's little berry book. He made a mix with rain water and took his time rubbing it between the pokemon's legs. She sighed as the pain was eased, even moaning a bit as he inserted his fingers a few times.

"Once you're feeling better, we're going for round two."

"Lopunny!" she agreed.

x

x

After the first two hours went by, I was bored out of my mind with this whole being captured thing. Unfortunately, some idiot posted a stern-looking woman as our guard, so it didn't look like my usual charms were going to work. All the men looked rather horny when they saw me, but this one looked like she would much rather kick me between the legs than put her tongue there.

it was a crule twist of fate, but there wasn't much I could do about it. The worst part of it was that being in here was making me horny again. Great, I get captured, and all I can think about is being molested and raped by my captors. Oh, that does sound good. Being touched all over, having all my holes filled at once.

"Dawn, you're drooling." What? Damn, it's been awhile since I did that. I whispered what I was thinking in her ear and she looked at me funny. "Seriously? They're the enemy!"

"Ya, but they're all horny," I replied.

"Ya, but they're also still the enemy!"

"You're no fun."

"Will you two shut up!" our guard yelled. "Hey, what you think you're doing with that Onix!?"

Me and Dusk looked at each other and stepped out a bit just to get a view. A pair of the female grunts were in their underwear and were rubbing themselves on an Onix's cock. It seemed a bit thin compared to him, but that must have been because of how his body was shaped.

They must have been bored out of their minds if this was what they were doing for entertainment. That was until I saw all the empty beer cans. I have been to a few parties, and I have never drank that much in my entire life. But it was interesting to see how the two were almost bathing themselves in his precum.

Actually, it was very hot. The men were cheering them on while they rubbed themselves all over it, keeping Onix paralyzed with pleasure. It was like a party to them, with Onix as the star of it all.

While I was drooling at the sight, I looked down for a moment to see that Dusk was fearing what was to come. I just ignored her and continued to watch what was going on. Then one of the two women climbed up As the two women were rubbing his cock, it started to shake and spewed like a geyser. Before I knew it, Dusk had bolted, leaving me and our guard to get splattered.

"Oh, gross! Hey, will somebody get me a towel and watch these prisoners!?"

Oh fuck...the taste...it's...it's...amazing! I was covered head-to-toe in Onix jizz and I was loving it! The way it squished between my breasts and thighs, how the musky scent and taste overloaded my senses, it was great.

One of the drunk women came up to me, having lost her bra and panties along the way. She slipped on the cum and came down, right onto my tits. She was nearly drowning in the stuff, at least until she started to gobble it down. Dang, this girl was drunk out of her mind.

"Oh, you don't...know how long I've wanted to meet the..." she turned and wiped her face off. "I've wanted to meet the girl who keeps beating us. And you're the owner of the Heracross who destroyed our plans and forced us to...to...start up early."

"Girl, I don't know what you're talking about, but right now, I'm horny as fuck, and you look good enough for that. Any idea where the guard went?"

The woman just shook her cum-covered head, her short hair flicking some in my face, "Forget about that bitch. She's such a prude. She doesn't drink and she doesn't know how to enjoy a party. This is the third pokemon I...I've..." she burped, "oh, excuse me. That I've made cum. Two of them did it inside me. And it was so funny when that prude got hit! It was all like, 'splat', and she was like 'ew'. And I'm loving these tits of yours."

She removed my shirt and used her tongue to clean me off. She wasn't Roselia, but she had an appetite for the stuff. She gobbled it down and came at me for more, squeezing my tits so she could get under them. Then more drunken women decided to join in, slipping and sliding into the cum and getting themselves covered in it.

They all covered me with their tongues, lapping up the Onix cum with their greedy mouths. One even shared a mouthful, letting taste the cum on her lips. Wow, they sure know how to get me going.

"Lopunny!"

"Gardevoir!"

The women were scattered when a Shadow Ball blew up nearby. They left me all on my own while a man came up to me. He looked like he wanted to help, but I was still covered in Onix cum.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me. Just direct me to water or my pokemon."

The man handed my pokeballs over and I took out Roselia. When she sucked off the cum, he started to look like his pants were getting tighter. Unfortunately, my shirt was still off. So he got a free look at my bare tits in all their glory.

"You might want to cover up, there." He seemed like he wanted to be a gentleman, but he wasn't averting his gaze. He liked what he saw, just as much as I liked looking back. He wasn't as cute as my Barry, but he was interesting enough. "My name's Tony, what's yours?"

"I'm Dawn. Are those two your pokemon?" I asked as I pointed to the Lopunny and Gardevoir who were making sure that Team Galactic were gone.

"Yep, those are my girls. Best pokemon a man could have." There was something in the way he spoke that told me there was something more in that.

"Ya, I know the feeling. My boys are the best."

"Lo? Lo, lopunny!" came a call as his Lopunny came by. She seemed to recognize me, but I wasn't too sure where. Then the Gardevoir came by and the Lopunny put her arms around her. It was only then that it came to me.

"I've seen these two before! Back at one of the Pokemon Centers. I saw your pokemon, but I never saw the trainer. So, you're the lucky man who had these two so happy." The two recognized me and spoke to him about it, helping to ease his confusion. It was true I met them, even for just a moment, but he was still asleep.

"So, I guess the Skitty is out of the bag?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me. You can ask any of my pokemon and they'll tell you just how much I love them. Here, I'll let your girls share a couple of them." I let out Hunter and Heracross, only to have to grab the latter's horn when he started going after me. "See? This one is pretty much always ready. Mind if my pokemon and yours mingle for a little bit?"

Tony looked over to his pokemon, the Gardevoir nodding while the Lopunny stared at Heracross. He wasn't about to deny them some fun, especially when offered to them. "But on one condition. That we have some fun of our own."

"I thought you would never ask." I was almost surprised by how quickly his Lopunny jumped my Heracross, picking him up and carrying him off. As for Hunter, he walked up to the Gardevoir, having a mental conversation that caused her to blush before he took her hand. With us left on our own, Tony laid his coat on the ground and I laid down on it.

But while I wanted to get right to it, he wanted a little foreplay. As if seeing my breasts wasn't enough for him. But...his...tongue was sooo gooood. Oh man, I have got to get this guy to teach Barry how to do this to me. He's not only reaching inside me, he's making me want to cum, but I'm not ready yet!

"Ha, knew this berry wine would come in handy." What, berry wine? There was berry wine that could do this? When he took a swig from his bottle, he went back to licking meeee...oh wooow, I could learn to loooove this. Oh wait...too late...I already do!

It finally got to the point that I was holding my legs open so I couldn't crush his head in between them. But when he put his teeth on my clit, I let out a cry and let go, nearly catching him. But his reaction time was perfect and he pulled back just in time. To get me back for that, he poured some of the wine between my legs and-

OHH FUUUU-

The last time I came like that was the day Barry impregnated me, but this one hit me so quick it left me in such a pleasant daze. While my head was spinning, Tony unzipped his pants and grabbed my ass, lifting me up into position. With my juices already leaking out, he slipped inside with ease.

He was pumping my pussy in no time, squeezing my ass tight as he held me off the ground. I was so out of it that I barely concious of it happening besides the fact that I was feeling good. Then I heard a pleasured scream as Heracross was having his way with Tony's Lopunny. I would have wanted to watch them if I wasn't completely overcome by such a powerful orgasm. It had to be a hot sight to see.

x

x

Heracross and Lopunny didn't waste any time finding a spot and going right at each other. Heracross was slamming her from behind in a game to see who would cum first. But her pussy was so soft and tight, especially after he filled her to her limit.

She was doing her best not to scream with joy as such a powerful pokemon fucked her, but it was a difficult battle. Her only experience was with her trainer, but this pokemon was able to grow bigger than him. And his technique was developed after sex with many females, pokemon and human, especially human.

Heracross grunted as he put his dick to work, slamming and pounding with enough force to knock even Dawn flat. But Lopunny held her ground and let each thrust shoot pleasure through her entire body.

It wasn't all that long before things were getting hot for the two. Lopunny was too tight and Heracross was too big and rough. One of them was going to blow soon enough. Finally, Lopunny let out her voice, filling the air with the sounds of her panting.

Then she let out a passionate scream as Heracross' cock suddenly swelled even further as he was about to blow. But in that moment, Lopunny climaxed as hard as her body could muster, squeezing him to the point of closing him off. As the pressure backed up, Heracross slapped her ass and pumped her pussy in desperation to cum, but she was forcing him to hold it in.

Lopunny, hearing his cries for release, pulled him out with a wet *pop*. But by that point, Heracross was turning bright purple and his cock swelled up to its outright limit, something no human could ever hope to withstand without injury.

"Heracrooooos!" he cried before he blew. And did he ever. He covered her entire ass and back with his cum as his cock fired off like a cannon. Heracross was gasping for air and suddenly sucked in air as his cock went hard again and fired a second load, just in time for her to turn around.

"Lo..." she coughed, covered in cum and knocked to the ground. Heracross was pale, but happy. Lopunny was happy as well, and completely covered in his cum. Then the two fell over and that was that. The only thing 'horny' about Heracross now was the one on his face.

x

x

Hunter couldn't believe the Gardevoir's skill. She had him up against the wall, barely able to move, and she wasnt even using her powers. Not many pokemon were known for being able to give a good blowjob, but this Gardevoir had to be one of the best.

She was sucking him with such loving attention as her tongue examined his entire length from the tip to his balls. Just as he was about to blow, she put a mental lock on him, ending that. She wanted him to keep going and he didnt complain, too much.

Hunter picked her up after she pulled her dress out of the way, sinking her down on his cock. His body was strong enough to easily handle her slender body, allowing her to wrap her legs around his. Then the two experienced a sudden overflow of emotional energy as his chest spike made contact with her fin.

The two were surprised, but it wasn't unpleasant. Gardevoir nuzzled against his cheek and whispered things into his ear that made him harder. With one quick thrust he was in, making her yelp. But the look she gave him, so innocent, made him faulter for just a moment. That was all she needed to sweep him off his feet with Psychic.

While they were floating, the innocent look on her face changed to one much more lustful. She began to grind her hips, letting his cock fill her while his aura stimulated her senses. She kissed him once more, her lips revealing just how much she wanted to feel him right now. He returned the favor by grabbing her hips and slapping his hips into her ass.

She wanted to cry out so badly, but she didn't want the others to hear. So she tapped into his mind, letting him hear her mental moans of desire. Then, somehow, Hunter switched things on her by grabbing hold of her ankles, making it feel like he was the one in control now.

He kept her legs spread wide as he hammered at her pussy, making her mental voice scream for more. Then he flipped her around, lifting up her dress so he could take her from behind. She was so overtaken with pleasure that she didn't mind being fucked this way.

Then the two heard a cry from Lopunny, causing dirty thoughts to appear in Gardevour's mind. But because she had a mental link with Hunter, the Lucario sped up, slamming her until he finally came into her pussy, letting out weakened howl as she realized she had let go. But that didn't matter as she was in bliss.

The two settled on the ground nicely, his cock still inside her. But he was stuck inside her. And with both of their powers drained for the moment, they were stuck this way. The two looked at each other, wondering just how they were going to deal with this?

x

x

By the time I was concious to what Tony was doing, he had me up against a wall, pumping my ass fast and hard. I was clenching my jaws with the force he was fucking me with. That stupid berry wine had given me such an orgasm, but I would have loooved that near the end, not near the beginning.

"Damn, how can a hottie like you be so damn tight?"

"Practice?" I answered. He smiled and started pounding me harder after that.

"Damn, I'm going to-" his hips shook as he started pumping his cum in my ass. I didn't mind, he earned it.

"Hey! Come on, I'm sensitive!" I cried as he started pumping again.

"I know, but I can't quite get it out!" he blurted. Oh, crap, not this again.

It was only after an awkward walk that we managed to get to a small spring with some cool water in it. I rubbed some on his balls, making him yelp and pop out. After that, I had Roselia clean us up.

"Hey, I can help your pokemon evolve." Tony went to his bag while I stared at his ass. Even at this angle, he was cute. But my heart was for Barry. Barry was the only boy I could ever truly love. My pussy was for him too but he would have to fight my pokeboys for it. Then I realized just what Tony said.

"Wait, what?"

"Here we go," he held up a Shiny Stone. Roselia was just swallowing the last of her meal when she saw it and came running. When he didn't give it to her right away, she clamped down on his manhood and sucked. His eyes crossed and when his hands went to grab her, the stone made contact.

After the glow died down, Tony came for a second time into her mouth. He fell over pretty hard, but he had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. My Roserade just smiled and licked her lips before turning back to me. While I just stood there in astonishment to her evolution, she planted her lips on my pussy and sucked.

Damn...she was...something else...oooohhhh...I think she sucked an orgasm...right out of my slit...

x

x

*Yesterday, on top of Spear Pillar, unknown reality*

"Sugar! Torterra!" Barry cried as his pokemon lay battered and defeated on the ground. He grabbed the Lopunny's head and held her in his arms. "Please be alright. You'll make it, I know you will! Here, I have a potion!"

He was spraying her down when his attackers appeared. For some reason, these two had apppeared here, drawn by something. Barry had hoped he could defeat them, but they proved to be too powerful. He put his pokemon back in their pokeballs before the two charged up for their ultimate attacks.

Then nothing but darkness enveloped him before the two unleashed twin blasts of energy, creating a bright flash of light on the top of Spear Pillar. After that, the two looked at each other, having sensed another. One faded out, leaving the other to pass through the folds of reality.

Then came one who would draw them out, use their powers to remake the world, to end the force known as spirit. But without one to defeat him, he succeeded and ended this world and remade it. But without spirit, there was no reason to live. Each new person and pokemon had a set limit to how long they could live for, up until their bodies simply gave up.

In the end, one man watched as his new world decayed. There was no spirit, so there was no courage, no reason to love, no reason to fight to survive and produce children. Over time, there was nothing left of that world. To make matters worse, the two great beings who helped him to make it were gone, having lost their wills upon seeing how the new world turned out.

But there was one man, one who emerged from a dark shadow, one untouched by the destruction of this world. He spent two years collecting fragments of adamant and pearl, all that was left of the two beings. With them, he used what power they had left to send himself into the past.

After he left, the shadow only grew, slowly taking in this 'new world' and ending its eternal misery. Now the balance hung with one man, one who only longed to see his long-lost love. A lone woman who ceaced to be when the old world was ended. But now he had a chance to see her again.

A chilling scream rang out across the globe before the shadows exploded, removing this stain from existance and dragged off the one who dared to create it.

x

x

**Guess what, this isn't the end. Far from it. I've been busy so don't stop loving me. I did what I could to get this puppy out. Now I'm going to try and get the next one done sooner. Keep reading and send your reviews, I love good reviews.**


	18. A Journey Ends

After we both got dressed, me and Tony went searching for our pokemon. What we found was Heracross looking like he went to heaven and came crashing back down and Tony's Lopunny covered in cum. It was a freaking mess, or at least, it was all over her.

Damn, what happened here? These two look like they really went at it. Hopefully my Heracross was still capable of sex once he recovers. He's the horniest, no pun intended, pokemon I've ever known and I don't want him to lose that. After this is all over, I'll give him a sloppy blowjob to make sure he's still pumping out his cum like normal.

"Looks like these two had a lot of fun," Tony said as he went to his Lopunny. She was positively soaked, something I have never seen come from my Heracross before. Tony wanted to pet her, but he was finding that a little difficult. I was wondering what her secret was, but from the look of her, maybe it's a little too much for me...

I took out Roserade, only to cover my crotch when she looked at me. Fortunately, she already knew what was up and cleaned the two pokemon up. I put both of my pokemon away and went to Tony's side as he put his away too.

"I had a lot of fun, too. Maybe I'll name one of my babies after you."

Tony suddenly went pale, hoping I wasn't saying what he thought I was saying. He kept trying to say something, but it was so adorable how he couldn't. I just chuckled for a bit and punched him on the arm.

"They're not yours! My boyfriend did it."

"I can't tell if he's a poor bastard for knocking you up or a lucky one for cumming inside you."

"Oh, he's been cumming in me for years. Not exactly sure how I got pregnant now of all times. But hey, that's why I have to find him. I want to tell him the good news that he's a father of triplets."

Tony's jaw nearly dropped off, "Okay, I don't know what to call him. But hey, if you ever need a good lay and he's not around, just call me up." He gave me his number and we went to find our other pokemon. Hopefully they were doing better than these two. I wonder if Barry would let me have a threesome with him and Tony, and me squished in the middle?

When we found our, Hunter taking Gardevoir from behind. She was squealing away while he grunted, a really hot sight. But from Tony's reaction, something was up. The two looke at us with concern and I realized that they weren't still having sex; they were stuck. We approached and I suddenly got an idea.

"Hunter, if you don't pull out of her this instant, I'm going to have to stick my finger right here," I lifted his tail and he got the picture very quickly. Gardevoir squealed again as he popped out, his cock slick with their juices.

I happily helped clean it off before I put him away, then gave her a few licks to get her cleaned up. She was tasty, I had to say. But Tony had other ideas when he took Hunter's place and rammed his cock inside his Gardevoir. He pounded her like he was a hammer and she was the nail, making her grunt and moan with her lust for him.

It was hot, but I had somewhere to be. But now where was Dusk? I remember she slipped away when the Onix blew his load all over me, but now she was missing. I hope she wasn't in any sort of danger. I couldn't do this without her presence pushing me on.

But I found her easily enough. She was busy getting boned by her Shieldon. The little guy was sort of cute, but jeeze, what was he doing to her? Dusk looked like she was about ready to pass out while Shieldon was humping her ass. But what was I supposed to do? He looked like he was going to fuck her till she broke, then maybe knock me over so he could knock me up...again.

I guess being part steel and part rock meant he had the hardest boner in existence. Um, but what to do about it? Oh, I know! "Roserade, use Mega Drain!" I ordered as I took her out.

Roserade looked at the little pokemon and then back to me, only for me to cover myself again. Seriously, what is with this pokemon? It's like she can't tell the difference between me and the target anymore.

Seeing Shieldon going at her hard, Roserade suddenly did something that surprised me. She bent over and shook her ass. Seriously, I'm not making this up. One of my greediest pokemon wants to take it from one who's been fucking Dusk since...I don't even know how long they've been doing this... And where the hell did she learn to shake her ass like that? All I ever had her do was clean me and everyone up, when did she get the time to learn to do this?

Unfortunately, Shieldon wasn't paying her any attention. So I did what any trainer would do to save their personal loli from a horny pokemon: I threw a rock at him. Sure enough, after it clanged off his head, Shieldon looked over, saw a fresh new pussy being shaken his way. She was dripping with nectar, probably from watching him pounding Dusk to heaven and back.

"Shieldooooon!" with that he popped out and leaped at her. I had to give him credit for his aim, for he nailed her in one go. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when he impaled her with his cock and started slamming her with glee. I had never seen a pokemon go this energetically before, or still be this hard.

But from the pained look on Roserade's face, something was wrong. So I slipped around and discovered that his aim was off by the slightest amount and he was now fucking her in the ass. Oh dear, now that's going to hurt... Barry once did that to me in the shower once and I nearly broke him when he hit the wrong hole.

But then my stomach started to hurt at the memory of Barry. I could feel them, my babies, calling out for their daddy. It was enough to bring me to my knees and almost throw up. They could feel him, and I could feel their desire to have us together again.

I followed the feeling through the cave, leaving Dusk and the others on their own. I don't know why I did it, I just had to keep going. Not a single person or pokemon got in my way, leaving me to continue my search. It was like everything started to blur until I found myself at the top of the mountain.

What the fucking hell...! There was a man struggling to control two great pokemon with red chains!

"Leave them alone!" I screamed and the pain dissapeared. When I looked down, three small pokemon had their hands against my belly, as if to sooth my babies. They nodded their heads in unison and flew off, stealing the red chains as they went.

"No!" the man roared as the two pokemon dissapeared. Then he turned to me, rage filling his eyes. He took one step forward and his foot fell into some kind of hole. But when something started pulling him, I watched as a shadow emerged from the ground and began to take shape.

Then there was only darkness...

But before long, I found myself standing on an island, surrounded by a void. What was this place? How could something like this exist? It was so strange, but I felt something was ahead.

"Kai!" I tossed his pokeball and held him for comfort. This was a strange place and I was afraid. But Kai was here and patted my hand. It was nice to have him here with me. But I still needed Barry. I was afraid of what might have happened to him if he was trapped in a place like this.

It was dark, lonely, a place no person should be. When I checked my watch, time wasn't moving. It was like this space was removed from my world, where not even time exissted. Nothing but a void with so little existing here. But I had to find Barry. If he was here, I would tear what little there was to find him.

"Kai, let's go!"

"Empoleon!" He had me jump on his back and we took off. We didn't really know where we were going, other than that the path seemed to guide us. But it was strange when we suddenly went sideways, as if the 'wall' was actually the ground.

I knew this from the way my tits suddenly went rolling on me, as if gravity shifted. If Barry ever saw that, his head would start spinning with them. Probably give him a crick in the neck, knowing him.

When she came across a pond with a waterfall going up, we felt gravity here was strange as well. But we were more surprised to see Dusk with a happy Shieldon on her lap. As for my Roserade, she was sitting in the water, cooling her sore ass. Wow, he must have finally finished up.

"Dawn!" Dusk cried and nearly tackled me off Kai's back. "Dawn! I'm so sorry to have left you to go have sex! I promise I won't do it again!"

"What, have sex?!" I cried in shock and the girl looked at me like I was absolutely crazy.

"No, leave you!" she hugged me again, planting her face between my breasts. I don't know why, but I felt my babies telling me something. Then I saw it, a glowing flower, sitting all on its own. It was strange, but I felt compelled to go to it. In the middle was an orb, which showed me and Dusk a glimpse of the future.

We looked at each other, barely able to comprehend what we had just seen. When Kai wandered over, he was confused about what we had seen, so he slapped both our asses and nearly made us jump. Both of us slapped him in surprise, but his metal body only served to hurt our hands.

"Ow, sorry Kai, my bad." While I was distracted with the pain in my hand, he lifted my skirt to get a look at my panties. I wasn't so sorry to hurt my other hand on his head this time. This was hardly the time or place.

We put Roserade and Shieldon away before getting on Kai's back, riding him as he went up the waterfall. It was weird, but it was so easy for him to do so. With his help, we made it to the end in no time. We just didn't know if we wanted to be here or not now that we saw who was waiting for us.

A large dragon pokemon of some kind was waiting for us. Somehow, I could feel that Barry had stood on this very spot, looking at it. I don't know what sort of pokemon it was, but it had my boyfriend, and I wanted him back

"Hey, what did you do with my Barry?! Give him back to me this instant!" That's right, I just yelled at a pokemon that was many times my size in its own domain. Seriously, am I going crazy or am I just stupid? I guess both, because now I just pissed off a powerful-looking dragon pokemon!

"Empoleon!" Kai jumped out in front of us and put his fins in front of him in a fighting stance.

"Kai, no!" I screamed as Dusk pulled me to the ground. I struggled to get to my pokemon, not wanting to lose him too. I couldn't let him go and lose him, not like I did with Barry! I should have never let Barry go!

The dragon pokemon unleashed a powerful attack, which Kai was only able to block because of his steel type resisting it. But it wasn't going to be enough. Kai was in trouble! If he kept going, his metal was going to break!

"Kai, no! BARRY, HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and the attack stopped.

Three small lights appeared from my body, gathering before Kai and blocking the attack. I had no idea what was going on, but they saved our lives. And the silence was strange, because the pokemon was suddenly docile. Dusk let me up and I ran to Kai, who fell in my arms. He was hurt, but alive.

He gave me a smile and ran his claws through my hair. I put my hand against his flipper and started bawling. I was so happy that he was alive, but I was still concerned about the dragon pokemon. It was just hovering there, waiting as the three lights danced before it. Before my eyes, Dusk and Kai faded, turning into lights and dissapearing. But I got a feeling that they were safe.

Then one of the three flew up to me and landed in my outstretched hand. It was warm and welcoming, and then a voice spoke inside my mind. The voice was so young and innocent.

_"Don't worry mommy, we talked to Giratina and told it that you just want daddy back. Giratina will give you daddy, but we have to stay with Giratina until you're ready for us."_

"W-Wait, mommy?"

_"Yep, you're my mommy."_

_"Silly, she's our mommy," _the second of the lights appeared before me and settled by the first.

_"I want to see mommy too!" _came the third. _"Hi, mommy!"_

"Uh, hello. Are you three my...?" Damn, I can't find the words. This was getting to be too much for me.

_"Yep, we were in your tummy! But we have to go now... We can't return until later. But don't worry mommy, you will be with daddy again. You won't be able to have any more babies because we will be waiting for our birthdays to come. Please be happy. We will see you again." _With that, the three left me, flying off with Giratina as a fourth took their place in my hand.

"Hey, hold on! Wait!"

But they were gone and my body felt empty inside. It was such a strange feeling, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I would have to wait until Giratina gave me my babies back. I would wait, but if that dragon doesn't keep its promise, I will come back down here and kick its FUCKING ass until I get them back! Until then, I would have to occupy my time with Barry and my boys.

Before I left, I noticed a man sitting on his own. He was the blue-haired guy who was trying to catch the two other dragon pokemon. He was sitting with another man, one who looked older, decrepit. I don't know what they were talking about, but the younger of the two looked like he was broken.

Good, for all the trouble he caused, he deserved it. He brought it upon himself. Now he can stay here, cause I'm taking my Barry home with me. But what am I supposed to do with a little-oh fuck! Barry suddenly appeared and flattened me.

"Barry, you goof!"

"Oh fuck!"

"Did I just hear you right? Did you just swear?" I was astonished. In all our years, I don't think I ever heard him swear. But as soon as he looked at me, he swore in surprise.

"Well, let's see you wake up suddenly and find out the woman you love is pissed off at you. I thought you were about to hit me."

"Barry...I love you too, aaaannnnd...you're going to be a daddy."

Barry planted his face between my tits like he was trying to suffocate himself. But I wouldn't let him. How would I explain to his mom how that could happen when his pants were still on? I sighed and pulled him out, giving him the biggest, longest, deepest kiss I could muster.

"Barry, it won't be for awhile, so just get used to the idea that you're stuck with me. Oh, and Dusk"

"Wait, what?"

"I got a glimpse of the future. And it's a very nice future. Oh, and Sugar's in it too. When we get home, me, and Dusk, and Sugar, and Queen, are all going to take turns fucking the daylights out of you until you've filled all our holes."

"Um, who's Queen?"

"She's my Blaziken."

Barry's jaw dropped and he popped a boner that could have ripped out his pants if it was any harder. He tried to explain, but I put a finger to his mouth and silenced him. One look in my eyes told him that I was not only okay with it, I was expecting it.

"Barry, let's go home." We got up and went to leave, only for the strange man in the coat to appear before us. "What the...hey, you're that guy? Who the hell are you?"

"I am...or at least, I was...the greatest love of your life." He removed his hat and coat to reveal a much older version of Barry. If I wasn't getting all wet for him, I wouldn't have have guessed that he was my Barry, but how? "I know this is confusing, but when I was sealed here, my reality became warped."

He held up a pair of fragments, which turned to dust, "I had failed to save you and the world I lived in lost all its spirit. That world decayed because it didn't have a reason to live, and I was left to find my way back here. You don't know how long it's been since I've held you in my arms, but that doesn't matter now. As soon as you two leave here, my existance will have changed. I will be in your arms again and be the happiest man in the world. My memories are already changing."

"Um, I could still give you a quicky," I blurted out. It was stupid, but hot damn, he was a sight.

"No, that would just be awkward. Just take care of your Barry, because I am his future."

"You mean when he grows up, he's going to look all..." I couldn't finish it. He was just so...hot...manly...and what the hell is he packing in those pants? Oh wow, I can't wait for Barry to grow up. If he's this hung when he's older...

"Dawn, you're drooling again," my Barry said.

"Oh, am I? Sorry, I can't help myself."

"I know, but that's why I love you," he kissed me and held me in his arms, making me blush like never before.

"Looks like I should let you two leave. But thanks to your actions, he isn't the only one to be saved. Another familiar face has returned and will see the love of his life once again."

That was good to know, but right now, I was horny as all fuck and Barry was at my side. I grabbed his hand and we ran for a light that appeared before us. We kept running, watching as the older Barry faded away, happy to know that he had been saved and that the younger one was going to be banging me for a long time.

Once we were out, I found Dusk having a second round with Shieldon. Seriously, I was gone for what, two seconds, and she's having sex without me. Oh well, there's only one way to fix that.

"Barry, pants!" I ordered and his pants almost flew off him. My panties went off almost as quickly and he tackled me to the ground. "Barry, I really do love you. Even more than the sex."

The boy froze when he heart that and his eyes started to water. He was so happy to hear me say that that he started crying into my chest. Unfortunately, I still had my top on so he was getting them wet.

"Barry, the only think I want flowing is you cum into my pussy!" I cried and his slammed it inside me. The rest our clothes came off in the chaos that was happened next, both of us feeling each other all over. It felt so good to finally have him inside me.

Even if I couldn't have any more babies right now, it just meant we never had to hold back in any way. He could cum in me all he wanted and I'd just ask him for more. After he carried me over to our bags, his cock a little too big to pull out of me just yet, we let our pokemon out.

"Alright everybody, find someone, because we're having an all-out orgy!" I cried and everyone cheered. With all the noise we were making, a number of wild pokemon started appearing, getting a piece of the action.

Kai and Queen were going at it while she choked down Hunter's cock and Sugar was happily going at it with Heracross, who seemed to have a new love for Lopunnies. Echo was in a tree, banging a Pidgeotto, while Roserade was knocking down pokemon left and right, sucking an orgasm right out of them and leaving them with smiles.

But my attention was all on Barry, who was busy sucking on both of my nipples. I wasn't making milk anymore, but that didn't stop him from doing it anyways. It felt so good and his hips were slamming me without end.

"Barry, hold on, if you go that fast I'm going to-" too late! I came with such intensity that I didn't know he had me on my back, pounding me again and again, until my mind had snapped back. "Oh fuck ya, fuck me like that! Fuck me till you can fuck anymore!"

"Deal!" he cried and lifted me legs up into the air as he stood. He started piledriving me with such power that I came twice more before he came once. After catching his breath, he went at me again, making me scream with pleasure.

But it didn't matter how much noise I was making because all the girls were screaming as their boys fucked the sense out of them. Even Barry's Torterra was having his way with a Charizard who came by, slamming her pussy with all his weight behind it. I knew the feeling, because Barry was pumping my womb full of his cum once again.

"Dawn, will you marry me?"

At those words, everything went silent. Every last being here stopped and looked at us.

"Barry, you're going to have to make me cum ten more times before I-hey!" I cried as he pulled me up and pushed me against a tree. He slammed my pussy with such a serious look on his face. He desperately wanted me to cum now, taking me up on my challenge.

The next four hours were to be some of my best.

x

x

Johanna was busy making lunch for herself and her pokemon when she heard Blastoise suddenly go running off.

"Oh fuck-of all that can be fucked! Blastoise, how long has it been?"

"Blastoise!"

"Hey, wow there, hold on, AHH!"

Johanna looked out the window to see that Blastoise was holding a man in his arms. She dropped the plate she was holding and ran to the window to get a better look. No, it can't be...

"Knight!" she yelled and nearly knocked the door off its hinges as she ran outside. She immediately snatched the man away from the pokemon and dragged him inside.

"Oh, Johanna, hold on! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?!"

"It's not what's gotten into me, it's what's going inside me!"

She hurled him into her bed and jumped on him, almost tearing his clothes off to get at the man. His eyes nearly popped out when she ripped her top open, her breasts jumping out to greet him. She rode him so hard and for so long that they busted a few of the springs in the bed before they were done.

"I'm sorry to make you worry for so long. But right now, I'm going to make it up to you. I have years to make up for, and I'm going to make such hot love to you that it will be like I never left."

"Honey, shut up and get it started, I'm not waiting for you anymore."

It would be nearly twelve hours before the sounds coming from their house stopped. The next morning, it started up all over again and would continue for three days. They had to hurry Knight to the hospital on the forth because of heat-stroke and fatigue.

Johanna would sneak him a quicky whenever they could, and a handjob whenever they couldn't. It would be another week before their daughter came home with great news to tell.

x

x

"Barry, this is it. We're home."

"Ya, and to think, I'm going to be married. To two wonderful women."

Dusk smiled as she held up the Lustrous Orb Barry had given her, while I held up the Adamant Orb he had given me. This had been ordained in the flower I saw. Dusk and I both marry Barry and we live a great life together.

A lot had also happened along the way. Dusk had her first time with him, the sex being so hot that we had to dump him in a lake before he overheated. The two of us had to be the happiest girls in the world now that we had him back. Of course, Kai and Queen were the happiest pokemon in the world, especially with the surprise they left in my bag. My mom was so going to scream with joy when she finds out her little girl is going to get married.

"Is that who I think it is? Dawn!" a blue-haired man called. I nearly dropped my orb when I saw him running towards us.

"D...d...daddy? Daddy!" I cried and ran for him, tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe it, because I only ever really knew him from mom's stories and pictures.

So I tackled him to the ground and punched his lights out.

"Where the fuck were you?! I've been waiting all this fucking time and you just show up AFTER I save the fucking world?! Oh, and how's mom? Did you fuck her till her brain exploded?" Oops, I think I punched him a little too hard... As the sun appeared from behind the mountains and cast its light on us, Barry got a good look at me.

"Barry, not now! Not while I'm sitting on my dad! People are going to see us! Barry? Barry! BARRY!"

This was going to be a dawn to remember...

At least it would have if he didn't set off a town orgy and he blew my mind...

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! I've been waiting for freaking MONTHS for this! I'm sorry, but I've been RPing a lot, that's Role Playing. Been going through a lot of sexy stuff as a result (not in real life yet, but I'll get there some day). Anyways, I hope you like this and keep reading my works. Check out everything and leave your reviews. I mean it, leave them. I want your reviews! Reviews!<strong>

**Ahem...anyways, I'm going to try and get some work done on my other works. But don't go thinking that I'm done. I just need the right spark and Dawn's panties will be flying agai-**

***THWACK***

**OW! Dawwwn, what was that for? Oh, I'm not supposed to be talking about your panties? OH! That's right, I forgot to mention your boys! I guess that will be for another day. Now that I'm FINALLY finished, I can get to work on the others. Maybe I will pop out a new chapter for a couple of the shorter ones.**


	19. Love and Dreams

**Happy Year 2013! This is the first chapter for this lemon in this year. And it marks the beginning of a new journey. I know you will like it, you've liked everything else and I really love that fact. Seriously, I don't know how people are still finding me! Are you telling your friends or something? Good, cause the more the merrier. Just look at Dawn, Dusk, Barry, and all their pokemon.**

**x**

**x**

I love this lake. It was here where me and Barry started our adventure, right after he fucked me stupid. I was here because I had to think to myself for a bit. My babies have been taken away from me, leaving me with a strange feeling in my stomach that only Barry and my boys can fill.

The promise was that I would get to have Barry back if Giratina got to keep my babies for a time. Giratina must have been so lonely if it had to separate me from my future kids. But it does mean I get to have some time off before we have to start changing diapers.

Seriously, I have triplets, I want to get all the sex I can in before I have to deal with whiney, messy boys who are as likely to make a mess as they are to love me. I already had to deal with that with my boys, and they aren't even babies. It takes so much to care for them. Which is why I'm out here with Kai's egg now.

I just want to take some time off and just look over the water. Somehow, I could feel a familiar presence here, sitting in the middle of the lake. With my back against the tree and an egg resting peacefully in my lap, I was comfortable. Mom and dad were having fun with everyone I brought home, and they happy with the idea that me and Dusk were getting married to the same guy.

My thoughts were that they knew Barry had enough endurance to _require_ two girls to keep him tied down. Dusk was quick to find out just how great he was in bed, since half of us were awake most the night wondering when they would stop. It was great that they liked each other, but that was a rare time I actually wanted to get some sleep.

He is such a lovable goof. But that's why I'm going to marry him in time. We still had to plan for the wedding and build up the money for it, but I knew all my boys wanted to help. Queen was especially happy that I got Barry back, because she helped Barry ease into the idea of sex with more pokemon while I was around.

Of course, that was only after she and Sugar went after each other. Barry and me had walked in on the two pokemon midway and they just looked at us, forgetting that they were pleasuring each other in my room, on my bed, with my Heracross passed out on the floor. His leg was twitching and his cock was completely soft by the time we got there. Poor Heracross couldn't have sex for two days afterward.

They then proceeded to drag Barry inside and let me watch as they did the same to him. I never would have thought that I would have such an effect on my pokemon. They loved sex as much as I did and it didn't matter who it was with as long as they loved it.

As for my mom and dad, they had to go to the hospital for the fourth time this month as dad was worn out...again. It was so great to have him home, since he was such a great guy and totally fun to be around. It was also great to see mom so happy. At least until Queen started sneaking out to join them in the middle of the night. They nearly burnt down the house twice before we got her to keep her flames down.

I just knew her baby was going to be the same way. This new pokemon was going to be as tough as her daddy and as beautiful as her mommy. I didn't know how, but I got the sense it was going to be a girl. A gorgeous little Torchic. She was going to be the pokemon for one of my babies. She would be a little older, but that would help her to take care of him as he grew up.

I just knew they were going to make such passionate love to each other when they were old enough. But I was getting ahead of myself. I still had to wait until my time returned that I could have my babies back. I love Barry, Dusk, and all my boys and girls with all my heart, but I wanted to have my babies inside me again.

Is that too much to ask for?

As I clutched the egg closer to my chest, I felt a warm wind pass over me, drawing my attention to Barry. He just stood there, not sure if it was okay for him to be here now while I was brooding. I pat the ground beside me and he sat down, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"How are you doing?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I saved the world, I should be on top now, kind of like how we are in bed."

"You're not on top all the time," he replied, but his smile was strained. The thought of his kids not being here, playing, was a strain on him too. But it wasn't so bad as long as he had her and their pokemon. "So, any ideas when we can have them back?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes, "I miss them already!"

He pulled me into a hug and I just let it out on his shoulder. While I was crying, I suddenly felt something shake and when I looked down, I was shocked to find myself holding the pieces of the egg, but it was empty! Where did-

"Torchic!" came a muffled cry and Barry suddenly grabbed my tits as a baby Torchic's head popped out from between them. She looked at me with such bright eyes that I nearly started crying again. "Tor?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy!"

"Empoleon," came another call and Torchic happily slipped out of my cleavage and ran to her daddy, who was happy to see her too. He scooped her up in his flippers and handed her to her mother, who tossed her up into the air and caught her as she came back down. The three went back home, leaving us on our own again.

"Hey, if you need something to hold, you can always hold onto me."

I took his hand into mine and kissed him, "I love you Barry."

"And I love you, Dawn, but I wasn't talking about you holding my hand."

"Eh?" Okay, that wasn't much of a reply, but he kind of threw me off for a second there. At least until he put my hand down his pants and I something hard.

"It hasn't gone down since I saw you crying and it's starting to hurt. Can you help me at all or do I have to call for Queen?"

"Barry, I've been doing this for years and you're going to become my husband. Do you really think I'm about to let you go?"

"Good," he pushed me down and unzipped his pants, letting his raging cock out. Then he pulled my shirt up to see some underboob and said, "You don't know how much I love these." He gave them a few squeezes.

"Barry, stop talking and put that thing in my mouth, you need some lube first."

"Oh...right," he hopped over and slipped his cock between my lips, which I happily sucked on, bobbing my head while my tongue went to work. "Oh...fuck...that's good." He wasn't as good as swearing as I was, but he was going to get there. As I ran my tongue up and down his length, he looked like he was going to heaven.

Then he hopped back, popping his cock out of my mouth before I could stop him, and slipped it between my tits. Having them held together by my shirt, I could feel him nearly blow right then and there. But he held back until and took a breath to calm down before he began to move his hips. He wanted to keep this going as long as he could.

While he was slapping his hips against my breasts, I slipped a finger between my legs and tickled my pussy. Even after all that has happened between us, with me, this still felt so fucking good. It was what I knew best and I'm not about to change that. And as the tip of Barry's cock popped in an out from between my tits, I let out my tongue to lick at it.

He chuckled when he saw my face, so hungry for his cock. When he did that, I grabbed the tip with my teeth, being extra careful not to harm him. He froze when he realized I had him, but I gave him another lick as I let him go.

"You're not supposed to laugh at your future wife."

"I wasn't, I was just thinking how lucky I was to have a woman with an appetite like yours. Let's see if we can fill that." He pulled up my head and stuff my face with his cock, unloading his hot, creamy cum into my mouth. I gulped it all down as best I could, but it was just so thick. When he pulled out, my cheeks were swollen with the amount of cum I was holding.

I swallowed it all down and licked my lips while Barry laid himself down beside me. I wanted to kiss him, but after that load I just took, I decided against it. I rolled on top of him and let his arms wrap me in their warm embrace as I listened to his heartbeat.

"Dawn, quit hogging our husband!" Dusk whined.

Me and Barry simply chuckled as we grabbed Dusk and pulled her down to join us. The fun was just beginning.

x

x

As Kai and Knight watched Queen and Johanna dancing before them, they stared with jaws open. Johanna and Queen had let loose, exposing themselves for the men. As they rubbed their bodies together, the two women smiled as their men could do nothing but watch with such lust in their eyes.

Johanna knelt and flicked at Queen's nipple with her tongue, who giggled and let out a hot moan. The two men sat up from the couch, eyes getting wider. Johanna sucked on Queen's nipple for a bit before planting small kisses down her front. She got down to her knees and nibbled on the pokemon's clit.

Queen let out another moan while Johanna slipped her tongue into her hot, dripping pussy, making her shiver with lust and delight. The woman grabbed the pokemon's luscious ass as she explored the walls of her cunt. Queen gave a glance over to the two men, who were horny beyond belief. The pokemon patted the woman's head and pointed over to them.

The two separated and went to their men, with Johanna sitting on Knight's lap and Queen bending over to let Kai get a taste of her. He didn't waste a second to bury his face into his beloved's ass. Although he loved Dawn, she was still human and needed to be with Barry, but with Queen here, Kai could still be quite happy.

Something about her heat just made him love her so much, and the taste of her slit as he dug his beak inside her was fantastic. He buried his tongue deep inside her, licking every part and drinking her juices. Queen was breathing heavily, doing her best to stay on her feet.

Beside them, Johanna was riding her husband hard. He still had his youthful energy, so the two were starting to shake the couch with her rapid thrusts. Knight's cock filled her pussy and her tits shook before his face. He had a grip on her hips, pulling her down onto him, trying to push all the way into her womb if he could.

After so long, Knight was going to fuck her till either his heart gives out or his hips break. Johanna didn't expect anything less. She was stronger now than she was because of all her time with her Blastoise. She could cum several times and still have energy to keep going. As for Blastoise, he found a friend in Roserade.

The two were outside, with Roserade swallowing about half his cock. It was all she could do, but he loved it. And because she didn't need to breathe through her mouth, he was free to face-fuck her longer than most any girl. But when her stomach told her she was hungry, she quickly switched on Mega Drain.

Blastoise let out such a cry as his eyes opened wide, as if she was going to suck him right out of his shell. She sucked on him like a vacuum, drinking all of his cum his balls had stored away. When she finished, she had drained his balls and even left his cannons dry and empty.

Back inside the house, while watching Johanna and Knight fuck each other crazy, Kai had Queen bent over the arm of the couch, fucking her brains out. Because the warmth of her pussy mixed with his cool precum, the sensations the two shared was more intense. And because taking his cock now was like taking a steel rod, his natural lube was coming in handy as her internal heat was drying it out over time.

But they didn't care, they just wanted to fuck like Buneary. Queen's hanging tits rocked as Kai slammed his metallic body against her well-toned ass. They were going to fuck until Kai filled her with so much cum that she will pop out a dozen eggs. It was unlikely, but they were certainly going to try for it.

With a groan, Kai and Knight let loose, pumping the pussies of their women with hot cum. Shot after shot, they pumped a stream of it into them both, making the women growl with lust before collapsing.

None of them were able to move, even when baby Torchic managed to get up the stairs and push open the door. She had been outside with Shieldon, but he caught a glance of a girl with pink panties as a gust of window blew up her skirt and he took off. Turns out he wasn't very good babysitter material.

"Torchic?" she tilted her head, wondering why her parents looked so worn out and why her mom was sitting on top of her dad's hips. The Blaziken picked up her daughter and hugged her, pressing the little pokemon between her breasts.

Kai just chuckled, which hurt even him a bit as he was tired beyond belief.

x

x

While all of this was going on, Hunter was watching the island in the middle of the lake. He could sense Dawn's aura nearby, as well as hear her voice as she, Dusk, and Barry were going at it. It brought a smile to his face, but it didn't last long. There was something he had to ask the one who was also watching them.

He dove into the cool water and headed towards the island. He swam hard and fast, unnoticed by his trainer and her lovers. When he reached his destination and pulled himself out of the water, he took a moment to shake himself off and feel the loving aura coming from Dawn. It was getting stronger lately. Her love for Barry was growing every time they laid down with each other. As for Dusk, she helped to cement the Dawn's growth and keep it from receding again.

Hunter smiled and went inside, a whole new aura flowing over him as he passed through the entrance. The one floating before him was a presence he had felt guide him to Dawn so many years ago. He never knew just who it was, only that it was a gentle presence who only wanted to help him. Without it, he might never have survived and found love in Dawn's arms.

But now, the presence was focused on caring for a small orb that was floating about. When it zoomed by Hunter, it suddenly froze and flew into the arms of the one who lived on this island.

("I've been wondering when you would come. Hello, Hunter.")

("Mesprit,") Hunter spoke, the pokemon's aura telling what he needed to know, ("it truly has been such a long time. And I see you have a visitor.")

("Yes,") the pokemon held up the orb, who only slipped out of the pokemon's hands and flew behind them. ("As you can see, he is very shy. He will be the third of the three, and so he is the most emotional. He will need his brothers if he is to leave here.")

Hunter thought about what the pokemon said and nodded, ("Alright, shall I tell Dawn?")

("No, I will send her a dream. She will go forth in time and search for her children. She is destined to find others. Those who nobody has seen much of in such a long, long time. And in that process, her lovers will prove themselves as well.")

Hunter nodded again and left the two. The orb peeked out and flew back into Mesprit's hands. "Is mommy going to come for me?"

("Yes, and she will have proven herself to be the person she needs to be to take you back.")

"I hope so. Good luck mommy!" the little orb called.

x

x

I was watching Dusk take Barry in the ass when I felt something in my heart. It was such a warm feeling that it helped ease my soul. But my attention was drawn back to Dusk, as she was starting to scream as Barry thrust his cock deep into her ass.

"Barry, I think she's had enough," I said as I got on my hands and knees and stuck my ass in the air. "Here, finish off in this hole."

Barry let the girl off and rubbed her poor ass before switching over to me. He nearly knocked the wind out of me when he rammed my asshole. Then he grabbed my hips and started slamming me from behind, making wince with each hit, but it still felt so damn good!

"Hey, Barry, drink this." Dusk gave him a dose of some juice she had with her things. Before I knew it, Barry was fucking my ass like a jackhammer.

"Owowowow! W-w-w-what-t-t-t di-di-did you-u-u do-o-o-o!" I cried.

"Oh, I just gave Barry a new dose of something I found in the book. But I think I screwed up on the mixture."

Like I cared, Barry was fucking me like a madman and there was nothing I could do about it. Oh fuck, I was loving this! My ass is so going to hurt, but I'm about to CUUUMMM!

Even as I came, Barry fucked me, making my sensitive ass scream with pain and pleasure, up until he slammed his hips into me and came so hard inside me. The warmth felt so good that it helped ease me out of it. That was until Barry passed out while still stuck in my ass and fell on top of me.

"Dusk, get him off me. We're going to fix that formula and test it Heracross next."

"Are you suicidal?"

"No, I'm horny."

"So is Heracross, but alright, you're going first. And you are so going to regret this."

"Hey, I've made a few mixtures of my own. Which I'm really going to need once my ass regains feeling again..."

x

x

It would take a few days, but as Dawn's ass started to recover from her fun with her Heracross, she had a dream that stirred a feeling from deep inside her empty womb. She knew she had to go back out, for there was something out there. But as Barry asked her what was wrong, she just kissed him and slipped her finger back into Dusk's pussy so she would stop rolling in her sleep while she was on his other side.

Hunter was the only one who felt how her aura reacted to the dream as he lay with Sugar. The Lopunny was snuggled up to him and looked quite content after a long session of sex. He knew that if Dawn was to bring a whole team, he would have to leave the pokemon's side. But he had to wonder what his trainer would do. He would do whatever he could for her, she just had to ask.

"Lopunny?" Sugar moaned as she woke up. When she saw that Hunter wasn't asleep yet, she rolled him on top of her and spread her legs out wide. Hunter didn't have to sense her aura or ask what she wanted. It was obvious just by the look in her eyes.

He grabbed her ass and made her moan as he slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. They didn't want to wake anybody, so they took it nice and slow, taking in the other's warmth. Hunter grunted and Sugar hummed, trying to keep her voice down. He brought his lips to hers and the two relished the taste. He pulled up her legs so he could stick his cock deeper inside her as she wrapped her arms around him.

Once she could feel his climax coming, Sugar pinned his hips and used her powerful legs to have him pound her harder. When he came, he filled her pussy with his cum once again. Tired out, Hunter rolled off of her and she snuggled up to his side again, her fluffy tail wagging with pleasure.


	20. Everyone's Doing it Again

"Barry, I know nobody's home, but this is getting silly," I told Barry as he was banging me non-stop. When I mentioned that I was going to be going back out for awhile, he pulled down my panties, pushed me over the back of the couch, and started fucking me stupid. For whatever reason, he was harder than usual.

"B-Barry, cut it out and let me up!" I cried, but he wouldn't have any of it. He was too busy having at me. It felt so fucking good right now, but I wanted to get going. He slapped my ass, telling me what a naughty girl I was. Fuck, he's going to make me blush with all this sex talk.

"Take it, Dawn, take it like the slut you are!"

Okay, that's it, "Fuck me harder, Barry! I'm your slut! Spank my ass, spank me because I've been a bad girl!" I cried and he slapped my ass again.

Okay, if you have any problems with my language, too bad, this is my fiance I'm talking too. I'm going to be such a bad girl for him so he'll spank me some more.

Barry suddenly hilted himself and came in my pussy, grunting as he left me a warm, gooey reminder of him. When he ws done, he kissed the back of my neck and whispered in my ear, "Just come home safe." He kissed my cheek and looked at me with such longing in his eyes. He was so cute, but I felt I had to do this on my own. He had his own journey to make, one that would help him to collect the rest of his badges. But I had something even more important. I had to do this for us, for our future family.

I wrapped my arms around my lover and hugged him, giving him a long kiss to help keep him going. "I will," I replied when he let my tongue go. I wasn't going to disappoint him. There was nothing more that I wanted to see than the happy look in his face when I come home with our babies back where they belong. But until then, the two of us were going to have to go with our phones. I'm sure a little phone sex will be nice. To make it better, we had video on them as well. And I'll bet a few good pictures of my tits will get him going.

"Oh, and just in case." I went to my bag and handed him a box of condoms. "I don't want to find out you've been knocking up any other girls."

"But I don't-" I stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Barry, I know you. You're an animal in bed and you'll need to squeeze off a round once in awhile. I just want to make sure that my fiance is covered is all." I kissed him again, but this time we couldn't separate for several minutes. And when his hand started to find itself up my skirt, we made sure nobody was home before he had me on my back and my legs spread for him. We were so hot and sweaty after an hour of sex on the couch. I was out of breath and Barry was about to suffocate himself in my cleavage.

After a quick shower together and a few more long kisses, I called for Heracross, who was happy to be of use. Sugar, the sex maniac that she was, had tried to suck him dry for the third time today. So once I was on his back, he was off in a flash.

It was good to be able to leave home again. I was leaving Kai behind, but that didn't bother me because he was going to be with his own family and I was going out to find us some more pokemon. All I had was Heracross and Thor, but they were all I needed in case I get horny. But as we were flying out of town, a Staravia nicked my ass with its wing, making me yelp in surprise. What the hell was that for? And what was a Staravia doing around this area? Seriously, that's messed up. It was almost as if it was waiting for me...

To make matters worse, my torn panties slipped off, exposing my ass for anyone to see. Damn it, what a time to be wearing a skirt. Oh well, I guess it just meant that I wouldn't have to waste time taking them off. At least I have a few extra pairs just in case.

As we passed into Sandgem Town, I made a stop and put Heracross away so I could check in with the Professor and see if Lucas was around. But as I went in, I found one of his assistants bending a girl over the table and was banging her like it was going to save her life. She was screaming in bliss as he tugged her hair and slammed his cock into her cute little pussy.

"Fuck, you're so tight! I can't hold on any longer!"

"Not inside!" she cried and he pulled out just in time to blow all across her ass. I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth and surprised them both by going over and helping to clean her off. As I dragged my tongue across the smooth skin of her ass, I enjoyed the taste of the man's salty cum.

"Thanks for the snack. You two play nice now." I had to chuckle when the man got a quick boner from watching me. I rubbed my fingers across the girl's pussy and had a taste of her too before I started to leave.

"Does this mean I'm a lesbian?" the girl asked and I nearly tripped.

"Only if you give up cock," I replied. The girl only looked at the assistant in shock, but he was more than happy to help clear her thoughts by ramming her again. She didn't have much for a figure, but she did have a cute little ass. And her pussy must be tight for her size and a joy to have. For the assistant was sweating hard as he worked to keep thrusting that cock of his inside her.

I chuckled once more as I was about to leave when I bumped into something just outside the door. When I looked down, I immediately shut the door to silence the girl's moans. My reason for this was because I had just bumped into a little blond boy, one who looked younger than the girl inside.

"Oops, sorry about that!" I reached down and helped him up. He looked like he was about to cry because he scraped his hand a little bit. He was so adorable and something inside me just made me hug him. It must have came to such a surprise to him because he was quiet all of a sudden.

"Um...thank you..." he mumbled. He was cute, but a little quiet. I barely even heard what he said.

"Your welcome. Were you going to see the professor?"

"Um...yes..." he was so shy that he looked like he couldn't even think of running away by this point.

"He's not here right now. I just checked." That, and the fact that there was a girl getting fucked silly in there. He looked up at me and blushed, either because of being shy or because of my tits.

"I wanted a pokeball to catch a pokemon."

"Oh, you found a pokemon?" When the boy nodded, I took his hand and had him lead me down the road to some long grass. There, we found a Ralts, just sitting by itself. I handed the boy a pokeball, but when he went out to capture the pokemon, it probably sensed his nervousness and ran off. The boy tried to catch it, but tripped and fell. He was about to cry again when I scooped him up and rocked him in my arms.

When he stopped crying, I felt something poking at my breasts. The boy was shifting uncomfortably until I let him down and saw that he was sporting a hard-on. There were a few people around, so he was quite embarassed to be having this happen to him now. I ran my hand through his blond hair to reveal bright blue eyes that were watering up. He was getting rather uncomfortable with it like this.

I got up and carried him over to the Poke Center to find Nurse Joy was busy in the back, with the familiar scent of hot sex. There was no keeping it from me. This meant I could sneak the boy into one of the rooms and lock the door behind me.

"Um..."

"Oh, don't worry, I just want to help with the feeling in your pants." I laid him down on the bed and undid the zipper, only to do the unthinkable. I recoiled. For a boy this small, had quite the package deal going on. How in the world did his meat and potatoes get this big? It wasn't like Barry's, but compared to the boy's body, this thing was huge. It was no wonder he was so uncomfortable.

He was blushing hard until I rubbed with my hand. He gasped when my fingers massaged his shaft and rubbed his balls. He was just so darn cute, even like this. When pre-cum started flowing, I bent down and licked it up. Then I noticed that he was staring at my tits. With a smile, I watched his face light up as I removed my top. He couldn't even hope get his fingers around them, but he tried to anyways.

He surprised me when he pulled me by my nipples and stuck his cock between my tits. He gasped and I felt a warm goo shoot between them, which was disappointing because I thought he'd be able to last longer. But when he started going at them again, I was happily surprised this time. I guess he was just a premature ejaculator, but had more to spare.

After letting him put another load between my tits, I cleaned it off with my fingers and gave it a taste. It was enough to really get me going as I threw off my skirt and laid down on the bed, spreading my legs. He didn't have to be told what to do as he quickly took off his clothes and climbed up on me. Although he could barely last, he made up for it by being able to continue after each try. He pulled on my tits with each thrust until he had to cum again, and each time he only let out a small amount, but that meant he wasn't finished and continued again. Seeing him cum inside me for the fifth time was only making me even more horny, so I gladly let him continue fucking me.

Finally, after twelve shots of cum inside my pussy and another one on my tits, the boy shot what he had left on my face and was spent. His balls were so much smaller now and he look relieved for it. He rolled off and was trying to catch his breath while I licked the cum off my fingers as I gathered it from my breasts and face. I don't know how he managed to sneak off so fast, but when I realized he was gone, a pair of boys were pulling me up.

"Damn, would you look at the size of these tits! They're huge!"

"Ya, but this ass, I'm so taking her ass, you get her pussy."

"Damn straight, I want to look at these titties while I make her cum on my raging cock."

Hey, don't I get a say in this? Well, they were teenage bo-young men...with...ooh...hot cocks...okay, I've made my choice. "Hurry up already, don't make a girl wait."

The two of them each took one of my legs and lifted me up so they could push into their chosen hole. Oh, oh ya, just like thaaat! I could feel their cocks rubbing together inside me, making my eyes roll up into my head. The more I panted, the harder they fucked me. I found myself wishing that Barry was here in my ass, because that would have been perfect.

"Ohohoh fuck she's so hot!" one of the boys cried as he came in my pussy. When he dropped, the boy behind me pulled me to the floor as he lost his balance. He was alright, so I used my hands and legs to push up and slammed my ass onto his cock. It was my turn to pound someone, and it was so great to hear the boy's grunting as my perfect ass struck his hips.

"I'm-" going to blow, I know, I thought, as he poured his cum into my ass. After leaving them to go and take a shower, I quickly found another young man waiting for me outside my room. He was happy to help as he bent me over and put another load into my ass while I rubbed off a pair of his friends. Once I was (finally) clean, I discovered Nurse Joy getting fucked by yet another boy. Where were all these guys coming from?

"Oh, I see you were the target of Horny Handy. He's always getting girls in here to have sex with. I hope you like his little gift. Hey, not so hard!"

Little gift? Horny Handy? Oh fuck, the kid wasn't a kid, was he? No wonder he was so well-hung. He was older than he looked, just short. I guess he used his boy-like charms on the girls and then fucks them before letting these boys loose on them. Damn, I wish I could pay him for all the sex, but he was probably gone by now.

I waved myself off as Nurse Joy took it doggystyle and left. I still had places to go. Then I realized, the real reason I was here was to find Lucas and finally get to fuck him. Where the hell was he? Damn it, I never get a break, do I? Well, maybe not, I did just get some really good sex that loosened me up quite a bit.

As I stretched, I caught the scent of sex again. Jeez, was this turning into a super power or something? I followed it and sure enough, I found Handy, sinking his cock deep in the Ralts we found earlier. The little pokemon's horns were bright red, probably from picking up on all the lust and sex that's been going on. From the look of the two, they were really enjoying themselves.

I froze when I realized that Ralts was looking right at me while she was riding Handy hard. She smiled, as did I, as Handy came inside her. Even as he came, she kept pumping her hips, making him squirm and cry out. What a little slut she was. I guess it took one to know one, but we were both happy. Both of us were coming out of this happy while the guys were happy for cumming.

Well, I didn't get a chance to fuck Lucas, but I did get laid. That should keep me going until the next town. Or until the next group of boys I find interesting. Okay, I was probably going to jump the next man with a pulse and a cock. What can I say? I can feel that I'm not going to be having any more kids while my three were out there somewhere, waiting for me. So why not enjoy myself until then? They weren't alone at least. If they are, I'm going to kick some serious ass as a result.

x

x

When Dusk woke up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. Where was Dawn? Oh ya, she was going back out on her adventure. Dusk was happy for her, but even more happy that her best friend has such a nice bed. Dusk had never slept so good before. It also helped that Barry was going to be staying for another few days, so he's been a blessing from the pokemon gods.

But right now she wanted nothing more than to sleep naked on Dawn's bed. It just felt so good. She usually slept with her old belts on while underground, but just laying here on her belly, she didn't want to move or be bothered.

It was just her luck when Barry walked into the room after having a shower and saw her laying on the bed. She tried to pretend to be asleep so he would leave her alone, but she had forgotten to put the blankets on, so Barry could see her smooth ass in plain view. She silently swore to herself when she heard him drop his towel and approach.

"Dawn was right, you do have such a nice little bottom. I knew when I first met you that you were going to be so much like her. And to think, I get to marry you along with Dawn. I guess it was love at first sight, just like with Dawn." He brushed his hand across her skin, bringing a tingling sensation to her body. She remained 'asleep' but she was wondering if she should tell him that she was awake. But when Barry started to rub her ass, she had seconds thoughts about interrupting him if he was going to treat her so nice.

In truth, she expected him to stick his cock inside her and fuck her in her sleep. But to have him treat her so gently, she was was almost hoping he would take her if he was going to be like this. She nearly giggled when he started rubbing his dick between her butt cheeks.

He was careful not to 'wake' her, even though she was conscious the entire time. She didn't even so much as move her head, wanting Barry to keep going. It felt weird, but strangely good as well. Dawn had told her that this was called 'hot-dogging'. It helped that she was eating one and showed how the meat was slipped between the buns. Dusk nearly giggled at the thought and Barry stopped. Did he hear her?

"Shoot, is Knight home already?" he said as he waited. But when there were no other sounds, he continued. Dusk's face felt hot while her pussy was almost screaming for some attention. She thanked pokemon all over the world when Barry needed something more and turned her over. With her spread out like this, she was in full view for him.

"Careful...don't want to wake her." Good, he really believed that she was asleep. "So cute..." he sounded like her natural youthful looks was taking his breath away. Fortunately, he got it back in time to be able to wrap himself over her and slip his cock in her pussy. It took an enormous amount of effort not to move, but it just felt so good.

With Dawn out of the house and Sugar off with Hunter, Dusk was one of the few choices left for him. But she didn't care because if she was going to be his wife, she wanted to be able to enjoy him any time he wanted. And as Barry grabbed her ankles and spread out her feet, she couldn't help but love him for all the great sex. But she had quickly fallen for him by the way he cared for her, something she never really experienced for so many years.

Dawn was her best friend and was a blast to be around. But Barry, he was so sweet and kind, but damn could he work her over in bed. She's taken a Machoke before, but Barry beats even him in endurance.

"So...tight..." Barry mumbled and Dusk couldn't barely hold back her smile. He started to speed up a bit. As his cock slipped deeper inside her, she felt her body getting hotter and hotter. Then he finally grunted and poured his seed into her, warming her insides with it. She popped open an eye to see that he was slowly sneaking away, not wanting to risk disturbing her with a second round.

"So, want to try anal again?" she asked and Barry froze. The look on his face was priceless. "Stop thinking and just answer me. Do you want to try anal again?" she rolled over and spread her ass for him.

Barry, being the sort of guy that he was, wasn't about to let one of his future wives be disappointing and leaped back onto the bed. Still covered in her juices, he slowly poked at her rear hole, letting her get used to it first. Because of her size, it was hard to try this right away. She had to relax first, but once she loosened up a bit...

"Oh, Barry!" Dusk cried as he pushed in. He almost went cross-eyed by the tightness of her ass, but he wasn't about to quit. He went on, making Dusk howl the deeper he went in. To think that a girl like her was about as old as him, what sort of luck did he have?

"Come on, Barry! More! Fuck me more!"

Now he was starting to wonder just how lucky he was. Oh well, he was going to give her what she wanted. He just didn't know how many times she was actually wanting it. Oh well. Time to find out.

x

x

As I was passing through Route 202 when a I heard a strange rumbling sound. Then, out of nowhere, a Graveler slammed down before me, the gust sending up my skirt and revealing my pink lace panties to the two boys who were doing battle nearby. They quickly lost focus on their battle and smiled to each other.

I just straighted up my skirt and went to check on Graveler. Now this was a face I haven't seen enough of during my journey. He was Dusk's first pokemon, but we kept him inside his pokeball most of the time because his cock was way too big for Dusk.

"Well, spank my ass and call me a slut, what are you doing here?" Damn, I haven't said that line since...ever.

"Grav, graveler!" he held up a note and a pokeball. Turned out that because Graveler hasn't been active much, she decided to lend him to me since I didn't have all my pokemon. That was sweet, but here's something I wanted to know, and that was whether or not Graveler was still going to be too much for me?

We quickly ran off for Jubilife city. If I was going to do this, I wanted to make sure that I had somewhere to clean up afterwards. This was going to be something else. I just knew it. Graveler knew what we were going to do, but he only stayed behind me because he wanted to watch my skirt tease him with small glimpses of my ass in my panties.

"Hey, Nurse Joy, you here?" I called as I got into the Poke Center, but nobody was around. Okay, where was she? Hmm, I remember that there was something about this one. "FuUuck!" I shrieked when I heard the crack of a whip. "Hooolly fffuuuck!"

Oh ya, she's a dominatrix...

"Graveler, this way!" We went in the shower room and locked the door. This place was mostly sound-proof and I should know. I've seen enough people go in and barely make a sound. Only to come out more worn out than relaxed. This is what I was going to need if I was going to be fucking a Graveler. He was sort of unsure, but he went with it.

Fortunately, this time I was prepared for dicks like his. I had a bottle of lubricant with me and I was planning on using it. It also made a good massage oil, so once I had my clothes off, I told him how he could use it. When he looked at the bottle and my naked body, he was happy to oblige. And because it was an oil-based product, not water-based, he didn't have any fear of it.

Graveler put it on all four of his hands and while I sat in the shower stall, he began to rub me down. He used his two larger hands to massage my chest, taking his time squeezing them with his thick fingers. While he was doing that, his smaller hands had a hold of one of my legs. Graveler ran his smaller hands across my thigh, even going so far as to slip a finger inside my ass.

Then he lifted me up by my legs and shoved his finger deeper into my ass. I was at his mercy, a thrilling prospect for me that left me in bliss. With my legs spread wide, he could see the pleasured look on my face and the way my tits shook.

"Oooh, ooh yes! That's so good!"

"Grav, graveler, grav!" he shoved his finger inside and twisted. Oh, oh fuck, that's a bit...much...fuck! He must have seen the look on my face and put me down. I rolled over onto my stomach and he rubbed my poor ass for me.

"Thank's big guy. That feels better. Hey, what are you doing?" I felt him spreading my legs and lifting me up by my ass. "What are you...oh right, _that's_ what you're doing. Well, hurry it up. I don't know how long it'll be before someone decides to come in."

I could feel his cock slapping against my ass to get him rock-hard. I nearly giggled at the thought that a rock pokemon could be 'soft' in any way. That was until he gooped some more lubricant on and pushed it into my pussy. The stuff really worked, because he went in without much trouble. But ooooh fuck, I'd forgotten how BIG he was.

And when he started fucking me, I could feel the tip tapping at my womb. I wanted to say something, tell him to be more gentle, but all I could do was let out a lustful growl. This drove him onto to slap my ass and pound my pussy even more. I was screaming with pleasure and pain, all because of how hard Graveler was.

Much to my surprise, he came so soon and so hard that it was only because of the sheer amount of cum that I climaxed too. He must have been really saving it in and the lubricant must have sped up the process. Of course, this was only my second time with him. I really need to get him a girl if I don't want him to be filling me up to my eyeballs in cum.

As he pumped the rest of his seed inside me, I could feel my belly begin to well a bit. Then, after he pulled out and wandered out of the shower stall, I reached for the lubricant bottle so I can check the label. Turns out that it wasn't quite meant for rock and steel types, as their fluids can turn to jelly as a result.

Oops.


	21. Orgy Girl and her Love Bug

Okay, that's just great. Here I am, in the shower and trying to push out the cum jelly that was in my womb. The damn lubricant was a bad idea, because it was the reason Graveler's cum was like this inside me. And to make it worse, he filled me up with so much.

Graveler was sleeping in the corner, leaving me to try and push his cum out. But it was as stubborn as his rock body and wouldn't budge. I even tried having a hot shower to help melt it, but it wouldn't work.

"Having a little trouble, are we?" said a familiar voice, but with a dominating tone. I looked back to see Nurse Joy wearing sexy leathers. The only problem was that she was looking at me with such hungry eyes. It didn't help I was squatting with my back to her, a stream of hot water pouring down my front.

She removed her leathers and squatted behind me, grabbing my nipple with one hand while the other travelled further down. She didn't say anything, she just pressed her hips against my butt and nibbled my ear before her fingers found my slit. Okay, this woman was going to freak me out, but her hands...oh those heavenly hands...she was making me shiver in expectation.

"Ah, you have some experience. More than just what that Graveler over there gave you." Nurse Joy nibbled at my ear some more, as if she found my taste it to her liking. I couldn't resist because she had me in her grasp and I wasn't going anywhere until she had her fun.

"I remember you. I remember you very well. I've been wanting to play with you for some time." She licked my neck and swirled her finger around inside me. "My sisters have liked you very much." I couldn't reply because she shoved her finger deeper inside, cutting me off. "You've been a bad girl. You need a good spanking for it. But first, let's see what you've been up to."

She picked up the bottle and checked the label to see what I was up to. She chuckled and put her finger back inside my pussy, looking for something. While she was doing that, she was running her hand between my breasts. She was facinated with my cleavage and I wanted her to indulge in whatever fetish she had.

"So soft, yet your nipples are so hard." She ran her finger across one. I was breathing hard because of her finger inside my pussy, rubbing against my walls. "Ah, here it is."

What she found was my g-spot.

I don't know what sounds came out of my mouth, but I don't think it was pretty. But when everything went white and my body felt like it was on fire. When I came to, Nurse Joy and Graveler were standing over me. My body felt heavy, like it was melting apart, but I got up anyways. Then I saw a large blob of cum jelly that was dissolving under the hot water.

"Wow, how long was I out?"

"Not long, just a few seconds. But I think that spunk there was too much for you to release all at once."

"Grav," Graveler agreed.

Wow, my head's spinning. I tried to grab for something as I got up, only to grope Nurse Joy by mistake. She yelped, making me drop back onto the floor again. Damn it, I don't have the strength. I came too hard.

"Hey, would you mind if I have a little spin with your Graveler?"

I just blinked, nodded my head, and before I knew it, she was out of the room, having carried off-yes, I said carried-Graveler with her. When I got up and looked around, all I could hear was her cries of some of the hardest sex I've ever heard. Seriously, how in the hell do they not break something?

_CRASH_! Never mind.

There goes a lamp. A vase went shortly after. Graveler was a rock pokemon after all. He wasn't gentle about sex, he wanted it hard and heavy. Even the smell of his cum is one of the heaviest things I've ever experienced. Well, besides the cum of a Golem.

Because of all the noise, anybody who was in the building came out to see what was happening. One girl even came out, completely naked, her fingers still in her pussy. She realized what she'd done and jumped back into her room before anybody, besides me, seen her.

I walked in to find her masterbating on the bed, her ass up in the air and her fingers in her pussy. Ooh, now this I like. She wasn't paying any attention, so it was so easy to sneak up behind her and sneak a taste. She flipped, literally, onto her back and stared at me. I only laughed at the sight.

"Hey, if you're so horny, why not just invite a few guys in here?"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-" I stopped her right there because she was stuck on repeat.

"You're horny, Nurse Joy is making everyone horny, there has to be a few guys who would be willing to fuck a couple of girls like us. Here, let me show you." I went out and looked at our choices. I found a good one, just a little younger than me by the looks of him, but he had a nice body hidden under a tank top. I grabbed him and managed to snag his friend in the process. Actually, I don't know if they even knew each other, he was just conveniently there in reach.

I tossed the 'friend' in first and he landed right on top of the girl. She took one look at him and squealed with glee, getting him out of his clothes in an instant. She was on her back, the guy fucking her pussy fast and hard. She must have been so horny. Now she had him pounding her from behind, using all his strength to try and make her cum. I could see that my own catch was getting horny at the sight, too.

"I've already got a boyfriend, so no strings attached to this one or else you'll get fucked in the bad way."

"Deal." He lifted my shirt and dove right into my breasts. His hand found its way between my legs, lifting me to my toes while I grabbed onto his shoulders for support. He was almost abusing my breasts with his mouth while his hand searched for my g-spot. I wasn't confident he was going to find it, but that didn't mean I wasn't enjoying his attempts.

Then he turned me around and bent me over, impaling me with his dick before he slapped my ass and pounded my pussy. I was still a little loose from Graveler, so he slipped right in without any trouble. He didn't seem to mind as he fucked me hard.

"Yes, ah, ah, spank me!"

He wound up and slapped my ass, leaving a nice red spot there. It felt so good to have his dick inside me. I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted more. When more trainers came inside to see what all the noise was about, I got my wish.

The guy behind me switched holes, slipping his dick deep inside my ass while he lifted me up to let another in. They held my legs apart as they fucked me silly. The girl was shocked to have someone poking at her ass, but she was screaming with delight until someon plugged her mouth with their cock.

Then the guy in my ass began to shake, shooting his load inside. I held onto the one in front of me and had him turn around to present me to the next one. It wasn't long before that hole was filled, this time by a guy who was even bigger.

"Just be careful back there, okay? Just be carefULL!" I shrieked as he hilted his cock in my ass. Oh fuck, that felt so good and bad at the same time!

He pumped my ass so hard that I was cumming on the other guy's dick. He unloaded into my pussy, leaving the remaining one to show my naked body off the the rest, many of whom had girls of their own blowing them off or stroking them.

"Holy shit, I know that girl!" someone cried. "Ya, I fucked her some time ago! Great pussy."

"Want to go again?" I asked, though it was a little hard when I had a stud fucking my ass.

"I would, but..." he pointed to the girl sucking his cock, who waved without letting him out of his mouth to look in my direction. She was trying to suck him so good that he'd forget all about me.

"Fuck, just cum in my ass already before I...I...cuuum!" I screamed as I climaxed so hard that I saw stars.

"The Orgy Girl strikes again!" someone cried and everyone laughed. At least those who didn't have their mouths full. I had the feeling there was more cum being swallowed than I could see.

After it was all said and done, I was laid down on the bed beside the girl I started this with and we just stayed there. We were tired, though I did spread my legs for one nervous guy. He just stood in the doorway, looking like he wanted to say something, but just couldn't get it out. I just told him to fuck me now before I fell asleep. Hey, I was willing if he was. That got him on top and inside me rather quickly.

"You're kind of cute. You remind me of my boyfriend." He froze when I said that. "Don't worry, he knows what I do. Besides, I love sex with all my heart and so does he. Besides, I'm planning on having his kids, not yours, so I'm prepared for this."

He tried to jump off anyways, but I held on and we rolled off the bed. With my legs wrapped around his hips, he couldn't escape. Try as he might, he was stuck inside me. The other girl, I never did get her name yet, tapped him on the head and smiled. He realized that he was between the legs of a lovely young woman such as myself and yet he was making a fool of himself.

That was until his girlfriend decided to walk in on us, then it was my turn to make a fool of myself as I tried to roll him over and get off. She slapped my ass and pushed me back down, grabbing hold of my breasts and holding me close.

"So, you're the Orgy Girl? I heard good things about you. My boyfriend did too."

"Well, if you're not mad, want to join in?"

"I'd like to watch." She flicked my nipples and sat down on the bed, relaxing her head on the hip of the girl who was already there. It wouldn't be the first time people watched me have sex.

"So, where'd you find this one?" I asked as I held her boyfriend down. He wasn't too happy to have her watching him fuck me, but it was too late for him. He wanted the Orgy Girl, he got me. And I got his dick deep inside me.

"I was talking to Nurse Joy when a sudden flood of trainers decided to drop in. When she was too busy for all the crazy sex, I grabbed him and we had some amazing sex. He just sat in one of the seats and fucked me till I couldn't walk."

"My boyfriend does that to me a lot, too. Mmm, hey, play with my tits. I love it when people play with my tits."

He pulled me down, taking my breast into his mouth. Ooh! That tickles! His tongue flicked the tip of my nipple as his teeth held onto it and his girlfiend was pinching hers between her fingers while her other hand was between her legs. She had her eyes closed and mouth open, looking like she was ready.

I sort of felt the thrill of having sex with her boyfriend while she watched. She wanted this, so I wasn't going to dissapoint her. She even reached out and grabbed my breast that her boyfriend wasn't sucking on. I sped up another notch and the guy started grunting as he tried not to blow his load inside me.

Before he could cum, I jumped off and me and his girlfriend pinned his dick between our pussies while the third girl popped her mouth over the tip. I don't think I've ever made a guy squeal like that before but he came so hard that even he didn't know the noices coming out of his mouth.

it was only after we were done cleaning each other that we realized that we overdid it and he was unconcious. Just another day in the life of the Orgy Girl I guess. Seriously, who came up with this name? I know I've caused one or two orgies but do I really have to be named after it?

I don't remember too much of what happened next. It was all a blur of limbs between my legs and tits in my face. I guess I got drunk on all the sex, but when I woke up, Heracross had his face buried between my tits, his dick iside me. He was fast asleep and his cum was still warm, meaning he fucked me in my sleep.

Damn it, how am I supposed to get anywhere when everyone wants to have sex with me? Wait, is that such a bad thing? I could get used to this. Everyone could just give me food and other essentials before fucking my brains out. But then I'd never get home and fuck Barry. Well, he could always some over...no, that's not what I'm going to do.

He proposed to me. Dusk too, but hey, the more the merrier. Still, he wanted to marry me. We've known each other since we were little, back when I was still just an innocent virgin. To think, I was like that once. But even though I'm not that little girl anymore, I'm still the girl he grew up with. I love him so much and I still have to find our children.

The thought sent a shiver down to my loins. I still remember how Barry fucked me so hard and knocked me up. At first I was shocked and maybe a bit scared when I found out that I was pregnant. But now I can't wait to have kids. I'm getting married. I want to make sure I can give them a great future. But before I can do that, I have to get them back.

I woke up Heracross and almost ran out the door before remembering Graveler. Dusk would kill me if I lost her pokemon. But when I went into the room, I was hit by a powerful smell of sex and cum. Wait, I think I remember this smell. It was...it was...wow...

Nurse Joy was against the wall, looking like she couldn't take it anymore. The problem was that Graveler wasn't a Graveler anymore. He was a mighty Golem now, and he was asleep with his dick still inside Nurse Joy. I quickly put him back in his pokeball and she sank to the floor. Her hands were on her belly, which was swollen with cum.

"Oh wow, I've never seen that much cum in one place before."

"It's still warm..." she was drooling and her face looked so...I'm not sure if there is a word for that look.

"Well, I have to run. You'll be okay, right?"

"It's so warm."

"Ya, you'll be okay." I made sure to wake up Chancey before making my escape on Heracross' back.

He shot off like blue lightning, speeding down the road. We had to make up for lost time, so we took a shortcut that normally required a bike. But when you're on a Heracross like mine, you don't need a bike. We got to Hearthome City in record time, but we couldn't stick around. As soon as we got in, Heracross had to take a heavy turn and we hid in Amity Square.

Turns out that Heracross gained himself a fan club of his own. It consisted of over a dozen young girls, all ready and williing to have sex with Heracross. I was pretty surprised that he was so popular. But I was even more surprised to see him scared of the group. Just what did he do to them to make them love him so much...oh. Right, there was his tongue, his strong muscles, and his third leg. I'm talking about his dick.

"Quick! One of the girls said the Love Bug went this way! Hurry, we might catch him!"

"Love Bug?" I asked my pokemon and he just looked away. I grabbed his horn and turned him back my way. "What's this about you being a Love Bug?"

"Hera, hera, heracross."

"So, you fucked every woman who would have you and now they've fallen in love with you?"

"Hera," he nodded.

"Oh, so that's what's up. You just can't keep it down, can you?"

"Hera," he nodded again. Then we ducked when a girl walked by the hut we were hiding in. Fortunately, they were all thinking that Heracross would come out and find them and fuck'em on the spot.

"I thought I heard him! Hurry, the Love Bug has to be around here!"

We stayed low, but it was hard not to think about how hard Heracross must have fucked them to make them desire him this much. But just as I felt an urge to take him, I suddenly felt dizzy.

"H...Heracross, I think..." I fell onto my side and Heracross scooped me up into his arms. "Oh, I'm just so tired all of a sudden."

"Heracross?"

"You think I've been having too much sex? Huh, maybe. That or I'm forgetting to eat. Cum will only do so much. Or I'm just not getting enough."

"Hera...cross..." he trailed off as I already had his dick in my mouth. I was hungry and the smell of his dick was enough to make me wet and horny. I had to have him again. Heracross grabbed my head and I felt it hitting me in the back of the throat. I was gorging myself on the taste of his cock, feeling as though I had forgotten the flavor already.

"Hera...cross!" he cried as he dumped his cum in my mouth. I drank it down and sucked on the head, trying to get all I could before he sat down. I crawled over and had him lay on his back while I stroked his his cock, making him nice and hard again. Then I slipped it under my shirt, where the tip popped out from between my tits.

His dick felt good against my tits as I moved up and down his shaft. They were so sensitive right now and so this felt very good. I also took a few moments to suck on the head, tasting more of his precum. Heracross looked like he was stuck between deciding to blow now or wait until he was inside me.

That look was all I needed to climb on and start riding him. If he was going to be a Love Bug, he's going to be _my _Love Bug! I'd forgotten that I still had my clothes on, minus my panties, but that didn't stop him from grabbing my tits. The way he rocked on his shell only helped him to shove his dick deeper inside me.

"You guys hear someting?"

I ducked for cover, as did Heracross. As I peeked out from the door of the hut, Heracross was busy admiring my butt. I tried to push him off but he only came at me with more determination. Finally, once the girl left, he poked the tip of his dick against my asshole.

I was quickly shaking my head 'no', but he nodded 'yes' and shoved his dick in deep. I fought with all my might not to make any noise and somehow succeeded. Nobody came to investigate, but now I had a Heracross up my ass and couldn't do anything about it. It didn't help that he was part fighting type, but that was also what made it feel so good.

"Dawn?"

"WWHHAAA!" I screamed and Heracross lost his balance, falling on top of me. He didn't have anywhere else to go with his dick inside me. "Tony? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my Lopunny. I can already tell who you're doing."

"We were hiding from a group who've been hunting for my Heracross. Appearantly, he's the 'Love Bug' around here. From what's in my ass, I can tell why."

"Heracross," my pokemon chuckled.

"At least he's fun to have around. Hey, I'm trying to talk here!" I told him when he started pushed inside again. "Pull it out, we can continue later."

"Hera..." he was just about to get up when he froze.

"Hey, what about the huts? Do you think he's in one of them?"

"Not this one, just a guy and his Pikachu. I didn't know you could do that with something so small."

"Hey, go find your own Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"What about that one?"

Tony looked at me and Heracross understood what that meant. I was suddenly being picked up, Heracross' dick still in my ass, and he bolted. The girls all started screaming as they chased after him.

"It's the Love Bug! Hey, I want a ride next!"

"No, me! Give me a ride next!"

Heracross proved to be quite the sprinter, even while carrying me in his arms, his dick pumping my ass hard. I was screaming like the girls, but only because I was getting some of the best anal fucking I've ever had. I held onto his horn for dear life while he kept my legs spread, his dick holding me up.

"Oh yes! Buck harder Heracross! Harder! I'm cumming! I'm cumminnnng!"

I don't know how we did it, but Heracross managed to lose the girls. But even after I came hard enough to nearly black out, I woke up to find out that he was still fucking my ass. He was covered in sweat and I could feel him almost there.

"Hera...croooosss!" he shoved his dick in as deep as it could go while dumping his load.

"Ooohhh..." it was so warm and just what I needed.

"Hey, I think you'll be needing this." Tony dropped my bag beside me. I nodded my head and took out a jar of berry cream. This one was to help ease my ass. After such a hard fucking, I was going to need it.

"That's so much better."

"So, if you're not busy, mind to help me out here?" He pointed to the boner he was sporting. I craweled over and unzipped his pants. Boy, he was really needing some relief. His Lopunny was watching on the side, which I only just realized. She had her legs spread wide for Tony's Gardevoir to eat her out. Lopunny pulled the pokemon's dress out of the way, giving me a good view.

Tony couldn't wait for me any longer and pulled my head down, slipping his dick into my mouth. He held on tight and used me to get him off. I didn't care so much because it meant less work for me. That was until I heard it.

"Dawn?"

I wanted to say something but Tony pulled me down and came into my throat. After I choked his cum down, I looked back to see Barry standing there with his arms crossed.

"You goof."

"That's my line...and...oh shit. Hi, honey."


	22. Familiar Face but New Love

**I know you've been waiting for this for months now. I've been stretching myself thin with everything, especially with Done and Don. I know you'll forgive me if I keep writing, so I'll make an attempt. Also, I've heard some of your ideas and they will be thought over. Send more and you may see it happen in some form or another. I'll try and write the next chapter but it may take me awhile once again as I try to get things in order. Send me more ideas, I enjoy it when they get my mind going.**

x

x

"Barry, this is exactly what it looks like." Okay, it wasn't my best excuse, but it was all I had. I just wished that Barry wasn't just standing there.

"You missed me, thought you were too far away from home, and wanted to give a guy a blowjob. Sounds about right."

"Um, Dawn, who is this?" Tony asked.

"Oh, he's my fiancé."

Tony's face paled right away, "Oh."

"Hey, don't worry, I've still got this one if you want to have some fun." He reached into the bushes and picked up Dusk, who tried to kick him but wasn't doing a good job of it. For as strong as she was, he was holding her pretty good. "I'll just take her over here." He walked off with Dusk under his arm and that was that.

"Well, that's a bit of a mood killer."

"I'm sure I can get you hard again."

"Hey, I just don't feel right getting sucked off by some guy's fiancé. Here, I'll let you have some fun with one of my pokemon." He took out his Gardevoir and Lopunny. "Go ahead and choose one, I'll just go take a walk with the other."

"I'll take the Gardevoir. I've never had sex with one of them before."

"Alright, just be gentle with her." He was talking to his pokemon instead of me. Now what was that supposed to mean? I was about to ask but Gardevoir's hand was between my legs and she pinched my clit.

Next thing I knew, I was on my back, legs spread open, feeling like I just got hit by an orgy riding on the back of a Nidoking riding a pair of hot Nidoqueens. Seriously, what just happened? I wasn't going to find out because Gardevoir had her face between my legs. Her fingers were touching me in ways that left me wondering if I should like it or call for an adult. Oh wait, I am an adult. Damn this feels good!

When she tested my pussy with her tongue, I stretched right out. She was making me so sensitive down there with just her fingers alone. How was she doing it? Oh ya, psychic type. She nibbled at my pussy and it felt so good that I came on the spot. She came up, face covered in my juices.

When I giggled, she rolled me over and spanked my ass in return. She stopped when she heard Barry and Dusk and leaned over me. She blew against my ear and nibbled on it while one of her fingers teased my breast. I could hear Barry banging Dusk like there was no tomorrow. I guess seeing me with a guy's dick in my mouth must have made him very horny and having a cute loli around gave him someone to do. Plus, I have this great Gardevoir to keep me company.

But what is she doing with that Kelpsy berry? Wait, is she going to stick it up my HELLO! Damn it, once again, someone goes sticking a berry up my ass. Just as Gardevoir was going to spank me again, a pokemon egg rolled up we both stopped.

Oh shit!

It's the egg that woman gave me months ago! I so forgot I had it. I quickly grabbed it and slipped it into my bag for safe keeping. But once I was done, Gardevoir popped the berry out of my ass and tapped my head with her hand before the world around us faded. When I opened my eyes, I saw Gardevoir standing before me with a little surprise.

Much to my surprise, she had a dick as big as Barry's waiting for me. When I touched it, precum leaked on my hand. I was curious at first, wondering if this was real, but when I tasted the salty liquid, I forgot about it and kissed her. Her lips tasted as good as they felt, making me hunger for more.

Slowly, I went down on her, making sure to give her nipples some attention. I don't know how she was able to hide her breasts, but they were out in the open for me. Maybe they were actually naked the entire time, but their psyhic powers hides them from everybody? That would mean all Gardevoir were secretly perverts, exposing themselves to everyone around them and nobody knew it.

Finally, I was on my knees and her dick was at the ready for me. I went to kiss the tip when she grabbed my head and pushed it past my lips. She wasn't even going to wait for me to suck her off. She was going to fuck my lips here and now. It didn't bother me any because it was kind of hot having a pokemon pumping her cock in my mouth.

Okay, calling her a 'she' still was strange, but she was a psychic type, for all I know this was in my mind. So let her use my lips and wrapped my tongue around it as best I could. She was thrusting so fast that I wasn't sure if she could even handle my lips at that speed. I know Barry couldn't, or most of the other guys I've sucked off.

Sure enough, Gardevoir came in my mouth, spilling so much that I couldn't handle it all. And why did she taste like salty berries? Oh right, mind cock. So does that make this what they call a mind fuck? Interesting stuff. Plus, her cum tastes good. I want more.

I grabbed her hips and sucked on her cock until she was hard again. She was taken by surprise this time as I started sucking her. But I wanted to taste her cum. I was hungry for it. But when I looked up, I could see her face twist up as she enjoyed herself. I popped her out and stroked her rapidly until she started getting weak.

She sort of floated there, legs spread, while I stroked her. Then I lifted my top and wrapped my breasts around her cock. It was so hard and it felt so good to have my tits around it. The look on Gardevoir's face was what I wanted to see, but the claws that grabbed my ass and pulled down my panties surprised me. Oh crap! When did-

"Heracross!" I screamed when my bug pokemon rammed me. Oh fuck, now he's swelling up! They both picked me up and I was helpless between them. Gardevoir had my head while Heracross had my pussy. Hell, I think he was holding me up with his dick alone. He was just using his claws to pull himself further inside. I was kicking because I wasn't ready for him inside me like this. Every thrust Gardevoir made sunk her cock deep in my throat and pushed me farther onto Heracross'. They were both thrusting so hard that I couldn't do much besides breathe when Gardevoir gave me a chance.

Heracross was grunting and moaning, wanting to fill me with his hot cum. But for once, he was kind of distracted with the sexy Gardevoir on the other end of me. But from I could feel, he was a bit confused about whether she was a girl because of her tits or a guy because of what I was stuffing my face with. In fact, he stopped.

Heracross stopped. Even Gardevoir looked confused. This was supposed to be a mind fucking, right? Why wasn't he fucking this hot trainer of his like he always does? I popped Gardevoir out of my mouth and looked at him as best I could. Much to my amazement, he let me go.

The bug pokemon was actually looking at Gardevoir strangely. Oh! I quickly got up and planted my face into the ground. Ow! Fuck! Gardevoir helped me up simply by waving her hand and I began to float. I whispered into her ear and in a flash she was blushing so hard that I could get a tan.

I guess she never had a Heracross before. I poked her dick and she flinched so hard that it vanished in a puff of smoke. I wish I could say that was the first time I made someone's boner vanish. But there was that incident when a guy found me skinny dipping once. He thought I was masturbating too. That damn Magikarp really ruined his mood...

"Hey, you think you could...you know...?" I nudged her arm a bit and she didn't have to read my mind to know what I was talking about. Of course, once her mental dick disappeared, Heracross' real one perked right up. He did a few flexes with his cock-don't tell me how that works-to show off and that nearly broke her concentration as the world around us shook for a moment.

"Hera?" Heracross was still confused, which only had his dick drop.

"Here, want me to help?"

"Gardevoir?" she was nervous, probably because she either never had a male pokemon before or she never had anything bigger than her trainer's dick inside her. I can understand her apprehension, but she was interested, I could see the fluids dripping down her leg. So I did something that would get us both what we wanted.

I kissed her and we dropped to the ground. From our position, I was able to come to rest on top of her, our breasts pressing together. I could feel our clits rubbing too and Heracross' claws rubbing my ass. He liked what he was seeing and wanted a piece of us. I reached down and rubbed her pussy, showing him how wet he was. He was stroking himself just at the sight of us and it was making me so horny. I wanted him inside me so badly, but I was doing this for Gardevoir.

I had her legs up on my sides, which left her open for him. He was rubbing against her slit and she had a tight grip on me. She didn't know if she was even capable of handling him. But just as he was about to push inside, he stopped and waved to someone. I would have been confused if I wasn't looking at something familiar.

I would have said a familiar face but that's hardly it when I'm down near the ground and I'm looking at someone's dick. But the shape and color was something I had thought I'd left behind to keep going on my journey.

"Empoleon," Kai pointed at his dick and then at me. I was so happy that I wanted to say his name, but he slipped his cock in my mouth. I could tell that he had fucked his mate, Queen, earlier by the taste on his dick. They must have went at it hard because he was pumping a lot of his precum into my mouth.

I drank it down while I could and nearly choked when Gardevoir squealed. Kai went cross-eyed when my teeth nearly sunk into his dick. He backed up and started hopping about while Gardevoir blushed.

"Heraa...?" Heracross was concerned. He had thought that he had just hurt her and stopped, but the tip of his dick was already inside her. He didn't know if he should pull out or keep going.

"It's okay, I think she just needs a moment." I got up and removed all my clothes before straddling her head. "She just needs to keep herself busy until she's used to it. Isn't that right? Hey!" I felt Heracross' claw getting close to my asshole. He stopped and giggled, but then I felt Gardevoir stick hers in.

I was going to say something but then she put her lips over my pussy and sucked. It was my turn to shriek because I wasn't expecting her to do that so soon. It made my pussy lips quiver under the gentle licks of her tongue while her hands massaged my ass. Heracross giggled again and I tried to swat him, but Gardevoir used her psychic powers to hold me down.

"Empoleon," Kai wandered back over, pointing at his dick. He got lucky in that I didn't do any damage to him but it still must have hurt. He knew I was sorry and wanted to have another go. I was so embarrassed because I'd rarely ever done anything like that to any man. It really took something to surprise me enough to almost bite someone like that.

While Heracross was slowly pushing into Gardevoir, Kai was rubbing his cock all over my tits. I finally had enough and trapped it between them while I tried to hold onto the head with my lips. Kai grabbed my head and started pumping madly. I knew he had his mate but now he wanted to give me his cum so badly. I could feel Heracross' horn tapping me on the back of the head as he fucked Gardevoir with so much passion. She was trying to moan but she buried her face into my pussy instead. I was loving this Gardevoir! I could almost feel Heracross holding her white ass while she spread her legs wide for him as he fucked her with that heavenly cock of his. Was she doing this?

Psychic types were weak to Bug types, maybe this was why. Heracross wasn't about to stop any time soon, even with Gardevoir writhing beneath me to have him cum. I felt her muffled scream as she came, but Heracross was still going strong. Me and Kai moved over to let Heracross get on top of her, but she wasn't about to have any of that.

She used her power to flip him onto his back and pull her on top of him instead. She was taking a breather, trying to get her focus back. I could tell she was frazzled because this mental world she set up around us had been falling apart. I sneaked up behind her and grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples. The psychic feedback I got nearly blew my mind, in more ways than one. Apparently I pinched a little too hard.

Heracross cupped each breast and slowly massaged them. She moaned just from his touch and returned the favor by slowly moving her hips. She rocked Heracross on his shell, letting the movement help him to push deep into her pussy. Kai couldn't stand watching any longer and pushed me to the ground. He grabbed my hips and penetrated me in one thrust, his slick cock gliding all the way inside.

"Ooh! Kai, play with my tits too!" I moaned and he squeezed them while he fucked me from behind. He needed release more than I did because he was slamming my ass so hard. "Hurry up and cum inside me! I want your cum so bad!"

When his hips began to get erratic, I felt him unload as much of his cum inside my as he could. I came so hard that I must have squeezed some extra out of him because it was leaking out of me. Oh yaaa...that felt sooo damn goooood...

Once I was able to focus again, I saw Gardevoir bent over, Heracross taking her from behind. She squealed when his cock swelled up and filled her before he came too. The mental world she created around us collapsed. Was that world just something to give us the feeling of privacy, or did it actually work? Heracross collapsed on top of Gardevoir, making her squeak in protest until he started nibbling at her neck while he bathed in the afterglow. She looked as cuddly as a Meowth snuggling with a sack of money.

Dusk came out shortly after, looking like she was having difficulty walking. Barry wasn't coming out, meaning that, for once, he couldn't walk. Damn, she must have done a number on him. Wait, what is she...oh no she didn't!

A camera! She was filming us this entire time!? Daaammn, that video is going to make some wicked porn. I could see the title of it now. A Dawn to Remember. For some reason, I felt as though I wasn't alone. It was as if there were people watching me rest here, with Kai rubbing my ass, while his cum leaked out of my pussy.

Where's my Roserade when I need her?

"Budew?" a little Budew was looking at me with large eyes. I could only stare back at her until she ran around and dove in between my legs.

"Hey! What are you-oooooh!" I knew what she was doing, she was cleaning me up.

"Budew!" several more Budew came wandering out, each going after someone to clean them up. It was only when Rosarade and Barry's Torterra came out of the bushes. I should have figured that I recognized that tree of his. But that still didn't explain where all these Budew came...

Rosarade shooed them away from me and knelt before me. They all went running for Torterra as he laid down and they started climbing up on his shell. He looked so proud and happy, as did my Rosrade.

"You are such a slut."

"Rosarade." I recognized that tone as something that sounded like 'the pot calling the kettle black'. Took a slut to know one. But damn, how did she manage to hide this from me? Seriously, she has at least seven kids.

"Turtwig!" a Turtwig came running out of the bushes, holding a berry. Kind of like the one that...Gardevoir stuck up my...

Then a second Turtwig appeared with another berry. Oh good, there was a bush around! Now I can relax. But seriously, how the hell did she fit someone as big as Torterra? And were they...oh my, they were mates! Wow, Barry must have rubbed off on Torterra if he's good enough to make my Rosarade fall in love with him. Although, considering the tits on my Blaziken, I'm not all that surprised if it's actually possible for the trainer to rub off on their pokemon. Speaking of Queen, where was-

I was stopped by a small flood of pokebabies. Several Piplup, Torchick, Buneary, Shinx, and even a few Machop came out to play. Seriously, how the hell did I not know of all these babies being...

Oh ya, I was in bed with Barry and/or Dusk for most of that time when I was home. So why the hell is everyone out here? I waved Dusk over but she was still watching the video. Then she ran off to collect another one, and another...and another?

Then I realized why there were a few young Machop here when Sugar, Barry's Lopunny, walked out of the bushes with Dusk's Machamp behind her. He was looking rather tired until she hugged him and gave him a kiss. Then Thor, my Luxray, came out and she hugged and kissed him too. That explains the Shinx. But when I noticed a pair of Riolu playing with the Bunneary, I just knew that Hunter, my Lucario, had been making babies too. So was I the only one who hasn't had any babies?

The sudden cracking sounds coming from my bag prove otherwise when I realized that my egg was finally hatching! I crawled over to it and pulled it out just in time to see the top break open to reveal...something...

It slowly opened and the CUTEST little pokemon looked at me and smiled. Oooh, he was just so cute! I hugged him to my chest, only to remember that I wasn't wearing any clothes. Next thing I knew, the little guy had one of my nipples in his mouth.

"Oh, he's so adorable!" Dusk hugged me all of a sudden. "And look, he's bonded to you already."

"I think I know just who he takes after." I looked back at Kai, who had his back turned to his kids while he was playing with Queen's breasts. "Wow, I didn't think this little one would hatch here. But I got a new pokemon now! Hey, what pokemon are you?"

I took out my pokedex and gave the little guy a scan. He was a Togepi, but it didn't say just why he was so amorous with me. He couldn't get enough of my nipple, even though I wasn't producing milk. That kind of stopped when my children were left with Giritina. But I'm sure I'll start again once I get them back. I know I will get them back, I just know it.

"Okay, you can let go now..." I tried to get Togepi off, but he clamped down on my nipple and wouldn't let go. I stopped pulling because he had teeth and they were digging in. Oh! I know what to do. I grabbed my pokeball and he disappeared. I had to rub my sore nipple because he bit me pretty good for one who just hatched.

Heracross and Gardevoir were talking with each other, though it looked more like Heracross was wanting to feel her up and she was barely trying to push him away. She kept giggling at whatever he was talking about and giggled even more when he slipped his claw up her dress. She tried to stop him but instead he pulled her into the bushes. I followed soon after and found her standing on her own. I couldn't see what was going on because her back was to me but I could tell that Heracross was holding her up while he ate her out because one of her legs were up.

I left them alone while I went to look for Tony. Just as I did, I found him cumming inside his Lopunny. He pulled out and let her lick him clean while I waited. He looked back for Barry but I just shook my head. He relaxed and let his pokemon handle him.

"I was wondering something, Tony. Would you trade me that Gardevour?"

"Give me some time with that Blaziken of yours and I'll give her to you."

My jaw nearly dropped off, "What!? Isn't she one of your main pokemon?"

"Nope, this one is," he took a pokeball off his belt and released a Gardevoir. "This one is that other one's mother. I've raised her since she hatched from an egg but I think it's time she goes with someone else. Besides, from what I've heard, she's really taken to your Heracross."

"He tends to do that. I'll go see if Queen is up to it."

It wasn't so much of a talk as it was me telling her that I'd get a new pokemon in our group and all she had to do was have sex with someone who couldn't impregnate her. She was jumping for joy and went to get Kai. The Empoleon didn't mind because he had grabbed one of Dusk's cameras. Tony popped a Leppa berry, which got him hard almost as fast as I could blink. I had to make sure that was in my berry book. I didn't want to miss out.

He didn't wait long as Queen went down on him. I could feel Kai shiver beside me because he knew just how good her blowjobs were. Plus she could deepthroat Heracross better than I could. We couldn't believe how much Tony was making Queen moan. It was hard for me not to masturbate right on the spot. Watching my Blaziken squirm and scream in bliss was making me horny. I was imagining myself in there, Tony fucking my pussy so hard that people a mile away would hear me.

My hands were up my shirt as I watched but it wasn't enough. It was just too hot to just watch them because Tony had just picked Queen up off the ground and was pulling her down upon his hard cock. Kai was hard too as he watched and couldn't concentrate on watching and trying not to shake the camera too much.

I slipped my clothes off so I wouldn't get them all sweaty and got on my knees. I was so horny that I just couldn't watch any more, but I looked anyways. Tony had his face buried in Queen's tits and his dick so deep inside her I wondered if she could taste it. My fingers found their way into my slit and I was timing myself with Tony's thrusts, but it still wasn't enough. Kai was too busy with the camera and jerking himself off to the sight so I slipped away to find someone who would be willing to help.

"Lo-Lo-Lo-Lopunny!" It wasn't hard to find Sugar b over as Machamp held her up with all four of his hands. The two of them stopped suddenly as Machamp looked at me. He was Dusk's pokemon, so I knew he'd been training hard to get strong. He was stronger than her, but her small size and immense strength still made her a challenging opponent. But it was the look in his eyes that made the sweat drip down the side of my face.

"Oh yes! Use my pussy! Faster!"

"Lopunny!"

Machamp had us both together, his dick sandwiched between our pussies. My tits were rubbing up against Sugar's while we made out. Her furry body tickled my stomach, but that hardly mattered when I had a strong pokemon rubbing his dick across my cunt. Then he slipped out without warning and stuck it back inside Sugar. To keep me happy, he spanked my ass. He spanked me time and time again, with just enough force to make me love it.

Next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down, my legs spread wide, and his finger shoved into my cunt. Sugar was busy kissing him while he fucked her, using two of his arms to hold her up while his other two held me. My head was close to his hip so I could see his dick sink in and out of the Lopunny. When he came, I watched in awe as the powerful reflex pumped his cum inside her. It was like a fifth arm flexing its muscles.

He let Sugar down softly and stuck and continued to finger me. I was trying to grip his toned ass but his skin was just too strong. It was like chiseled marble to my weak attempts. The smell of Sugar's pussy juices on his dick filled my nose and grabbed hold of it. His dick was done for the day, but that didn't mean I couldn't clean him off. The taste and smell made me so horny and light-headed. It didn't help that he was digging around for my g-spot with those thick fingers of his. I lost myself in it all and wanted nothing more than to be fucked over and over.

Then I heard Dusk say, "Barry, can you be a dear and fuck Dawn before she goes crazy?"

Oh how I love that girl!


	23. Seperation of the Gang

While we waited for Barry to get the fuck out of the bushes, Machamp was being a dear and had me under one of his arms. He spanked me with his three other ones, leaving my ass red and my pussy dripping. I wanted more but he was too happy just to feel my ass. One of his hands reached around and grabbed my tit. He was strong, but he was also very gentle when he wanted to be.

It was still hard to believe that the Machop who Dusk beat on her own was this hunk of pokemon. I wanted to suck his dick, but he had me held tight. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't get free.

"Hey, Barry, where the hell are you? Dawn needs you to put your dick inside her, like, now!" Dusk called for him but he didn't respond. I was starting to lose interest in sex and it was replaced with concern for him. This wasn't like him to say nothing.

"You goof!" I yelled, but no responce. "Shit! Machamp, down!" Machamp did as he was told and put me on my feet. I was grabbing my clothes when I felt a pair of hands on my chest. "Not now Heracross! I have to find-"

"Heracross?" my bug pokemon asked as he appeared from the bushes with a tired Gardevoir behind him. I looked back to find another pokemon groping me. He was enjoying how they felt while I was horrified to see what had me.

"Kadabraaaa," the Kadabra said with a perverted look on his face. He squeezed my breasts again and ducked under Kai's attack. Kadabra made me squeak when he put a hand between my legs, making my knees shake and my eyes water. I wasn't sure if I was in pain or pleasure, but I was almost paralyzed because of it.

"Heracross!"

"Empoleon!"

"Dawn!"

Everything changed suddenly and I was dropped ontoa cement floor. Kadabra laughed and rolled me over so he could put his face in my tits some more. But someone walked in on us and he got off me. He was disappointed, but a raised hand sent him running. The woman looked me over and smirked.

"Well, well, well, the bitch who ruined Team Galactic is finally here. I hope you're happy that you messed everything up! It's all your fault that our once-proud leader is a shell of his former self!"

What the fuck is she talking about? Oh ya, that blue-haired guy! What was his name again? I'm not very good at remembering all the names of the people I do and don't fuck. But I don't remember having sex with him at any point. The woman slammed the door behind her, shocking me out of my thoughts.

Well shit, I just got myself kidnapped. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I put my clothes back on and went to the door to peek out the small window. I yelled for somebody, but all I got was some slack-jawed idiot.

"Hey, why don't you let me out? I could let you cop a feel if you do." I lifted my shirt to let him get a good look. Thankfully, I had managed to grab my bra while I was getting my stuff, so I wasn't letting him see all of the goods. He bopped his head trying to get a better look and was about to open the door when someone pushed him.

"Nidoqueen!" Oh shit! A Nidoqueen banged on the door and stared at me with angry eyes. Shit, I may be bisexual, but I don't think I'm hot enough to make out with something like her. She's big and mean, and it doesn't look like she at all interested in me. "Nido, nidoqueen, NIDOQUEEN!" she screamed at the guard and left.

He was visibly shaken from what I could see and he sat down to sulk. Damn it, that stupid bitch just ruined my chance of getting this guy to let me out for a little pussy. Seriously, he was falling for me just from a flash of my tits. Was this new 'leader' of theirs a ball buster or something?

I sat myself down and sulked. How the hell was I going to get this guy in here and fuck me? Before I realized it, a Haunter doll fell into my lap. And I mean literally, it fell into my lap after it bounced off my head. I looked up to see a...a...face in the ceiling?

"Hau-hau-hau-haunta!" the face chuckled. It was a Haunter! "Haunta, haunt."

"What are you doing in here? Come to gloat that I was captured so easily?"

Haunter pulled himself from the wall and pointed at the toy in my hands, "Haunta."

It took several seconds before I realized it, "You're the Gastly from the haunted house! The one I threw this toy at!"

"Haunta," Haunter agreed and nodded, which looked more like he moved his face since he was mostly all head. I wasn't sure what the case was with ghost types and their anatomy. "Haunta," he floated over to the door and peeked outside. The guard was still out there, sulking that he wasn't going to be getting any. Seems that their boss was pretty bad if she could keep the guy from simply sneaking in here and having his way with...

Ooh, that thought made me giggle like I was a schoolgirl again. The thought of Team Galactic, ravaging their beautiful, helpless prisoner. Haunter must have read my mind because he was floating towards the door. I tried to stop him, but my hand passed right through him. He phased through the door and with a yelp, the guard was inside, hiding from the ghost pokemon.

"No, get away!" I cried, trying to be the helpless girl. There was nowhere for me to run, so he checked outside for the Haunter before grabbing my wrist. I pretended to struggle like I was too weak to defend myself as he pulled me over to one of the boxes. "Please, I have a boyfriend!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you messed with us!" Perfect, he was falling for it. He was pulling my panties off and bent me over the box. He jabbed his finger inside my pussy with no skill, so it took a bit of effort to get wet enough for him to start pulling down his pants.

He just rammed it in, which made something in my spine pop because I wasn't ready for it yet. He fucked me hard and fast, not caring if I was enjoying it. I was just a wet pussy for him to use. But it felt so good. He was so rough and that made up for his lack of skill. He slammed his dick inside me using nothing but his strength and lust for some pussy. I found myself wanting Barry inside me instead. It felt good to be fucked, but I wanted something more, I wanted the one man who belonged with me.

"Oh fuck ya, I haven't gotten any from any lately because of that stupid cunt. She makes all of us guys work all day and night just because she has that stupid Nidoqueen of hers. I'd love a chance to bend over a sweet piece of prime pokemon like that. I'm sure all she needs is a good dicking!" He spanked my ass and fucked me until he got week in the knees.

After a bit longer, he pulled out and I sucked him off until he came in my mouth. He needed more salt in his diet, that was for sure. I kept sucking until he couldn't stand up any longer and fell back, knocking his head against another box. With him unconscious, I took his clothes and tied him up. I did a bit of bondage with a girl and her Ivysaure, so I knew how to tie some good knots.

With his clothes on as my disguise, I slipped out and locked the door. I hid my hair in my hat and tied my breasts down with my shirt before putting his on. His clothes were loose on me, so it sort of hid the fact that I was a girl. But I had to keep my distance from any goons or they would see right through this disguise. It didn't help that the damn pants kept trying to fall off.

I looked around for a window, something to tell me where the fuck I am. That Kadabra could have teleported me anywhere and I wouldn't know where. Hey, why is the duct cover off the roo-oh crap! Something long and purple wrapped around my neck and pulled me up.

x

x

"Dawn! DAWN! DAMN IT!" Dusk screamed. The pokemon were feeling the same way. Not only was Dawn missing, but Barry was nowhere to be found. How did this happen? Why did that pokemon take them? Dusk needed to figure out what to do, but she had no idea. "Damn, damn it, DAMN IT!"

She ran off with the pokemon close behind her. She was going to find Dawn no matter what.

x

x

I was knocked around as I was into the air ducts and was dropped off in a larger part of the duct system. It was warm in here, which was good because my pants snagged on the edge and ripped right off. Luckily I had my skirt on, but that wasn't going to protect me from what I was looking at. What was now before me was an Arbok, a big one at that too. He hissed at me and I backed up. How the fuck did I get caught so easily?

His tail went between my legs and I fought him, only to be flipped up and have my panties slip right off. My ass hit the hard floor and Arbok wrapped me in his powerful coils. Damn, what did he...oh fuck...he wants to fuck me. I could feel them, two twisting dicks pressing against me, trying to find a way in.

Arbok squeezed me harder and I wrapped my arms around him, not able to think straight from the fear. Shit-shit-shiiit! I can feel his dicks poking at my cunt and my ass! Fuck, they're going iiiinn! His dicks were turning inside me and I couldn't do anything about it. Arbok was shifting his coils, getting his two dicks to wriggle around, making me moan for it. He was squeezing my hips and kept himself between my legs, pushing his two dicks inside me. When he started to cum, I hoped that he would be done with it, only for me to realize that he only wanted to turn me over. Shit, he wanted to go again?

Arbok suddenly went still when he was zapped from behind. A Team Galactic grunt put his tazer away and grabbed my hand. Arbok's dicks slipped out of me as I was freed from his coils and crawled out of there. The grunt went first and I slipped out, falling into his arms.

"Didn't think I'd see you here. I was shocked to see that Arbok grabbed you." Lucas! Holy shit, it's Lucas! "I had to infiltrate this place to find out what they were up to."

"Well, I know what you're going to be getting into." I took the spare clothes he had, which were made for a female grunt. It even came with a green wig to hide my hair, though it didn't fit as easily as Lucas' did because of my long hair. "Is there anywhere where we can some privacy?"

"Ya, I managed to get a private room where we can talk." He took me to his room and scanned a card. Once inside, he let me take a shower and clean up. Arbock had left me with quite a bit of cum inside both holes. It would have been fun if he had not scared the hell out of me. I thought he wanted to eat me.

"Lucas?" I called from the shower.

"Yes, Dawn?"

"Thank you for saving me. I was captured and taken here by a Kadabra. Hopefully we can find my friends."

"I'm sure they'll be able to find you."

I smiled and rubbed my breasts. I was getting ideas now. I dried off and used the towel to wrap up my hair before stepping out. Lucas blushed as red as a berry when he saw my naked body. That was so cute. I've been wanting to get a hold of him for some time now, but every opportunity passed me by. But now I-

"I'm going to take a shower!" he shot past me and shut the door.

Damn it! Wait, he didn't lock the door! He was already in the shower, but fumbled with the knob. I dropped my towel and walked inside with him, turning it on. He pressed his back against the wall, terrified by me like I was a dangerous pokemon. I wasn't a pokemon, but that didn't mean I wasn't dangerous to cute boys. And girls. And pokemon. Sluts are a given for what I'll do to them.

"Wait, are you a virgin?" I asked and he looked away. "Hmm, don't worry, you'll like it. I'll be gentle with you. I've been wanting to jump you for some time now."

"B-But-" I stopped him with a finger to his lips and a kiss on his cheek. Then I got on my knees and saw just how hard he was for me. I wrapped my tits around his shaft, getting a gasp and a little moan from him. So cute. But he wasn't one to just let me take control.

He grabbed my shoulders and thrust his hips, slapping his balls against my tits while my lips kissed the tip of his dick. I gave it a lick and he shivered and pulled back. But he wasn't quitting. He thrust them again, slapping against my chest. I only had to hold them together for him while he fucked my tits. It felt pretty good to finally have his dick but before I could get up and really enjoy it he thrust one last time and shot his load over my face.

There was so much, but even with all that, he was still hard. I washed up and we stepped out to dry off. I paid extra care to his dick, knowing just how sensitive he must be because of my experience with Barry. I laid myself down on the bed and spread my legs, pulling my pussy open for him to see.

"Put it in here. I'll keep you warm." He grabbed my breast and squeezed it before sucking on my nipple. "Not so hard!" I hit him on the head for using his teeth. He looked sheepish for doing that but he got into position. With a little guidance, he was inside me. I didn't have to do much from there. He was a beast.

Lucas was a bit awkward, not knowing how to go about this, but his instincts were good and his he made up for his lack of skill with some muscle. He was tougher than he looked and fucked me good on that bed. It was kind of hot, fucking while behind enemy lines, and even using one of their beds for good measure.

"Come on Lucas, you can fuck me better than that. I can take it."

He looked at me and pulled my legs up until my toes were touching the bed. OH FUCK YES! He was bouncing off of me, ramming his cock inside my pussy! I want to be able to enjoy my partner during sex, not fear them. Lucas' cock felt so good that I felt like I was going to cum too soon. But those thoughts ended when I could feel him unload his cum into my pussy.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I wanted to pull out but I couldn't and-" I stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"It's alright. It's fine. It's a safe day for me." I already had three on the way, I just had to find them. "Are you still hard?"

"Umm...yes?"

"Want to go again?"

Lucas looked away and asked, "Could I do you in the ass?" He blocked his face, like I was going to hit him. When I didn't hit him, he looked to find me bent over, opening my ass for him. He was so cute. But being cute was only the icing on the cake, because his dick was still pretty good. When he grabbed my hips, I could feel him shaking at the thought that he was doing this.

"It's not going to hurt you-OH!" I cried out when he rammed his dick inside my ass. Ow, that hurt! He grabbed my shoulders and really rammed it inside. I gritted my teeth and curled my toes because he was too forceful on my poor ass but I couldn't say that it didn't feel good. He just needed some more practice.

"Damn Dawn, your ass is so good!" he moaned into my ear. At least with him wrapped up with me he couldn't punish my insides. But he didn't know not to pull on my nipples so hard. "You have the hottest ass."

Just at that moment, there was a flash as his Infernape appeared. Soon behind it was a Kadabra, who would have had me jump if Lucas wasn't cumming inside my ass in surprise that his pokemon were looking at him. It took me a moment that it wasn't the Kadabra who grabbed me because this one was ignoring me rather than trying to take advantage of the situation. The Infernape, on the other hand, was giggling away at the sight. From what I could tell, the fire type was a female.

When Lucas pulled out and she saw his dick, she blushed and looked at my breasts instead. I smiled and leaned in to whisper something to Lucas. His dick suddenly jumped up, but his eyes showed that he was concerned. He had thoughts about fucking his pokemon but didn't think it would have been a good idea. Of course it was if she was interested. I would have fucked Barry's Torterra if he was interested. Though I would have to find out how the hell Roserade did it.

I pushed Lucas into the bathroom with his pokemon and closed the door. It wasn't long before the shower was going and he was spanking his monkey. Damn, she was a screamer. In a way, she was perfect for him because he'd be able to bang her ass as hard as he wants. She was easily tough enough to take it. Not like my sore ass...

Though, a good fuck from a certain psychic type could-

I opened my eyes to find myself on the bed, my ass so puckered up that Lucas' cum was trapped in it. Lucas and his pokemon were just coming out, looking like they had been going at it for quite some time. As for Kadabra, he was uninterested in all of this. I stepped into the bathroom to sit on the toilet and clear my head. Damn, that felt AMAZING! I don't know what Kadabra did, but I felt his spoon touch my head and it was like my whole body came at once.

Once I was cleaned up, I stepped out to find Lucas pounding his Infernape's ass in the mini-kitchen behind the counter. She was standing on all fours, tail wrapped around her trainer's arm. He was fucking her with passion, like the two had some deep sexual tension between them. Once again, thanks to me, the two were able to express their attraction to each other by fucking until one or both of them pass out. I looked over to Kadabra, who merely shrugged and walked to the corner to meditate. Me and the pokemon froze in place when someone unlocked the door. Wait, did we even remember to close the damn thing?

"Wow!" the man was taken aback when he heard Lucas fucking his pokemon. The Grunt looked around for anybody and leaped inside, taking the bed as he pulled out a Bibarrel. "I knew I wasn't the only one who wanted some hot pokemon pussy!"

"Bibarrel!" the pokemon squealed and hugged me. She showed me to her tamer, who nearly had his eyes pop out of his head when he saw my tits.

"Woah! When did we get a girl in the group?"

"I'm kind of a secret addition, I can't be seen just yet or else the bitch will throw me out."

"Ya, she's like that." Whew! He bought it. "How do you know my Bibarrel? I found her in a cave among a group of Bidoof."

"Oh! I'm her old tamer. She kind of left me for the group."

"Hey, I'm glad she did. She's got a loose pussy but she's the hottest thing I've fucked. She always wants it and it's a great stress reliever."

"Don't I know it. Well, don't let me stop you." I stepped out of the way as he bent Bibarrel over the bed and went for it.

Kadabra tapped my shoulder and had me get dressed before taking me out. Somehow, he managed to get me through the halls, past everyone, without anybody realizing I didn't belong. Maybe he was using his powers? He just nodded his head so he probably heard that. He nodded again and I started to think of where I wanted him to ram his-

FUCK!

I was glad I didn't just yell that for all to hear because he just stuck his spoon up my ass! I couldn't pull the damn thing out, meaning he was holding it in there. It was also because of his powers that nobody noticed my pants were hanging so far down and a spoon's handle was poking out from under my skirt.

He directed me to a room and knocked on the door. A Grunt peeked out and sighed when he saw Kadabra. He didn't even realize that this Kadabra was not same one he was thinking of.

"Kadabra, if you're here to cause more trouble, I'm going to-" he was interupted when Kadabra pushed me inside and yanked the spoon out of my ass. Before I knew it my clothes blew up.

I mean it! My clothes ripped apart and scattered about, leaving me completely naked! It was only after that moment that I realized that I was standing nude in front of a group of horny men reading porno magazines and surfing pokemon porn. They all looked at each other with confused looks before looking at me with interest.

"Hey boys, want some of this?" I struck a sexy pose and they grabbed me. Hey, as long as Kadabra makes sure that I don't get caught, this is going to get fun. Clothes were flying all over the place while I was bent over the table. My eyes caught sight of the porno they were watching and recognized it. It was Nido Fuckers 5 and didn't I just see that guy...in the room...and his dick is HOW BIG!?

"Um, excuse me-EEEE!"


End file.
